Nightmares
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Sam suffers unsightly visions that lead the Winchesters to a small Southern Californian Beach City…to a young woman who's been having a few Nasty Nightmares of her own… Will he be able to save her? -Adult Content- Chap 26 is Now Up!
1. Prologue

**Title: Nightmares **  
**Author: **Onyx Wildcat  
**Chapter: **Ongoing...let's see where this take us ^_^  
**Rating: **M/NC-17 for Strong Sexual Content, Language, Violence and Possibly Gore. **Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised**.  
**Pairing: **I don't want to give away too much…;)  
**Warnings: **Adult situations; Horror, Angst, Romance, Comedy, Mystery...  
**Spoilers: **Being that this was written around the middle of Season Two, there aren't many spoilers ;)  
**Feedback: **Not Required, But Always Very Appreciated!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that pertains to the show Supernatural. This is sheer Fan entertainment in fictional writing form. **The Female character Aiden Catherine Harvey aka Cat (Which is an extension of myself) is Mine**.  
**Summary: **_Sam suffers unsightly visions that lead the Winchesters to a small Southern Californian Beach City…to a young woman who's been having a few Nasty Nightmares of her own… She seems to have a blissful amnesia when she wakes, but Sam does not… He wants to stop what he sees…to protect this young woman from the darkness that threatens her… Will she be able to trust him when she finally learns the truth?_

[[**Onyx's Note: **This IS my very FIRST Winchester/Supernatural Fan Fictions. I can't believe I haven't gone back and finally finished this. So I've gone through and done a bit of editing (that always seems to be the case when you grow as a writer), which I'm still doing and I truly think everyone will Really Love this story when you give it a chance. And on that note, Enjoy! ^_^]]

**-Prologue-**

"God…kiss me again." She moaned softly as he leaned in, and captured her hungry mouth in a devastating kiss. She felt as though she'd somehow found heaven, safe in the arms of an angel, away from the darkness…

Pain suddenly surged from the back of her neck when he took a handful of her hair and jerked her head back in a painful angle.

Confusion swept through her veins at the violent act. "Sam?! What are you…?" She exclaimed in a mixture of shocked surprise and felt her voice die into the darkness that surrounded them as she peered into his gaze…which glistened back at her as though they were made of liquid coal. Pitch Black invaded her sight as his eyes were no longer his own.

But of a _Demon_…

A sinister smile began to pull at the edges of his lips, causing those obsidian eyes to shimmer with a secret madness, "Sam?" He snarled sweetly in a dark, malicious tone, causing the bile to rise up in the back of her throat as it slithered terrible promises into her mind. "I'm sorry princess, but Sam's not here right now…"

Panic surged through her veins like thick streams of liquid nitrogen, "Let go of me!" she growled in disgust and tried to push him away, but seeing as she only stood five foot six, and him about six foot four…she was nearly powerless. Thinking on her feet, she tried in desperation to reach him, "Sam I know you're in there…" her voice cracking as she spoke, "you're stronger then this…"

The demonic grin on his face stretched as he suddenly forced her backward and slammed the back of her skull against the wall with a sickening crack. "Aw…did that hurt love?" He purred in a sadistic lull, his voice filled with horrible intentions as he waited for her to open her eyes… Only to slam the back of head against the wall one more time, causing her to bite the inside of her cheek. Blood pooled within her jaws and dribbled down the left side of her mouth, which he immediately lapped up greedily and groaned in the back of his throat as though he'd just tasted of the purest of honey. "Damn baby…never tasted anything so sweet."

Pain surged against her temples, trickling like black venom through her mind…which kept her rage at bay. But despite the agony swelling along her nerves, there was no way in hell she was goin' down without a fight.

"Get…" Her voice was a harsh and broken thing as it trailed off into the tense air around them. Blinking, she was finally able to focus her gaze up into those black eyes that seemed to laugh at her pain, "the…fuck…" her voice faded again as a wave of anger continued to rise within her like Mount Saint Helens about to explode in a fury of brimstone, "OFF ME!!"

Suddenly…everything became a blur…

Her forehead cracked against his, sending him tumbling back, giving her just enough time to send her powerful leg soaring upward… Right into his balls. She watched him as he wretched forward from the pain and took that as another opportunity in which to strike. "You Black-Eyed Sonuvabitch!!" She roared and jumped kicked, landing the blow perfectly just beneath his jaws causing him to fly backward in a mess of limbs.

Time seemed to blur in and out of focus… Slower, faster, swirling through a strange mist of confused madness. She was trapped in this moment of terror and rage and all she could think of was to defend her life. There was however, a tiny nagging voice in the back of her mind reminding her that Sam was buried deep within the trenches of his mind as that _Demon_ used his body for a meat suit…and that if push came to shove…she wouldn't be able to kill him.

…even if it meant losing her life just to save his…

The moment she let herself realize that she was trapped…he was back on his feet and she was flat on her back after a nasty right hook connected with her face.

A crackling of painful electricity swelled where the knuckles of his large hand made contact with her face and for those few misplaced seconds her vision exploded with light. Her chest heaved, air seeming so very far away, when an immense weight was suddenly on top of her and she had no chance to escape.

"Bad move honey…" The _Demon_ chimed with Sam's deep voice and grinned when it watched her brows furrow; knowing she was too dazed to realize it was wrapping her wrists together over her head with duct tape.

Battling the black haze of unconsciousness, she still continued to fight…but his weight and strength overpowered her as he straddled her legs…pinning her to the floor. "Here's the thing princess…" The _Demon_ whispered with Sam's lips, enjoying the stench of her fear as it swam through her veins. He pressed Sam's face close to hers, grinning maliciously and growled, "It's so much better when you fight…"

With a hard jerk of his hand he tore open her blouse, exposing her pale flesh hidden beneath a dark green bra. "Hey… Now that's a good color…" He sneered and hooked his fingers between bra and skin and ripped the fabric away, causing her to cry out in her vulnerable state. "That's much better…"

"I'll kill you, you evil sonuvabitch…" She snarled with deadly promise and was once again silenced when he slapped her hard across the face; a small stream of blood jutting from her lips onto the ground next to them.

"You're so much prettier when you don't speak." Sam's voice chimed in a husky growl and smirked as her eyes opened and closed, apparently fighting with every ounce of strength she had left to remain conscious.

Dots of light weaved through her fuzzy vision as a soft whimper of pain drifted from her parted lips, tears of defeat rolling down the sides of her face when she added, "just stop…"

A scream lodged itself in the back of her dry throat when she was met with another, nastier blow to the face…causing her head to loll back and forth, darkness consuming the dots from the backs of her eyelids. "I hate repeating myself." Sam's voice mused casually when he grabbed her sore jaw in a tight, white knuckled grip and brought her bloody face to his.

She had just enough strength left to look upon his grinning face and felt her stomach twist in painful knots when he ran his tongue along his lips and purred ever so sweetly, "You don't beg until I tell you to."

* * *

A scream shattered the darkness. "NO!!!"

Her eyes snapped out, body upright when she awoke with a start. Sheets soaked with sweat, lungs heaving as her heart pounded wildly within her chest. Trembling…she looked around and realized she was in her room, in her bed…safe. It was all just a nightmare.

"Oh god." She whimpered and brought a hand to her forehead, choking out a trembling sigh of relief. "It was just a nightmare…just a really, vivid nightmare." She thought aloud and forced herself to get out of bed.

**-End Prologue- **


	2. Ch 1:: Peppermint Mocha

**[**I hope everyone has enjoyed the Prologue...it's one helluva mind screw, that's for sure lol. This again, is my First Ever Supernatural FanFiction. I began writing this just after Heart, Season Two. This was all a twisted adventure from the abyss of my mind, and the funny part about this...is... That just after I starting writing this, I came across Eleanore...my White, 1970, Four Door, Hard Top, Chevy Impala. Once you've read this chapter...you'll find how truly...eerie that really is. Okay, enough of my ramblings!! I present to you the First Chaper. Enjoy!**]**

* * *

Being the weekend and no work to think of, early that Saturday morning she convinced herself she needed to go out. Get some coffee, sit at her favorite park, smoke a few cigarettes and just relax. Maybe even bring a book or some drawing paper. She liked the drawing idea and decided to stick to that. Even though she was still shaken over the terrible nightmare she had started her day with, she wasn't going to let it spoil what was left of her weekend.

So off she went, drove to her usual Star Bucks, walked in and got her favorite poison of choice. A Vente Peppermint Mocha with about five shots of espresso. Hell she was in there so frequently the people knew her by name.

"Hey Cat, same as usual?" The young woman behind the counter asked with a smile as she walked over.

Cat thought about it for a second and shook her head, "No actually, can you add another shot?" she asked and chuckled at the woman's expression.

Her mouth dropped. "Six shots total? Are you serious?" She exclaimed and grabbed a cup to start writing it on it, "wow...you must've had a long night."

"You have no idea Jenn." Cat replied softly and dug out the right amount of cash for the large drink. "Here you go." She said and dropped the money in Jenn's hand and walked over to where she would wait for her Coffee From Hell to be made.

Standing there quietly, not really paying attention to her surroundings, a young and very handsome looking man walked through the door and went up the counter.

Cat found herself looking over some comics from a newspaper and decided to sit down at the small table right next to where her drink would come up and began to skim through the pages, hoping that she might actually find an old Calvin and Hobbes strip.

The young man eyed Cat sitting in the corner and then looked to the smiling young woman behind the counter. "Hi there…" he paused to read her name tag, "Jenn. It's okay if I call you Jenn right?" He chimed with a charming smile and she giggled, obviously eating up his adorable dimples. "Can I get a…" He paused and looked over to the Vente thing sitting on the ready counter as Cat got up and went to take it. "I'll have whatever she's having and a coffee."

This instantly pulled Cat out of her thoughts. "You sure about that?" She chimed meeting the stranger's bottle green eyes, "It's rocket fuel." She warned and watched a teasing smile edge across his full lips.

"I'm sure I can handle it." He said in a slow, careful tone, knowing it was just laced with sex. "So, Jenn," he turned back to the girl behind the counter. "How much?"

Jenn looked over to Cat, watched her shrug grinning, and then turned her eyes back to the gorgeous man. "Alright, a Vente Peppermint Mocha and a Tall Coffee," Jenn shook her head, "...hope you like Peppermint."

Cat shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Later Jenn." She said and paused as the young man turned to look at her. "Good luck stranger." And walked outside, vanishing into the early sunlight.

The young man waited, impatiently, for his drinks to come up when his cell phone rang. Digging into his jean pocket, he recognized the number immediately and pushed the green button. "Yo."

"Dean, she just walked into the parking lot and is about to get into...oh man...you're so not going to believe this."

"Believe what Sam?" Dean chimed having grabbed the Vente peppermint thing and his black coffee in his hands and walked out of the Star Bucks.

"You'll find out in a minute." Sam muttered and suddenly the line went dead.

"Sam?" he said and heard dead air, "Sam?! Damn it." Dean grumbled and was right at the sidewalk of the parking lot when he heard the roar of a 350 engine that had to be from a muscle car. "What the..._holy shit_." He thought aloud and watched as a rich metallic blue Impala, same year and make of his black Impala, rolled by...Cat sitting in the driver's seat blasting 'Duel Of The Fates' from Star Wars.

Just as she was cruising by, she got the strangest itch to look to her right and saw that same, very good looking guy staring at her car as though he'd never seen one before. A smirk danced across her face as she slowed to a stop next to him, turned down the stereo and rolled down the window. "What? Never seen a girl drive a Beast before?" She chimed in a cocky tone and revved the engine causing it to growl. She watched him nearly drop his cell phone and let out a laugh. "See ya around...hot stuff." Cat chuckled, turned the stereo back on full blast and drove off out of sight.

Sam was standing next to the black Impala as Dean, still in shock, walked his way. "Dude, you okay?" Sam asked while trying to hide the big smile on his face.

"She...that car...the music..._oh god_." Was all Dean could say, his eyes still locked on the direction she vanished from.

Sam shook his head and took the Vente and the coffee from his big brother before he dropped them. "Jesus Dean what the hell did you get?" Sam asked after taking a small sip of the Vente in his right hand.

"Peppermint…thing." Dean turned to look at Sam as his younger brother handed him his coffee. "It was her drink, why?"

"Nothing… I'm just surprised." Sam mused and watched Dean give him a funny look.

"And why's that Francis?" Dean teased and chuckled when Sam rolled his eyes.

Sam ignored the 'Francis' comment, "because it's really good." He replied with a smirk and watched Dean give him another look and motioned for him to get in the car.

Dean couldn't resist, "You're such a girl." and opened the driver's side door.

"Shuttup Dean." Sam retorted doing the same.

"In the car _bitch_." Dean chimed and got into the driver's side and closed the door. He sighed, and decided to take a sip of his black coffee.

"_Jerk_." Sam retorted with a knowing smile as Dean started the Impala, backed up and drove after Cat.

"Where do you think she headed?" Dean asked and scanned the small parking lot for her car.

"She's going down to that park by the cliffs." Sam replied and decided to read the letters on the side of his coffee. "Dean...you do know that this thing has six shots Each of espresso, right?"

"Aw, so our little kitty's going to that park with the light house…" Dean muttered thoughtfully and took another drink, realizing what his brother just said. "Six shots?" his brows shot up as he smirked, "Damn, girl wasn't kiddin' when she called it rocket fuel."

* * *

Cat parked in her usual spot, got out, locked it up and carried her book bag and coffee as she walked through the lush grass toward a bench right on the edge of the park...directly next to the cliff side. Humming to herself, she wondered why she felt like she had seen those green eyes before. As the thought danced through her mind she shrugged it off and continued walking, sipping her coffee along the way.

Dean and Sam rolled up moments after Cat had made it to the other side of the park. "How should we go about this…" Dean began as they got out and walked over to the sidewalk, "I go catch up with her, chat her up and see if she'll dig my charm?" Dean explained as he and Sam began walking out onto the grass. "Or, we do your approach and bore her to death." He grinned and looked to his brother but was met by an unimpressed expression. Dean gave him a flat look, "Dude, loosen up."

Sam let out a sigh as they continued walking across the park, only about twenty or so feet away from meeting their objective. "I don't know Dean…" Sam started to say and ran a nervous hand through his unruly locks, "I've got this feeling she won't be happy to see me."

Dean smacked Sam on the arm and gave him a look. "Sam it was a vision. A really screwed up vision, but it doesn't mean she had the same one." He replied and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, "Hell, for all we know it could have been about coffee or something."

"Dean, do me a favor and stop speaking." Sam growled, obviously annoyed at his brother's attempt at humor.

"Well you're no fun." Dean spat like a little kid with a funny comeback and was stopped when Sam went rigid. "Dude what is…?" His voice trailed off as his gaze followed Sam's.

Cat reached up to the bun on the back of her head, and with a flick of her wrist, a mane of liquid flames freefell down her back in waves. She shook her head back and forth slowly and then went back to what she was previously doing. Still unaware that she was being watched.

Sam cleared his suddenly very dry throat and took a long drink of his coffee. Swallowing he took a deep needed breath and felt his heart speed up. There was just something about this young woman that caused his nerves to bundle themselves in the pit of his stomach...or maybe it was all the espresso he was ingesting. Either way, he was nervous.

Dean picked up on this right away. "Sammy, why don't you have a seat at the bench over there." He pointed out a bench that was maybe about ten feet away from Cat. "...and I'll go talk to her. What do ya say?"

Sam nodded a little too quickly, "Sounds like plan." he replied and immediately started walking toward the bench, hoping she wouldn't turn and look his way.

"Okie dokie." Dean said to himself and closed the distance between him and the red head.

Focused on the curves of the creature she was drawing, she blinked and felt an energy behind her...the feeling of someone walking up to her. She furrowed her brows and listened, the mechanical pencil in her hand still, unmoving. That's when she caught the sound of footsteps, boots to be exact, coming up from behind her.

"Hey…" Came the familiar voice from Star Bucks as she turned and there he was, Mr. Green eyes and Dimples himself. "Cat right? I'm sorry but I just didn't get the chance to introduce myself when you drove off."

"It's okay, but…" Her lull of a voice trailed off as she set her pencil down, her eyes searching the handsome lines of his face, "I didn't think you'd follow me all the way down here just for that." She replied in a sweet tone and watched his jaws twitch slightly. "Tell me the truth...you wanted to know more about my car."

"Heh, damn…ya caught me." He exclaimed while running a hand through his short sandy brown hair. "It's a '67 right?" Dean asked casually and watched as her eyes seemed to analyze him carefully.

"Yup, 1967 Chevy Impala. I've had her for a few years now." She replied in a soft tone with hidden undertones of curiosity. There was just something about him that seemed to rub her…the wrong way. Even with his big, bright hazel green eyes, full lips and dimpled smile…something about him was off and she just couldn't put her finger on it. It almost felt as though…he wasn't alone.

As though she was still being watched.

**-End Chapter One-**


	3. Ch 2:: Wheels within Wheels

**[**Wow... I'm kinda blushin' right now lol I'm so glad you like this so far! I also know this story is bit slow to start, but once it gets goin'...it gets twisted. Really twisted. Mind you, like I've said, this was written around...2006-2007 ish. And at the time I was actually the same age as Sam in the show (Still am lol). There's a lot of me in this character (not obvious or anything) and I'm gonna shuttup now lol. Again, thank you so much for enjoying this and I hope you will continue to enjoy!**]**

* * *

Sam watched in silence as Dean continued the casual conversation with the young woman, who strangely enough, didn't seem to be buying it. _Finally, someone else who can see through Dean's act. _Sam thought with a slight smile and took another drink of the coffee…which, with every new sip, tasted even better then the last.

It was crazy…there he was, within walking distance of a woman he had shared a vision with, chatting with his charming older brother. Sam inwardly hoped she didn't remember the vision. It was a horrible one that he, himself, tried desperately to block from his mind. But even though it was just the one time a few weeks ago that he had it… The vision began to repeat itself…and every time it did, it was more realistic…and more terrifying. Just last night, it hit him like a ton of bricks and he woke up with a jolt. He'd never felt a vision like this…it was so real. Every touch of her skin, the taste of her lips…and then the horrible darkness that engulfed him. A part of him was trapped as he witnessed himself attacking Cat as though she were merely a thing, with about as much worth as a bag of trash.

Sam was chilled to the bone not by how violent he'd been in the vision…but at how good it felt to lick the blood away from her bruised, trembling lips…

"Hey Sammy!" Dean's voice suddenly pulled him from his train of thoughts and looked up, only to see Dean approaching…with Cat right along side.

_Shit_… Sam spat inwardly and took a very long drink of his coffee, trying to find some courage within the depths of himself as they were only a few feet away.

"Cat, this is my little brother Sam." Dean introduced as Sam stood up from the bench table and tried to smile at Cat. "Sam, this is Cat."

Cat's eyes narrowed as Sam offered his hand in greeting. She couldn't put her finger on it…that bad feeling welling up in the back of her throat. She shrugged it off, took his hand in hers and gave it a firm shake and released it quickly when she felt a sharp spark of electricity surge from his flesh through hers. "Nice to meet you Sam…" She let his name roll off the tip of her tongue and felt a slight tingle of familiarity as she said it. _Why do I know that name? _She thought, her face a portrait of calm_, Okay Cat…just chill. Don't worry about it right now…but why does it sound so fucking familiar? _

Dean stood back and watched as his little brother and Cat locked eyes and shared an odd expression. The air suddenly became tense with an unknown energy that caused the fine hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end…which was never a good thing. Dean decided to break the silence and began saying, "I was just talking to her about her Blue Impala…"

"Metallic Blue, and her name is Rachel." Cat corrected Dean with a smile and tried to keep her eyes away from Sam. "Apparently they're sisters…same year."

"Really?" Sam finally said and Cat nodded, crossing her arms loosely across her chest as a few waves of liquid fire danced past her stomach. He had to swallow the small lump in the back of his throat at how her natural beauty started to capture him.

"Okay I'm going to be honest…" Cat began and canted her head to the side, glancing at the brothers with calculating eyes. "You two don't seem to be from around here and you don't look like tourists."

"What makes you say that?" Dean chimed with his infamous smart ass smirk when her brow raised inquisitively.

"Well, for one… Randomly stopping into Star Bucks, getting the same drink as me, and then suddenly popping up here at the cliffs?" Cat paused as a slight breeze suddenly kicked up around them, tossing a few leaves around their feet. "It sounds like you've been tracking me."

Both brothers were brought aback at this statement and for a moment, were rendered speechless as a gush of wind kicked up, whipped through her hair and suddenly died down. Sam and Dean shared knowing looks and then gazed back at Cat, who hadn't seemed to notice the strange air phenomenon.

"Well?" She inquired, brows raised, a look that oozed with a silent defiance as she waited for an answer. "Look guys, I don't know what's going on…but if you two are some kind stalkers…"

This is where Sam decided to speak up, cutting her off before she could finish. "Cat wait." He said in a calm tone and raised his hands, his left holding the coffee, in a motion indicating that they weren't going to hurt her. "We're not stalkers or creeps. We're actually…" He trailed off, a crease in his brow as he looked to Dean for a moment and then an idea hit him and he brought his eyes back to Cat. "…uh…ghost hunters." He paused and saw Dean's eyes widen accusingly. "We've been traveling from place to place, looking for haunted areas and… I actually found your name on a website about this certain area a few weeks back."

"My name?" She repeated in question slowly and canted her head to the side. "What website?"

"Paranormal phenomenon of the west coast." Sam answered honestly and let his hands rest close to his sides, well…after he took another drink of his coffee.

A look of realization dawned across her intense features and she let out a soft laugh. "Wait…you're Silent Wanderer, right?" Cat asked and searched his eyes.

Dean was just standing there, watching the events unfold before him with a funny look on his face…what was even funnier, is that he had nothing to say.

"Yea…" Sam said as a smile of relief etched its way across his lips, "I'm the one who sent you that email."

Cat nodded, put a hand to her head and gave a slight shake as she smiled. "If you had sent me a picture of yourself or told me you were coming out here I wouldn't have been so damned paranoid." She explained with a lighter, more playful tone and brought her gaze back to him. "And you never told me you had a brother."

"He didn't, eh?" Dean finally chimed while giving his brother a glare only Sam could understand. "He probably didn't want any competition, seeing as I'm older and better looking."

Cat looked at Dean as he grinned and gave him a smirk. "The older part I get, but better looking?" She let her words trail off and watched the smirk melt away from his features. Cat chuckled, "you're both good looking, but you don't need me to tell you that."

Sam grew a slight smile and hid it from Dean by taking another drink of his coffee. When Dean looked to his brother, Sam merely shrugged and bit back the grin that was fighting to devour his lips. "So Cat, what do you do on the paranormal site?" Dean asked the obvious question, seeing as no one was willing to let him in on what was going on between them.

"I'm one of the site founders and moderators. I go over sightings, reports, eye-witness accounts, things like that." Cat began and paused to take a drink of her coffee, swallowed and let out a small rush of air from the heat pooling in her stomach. "I'm also a…" Her voice cut off as she stopped the thought from forming into words. _Watch yourself woman…can't let your guard down_. "…an investigator. I go out and try to debunk things, usually urban legends and myths told by drunk frat boys that think it's funny. But sometimes I get dropped an anonymous tip about some real shit…and man, the things I've seen…"

"Like what?" Dean said while crossing his arms close to his chest, leaning on his left leg, almost amused. _She probably thinks those little dust particles in pictures are orbs… Whoop-dee-fuckin'-do. _Dean chimed silently to himself and waited for her answer, an arrogant aura surrounding his body.

"Oh, for instance…" She couldn't help herself, it was a silent challenge and there was no way she was going to let that slide. "I know that in most pictures, with orbs, they're just Dust Particles. Or Pollen, or even Moisture, and rain drops. I don't give any relevance to orbs in pictures. There was one time, somewhere in Indiana, I went to a popular haunt site. All I can tell you is that I never really believed ghosts, or spirits mind you, could physically manifest. Oh boy was I wrong. Walking around an outdoor mausoleum after witching hour, and having the shadow figure of man walking toward you…tends to change your outlook on things."

Sam's attention perked. "What happened?" He asked, his eyes locked on hers.

A sweet smile dawned across her lips. "I was startled obviously, but the really cool thing was… He paused, almost jumped himself, and tipped what seemed to be a hat at me in apology. I said aloud that it was okay, he just scared me…and then he nodded and vanished. Next thing I knew, I saw smaller shapes running around me and the very faint laughter of children…" Cat paused, remembering the experience with a smile. "It still makes me smile to think about it."

Dean had an odd look on his face with a hint of an impressed smile on his lips. Sam looked to his brother, an obvious smile on his handsome features. "She's like us, Dean." Sam said in a low voice, thinking it was only loud enough for Dean to hear.

Cat caught the comment but made a point to keep it to herself. There were so many things about her…strange things, that she could never tell anyone. There was a deep struggle within herself… A faint voice telling her to trust them, while another voice, which was more of an angry animal growl, warned her to stay on guard. That there was something about the younger brother, something about Sam…that was threatening. But the weird thing was that it wasn't Sam her instincts were worried about…it was something around Sam…something in the air, dancing within the silence…just waiting. It made her skin crawl.

Suddenly a cell phone went off…it was Dean's.

"Dean speaking." He answered and made a few grunts, probably his way of saying yes. "Alright, see you there."

Sam furrowed his brow and asked the obvious question, "Who was that?"

"That, Sammy…" Dean sighed, placed his phone back in his pocket and grinned. "…was a Britney, and she just invited me over."

Both Cat and Sam just looked at him with raised brows. "Britney?" Sam repeated the name in an almost amused tone of voice. He was getting the visual of some bleach blonde bunny…

"Yup, Britney." Dean chimed with a sigh and nodded to Cat. "It was nice meeting you Cat, I'm sure we'll catch up later." He then looked to Sam and smacked him on the shoulder. "Have fun Sammy."

Sam's jaw dropped as Dean started to walk away. He wasn't getting away that easy. "Whoa," Sam exclaimed and grabbed Dean by the arm, forcing him to look Sam in the eyes. "Dude…where the hell am I supposed to go?" He asked softly and watched Dean's eyes sparkle as a slow grin began to eat at his lips. Sam shook his head, "no Dean!" He barked softly and was silenced when Dean walked past him to Cat.

"Hey I hate to ask, but do you think Sammy could crash with you tonight? He's house trained and everything." Dean mused sweetly, hoping Cat would give in and allow Sam to stay with her.

Cat considered the options and noticed Sam clenching his jaws, obviously angry at his brother for pawning him off the first chance he got. "It's fine with me, as long as Sam's okay with it." She replied and looked over to Sam as Dean walked over to him, and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Of course he's okay with it!" Dean exclaimed, stopping his brother from responding and looked Sam in the eyes, "aren't ya Sammy?"

Stone expression, eyes sparkling with anger, Sam merely cleared his throat and spoke carefully through clenched teeth. "Yea… I'm fine with it." He replied when Dean gave him a slight shake, indicating for him to lighten up. Sam let out a sigh and put a hand to his forehead, let it fall back to his side and gave a weak smile of defeat.

"That'a boy, Sammy." Dean chimed sarcastically, messing up Sam's hair with his hand and started walking off. "Have fun you two!" He called back to them before breaking into a run toward the Impala.

Sam and Cat watched as Dean got into the Car, revved the engine and sped off down the street. The sound of Nickelback's 'Animals' blasting through the speakers out into the open air.

"Your brother's a handful." Cat mused with a slight smile on her lips, catching Sam's attention.

"That would be an understatement." Sam replied in a gruff voice and ran his free hand through his hair, subconsciously fixing it after Dean messed it up. "Hey, you know…you could just drop me off at the closest motel around here…"

Cat waved her hand dismissal. "Nope. Sorry Sam, but you're stuck with me. Besides," She trailed off and took a step closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "…our cheapest motels are about as expensive as a motel six and those aren't cheap either."

"It's not fair to you. I mean, you hardly know me, and my brilliant brother just drops me on you." Sam explained apologetically but had a feeling she wouldn't budge.

Cat smiled, "Honestly? I have big house, a lot of rooms, and only myself and my kids." she replied and watched an odd emotion dance through his blue/green eyes.

Sam stopped, blinked and repeated, "Kids?"

Cat let out a laugh. "My kids is another term for…my furry companions." She explained and took another sip of her drink, "they're nearly human sized but walk on all fours. They won't mind you, as long as you don't try anything funny."

Sam smiled at that. "No funny stuff, I promise." He said with a nod, secretly enjoying the way the sunlight danced along her fiery mane.

"Good." She replied with a chuckle and shook her head. "Just so you know, they're a little intimidating at first."

"How so?" He asked as a slight crease danced through his brow.

Cat pressed her lips together thoughtfully and then worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh…well, you'll see when we get there." She replied and gave him a warm smile, hoping that he would just wait and see for himself.

Sam got the point and nodded. "I'm fine with that." He said and added, "Um, I have question…"

"Go for it." She stated and took another drink of her half full coffee.

He wasn't sure how he was going to word it without sounding obvious, so he thought carefully and let his words spill forth with a casual tone. "Your boyfriend won't mind, will he?"

A sudden burst of full bellied laughter soared from her lips as her head fell back. Cat had to physically calm herself down before tears squeezed out of her eyes. "Oh wow…I'm sorry." She said between giggles and fought to catch her breath. "No, nothing to worry about. I am a female bachelor…have been for quite some time." Cat explained, the smile on her face wide and filled with joy.

"Okay good, just wanted to make sure." Sam replied and let out a soft laugh, mostly at himself and in relief.

"That was a very creative way of asking me if I was single... I like that." Cat murmured with a softer tone and met his gaze, which flickered with a quiet emotion she knew all too well. The first signs of a crush. Which was…really nice, seeing as she was more then happy to share his company for the night. Hands down, Sam was very sexy. But of course she wouldn't just tell him that…sober anyway.

"So, shall we?" Cat exclaimed and started walking toward the small parking lot, away from the cliffs. She stopped and waited for him as he followed suit, a cute smile dancing on his lips.

**-End Chapter Two-**


	4. Ch 3:: The Big Bad Wolves

**[**Again, thank you to everyone who's taken the time out of their lives to read this story! -Hugs- If you've read my work in the past, you know my reputation for throwing some major curveballs. So naturally, there will be Many twists in this story... (Grins) And as always, Enjoy!**]  
**

* * *

Sam sat quietly while looking out the window of her metallic blue Impala called Rachel. As the road slid by, the faded lines streaming out into forever as his gaze fell over the houses they passed. He'd never been in a place like this. It was so different from what he was used to, even when he did live in California… It didn't look anything like this. This small city at the tip of the peninsula seemed hidden from everything around it. Massive trees, all different; palm trees shooting straight up into the heavens, large oaks with branches reaching out in all directions, their roots clawing the earth and causing breaks in the pavement and sidewalks around them. The houses...just the architecture alone was fascinating. Not one house was the same. Everywhere he looked he saw no trace of track housing. It was Spanish, New England and even Native American type housing… It was almost like being in a totally different world.

Sam brought his eyes forward and peeked at Cat through his peripherals. Her long fire red hair was pulled back in a messy bun, a pair of sleek black sunglasses covering her focused gaze as her left arm sat along the edge of the open window, a lit cigarette between the index and middle finger. Her right hand rested casually at the top of the steering wheel, her small fingers curling along with the music going through the speakers. Sam noted the color of her long sleeved shirt, deep navy blue, matching nicely with her dark faded jeans that ended just over the tops of her black sneakers. She obvious went for comfort, and it worked for her.

_I like that...she's comfortable with herself. _Sam thought and bit back the small smile that wanted to pull at his lips.

Before they had left the parking lot, Cat had tried to get him to sit in the back seat because his legs were much longer then hers. Seeing as Sam stood around six feet and four inches, where Cat stood at only five feet and six inches. But nope, he wanted to be right next to her, and in doing so, his knees were nearly pinned against his chest seeing as she adjusted the seat closer to the pedals… Which meant moving the entire front seat forward. It was '67 Impala, what did you expect?

"How long have you lived out here?" Sam asked and continued to look forward, keeping his eyes on the road and his surroundings…and in a small way, trying to stop himself from gawking at her. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. And he was trying to ignore the small cramp starting in both legs.

"Most of my life, but I was raised like a rogue or gypsy. Moved from place to place, never staying in a town for too long." She replied and took a slow drag of her cigarette causing the ember to crackle and glow a bright red. Cat exhaled toward the open window and continued while steering Rachel around a corner, going up hill. "Even though I moved around a lot, I always found myself coming back here… It's my birth place."

"Wow…sounds like an interesting life." Sam chimed thoughtfully and found himself feeling for her. What it must have been like to move around like that…he knew all too well. Can't make many friends when you're constantly on the move. "So your parents, they still live out here?"

Cat was quiet for a long time and her right hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles showing white just beneath the skin. Taking another drag of her cigarette, she let out a rush of smoke and flicked the ash out the window. Just as she turned another corner, stopping at a small intersection where the light turned red. Tension peaked, causing small electrical currents of anxiety to dance through the air as Sam sat back, feeling stupid for even asking in the first place.

As they waited at the light, the song, 'God's Gonna Cut You Down' by Johnny Cash started pounding rhythmically over the speakers and Sam sensed Cat's energy ease down, as though the music was soothing her.

"I shouldn't have asked about your parents…that wasn't my place." Sam explained in a soft tone of apology and shifted slightly in his seat, trying to find some kind of comfort.

She let out a sigh as the light turned green and rolled Rachel forward, the engine growling as they drove along another winding street toward the top of a hill. "It's okay, I just…" Her voice broke in mid sentence, causing her to clear her throat and try again. "I haven't spoken about them in a very long time. Not to anyone. It's a little hard for me, I guess."

Sam nodded and licked his lips nervously, not wanting to push, but she needed to talk about it and he was the type of guy that was willing to help, even if it meant just listening. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. But Cat," his words paused as he finally brought his eyes in her direction. "I've been known to be a great listener."

Cat brought her eyes to him for a moment, as though trying to figure him out and then brought her eyes back to the road, a slight smile hiding at the corner of her lips. "I appreciate it… It's just a hard subject for me."

"No one's judging you Cat. I mean…I understand personally what it's like to feel pain when someone asks about my parents." Sam's voice faded off as the wind danced into the open windows of the car, his mind going back to a place he didn't want to remember.

Cat sensed the energy shift immediately and gave him a quick glance from the corner of her eyes. She could see it all over his face, radiating through his hard expression, the slight clenching of his jaws causing the muscles along his high cheekbones to twitch. "Mind if I ask…what happened to your parents?" She asked softly and got Rachel to the top of the hill with ease, turned left and started down the street toward a dead end.

"My mom…she died when I was an infant. My Brother Dean, was four years old when it happened. There…was a fire and my Dad had to take us somewhere else. We moved around a lot too, but I eventually got tired of it and left. Mostly to get out on my own. I went through school, managed to get into Stanford and was going to get engaged to my long time girlfriend Jessica… But, things didn't work out and I ended up on the road with my brother… My Dad just recently…passed away. So Yea…" Sam trailed off and blinked, realizing that he'd just told her a helluva lot more than he'd meant to. "Wow, I can't believe I just told you all that." Sam exclaimed while running a hand through his hair in a show of embarrassment as Cat let out a soft chuckle and pulled the car into an old driveway, lined with huge oak trees towering high above their heads.

"It's okay Sam, sometimes the listener needs someone to listen to them." She said with a reassuring tone and put the car in park, put on the E-break and turned off the ignition.

"Alright, we're here." Cat exclaimed while opening the heavy door of Rachel and stepped out, closing it behind her. "Hey, make sure to lock your door before you get out."

Sam did so out of habit, stood and let out a soft moan as feeling returned to his legs. "This is your place?" He asked and closed the passenger side door. "It looks…"

"Ancient?" She answered for him and smiled at the curve on his lips, "Heh, yea she's all mine." Cat chuckled and motioned for him to follow her along a small set of old steps leading up to a set of large front doors, made of a dark wood with a few lines and cracks here and there from age. "Now remember to stay calm and relaxed, you don't want to give off the wrong impression."

Sam at first furrowed his brow and remembered that she had animals waiting in the huge house for her. "Right, I'll try my best." He replied and slipped his hands into his jean pockets, still amazed at how old and beautiful the two story house was.

As soon as she got her keys into the lock, a strange chorus of howls could be heard deep within the house. And if that wasn't strange enough, as she opened the door, allowing Sam to follow her footsteps, she tilted her had back and let out an eerily perfect wolf howl.

As the sound echoed through the rich, dark wood of the house she turned, closed the door and locked it. "Sam, I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?" Cat stated and took his right hand in hers and held it. "Whatever you experience, just remember to trust me and stay calm."

Sam really didn't like the sound of that, but managed to appear calm. Swallowing a hard lump of anxiety he nodded and gently squeezed her hand in response. He waited, in his anticipation when Cat began to…sing softly. It wasn't words, it was just sound and it was the most hauntingly beautiful sound he had ever heard. The very essence of her voice seemed to wrap around his heart, causing him to feel as though he was floating. He felt weightless, as though every bad thing in his life had been taken away and all that was keeping him on earth was her… This beautiful young woman with the voice of an angel…no, a siren.

Everything seemed so calm, almost…surreal to him when a pack of shapes charged forward from somewhere deep within the house. Sleek dark shapes, their large paws thudding against the floor, their claws scraping the wood just beneath them. Sam watched in this calm state of mind as four large wolves bounded up to them and started wining, tails wagging while bowing their heads in front of Cat, who was standing protectively in front of him. His mind started to weave back to the present and for the first time he realized he was standing within a few inches of the largest wolves he had ever seen. They had to be the size of, if not bigger, then Great Danes.

"Okay okay!" Cat laughed while petting the thick fur of what appeared to be the smallest and fluffiest; an off white coat with light brown eyes, who was standing on its hind legs, paws easily touching her shoulders. "Lea down! Come on girl, get down baby." She cooed softly and gently pried the licking wolf from her chest and tugged on Sam's hand to come forward. This got the pack's attention and they all stopped and sat in a semi circle around them, staring at Sam with intelligent eyes.

"The smallest is Lea, I raised her from a cub." Cat began and started to describe each of her Kids to him from left to right. "That larger gold and black one is Angel, he's scary looking but really sweet." She explained as Angel peered at Sam with his golden brown eyes.

"The third in line is Hicks, he's a little weary of men, doesn't trust them around me." Cat said as the pepper brown wolf, just as big as Angel, glared at Sam with his blue green eyes as though he was Cat's father and Sam her date.

"The fourth one is Ripley, she's like the mother of the group and actually gets along with Lea. She'll probably check you out first before she finally decides to be friendly…and…where is he?" She thought aloud, her voice trailing off as Sam looked Ripley in the eyes. Big dark brown eyes stared back at him through dark brown fur, slightly fluffier then Angel and Hicks, but not a fuzz ball like Lea. She was about as big as the other two, maybe just a little leaner. Lea must have been the runt.

Cat looked around and sighed, slightly annoyed. "Riddick! Stop being a shit and get your ass out here!" Her voice danced through the air when Sam was slightly caught off guard by one of the biggest wolves he had ever seen. The wolf had to be all muscle with it's large chest, thick shoulders and powerful legs and huge paws…

Riddick trotted over, somehow managing to remain perfectly silent as he made his way casually across the room toward Cat. It wasn't just his size that got to Sam, but the way his ice blue eyes seemed to almost glow against the pitch black color of his fur.

"Where've you been, huh big guy?" Her tone melted into a sweet and loving voice as the huge animal pushed passed the others, almost arrogantly, causing a growl from Lea. From shoulders to paw he nearly stood at Cat's waist.

_It just isn't possible... Wolves are never supposed to be this big! _Sam's mind spat softly as Riddick craned his large head suddenly and Sam nearly swore the black wolf narrowed his eyes at him.

"This is Riddick, and yes…he's enormous. He's the one people need to worry about." She explained as though it was a normal thing and kissed the bridge of Riddick's muzzle, causing a deep rumbling growl to flow from his chest. Cat stood up straight and smiled at Sam, who was obviously shell shocked at what he was seeing. "He won't attack you, he'll just growl and watch you. He doesn't like strangers. Period. Especially the male variety. He almost acts like a possessive boyfriend."

"Uhm…wow." Was all Sam could utter as Riddick walked off a ways, turned and sat down on his haunches. Staring right at Sam…and still just as menacing. "These…aren't normal wolves, are they?"

Cat shook her head and replied, "nope. They're incredibly rare…and that's why they're here with me. I hope you're not too freaked out."

Sam thought about it for a moment and smiled, shaking his head. "Naw, just surprised. They're all very beautiful animals." He said and grew thoughtful, "I just hope they like me…"

A soft chuckle danced from her lips. "Kids, this is Sam Winchester. He's going to stay with us for a little while, okay? So try and make him feel welcomed." She said and paused to give Riddick the full force of her gaze, "that means you too Riddick. No funny stuff, got it?" The big Black wolf made a grumbling sound somewhere in his chest…as though he understood her perfectly.

Sam furrowed his brow, "how did you know my last name was Winchester?" He asked, feeling slightly worried for a moment.

A crease slithered between her high arched brows. "You told me back at the park." Cat replied looking into his suddenly cautious gaze.

"No…I didn't actually." Sam corrected and watched her eyes carefully.

"Huh…weird. I swear I thought you said that." Cat replied thoughtfully and then gave him a bright smile and shrugged. "Who knows, at least I got it right the first time, right?"

Sam was a little unnerved by that but kept it to himself. He forced a smile and said, "Right…"

Cat knew she slipped and changed the subject quickly before he could ask any more unneeded questions. "Well, welcome to my home. It's not plush or expensive, but it's safe." She said with a cheerful voice and felt the nervous tension around Sam begin to dissipate. "Hey, would you like something to drink other then that luke warm coffee?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Sam replied, finding it hard to resist those hazel red, cat like eyes sparkling at him with a playful innocence. "What do you have?"

"The essentials. Come on I'll show you." Cat announced with a sweet smile, still holding his hand, and led him toward the kitchen.

Inwardly, she told herself repeatedly to watch what she said around him. Again and again her instincts growled at her to be on guard...and that if she wasn't careful, her wolf Riddick would gladly take care of him. And that was the last thing she wanted… She liked Sam, he was intelligent, sweet, understanding and an all around good guy. He was also really easy on the eyes and she had a fleeting thought about how his body looked under all those clothes...

Guard intact, she'd continue to play the sweet paranormal investigator. Hopefully he wouldn't ask too many questions...for his sake.

**-End Chapter Three- **


	5. Ch 4:: Something Wicked

**[**-_huggles her awesome readers_!- You shexies are awesome^_^ Knowing that ya'll are enjoying this story, really means alot to me. -_Smiles_- Alright, I'll shuttup now so you can enjoy this next installment... -_Grins and scampers off_-**]  


* * *

**  
Dean pulled up to an old, run down apartment complex, somewhere in Wilmington, just a city away from San Pedro, where he left Sam. Shutting off the engine, he got out, closed the door and approached a young man, around his late twenties with a Lakers' hat on backwards.

"Hey Steve what's up?" Dean exclaimed and gave the man a hug.

"You got here fast," Steve chimed and looked over the Impala. "Surprised that thing hasn't broken down."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dean shot back in a playful tone and Steve laughed while giving Dean's arm a smack. "What do we know about this Cat chick?"

"Well…" Steve trailed off and handed Dean a file folder with a few documents inside. "Aiden Catherine Harvey, goes by Cat. She's 23, lives alone. Both parents dead, an older brother of six years but they don't keep in touch. Something about him not liking how she lived her life and didn't want to have anything to do with her."

Dean skimmed through the pages and stopped when he spotted a picture of her standing on the beach. Her hand held in her jean pockets, black jacket, facing the ocean. "Ouch," Dean exclaimed at the brother comment and looked up at Steve. "How'd her parents die?"

"Murdered, mutilated actually." As Steve said this Dean flipped through a few more pages and found the crime scene photos of her parents…well, what was left of them.

"_Jesus_." Dean whistled and had to close the folder.

Steve nodded, "I know…" he muttered, "scary shit, huh?"

Dean furrowed his brow. "Do they know what did it?" He asked and gave Steve his eyes briefly before going back to the pages.

"They tried to say it was some kind of ritualistic attack," Steve began to explain, "you know, one of those cults or some shit. But they didn't rule out an animal attack."

This caught Dean's attention, "really?" he asked and gave Steve his eyes, "Why's that?"

"Okay man look, I ain't talkin' about this and you ain't hearin' me say it, got it? If the guys back in the precinct knew that I'd dug up old case files, I'd be in a lotta trouble right now." Steve said and winked to Dean, who in turn nodded and leaned in close as Steve looked around and whispered, "the reason they went for the ritualistic attack was because her parents were into some dark shit, I'm talkin' hardcore demonic magic. They were Hunters, but weren't associated with the rest of us. Apparently they didn't get along with other Hunters and preferred it that way. You know how there's religious fanatics that are completely psychotic?" He paused as Dean's eyes widened. Steve smirked and added, "Yea, Fanatical Hunters…not fun."

"So she had a screwed up upbringing…nice. Just the kind of girl my brother needs." Dean chimed in dry sarcasm, clicked his tongue against his front teeth and thought about the older brother. "So what happened with her brother?"

Steve let out a soft sigh and explained, "Her brother wanted nothing to do with that kind of life. Wanted something stable, normal. So he left first chance he got when he was fourteen."

Dean's eyes widened at the statement. "He left his six year old sister, with their crazy parents?" As he said this, it clearly showed in his voice how deeply it bothered him. Being an older brother himself, he was fiercely protective of Sam, even if he was annoying at times, he was still his flesh and blood. He thought about what he'd do to Cat's older brother if he ever got a hold of him. "What happened to Cat after that?"

Steve saw the anger flash over Dean's face and felt for him. "There's a period of time between the age of six and the age of thirteen where they seemed to fall off the face of the planet." He began and watched Dean cross his arms, very attentive to her history as he spoke. "About the time Cat came back to the living, her parents bodies were found a few months later over in the Long Beach Harbor. She was taken in by another Hunter, named Lewis Harvey and lived with him for a few years. Around her eighteenth birthday he passed away of old age and left everything to her. Gave her his house, his last name and his old car he allowed her to work on since the first day she came to live with him." Steve trailed off and grew a small smile at the thought of the old Hunter he'd known so well, "He was a nice old man, had the best stories."

"So, they never found out who killed her parents?" Dean asked while his mind ran with endless questions that would eventually have to be answered.

Steve shook his head, "Nope. This is one of those files that goes unresolved, basically thrown into a large pile, in one of our oldest filing rooms. I had to dig that thing up. Found it at the bottom of our 'open cases' that were never explained." He said and made a quick scan of the neighborhood out of habit.

Dean smirked as a funny thought ran through his mind and chimed, "Makes you wish Mulder and Scully really did work the X-Files. Then we wouldn't have to run through hoops just to get information."

"If it was that easy, we could be on vacation right now." Steve chimed back with a smirk.

"Thanks man…I really appreciate you helpin' me out like this." Dean exclaimed and shook Steve's hand.

"Don't worry about it Dean. Your father did a lot for me and my own," he paused and winked, "so consider me a far away cousin with a better sense of style."

Dean let out a gruff laugh. "Right. And you do know that hat thing…went out with the 90's." He announced and grinned.

"Dude, chicks dig the hat." Steve retorted with a chuckle and waved him off. "You go take care of that little brother of yours and make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble, a'ight?"

"Later Steve, and thanks." Dean replied and was just about to get into his car when Steve stopped him.

"Hey Dean, one more thing." He paused and walked over to the car as Dean sat down in the driver's seat, the window rolled down. "Don't freak, but I think you should know that Cat is connected to those Siren murders."

"No kiddin'?" Dean said and blinked, "so she's being followed…" his voice trailed off and Steve shook his head.

"No man…" Steve began and shifted his weight on his feet, "Whenever Cat falls off the radar, always around the first day of the full moon, Wham! Another body shows up."

"So wait a minute… You sayin' she might be some kind of sea demon?" Dean chimed and shook his head while turning the key in the ignition, causing the Impala to roar to life. "Well this just keeps gettin' better and better." Dean sighed and flipped through the files again, found her address and set it next to him on the seat. "Great…I left my brother with a killer fish."

"It's no joke Dean. Sirens and Mermaids are a lot more dangerous then what's been written in books." Steve explained, his eyes serious. "This ain't like a Disney movie."

"Awe so I'll never get my chance with Ariel?" Dean mused with a mocking sad face and chuckled when Steve just shook his head. "All my hopes and dreams…damn."

"You are one sick puppy." Steve quipped with a laugh and then became serious. "I left some files on this for you and Sam to check out when you get the chance. Oh and Dean, before I forget… Here…" Steve trailed off and handed Dean a small voice recorder. "Record her singing."

Dean took the small device, a crease in his brow and gave Steve a look. "And what, judge her on how well she hits high notes?" He spat and let out a low chuckle. "How am I going to catch her singing? Sneak into the bathroom when she's in the shower? Hey…" Dean trailed off as a devilish grin melted over his face. "…you know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea…"

"Dude, mind out of the gutter." Steve muttered and shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "Just find a way."

"Alright, fine. Say I do that, what then?" Dean inquired and put the recorder in the glove box.

Steve's brow furrowed, "I'm not entirely clear on that." He said and continued, "But what I've been told, is that when you play it back, it's supposed to sound like some kind of animal. Last guy I talked to who had found one of these things and recorded it said it was the freakiest shit he'd ever heard."

Dean's brows shot up. "Where's he now?" He asked and watched Steve's eyes darken, which wasn't a good sign. "Come on Steve, what is it. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Steve stood up slowly, reached for his hat and took it off, placing it over his heart and replied, "dead…found a few days after he called me. He was torn up just like Cat's parents."

Dean's face became hard, no expression. He blinked a few times and looked forward, his mind reeling over the fact that he just left his brother with a possible sea demon.

Steve could see the look on Dean's face. "Get goin', and good luck." He said hoping the best for his friend.

Dean nodded to Steve, took the Impala out of park, threw it into reverse and slammed on the pedal. The Impala roared wildly; the tires squealed in protest as they spun against the pavement, sending small billowing clouds of smoke around the back bumper. Thrusting the gears into drive the front of the Impala lifted a few inches off the ground and leapt forward… Dean pushing the car to its max as he raced back onto the freeway toward San Pedro…back to Sam.

* * *

"You know Sam, you're really sweet." Cat admitted softly as they sat at an outside table on her back porch, the pack of wolves running around while Riddick, was laying a few feet away. His eyes never leaving Sam's face.

Sam gave a slight, bashful smile and let out a soft laugh. "Thanks…" He replied and caught the Black wolf's eerie luminescent blue eyes. All the humor was taken out of him by the sheer ferocity of Riddick's stare. Sam swallowed, brows furrowed, looked to Cat and asked, "Does he always do this?"

Cat studied him for a moment and looked to Riddick, who was openly staring down the stranger. "Yea...actually no." she replied thoughtfully and returned her gaze to Sam, "He doesn't usually act like this."

This got Sam's attention. "Really?" he asked, the wheels in his mind turning.

She nodded. "Usually he'll make his presence known and hide somewhere. He's really good at keeping silent in the house. I swear he's got the soul of a panther." Cat explained with a chuckle and took a drink of her Jack and Coke. "But I can honestly say he's never been this…protective."

"He seems to be the Alpha male… I've noticed by just watching them interact with each other that he's the loner in the pack. He doesn't really want them around, takes all the attention away from him." Sam explained and took a drink of the straight coke she offered him earlier. "I also happen to be a strange male in his territory. So I can understand why he's keeping his eyes on me."

Cat looked at Sam with impressed eyes. "You're very observant." She said with a quiet smile and watched the corner of his kissable lips curve in a half smile. "Alright, now it's my turn to ask some questions," she stated and leaned back in her chair, pulled a cigarette from the pack on the table and lit it with a black Zippo. The end crackled to life with a red glow as she took a drag, set the lighter down and let out a small cloud of smoke above her head, away from Sam. "How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You?" Sam replied and mimicked her sitting position, now directly facing each other.

"Same age, well when December rolls around. Christmas Eve baby." Cat said and saw his brow raise, she chuckled. "And yes, I came home in a giant Red Christmas Stalking."

Sam let out a laugh, "I'd love to see a picture of that." he quipped, unable to take his eyes off her.

Cat's smile began to melt away into a somber expression when she muttered, "Yea...me too."

Sam noticed the shift in mood, cleared his throat and leaned forward, his hands cupping the can of coke. "You never did tell me about your parents." He said this in a quiet tone, hoping that it would get her to open up a little.

Cat picked up her tall glass of jack and coke, drained its contents and set it back on the table, her eyes suddenly filled with a dark emotion Sam couldn't place. "They...were killed. I don't remember how it happened, it's all a bit fuzzy. My brother doesn't know." Her words portrayed the haunted expression on her face, "Heh...I don't think he even gives a shit either."

"Brother?" Sam repeated and Cat gave a short nod, took another drag off her cigarette and let the smoke spill slowly from her full lips, allowing the dangerous cloud of addiction fade into the air above them. "Don't tell me, he's older."

"Yup." She replied with a slight popping sound of her lips, thoughts running wildly through her mind. "Older by Six years. Ditched me with my parents when he was fourteen and haven't seen him since. Guess it's better that he did, he never liked me anyway."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." He offered softly and worried the inside of his bottom lip, "I know what it's like to have a pain in the ass for an older brother, but I don't know what I would do without him." Sam explained with a compassionate tone and searched her eyes. "It must be really hard for you, not having any family."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Sammy boy." Cat's voice had melted into a dark sound, laced with seductive undertones. "I have everything I'll ever need." She mused and motioned with her hand toward the wolves rolling around on the grass just ten feet away in her large back yard. Riddick saw the motion of her hand, rose up on all fours and strolled up to her, his massive head gently pushing up on her hand. She started petting him. "These guys are my family, and I wouldn't know what I'd do without them."

Sam smiled at that, an expression of understanding...as well as sadness. It bothered him deeply to know she was basically abandoned at such a young age. By her own brother. And the way her voice deepened when she spoke of her parents, he could tell there was a great deal of pain there as well.

_God what the hell happened to her? _He thought to himself as Cat wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck and hugged him close. The wolf's muzzle fit perfectly over her shoulder, his eyes...those piercing spine chilling eyes...were narrowed at Sam. It almost felt like Riddick was warning him, without saying a word, that she was His and if Sam even thought about touching her he'd gladly rip his throat out.

* * *

"Damn it Sam pick up the phone." Dean growled as he turned a corner leading up a hill toward Cat's place. The line rang a few times as he made his way up the street and started toward the dead end when Sam finally answered.

"Yea." Sam answered and was surprised to hear the tone in his brother's voice.

"Where the hell have you been? Your phone must have rang like, six times." Dean snapped and drove up to the house, parking the Impala next to the sidewalk.

"Uh Dean, it only rang once and I've been here at Cat's the whole time." Sam heard his brother huff on the other end and grew a little worried. "Dean what's up? Your date with Britney turn sour?"

"Shut up Sam." Dean retorted and got out of his car. "Get your ass outside. I need to talk to you."

"Wait, what?" Sam blurted and got up from his chair, "Dean hold on a second." He said and covered the mouth peace. "Cat can you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure, just holler if you need anything." She replied and gave a half hearted smile.

Sam smiled apologetically. "Thanks." he added quickly and went back inside to walk through the house toward the front door. "Dean I'm heading out right now."

"Good." Dean replied and hung up, placing the phone back into one of the pockets in his jeans. Standing next to the Impala on the sidewalk, shifting on his feet impatiently for his brother to hurry. "Damn it." Dean growled to himself and went to start toward the house when the front doors opened and out came Sam, a concerned look on his face.

"Dude what's going on?" Sam announced in question, closed the doors behind him and trotted down the small steps toward the sidewalk.

"Keep your voice down." Dean snapped and looked over at the house, his expression overly alert as though he was waiting for something to attack. "Okay, look…" Dean brought his eyes back to Sam and motioned for him to get closer so he could whisper to him. "That chick you're gettin' cozy with isn't who she says she is." He explained and sighed at the expression on Sam's face. The one where he was looking at him as though he had two heads. "Don't look at me like that."

"Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam said with a calm voice, straining to catch on to what Dean was getting at. Then something dawned on him, "there was no Britney… Was there?" Sam's voice dropped, his eyes narrowed. "Who did you talk to Dean."

"Sammy I had to do some research while I was out here so, I contacted Steve." He explained and opened the door to the Impala, grabbed the file from the seat and handed Sam the documents in the folder. "I figured I'd ask about Cat for you, see if there was anything on record." Dean paused as Sam flipped through the pages and stopped at the crime scene photos.

"Heh, nice huh? That's what's left of her parents when they washed up in the Long Beach Harbor over eleven years ago." Dean said and bit the inside of his lip shaking his head as Sam flipped the pages, looked up, away from Dean, and then at his Brother.

"What did Steve tell you?" Sam's tone was flat, his eyes unreadable.

Dean crossed his arms and went on to explain, "Oh just that her parents were Hunters, and not the friendly kind. Her brother ditched her with them when he hit fourteen. Wrote her off, and between six and thirteen she disappeared with her parents and after she reappeared, her parents were found a few months later."

Sam's expression was focused, as though wheels were turning in his mind. He kept himself in check and asked, "What else?"

"Her full name is Aiden Catherine Harvey, was basically adopted by the late Lewis Harvey who also happened to be a Hunter Steve knew. The old guy left her the house and the car." Dean's voice trailed off when he felt something watching him. He glanced at the house, sensing something… But was brought out of his thoughts when Sam got his attention.

"Did Steve know what killed her parents?" He asked, noticing his brother reacting to something he too was feeling.

A switch seemed to be flipped in Dean's head when his eyes widened, snapped his fingers and dove into the car, opened the glove box, pulled out the device and got back out, closing the door behind him. "See this?" He announced and held it out for Sam to examine.

"It's a voice recorder Dean…" Sam stated flatly and gave Dean an impatient look.

"Thank you Captain of the Obvious," Dean spat sarcastically, "but there's a reason behind it. Steve mentioned that Cat was connected to the Siren Murders we've been investigating. He told me to record her singing and play it back. If it comes back normal, there's nothing to worry about."

Sam didn't show it, but he really didn't like where this was going. So he played it off and kept his voice even, "And if it doesn't?" he asked.

Dean opened his mouth but closed it while furrowing his brow. He shrugged and added, "she's a demon."

Sam sighed and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm...but for some strange reason, he felt a slight hint of anger at the thought that his brother had went behind his back to dig up information on Cat. Sam immediately pushed it out of his mind. "If she is a demon…" he began and furrowed his brow thoughtfully, "that would make her some kind of shape shifter right?"

Dean nodded, "yup. And in old folklore, Sirens or Mermaids could disguise themselves as beautiful women to lure in helpless men to their deaths."

Sam really thought about it and shook his head, a crease in his brow. "And in the folklore they used the power of song to lure men in…" Sam looked to Dean and watched him nod and then realized something. "You know Dean, interestingly enough, I heard her sing when we walked into her house and I didn't feel any different."

Dean eyed Sam carefully. "That is interesting… What did it sound like?"

Sam gave a half smile, "it was beautiful. Nothing out of the normal, just a really beautiful voice."

Dean wasn't buying it and asked, "Did it make you feel weird?"

"No, just made me relax." Sam explained, "The only weird thing about it, is that she sang to call to her wolves."

Dean blinked, almost unsure of what his little brother just said. "Wolves?" He spat, unable to grasp what he was hearing. "She sang, and suddenly wolves appeared?"

Sam laughed and sobered enough to reply, "no Dean, they were somewhere in the house. She has five altogether, and they're the biggest wolves I've ever seen. Especially the Black one Riddick…"

Dean cut him off with a laugh. "Riddick? As in Pitch Black Riddick? Oh that's funny...good movie." He exclaimed and noticed Sam didn't know what he was talking about. "Dude, don't tell me you've never seen Pitch Black…?" Dean exclaimed and Sam still had that funny look of confusion on his face. "It's about this escaped convict with these bitchin' silver blue eyes that he can see in the dark with…" Dean finally stopped when Sam gave him a dear in headlights look. "Eh, forget it."

"So...what are we supposed to do now?" Sam asked and had a chill run the length of his spine...as though he was being watched. "Do we talk to her about any of this?"

"No, we want to let things play out and see what happens. We don't need her getting paranoid." Dean replied and paused for a moment at the sensation of invisible fingers trailing down the back of his neck. "And if she is one of these Sea Demons, we don't want to end up like her folks."

"And I take that means staying with her." Sam chimed and watched Dean smile and nod. "Okay, we're going to have to do a lot of research, see if anything relating to this comes up."

"I'll call a few people and see if they know anything that can help us. Also find out if Cat has any friends we can talk to." Dean explained and couldn't shake the odd feeling that there was something close to the house that was...silently watching them.

Sam put the file away in one of the inside pockets of his coat. His brow furrowed when he spoke, "And ask them what exactly?"

"Well for starters, where she goes when the full moon hits." Dean explained before his brain caught up with him and saw the look in Sam's eyes.

Sam felt his heart drop...remembering the last girl he felt for that was involved with the full moon.

Dean noticed the pain in his little brother's face and revealed a sense of understanding through his eyes as he spoke softly, "I know it's still close to you...what happened with…"

Sam cut him off, an edge to his voice. "Don't wanna talk about it, Dean."

Before the boys could react, the front doors to the old house opened and closed. They brought their eyes over and saw Cat standing there on the steps, an inquisitive look to her intense eyes. "You guys gonna stand out here all night talking about me or," she announced and paused to search their faces, "you gonna come inside and let me tell you the story myself?"

Dean looked to Sam, sharing the same strange expression and then looked back to Cat, who's eyes seemed to sparkle with an unknown emotion. Her face, angelic in its entirety, grew a very slow and very dangerous knowing grin that made Dean's skin crawl. "Come on inside, get something to drink and I'll answer all your questions," She offered, her voice softer, "agreed?"

"Promise me something." Dean began as they walked up the small steps toward Cat.

"And what's that?" She chimed with a mischievous tone to her voice and looked into Dean's eyes as he stopped right in front of her.

Dean peered down at her and stated, "No games."

Cat let out a laugh. "Fine. As long as you Winchester boys are honest with me, we'll get along just fine." She replied, winked, and walked toward the house.

Sam and Dean followed her with careful footsteps...unaware of the dangers that continued to remain ever watchful in the coming of night…

**-End Chapter Four- **


	6. Ch 5:: Silent Whispers

**[**Cat's story...her past... When you finally get around to finding out, you'll really feel for her. When I write a female lead, I always make her as screwed up, flawed, and complicated as possible. Just like me! -laughs- Well, believable ;) Anyhoo, I shoosh now and as always, Enjoy!**]  
**

* * *

"Oh and Dean, stay close to me." Sam said softly to his brother, who in turn gave him a weird look. "Trust me dude."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Right, the big bad wolves." He chimed with a smirk and waved his hand in dismissal, "no sweat Sammy. They're just animals."

Cat stood at the front doors, just opening them when she raised a brow and looked to Dean. "Just wolves? Now that's one hell of an understatement." She mused sarcastically, shook her head and stepped passed the open doors, waiting for the boys to follow. She stood back patiently as they followed her inside, made a point to leave at least seven feet between them and her. Cat gave them both an unimpressed look, sighed and closed the doors, locking them in place.

"Okay look," She began and took a step toward them, watching as Dean kept his hand close to his jeans...obviously packing. Cat gave him a hurt look and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to hurt you two. I physically can't. I'm what...five foot six and a half? And you two stand around six foot one and six foot four easily? You both are strong young men, probably have a helluva lot more strength in your upper bodies and you outnumber me two to one. I'd say the odds lean in your favor. Sam, Dean...please, just have a little faith in me and get to know me first before you decide to fucking judge me based on documents and word of mouth."

"Hey no one's judgin' you princess." Dean finally added in a chime of a voice and Sam furrowed his brow at his brother, wondering what the hell his aim was. "But you gotta understand where we're coming from. We're Hunters." He said the last word deliberately and saw her physically respond to the sound of it. "You should know better then anyone…"

Cat's arms moved from her hips to across her chest, but not crossing, instead she was holding herself, as though chills were running through her blood. Even her eyes, which Sam and Dean were noting, had filled with a great amount of pain, shimmering just within her hazel gaze...that seemed to reveal an emerald ring along the outside of her usually crimson iris's, which now shifted to a honey color as a result of her emotional struggle.

"Fine...do what you want." She suddenly said in a very soft and broken voice, as though her inner pain was trying desperately to claw to the surface. With an almost inaudible sigh Cat turned and started for the kitchen, her footsteps as silent as the grave.

Sam slapped Dean hard on his upper right arm and glared at him when their eyes met. "Dude Dean, what's your malfunction?" Sam barked under his breath, clearly annoyed with his brother.

"Me?" Dean shot back as his mouth dropped slightly; green eyes glaring at Sam. "Sammy, incase you forgot, we don't know this chick. I know you're the sensitive bleeding heart, but do me a favor and grow a pair." Dean paused and looked toward Cat who was somewhere in the kitchen, looking to see if she had heard any of their conversation and then brought his eyes back to Sam, who's jaw was clenched with anger.

"You do realize that was incredibly insensitive when you mentioned being Hunters." Sam retorted in a low and controlled tone while staring down into his older brother's rebellious eyes. "Didn't you see the look on her face when she heard you say that?"

"I'm not trying to be a dick but we've got a job to do. Try to get it through your thick head that we're still Hunting, got it?" He explained with a voice that held more understanding in it, even though no one else would hear it…except his little brother.

"For once in your life could you at least try to show a little compassion Dean?" Sam spat finally, his tone dark and strained, as if a silent anger was slowly boiling to the surface. "Even if this is a Hunt, she's still human…"

Dean cut him off, "she appears human." He corrected with an arrogant grunt and continued. "For all we know, this is all an act and she's be been planning this all from the beginning. Hell maybe she was the one who caused you to have those visions to lure you in. You ever think about that?"

"Stop being a Hunter for once in your life and try to look at from my perspective! If she is some kind of Siren, there is nothing known about them sending false visions to people. Not once has anyone ever said that they shared a vivid dream or vision with one these creatures!" Sam exclaimed, becoming very irritated and it showed in the way his controlled voice deepened.

"We don't know dick about her, and Steve flat out said that Sirens and Mermaids ain't like in the books. And right now? We have Jack Shit, and Jack ain't showin' up anytime soon." Dean snapped in a lower voice and pointed his finger accusingly at Sam, making himself very clear. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Sam, but you need to put yourself in check. The job comes first, so stop getting clouded with emotions that may get you killed."

"You're starting to sound like Dad." Sam growled between his teeth and started to walk away, toward the kitchen.

Dean blinked a few times, a little hurt by the way Sam just commented about their dead father. "Hold on for a god damned second!" He snapped in a controlled voice and grabbed Sam by the arm, spinning him around to look him in the eyes. "What's crawled up your ass and died?"

Sam jerked his arm away, narrowed his eyes and growled, "drop it Dean." He stated in a flat, threatening tone but Dean wasn't going to let up.

"No." Dean shot back and stood in front of Sam, arms held tightly across his chest. "Not until you fess up and fuckin' tell me what's wrong."

"Back off Dean." Sam snapped in warning and went rigid, his broad shoulders tensing up, ready to attack.

The air around them became thick with tension and testosterone. Both strong capable young men staring the other down, squaring off, ready for any moment to raise a fist and just lay into the other one.

A deep, menacing growl suddenly caught both brother's off guard, causing them to look toward the kitchen. And just a few feet away stood Riddick, the fur along his strong shoulders and hindquarters risen as his piercing icy blue gaze shot a silent warning of deadly intent.

Dean, never seeing a wolf this large before, took a careful step back, standing to Sam's right. He could tell, by the way the huge black wolf kept its jaws closed and continued to growl deep in its large chest, it meant business.

"Easy boy, easy." Dean murmured in a soft tone, his hands raised, palms facing forward. "It's alright big guy…" He turned his face slightly to Sam and whispered, "this is Riddick?"

"Yup." Sam replied softly, keeping his eyes on the angry wolf. Knowing that if he even thought about moving Riddick would have no problem attacking.

"Guys?" Cat called out from the kitchen, getting the strangest feeling that something was very wrong and stepped out into view, her eyes fixed on the brothers. "What are you…?" Her voice trailed off when she spotted Riddick, standing in front of them, his body rigid. _Shit... _Cat spat inwardly and charged over quickly.

"Riddick...ease down." Her voice, once broken and soft, became hard and focused. "I mean it, ease down." She repeated and physically placed herself between the brothers and Riddick. "Now Riddick." She glared into those icy blue depths and watched as his eyes focused on her face, then visibly softened, as though he couldn't stay angry when she looked into his gaze.

With a soft growl, nothing like the menacing tone he held before, the black wolf gave her one last look, turned and started to pad away. His huge paws making little to no sound against the polished wooden floor.

"I knew this would happen," she sighed to herself, spun around, glaring at the brothers and growled inwardly. _I should've known that these two would start to butt heads. Damn it... _"I don't care if you've gotta problem with me, I'm used it. But don't start fighting in my house because you two need to have a fucking pissing contest. If you've got beef with each other, get over it or get the fuck out." Her words faded into the air as she caught the faint scent of anger rising off of their bodies. She looked down, put a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples while letting out a strained sigh.

"Don't start fighting in my home, that's all I ask." Cat repeated with a softer tone and dropped her hand, her eyes focused on their tense features. "Ease up, make nice or get out. You're guests here and my wolves will not tolerate petty sibling bullshit. Neither will I. You want to stay here and learn more about me, fine, but only under one condition."

They didn't say anything, they couldn't. Torn between embarrassment, anger and confusion, all they could do was nod their heads at her request.

"Everyone plays nice. Absolutely no drama. This is why I live alone and have no boyfriend or husband to speak of. I take care of me and my own, I give respect only when it's earned. So please, guys...just try and keep cool heads." Her voice trailed off as pain lingered gently in the back of her thoughts. She quickly pushed it away as her features visibly softened, as though pleading silently to the brothers. "That's all I ask...because the last thing we need is for Riddick to get angry and actually do something about it."

Taking everything in to account, both brothers understood the options. If they wanted her help, they'd have to stop being childish. And if Sam wanted to know why he had the visions, he was going to have to find a way to get her to open up to him, even though now it seemed like that had become a lost cause.

Sam's brow furrowed at the Riddick getting angry comment. "That was just a warning I take it?" He stated the obvious question.

She nodded, "and you're lucky. He usually doesn't warn people." Cat replied softly and witnessed a strange emotion slither through the brothers eyes.

"That's comforting." Dean chimed under his breath when Sam nudged him in the side with his elbow. "What?" He chuckled, obviously joking at the wrong time and noticed the way Sam just shook his head. Dean sobered and looked back to Cat, pursing his lips together and muttering. "…sorry."

Cat's brow twisted into an expression of cautious disbelief at the reply. "Forget it. Don't apologize." She said softly, hoping Dean would stop being a fucking Hunter and just treat her like a normal human being… Besides, that's all she ever wanted...was to feel normal. "Come on guys…" She trailed off as she turned on the ball of her foot, ready to go toward the kitchen. Turning so that they could see the left side of her profile she added, "you're hungry right?"

The brothers looked to each other, then back to her and shrugged. "Yea...we could use something to eat." Dean replied and watched as a quiet smile edged across her full lips and faded quickly as she nodded and motioned for them to follow.

* * * **Twenty Minutes Later *** * *

Cat stood in the kitchen, making herself another Jack and Coke, which was mostly Jack with a hint of Coke for flavor, and looked out onto her porch where Sam and Dean inhaled their third sandwich. They were quiet, which was normal when you placed food in front of two hungry men. Cat also knew they were being silent for another reason. After her firm outburst they backed off, and yet...were still fuming with unsettled rage. It was strange that they had started fighting the moment they were both standing in her house… Maybe it was the energy of the old place that heightened their emotions...or maybe it was the effect she had on them subconsciously. That was another very big reason why she lived alone. Whenever men were involved, there was always a fight, regardless of blood ties. The only one besides old Harvey that could be around her without being effected, was her late fiancé...but of course that didn't end well.

It never does when they wind up dead.

Shaking her head of the thoughts that dripped like a venomous, acid rain through her mind she focused on the present and noticed how the pack was laying around on the grass, nearly passed out from running around earlier. The only one not accounted for was Riddick, which wasn't a big surprise. Cat never knew when he'd just pop up, unless she focused in on him that is.

Taking a gulp of her drink, the strong sting of the whiskey swirled over her tongue, hit the back of her throat and finally slid all the way down into her stomach, warming her from the inside out. She let out a whoosh of air at the way the whiskey bit her senses, tingling her nose by the bittersweet intensity of it. That's when she felt a slight nudge of a cold nose on her left arm, next to her elbow and brought her attention toward the source. Bright, intelligent blue eyes looked up at her through his pitch black fur as though waiting patently for her response.

"Hey big guy." She cooed softly and gently ran her left hand between his ears, as a mother would to her child. "You okay now?" She asked and let out a soft giggle when he let out a rough growling huff and nudged his muzzle into her hand.

Setting the glass on the counter she crouched down and met his eyes. "I need you to be patient with these two." Cat explained softly and watched as his eyes narrowed, just like a human would. _I don't trust them Aiden. _Cat heard his voice in her head and let out a sigh, "I know Riddick. You can stop repeating yourself now."

The wolf growled softly and tapped his large paw on the floor for emphasis. _What do ya think they'll do when they find out, huh Aiden? Think they're gonna be all hugs and kisses? You know as well as I do that they're bad news. Have been since Sam first walked through that door. And I really don't like that Dean character. He's young, full of himself and lacks style. _

Cat eyed the big wolf and gave him a slight pout. "We don't know what's going to happen Riddick." She replied in a barely audible whisper to his speech in her head and gently cupped his massive head. "Let's give them a chance okay?"

Riddick's eerie luminescent gaze searched hers for a moment and then he replied in mind speak. _Whatever you want Princess. Just don't be surprised when one of'em fucks up and loses a limb. _

Cat looked deeply into his eyes and kissed the big fur ball on the nose before standing up, grabbed her tall glass of poison and headed outside. She knew, even though she was safe among her furry companions, the house she had called home a fortress of protection from all the evil hiding throughout the darkness, there was a slight sting of tragedy hovering in the cool afternoon air. She could feel it whispering silently to her as the sun began to dive off into the horizon. It was a very unnerving sensation, one she had been feeling since that night when the nightmares started. And for the life of her, every time she'd wake up screaming...the memories of the dreams would vanish, leaving a very bad taste in her mouth.

She didn't know why she had them, or what they meant...seeing as she could never remember anything about them. Yet, there was something that she did remember, even though it was faint and seeming to pulse on a breeze of whispers… It was a wave of emotions that sank somewhere within her depths. It was the sense of feeling loved, sensuality and desire...then pure and unbridled terror. And there was nothing to link it back to. No face, not the slightest of touch, not even the faintest hint of a figure to give it any kind of mass or structure. It was unnerving to say the least...especially when she first met the Winchester boys. She knew there was a connection there, but from what? Was it the love she felt? Not with Dean that's for certain. She did, just slightly, feel a kinship with Sam.

Sam...that name alone whispered familiarity...as well as a warning. Her instincts told her there was something about Sam she should watch out for. Was it the growing affection she started to feel for him? Or was it something darker that she needed to be aware of? Being alone for so long, especially from men, she didn't quite know what to think of it. She had dated, briefly in the past, but when she did it was the intense tragic kind that never ended well. She loved, whole heartedly...and was completely torn a part when the very object of her affection was gunned down before her very eyes outside of a nightclub somewhere in Hollywood over three years ago. It was the first man that had loved her for her, and in an instant it was all taken away from her.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why Dean rubbed her the wrong way. He was, a lot like him in a lot of ways. The way he held himself, the way he'd joke at the worst times. The fire in his eyes when he looked at her. Especially his voice...same attitude, same manner of speaking. That Midwestern slang and slight accent she had found intriguing with her late ex fiancé. It was just another night out when it happened...at three am of all times. They had just left the nightclub, ready to go home when a fight broke out in front of the club. She remembered yelling throughout the crowd, when her fiancé suddenly grabbed her and turned her in the other direction and felt as though someone had slammed into his back causing him to nearly collapse onto her shaking form. The rest became a blur…

He slipped to the ground, blood oozing from the wound on his back...right over his heart. He had a look in his eyes that screamed apologies...and before she had the chance to say goodbye, he was already gone. The light in his beautiful hazel green eyes...had gone out. Leaving her alone on the sidewalk, stained with blood and tears…

"Cat?" A soft, deep, sweet flowing voice enveloped her mind and brought her attention away from the darkness of her thoughts. She realized she was standing on the other side of the porch, holding the glass of jack and coke in her hands, staring off in the distance.

She turned her eyes to the source of the voice and was met by Sam's concerned gaze focused on her face. "You okay?" He asked in a gentle tone and watched as she gave a weak smile, her eyes filled with silent tears as one fled the confines of its cage and trickled down her cheek.

She wiped the offensive thing from her flesh and smirked. "Yea, I'm fine." Cat lied in a hoarse voice and took another long drink of her poison, swallowing down half of its contents.

His brows furrowed as he took a step closer, peering down into her eyes. "You don't look okay." Sam stated in that same careful tone, hoping that maybe she'd give a little…

Anger flashed suddenly in her voice, "how would you feel if two young Hunters decided to disrupt your harmony and brought old wounds to the surface?" She hissed softly and then closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip at her own stupidity. "Shit Sam...I'm sorry."

This brought Sam aback by the pain flowing so openly in her voice. There was something she was holding in, and he could feel it waiting just beneath her surface. His right hand reached up, ready to touch her when it stopped for a moment, hesitant of her reaction and then finally moved forward, only to rest gently on her left shoulder as he faced her. "Hey, don't be…" His whisper of compassion danced from his lips as her gaze met his, tragedy written all over her delicate features. "Look, whatever it is that's hurting you, you can't keep holding it in. One it's not healthy, and two...remember when I said I'm a good listener?"

Cat shook her head slightly and replied; a darkness tainting her words. "But you don't know me Sam. And your brother Dean doesn't seem to trust me either."

Sam wouldn't let her out of this. "That doesn't matter. Dean's just...Dean. He's the kind of guy that shoots first and ask questions later. And I'm not Dean." He explained quickly, paused and watched as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth again. "And if I'm going to help, in any way that I can, please...let me." He added in a careful tone and watched her shake her head. "I'm gonna need you to at least try to trust me. I know it's hard for you, but how can I help you, if you keep shutting me out?"

"Because I know that you don't trust me!" Cat replied with a slight urgency in her hushed voice. Afraid that he would dig too deep, afraid that he would start to get under skin. "Besides, I'm fine. I've lived this long depending solely on myself and I think I can handle this fine on my own."

His brows raised slightly, causing his forehead to crease. An expression revealing he was unconvinced when he said, "You're fine? You don't look fine. In fact, you look like you're close to falling a part."

This hit a nerve and she shot a nasty glare his way, her voice defensive, "Don't tell me you know how I'm feeling, because you don't."

Sam blinked a few times, caught off guard by her sudden defensive burst. Thinking on his feet, he tried to calm this situation by stating, "Cat, I'm not implying I know anything. I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't." Cat growled and jerked away from his grasp, her eyes cold and threatening. "I've been fine in the past and I'm fine now. Excuse me." She added in a sharp tone and pushed passed him, back into the house away from his eyes…

"What's with her?" Dean asked over at the table on the other side of the porch, his cheeks puffed with another large bite of sandwich.

Sam looked at Dean with an inquisitive brow, saw the look on his older brother's face and just shook his head.

"What? What did I say?" Dean asked in a muffled voice, his eyes wide with question.

"Nothing Dean, just...eat your food." Sam replied in a sigh and walked back into the house, after Cat. Once inside, he didn't see her anywhere...but caught the slight sound of soft sobbing coming from somewhere down the hall. Curious, he made his way silently to the left, just after the kitchen and found himself down a long hallway… The sound of muffled crying became more apparent as he inched his way toward a door to his immediate right. The bathroom. "Cat, I'm sorry if I offended you."

From behind the door he could hear her sniffle and let out a dark chuckle. "What is with you? Don't you know when to stop?" The sound of her voice was hoarse as it danced a path of sadness to his ears.

Biting his bottom lip in thought, he decided that he needed to speak with her. He didn't know why he was being pushed to help her, but the only thing that made sense was that whatever pain she was bearing could be eased if she just let him in. "Can I come in?" He asked, his hand already rising to touch the door.

Silence for a moment until she finally answered. "No, just go away."

Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and gently pushed the door open, letting his eyes fall on her as she sat on the edge of an old bathtub, while wiping her face. When her eyes met his he realized what a mistake it was.

"Get…Out." She snarled in a voice that easily dropped a few octaves. "Now Sam."

Sam stood there for a moment and wanted to leave...but was struck completely still...hypnotized by her eyes. He couldn't tear himself away, as though just the mere sight of her haunting gaze took hold of his will and held it firmly in the palm of its hands.

When Sam didn't move she rose, in a fluid almost ethereal motion and closed the distance between them. This wasn't what she wanted...she didn't want him to see her...like this. With a graceful raise of her small hands she motioned for him to lean in close, and in doing so she placed her hands gently on either side of his face and brushed her lips carefully against his.

"Forget…" Was the whisper that sang from her soul when she gently pressed her lips against his and took his breath away...as well as the memory of her luminescent golden eyes, shimmering like liquid sunlight within her iris's.

The next thing Sam knew, he was standing in the middle of the hallway...completely confused as to why he was there in the first place. "Uhm...why am I here?" He asked aloud to himself, looked around and blinked a few times, still unable to remember the last few minutes. All he could account for was walking back into the house after Cat. And just as the thought entered his mind Cat walked passed him from the bathroom.

"The bathroom's free." She stated in a casual voice, her face a vision of calm and vanished around the corner into the kitchen...leaving a very stunned Sam in the hallway to stew in his confusion.

**-End Chapter Five- **


	7. Ch 6:: Secrets Never Die

**[** -_huggles her readers tight_- Seriously, ya'll rock! -_chuckles_- And Monte, you're one of the reasons I started workin' on this again...so it's all your fault lol. Now... This chapter is FULL of twists...and some comedy ;) Get ready for one helluva ride! -_waves and scampers off all cute'n'fuzzy like_- **]**

* * *

Finishing the last bite of his third sandwich, he swallowed and took a drink of his whiskey sour, one he had made himself even though Cat had offered to make it for him. First off, he didn't trust her. She could have put some kind of spell or potion or just slipped him a roofie if he wasn't watching her like a Hawk. And Secondly, he didn't want to baby-sit so instead, he insisted that he'd make it himself… And besides, he was the only one he knew that could ever make a whiskey sour just to his liking.

"Ah, good stuff." He sighed after drinking half of the contents and wiped his mouth with a napkin, crumpled it in his hands and dropped it on his plate. Dean's hunger now fully sated, he took the paper plate in his hands, stood up and was about to go into the house when something in the corner of his eye made him pause.

He saw the shadow before he heard the soft tapping of claws on the old wooden deck and brought his eyes to the source. It was one of the wolves...the smallest one with the off white crème coloring and light brown eyes. He looked to the fluffy creature and raised a brow when it just stood a foot away from him, just...staring at him. "Can I help you?" Dean chimed in a calm tone and felt a little unnerved by the way the wolf's eyes seem to look at him with an eerie human resemblance. Not one to just stand around pondering about what happens next, he furrowed his brow and started walking sideways into the house, his focused eyes never leaving the wolf's unrelenting glare.

"Weird." Dean grumbled to himself and tossed the trash in his hands into a large trash bin close to the door leading out to the patio from the kitchen. He had only taken his eyes away for a moment as he brushed himself off of any crumbs and when he brought his eyes back to the back yard his hands stopped moving in mid wipe. "Sam." He called out behind him and couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of the once sleeping wolves, now all standing on the deck outside, glaring at him as though wondering whether or not he should be lunch. When he didn't get a response, he called out again, his voice pitching a little. "Yo Sammy!"

He turned and went to start toward the living room when Cat suddenly appeared from his left, causing him to jump a little. "Whoa! Jesus lady!" Dean recovered quickly but was astonished that he hadn't even heard her footsteps. "Where's Sam." He bit out between his teeth and looked down into her eyes, which seemed unusually calm and collected.

Cat shot him a glare and felt her chest tighten at the sudden resemblance dancing on his face. He looked just like Robert. "Your brother was in the hallway." She spat in defense and felt a slight ping of quilt at how harsh her voice just sounded.

"Really?" The word was more of a taunt as he kept her gaze with a fire burning in his veins.

Her jaws twitched when she growled back, "Yes Really."

"Uh-huh…" Dean chimed in a voice that held sarcasm, arrogance and authority. The kind of tone that caused Cat's lips to twitch. He figured she was just pissed that they had the upper hand and she had no say in it. "Then why didn't he answer me, huh?"

"Oh I don't know…" She purred in a mocking voice while bringing a hand to rest thoughtfully beneath her chin, paused and then dropped her hands as her tone became a weapon of deep seeded hatred. "...maybe because he's… In The Fucking BATHROOM!" Cat's voice rose at the last words that flew away from her angry lips as Dean gave her one of those chastising looks that made her blood boil.

Dean smirked and quipped, "_sure_." Side stepped and looked down the hallway, noticing the first door closed and the sound of flushing echoing beneath the door frame. "Sammy you down there?!" He called out and was answered by the door opening and the light switch being clicked off. _Maybe I should tone it down a little...she was being honest... _Dean thought but kept his eyes on the hallway.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, ran a hand through his hair out of habit and walked up to Dean, a confused look dawning on his face. "I was in the bathroom…" His voice trailed off when he noticed the anger flashing through Cat's eyes at Dean. Looking from Cat to his brother he grew a questioning crease in his expression. "Uhm...you guys okay? Did something happen?"

"Oh nothing Sam. Dean here didn't believe me when I told him you were in the bathroom." She explained in a soft voice, trying to cover the strain of holding in her anger.

Sam shot Dean one of his accusing looks. "Dean…" The tone of Sam's voice told Dean he didn't want an argument.

Seeing that now Cat and Sam were giving him looks he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, no pointin' fingers, alright." He dropped his hands and held a look of a little boy who just got caught stealing the last cookie from the jar. "Look not my fault, okay? A little hard to trust you when you're sneakin' around like that." Dean chided but didn't mean it to come out as harshly as it did.

"First off, bone head, I live here and I happen to walk quietly…" Cat started when Sam gently cleared his throat getting her attention. "What?"

"Cat, Dean...please, can we just get along while we're here? I think it would make things a lot easier on us." He explained in his gentle manner of speaking when he was trying to calm a tense situation.

Poor Sam didn't know that when Cat was angry, it would boil. "I actually agree with you Sam, I really do. But it's kind of hard when your brother is an insensitive, arrogant prick." Cat spat out of nowhere and crossed her arms, knowing that would cause whatever tension that had lingered in the air to intensify ten fold.

"Whoa, where you come off callin' me insensitive?" Dean shot back, his arms crossed in the same fashion.

Cat's brows raised as a dark smile curved her full lips. "So you don't deny being an arrogant prick?" She shot back ever so sweetly.

"That's not what I said…" Dean growled, dropped his arms and pointed the index finger of his right hand at her in an accusing motion. "Don't you go twistin' my words woman!" He exclaimed in a low voice of warning and narrowed his eyes when she let out a short, mocking laugh.

"I ain't twistin' anything, Winchester. You're doin' that all on your own." She countered in a cool tone of voice and nearly forgot that Sam was standing to the left of them, watching them verbally duke it out. "Tell me something Sam…" She began and turned her eyes to Sam, who stood there with an adorable look on his face. "This the main reason you ditched him to go to Stanford? I don't blame you...if I had to be around someone like him 24/7 I would too." Cat chimed with a coy voice filled with sadistic undertones and gave Dean a triumphant smile at the look of shocked pain coming off of Sam's face.

Dean's temperature rose five degrees at the way Sam just took a step back, hurt evident in his eyes. He had enough. "The fuck you get off talkin' to my brother like that?!" Dean's voice bellowed as he took a step forward, getting in Cat's space.

The bitch held her ground, canted her chin in defiance and kept her eyes locked with Dean's. "I call it like I see it." She purred with a mocking sweetness and felt the demonic grin stretching her lips as Dean's jaws twitched. "It must bust your balls to know I called it right, huh?"

"Guys stop it!" Sam's plea was ignored as the two continued to square off, neither one willing to back down, too stubborn for their own good. "Back off, both of you!" He warned and took a step forward, placed his hand on Dean's chest and tried to push him back when Dean jerked away from his hand, shoving Sam back in the process and kept his eyes locked with Cat's.

"Stay out of it Sam because we ain't finished. Not by a long shot." Dean stated in an octave lower then his usual cocky tone which meant he meant business.

"Yea Sam, just do as your told." She mused darkly and narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Is that how you treat him Dean? Like he's not old enough to make his own decisions?" She snarled in a voice she knew would hit not only one nerve...but the whole fleet bundled deep within Dean's soul. She looked him up and down and shook her head, "you're _pathetic_."

His brows shot up, "I'm pathetic now?" Dean snarled, very close to losing his hair trigger temper.

"Oh yes...and the list goes on and on…" Cat chimed under her breath and watched as his eyes sparkled with rage.

"I'm gonna…" Dean growled between his clenched teeth and lunged forward and stopped when she took a step forward, nearly touching him.

"You're gonna do what, huh Dean? You gonna hit me? Slap the smug smile off my face?" Cat murmured in a tone laced with what seemed to be thousands of finely sharpened razor blades of rebellion, knowing how deep they were slicing into his heart. "Bet you'd love to lay one on me...right here," her voice trailed off as she uncrossed her arms and tapped the left side of her face with her fingers, just at the jaw line for emphasis, "knock me flat on my ass and shut me up, right?" She let her hand slip away when she watched his resolve crumble; his expression visibly disturbed by the way she was taunting him with her purr of a voice.

Dean's eyes revealed the confusion and hurt at the thought that she would try and provoke him to hit her. That was one thing that he'd kill a man for; physically hurting a woman. His mouth stretched into a scowl as he looked at her with disgust. "First off, I never touch a woman in anger. And two? You ain't worth it." He snarled in a voice just above a whisper and looked her up and down as he stood up straight and took a big step back, leaving as much space between them as physically possible.

"Come on Sam." He growled finally, grabbed Sam by the front of his jacket and pulled him away as he walked to the front doors, opened them dragging Sam outside and slammed the doors behind him. Causing an echoing clang to shimmer through the heated air.

"Dean we can't leave." Sam explained in protest as Dean continued to drag him forward, passed the small set of stairs until they were standing on the sidewalk next to the black Impala.

"No, we _are_ leaving." Dean replied, opened the driver's door and stopped when Sam didn't budge. "I'm not playin' Sammy. We're leaving. Right now."

Sam's expression was torn with conflicted emotions as he took a deep breath, put his hands in his pockets and took a step back. "No." He said softly and shook his head.

"No?" Dean repeated and just looked at him. "That's your answer?"

Sam's jaws twitched as he swallowed, wishing he didn't have to piss his brother off anymore then he already was. "No Dean," he replied, "I'm not leaving."

Dean pursed his lips together nodding, closed the door and in a collective manner he strolled up to Sam and looked into his eyes, a little too calm. "No huh?" Dean repeated again, this time in a very calm voice and watched Sam give a slow nod. "Right…" He murmured with a nod and looked away, acting way too casual for Sam's taste. Before he knew what hit him Dean's fist slammed into Sam's stomach, knocking the wind out of him with a nasty upper cut.

Sam bent over heaving as Dean grabbed him by the back of the collar of his jacket, opened the driver's side door and tossed Sam into the car. "Sorry Sam but I'm not in the mood for an argument." He chimed and got in, pushed his winded brother over and closed the door.

* * ***Inside*** * *

Cat stood at the front window, looking out onto the street as Dean revved the engine, hit the gas and caused the wheels to let out a high pitched hiss as the ass of the Impala spun out, righted itself and went racing down the street, leave a small cloud of smoke in its wake. "I'm sorry Sam…" She whispered softly into the air and walked away from the window, her expression filled with an unimaginable pain. Cat hadn't wanted to do what she did...but she was left without a choice.

_Aiden... _A deep male voice sounded in her head, causing her to look up and focus on the dark brown leather couch in the living room, a black shape lying on the cushions. _You did the right thing_. Riddick's gravely voice said reassuringly in her mind as the black wolf studied the tense look of her features.

"Did I?" Cat asked softly, a slight crack in her voice as pain started to tighten the confines of her chest, making it a struggle to breathe normal.

Silently, the large wolf slipped off the couch and closed the distance between them only to stop just shy three feet from where she was standing and sat back on his haunches. The crystal depths of his electric blue eyes held a sense of understanding as he met her gaze with concern. _Yes kid, you did. I know it was painful, but you had no other choice. They were bad news. _

Cat shook her head and held her arms close to her body, the guilt of seeing the pain on their faces still fresh in her memories. "But I hurt them Riddick… The things I said… God what have I turned into?!" She cried out softly, angry with herself for cutting them as deeply as she had. "They'll never come back...and if they do, it won't be on friendly terms." She concluded in a whisper and let out a sigh, realizing what she had just set into motion.

Then a warm, soothing, almost motherly voice entered her mind. _Don't dwell on it honey… Though as much as I usually disagree with Riddick's notions about people, I think he's right this time_. Cat looked over and watched as the sleek frame of a dark brown wolf approached. It was Ripley. _I don't like how things were handled, but you did what you thought was best. _

A sting entered Cat's eyes as her vision blurred with the threat of guilty tears. "I didn't want to hurt them… Poor Sam… And Dean, god if you could only see the look on his face." Cat murmured while walking across the room toward the couch, sat down and stretched out, flat on her back. Her right hand to her forehead shielding her eyes. "He was acting so much like Robert… Jesus even the way he looked at me!"

Riddick and Ripley shared a knowing glance and sat next the couch, looking at Cat as she wiped the emotional dew from her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I liked them… Both of them. They're good guys and I couldn't let them get dragged down…" She thought aloud in a voice that sounded far away as she put her hands on her chest.

_Stop beatin' yourself up kid. It's water under the bridge now_. She heard Riddick say in her thoughts and turned her head to the right, peering at those haunting eyes as a tear unknowingly slid from the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek, escaping onto the couch. _You can't let this tear you down, you gotta keep your head up_.

Ripley's voice suddenly replaced the deep growl of Riddick's tone from her thoughts. _Wait Riddick… Aiden, are you having doubts?_

Cat thought about it for a moment and let out a soft sigh, the pain in her voice evident as she replied. "I don't know if what I did was right. It feels like there's something missing, like I've almost completed the puzzle and the last piece went with them when they left."

_Does it have to do with Sam? Or Dean? _Ripley asked calmly in her mind and sat patiently to Cat's immediate right, waiting for a reply.

"I…" She started, furrowed her brow and found herself trapped in an emotional struggle while trying to come to some kind of rational conclusion. "I don't know...it almost feels like…" Cat's voice faded as she turned her gaze on the two wolves watching her. "As though I'm not doing my job. Now that I've chased them off, I feel like I've just inadvertently left them for dead. What the hell does that mean?"

For the first time since Sam stepped foot in her home...there was silence. And not the pleasant kind either. Cat let out an exhausted yawn from all the emotional strain...and before she knew what hit her, she had slipped into a deep sleep.

Immediately the dreams came…

* * ***Dream Sequence*** *

Standing in her bedroom, eyes fixed on the sight of the full moon rising through the trees through her window, she felt the air shift behind her. Going rigid, she waited...her senses alert, mind focused on the slightest of sound that would indicate the presence that had suddenly entered the room. She waited...and waited...and still, nothing. Not a god damned thing.

With a sigh she turned to walk to the hallway when a shriek swelled in the back of her throat and was silenced by a large hand to her mouth. Her heartbeat thudded wildly in her chest as she was forced backwards until her back met the wall with a soft thud. Trembling, she looked up at her attacker's face and felt her heart sink.

"Shh, baby it's okay. It's me." The hand slowly slid away from her mouth as Sam's eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Cat knew that something was really wrong by the smile that hung from his lips. "But I thought you left?" Was all she could utter when he put a finger to her lips, silencing her once more.

"That doesn't matter. I'm here now." His voice...oh god his voice was liquid seduction dripping with shards of deadly intent...slicing through her pores only to imbed into the broken pieces of her beating heart. Drowning her in a tidal wave of fear.

"Sam…" She whispered in a weak voice and trembled as he pushed his hard body possessively against hers, pinning her against the wall. She wanted to scream out for help but her vocal chords suddenly stopped working as his lips found the left side of her neck.

His hands slid down her arms, took hold of her wrists and brought them above her head, holding them against the wall. A demonic grin took over his face as his eyes flashed like two shimmering pools of black under the milky rays of the full moon.

Then his voice, once soft and understanding…became a deep and terrible threat of horror as he purred, demonically… "Don't fight it baby...you'll never win."

* * *

"NO!" She bellowed and fell off the couch, jolted awake by the feeling of the hard floor smacking against her body. Looking around wildly, Riddick and Ripley were right there, seeing if she was okay. "Oh god…" Cat whimpered and pulled herself back on the couch, her skin as pale as death itself.

It was just a dream...another horrible dream...but this time, she remembered. Everything.

_Are you okay? _She heard Ripley ask as she started to get her breathing back to normal.

"How long was I out?" Cat asked and swallowed the hard lump that just formed in the back of her throat.

_Not even ten minutes. _She heard Riddick reply and felt her stomach tie up in knots.

"I need to talk to Sam…" Cat announced softly and braced herself to stand up when Riddick got closer, getting in her way.

_You ain't gotta do nothin', hear me? _He spat in her thoughts, a slight growl pouring out of his large chest.

Cat gave him a pleading look. "It's important." And with that said she stood, pushed passed the growling black ball of fur and went to the kitchen for her bag. She knew her cell phone would still be in there. "Oh shit! Damn it…" Cat blurted out and fell back against the kitchen sink counter, a sigh of bitter defeat emitting from her parted lips. "I never got his number…"

_You don't need it... _Ripley said in an odd sounding tone in Cat's mind, causing her to stand up straight.

"Why?" She asked and walked slowly from the kitchen into the living room where Ripley was peering out the window, her muzzle pushed through the heavy black blinds. Cat's question was answered when she heard the roar of a black '67 Impala...pulling up to park next to the sidewalk. This really made her confused as she peeked through the crack in the blinds that Ripley had created and watched as Sam started toward the house, Dean just behind him.

"What in the hell…?" She whispered in disbelief as they walked up the steps and knocked on the front doors.

* * * * **Earlier** * * * *

Sam finally got his bearings back when his brother started driving down the hill and ordered, "Dean, turn the car around."

"Negative Sam." Dean countered while keeping his eyes on the road.

Sam sat up and glared at Dean, his voice angry, "turn the fucking car around."

Brows furrowed, Dean stole a glance at his kid brother as though Sam had spoken a different language. "Did you just curse?" He asked with a tone of surprise and smirked. "Wow...she's really gotten under your skin."

Sam ignored the comment and punched Dean in side, just hard enough to get him to wince. "I mean it Dean, turn around and go back!" He barked.

"Ow!" Dean spat and shot Sam a murderous look. "What ***Smack*** the hell ***Smack*** Is ***Smack*** Wrong with you!" Dean barked back, smacking Sam between every word and pulled the Impala over and put it in park so he wouldn't get them into a wreck.

Sam retaliated by turning off the ignition and stole the keys before Dean could stop him. "Fine, we walk!" Sam announced, shot his brother a mocking grin and went to open his door when Dean flung himself toward Sam.

If anyone had been standing outside it would have looked like two wild baboons fighting over a banana. Arms flailing, voices raised, Dean tried to go for the keys but Sam, being a bit larger, put his freehand on Dean's forehead and pushed him back. All Dean could do was flail around a bit before getting severely aggravated and ended up punching Sam in the side.

Letting out a grunt, Sam managed to get a hold of the handle of his door and fell out onto the sidewalk, keys still in hand. Pain surged in strange places as he rolled over, got onto his feet and started to walk back up the hill.

"Sammy get your ass back here!" Dean howled after Sam and closed both doors of the Impala before breaking into a run.

Sam continued forward, a scowl stretching his face as Dean finally caught up with him and grabbed the arm that held the keys. "Let go Dean!" Sam barked and tried to jerk away when Dean somehow managed to get his right arm over Sam's shoulders and put him into a headlock.

"Gimme the keys Sam!" Dean retorted and held on for dear life as Sam started to throw his shoulders back, trying to toss him off in the process.

But to no avail...after struggling and yelling at each other for nearly five minutes...they both stood there breathing hard, looking like complete idiots.

"Had…enough?" Dean chimed between breaths and felt his arms start to tingle from the strain of holding his kid brother.

"I'm not letting up Dean." Sam replied, still rebelling even though the weight of his brother on his back, as well as the hold on his neck was starting to get the better of him. "We're going back."

"What part of NO doesn't compute Sammy?" Dean mused in a mocking tone and tapped on Sam's head for emphasis.

With the last bit of strength he could muster, Sam launched forward onto some grass, sending him and his pig headed brother hard against the earth. The shock of the impact caused Dean's hold to ease up, allowing Sam enough room to dislodge himself and roll away.

They both laid there, flat on their backs, staring into the sky. "Dude…" Dean began and sat up, glaring at Sam as he did the same. "Why do have to be such a pain in my ass?"

"You brought it on yourself!" Sam announced and pointed his finger at Dean, who in turn smacked it away like it was some kind of insect. "Dean I…" His voice trailed off when a terrible pain ripped through his nerves causing his hands to clutch his temples.

"Sam?" Dean knew the look immediately and lost all interest in his keys. "Sammy!" But it was too late, Sam was hunched over…and after thirty seconds…to Dean's amazement...started to breath normally again. "Jesus Sam what the hell was that?"

Sam coughed and brought his head up, the vision still burning in his mind. "We have to get to Cat's…" He choked out, the images burning through his mind.

"Come on man, would you drop it already?" Dean groaned already on his feet and offered Sam a hand.

Once Sam was on his feet, he started back to the Impala, keys in hand and muttered under his breath, "She knows."

Dean was puzzled by this and went after him. "Knows? Knows what?" As he said the words, Sam stopped to look his brother in the eyes and it hit him. "Do I even want to know?" He chimed softly and Sam gave a half smile. "Alright fine, give me the keys." Sam just gave him a weary look and Dean growled. "Seriously, give me the keys and we'll go back."

Sam gave him that look and exclaimed, "seriously?"

"No I want to drive off a cliff!" Dean spat sarcastically and gave his brother a shove toward the Impala. "Get in the damned car so we can go back and invite more unwanted drama into our lives."

**-End Chapter Six- **


	8. Ch 7:: Old Wounds

**[**Yes Monte, I completely and Utterly BLAME YOU! -_Huggles her awesome sister_!- Now, muh shexies, I have gone through and edited these future chapters by cutting their length (which you'll notice Monte) only because while I was originally writing this...the pages went from maybe 8 to 9 a chapter...and started hitting 12-15 pages each. And I'm not gonna do that to you lol. Which also means...More Chapters! And! -_drum roll_- your eyes won't fall out at the end of each lol. Oh and This is THE chapter...that tells you all about Cat and why she's so screwed up^_^ And on that note, Enjoy!**]**

* * *

"Aiden…" Sam's voice drifted through her ears causing every fine hair along her spine to stand on end as he met her at the open doors.

That name...she'd never heard spoken before, other than her wolves...not even her parents who wrote it down on her birth certificate. And for some reason...hearing it leave Sam's lips made her feel as though he'd punched a large whole through her walls.

She gave a nod and stepped back, allowing them to come in. "Guys…" She answered softly as Sam looked deeply into her eyes and walked passed, Dean just at his heels. Cat went to step back when Dean caught her gaze. There was something there, just beneath the surface...a secret emotion shimmering within the depths of his soul and just like that, it was gone as he broke the stare and walked into the house.

"Before anything is said…" Her words trailed off into the awkward silence around them as she shut and locked the doors. "...I want to apologize." She explained while leaning against the doors, trying to keep from biting her bottom lip. "Guess the jack hit me harder then I thought."

Dean and Sam shared a look before clearing their throats, trying to ease the tension that seemed to cling to their pores.

"Cat, I think there's something you should know." Sam began while his hands dug into the pockets of his jacket.

She knew he was struggling with an explanation as to why he could have visions. Being the helpful person that she was, she simplified it for him. "I know Sam…" she added in a gentle tone as both brothers gave her an odd questioning look, "you have visions."

This even had Dean a little spooked. "How'd you know that?" He blurted in question.

Cat let out a sigh, "I've been having them too." She began to explain, "Didn't know what they were at first, hell, I just wrote'em off as nightmares. But I had one not more then maybe twenty minutes after you two left…"

Sam swallowed, knowing that when he spoke the words, the reality of it all would settle like a horrible weight in his gut. "But this time," he said and licked his lips, "you remembered?"

She nodded. "Yup." Cat replied, letting out a soft, nervous laugh and finally let herself look them in the eye. "Funny, cuz usually when I have a nightmare about being attacked and raped, the last thing I want to do when I wake up is call the person I dreamt about."

"Whoa," Dean interjected and looked at Sam, his eyes casting an emotion of confusion. "You never told me there was rape in the visions."

Sam's brow creased, forming into an expression of deep seeded guilt. "No… I didn't." He replied softly, met Cat's eyes for a moment and had to physically tear himself away by walking toward the kitchen. "I couldn't Dean."

Dean finally understood why Sam was always so careful around Cat. From the very beginning, at the park…he could tell Sam was hiding something from him. Dean knew there was something different about Sam since they first drove into San Pedro…almost like a switch had went off in Sam's brain and unleashed something. But what? Dean wasn't going to think about that, not yet. Not until he sat those two down and finally got everything out in the open.

"Alright you two, conference time." Dean exclaimed and motioned for Sam and Cat to join him on the couch in the living room. When Sam and Cat looked at each other and then to Dean, as if confused, Dean plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion to his left. "Let's sit down and lay everything out on the table."

Cat looked to Sam, met his eyes briefly and had to take in a sharp breath at the sheer velocity of guilt residing just within the depths of his iris's. Taking a moment to swallow down the lump of anxiety in her throat, she waited as Sam went first and sat down next to Dean and Cat followed but took the leather recliner just across from them; an ancient looking treasure chest in the middle, set up as a coffee table.

"I guess I should finally fill you two in about me, right?" Cat announced softly while curling her left leg under her right leg and letting it rest off the recliner.

"Better time then any." Dean replied while leaning forward and rested his arms on his thighs, his fingers entwined.

"Just take your time Aiden, we don't want to force you." Sam added saying her first name again, sitting in the same position as his brother and noticed when two wolves emerged from virtually no where. The sleek frame of Ripley to Cat's left, while Riddick sat directly to her right, his eerie electric blue gaze oozing with warning.

Just seeing this caused a question to dance on Sam's lips. "Are they your familiars?"

"Yea Cat, what's with the wolves? They don't exactly strike me as house pets." Dean chimed in a soft, playful tone which held no animosity in it. Which didn't matter, it caused Riddick to growl at the comment. "Okay that's just friggin' creepy. Big guy keeps responding every time I make a comment. Like he can understand what I'm saying."

Cat sighed and gently stroked the velvet like fur on Riddick's massive shoulders. "That's because he can. They all can." She replied and watched Riddick's eyes peer at her as he craned his big head, a slight smirk suddenly appearing along his closed jaws.

"Did he just smirk?" Dean spat in quiet surprise and witnessed Riddick turn his gaze on him, his lips curling back in a weird motion. He was grinning! "Holy sh…"

Cat cut him off with a soft laugh. "Yup, they can smirk, in Riddick's case give a full grin. They're not like normal wolves, or any animals I've come across."

"Obviously…" Sam said breathlessly, held in amazement at what he was seeing when he heard a soft chuckle of an older woman, noticed it wasn't Cat and shot his gaze to Ripley… A slight curve to her jaws as a knowing chuckle echoed from her chest. "They're not familiars…are they?"

"No. And they're not some kind of werewolf either, so don't get silver happy. Which interestingly enough, is our favorite metal." Cat replied and brought her hands up, palms facing her and wiggled her fingers, flashing four silver rings on each hand; both index fingers bare of any metal. She then motioned to her right ear where six silver loops hung; the second hole adorning a small silver Ankh dangling on the hoop as she moved. Cat turned her head to the right revealing only one silver loop and then pointed to the right side of her small nose. "It's pierced and I usually where a silver loop here as well."

"I guess we can rule the silver out." Dean chuckled and looked to Sam, who had a slight hint of pain there…he was probably remembering Madison. He cleared his throat and visibly sobered, pushing back the images of Sam's pain trickling down his face when he walked away from Dean…his eyes pleading before he walked out of the room and went to Madison… "What are some of your major weakness… Say, for instance, the ocean? Salt? Garlic? Guns? Dangerously sexy hunters?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the last comment out of Dean's mouth and looked to Cat as she let out a laugh. "I love guns, the ocean, salt, garlic… Not too sure about the last part, sometimes I find them a little too cocky and pigheaded." She chimed and watched Dean give a half smile…always a good sign.

"Okay…about me." She said, going back to the previous question and worried her bottom lip between her teeth as the thoughts began to mold into words, waiting to be spoken. "My parents were biblical fanatics turned Hunters. They were really bad too. Dragging me and my older brother to the worst places. Hell my first real memory to this day is of some kind of demon about to attack me. I was three years old. My parents used me as bait. Heh…they always did. Damn thing nearly got me too. Funny thing is, when it got within about a foot and a half of me cowering in an alley, it stopped. It almost looked like it saw something and I don't know…it seemed afraid. But that was when my Dad came out of nowhere and took its head off with a machete."

Sam and Dean's expressions were priceless. They both had the same look of being completely appalled and intrigued all in the same emotion. Dean spoke up, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "You were used as bait?"

Cat nodded like it was nothing unheard of. "Yup. Always did. They never told me why. Until I started noticing weird things…" Her reply trailed off, her chest tightening at the memories.

"Like what?" Sam asked, following along with focused eyes.

"Well, I didn't know what it was at first." She began again, her voice calm, "Shit I was just three when I started picking up on it. But little by little, 'bout the time I was big enough to start talking back, I was five, and I started asking my big brother all kinds of questions."

As Cat paused Dean's eyes glistened at the memory of little Sammy at five years old asking him questions about why they didn't have a mom, and where dad would go for days at a time. This struck Dean deeply, causing a few old emotions to stir in reaction.

Cat continued, "I asked where mommy and daddy went for days at a time, why they made me bring the bad things to them. Of course Mitchell would tell me they were seeing an old friend, and that I was special. He explained it to me after we watched poltergeist for the first time. I was about six at the time when we saw it, damn good movie by the way." She paused with a sad chuckle and gave a slight smile as Riddick leaned all of his weight on her leg; his way of being supportive. "Mitchell said, 'See how that little girl is like a beacon of light? The spirits thinking she's an angel?' I remember nodding and he kinda smiled and said, 'you're just like her Cat. To Mom, Dad and Me, you're just Cat. To them, you're like a gateway to this world. A really bright light that makes them want to be close to you. That's why Mom and Dad need you on Hunts.' Even at six, I completely understood what he was saying, seeing as he was fourteen going on thirty. I guess you can say we never had a childhood. Especially since our parents basically forced us to raise ourselves."

"You attract things to you?" Sam asked and watched her give a slow, almost guilty nod. "That must have been really hard for you growing up."

"You have no idea…" She murmured in a whisper just loud enough for them to catch if they were really listening. "I was very close to my brother, literally latched onto him because my parents were strangers to me. But, seeing as my brother was much older then me, he always pushed me away. He had a bad temper too. He'd explode on me telling me I was an accident and that I was never meant to be born. Sometimes I wondered if he was telling the truth by how my parents seemed closer to him then me."

Cat paused again and shifted her leg out from under her, leaned forward and kept going. "For instance, my mom literally didn't speak to me unless Mitch was around. Like she was afraid of me or something. My dad however, total wack-job. He was always a very hard and silent man, his eyes almost seemed void of emotions when he'd look at me. I remember one time, right before my brother left at fourteen…he was drinking, had been after we bagged a Djinn, you know one of those genie fuckers with tattoos and glowing eyes. My dad seemed to look upset when the thing actually took one look at me and started to panic." Cat's voice trailed off at the image of the Djinn and the strange emotion in its gaze, "…Anyway, when dad was past his twelfth beer, about five sheets to the wind, he starting rambling to me. Started saying really weird and hurtful shit. Like I wasn't supposed to exist… That he and mom saw me as a blessing at first and then knew that I was a curse. That I wasn't really his daughter and that's why he loved Mitch more…"

"He fucking said that to you? At Six years old!" Dean spat with anger lacing his tone, his knuckles showing white as he gripped the material of his jeans, just above his knees.

"Jesus…" Sam added under his breath as his jaws clenched. They both held anger on their faces as Cat gave them a look over and sighed, trying to get her thoughts in order.

"Oh it gets better." Cat started and gave a dark chuckle, one that swam with the pain of that night. "I asked him why he was saying those things and my dad stopped in mid drink, looked down at me and narrowed his eyes. I never saw my dad look at me like that…like I was some kind of monster. And it was his voice that sealed the deal when he said that I was Lucifer's child. Satan's little bitch daughter. That being born on Christmas eve at 3am stated I was a werewolf in Russian lore. As though it was a mockery of Christ's birth. He also rambled on that's why he and mom dragged me on Hunts…because the things we Hunted, wanted to be close to me because I was evil. Which still doesn't make a damn bit of sense, even to this day. You gotta remember, my parents weren't all there up stairs. They were short a few spark plugs and were driving in first when they were stuck in neutral. Hence the reason why other Hunters kept a big distance from us."

"You were treated like a monster?" Sam stated, tension his voice as his eyes…revealed a silent rage. "Why did your brother leave and not take you with him?"

"I think he started to hate me." Cat replied nonchalantly, "He hated me because he knew he couldn't protect me from our parents. Poor kid was a bundle of nerves and was gonna snap if he didn't get away. He actually got into a screaming match with our dad the night he left. He was fed up with our parents treating me like some kind of dog and just went off. He started screaming at them when they tried to make me go on another Hunt for one of those demons that steal the breath from little kids, a Striga…after we'd just got back and I nearly got torn to shreds from one of those little kid demons with the long claws. Eventually the yelling and screaming got so bad that he had me in a corner, pinned between him and the wall. I was just beside myself with tears. I couldn't protect myself from them. Mitch was literally placed between me and my screaming parents as they waved around one of those old world bibles and kept saying that I was the reincarnation of Satan."

She had to pause again to steady herself… It was hard enough remembering, but actually speaking the words? It somehow made it more real…and terrible. She took in a silent breath and continued, "Needless to say, Mitch dragged me out of the house and we hid at an old church for the night. I forget what state we were in, I think it might have been one of those backwater states that are overgrown with woodlands. That night he just held me as I sobbed…and in the morning I woke up to find that he was gone. He wrote me a small note that said it wasn't my fault and that he had to get away from me and my parents. After that…things just got worse."

Dean swallowed hard and furrowed his brow. He had to tell her the truth… "That Britney thing, wasn't really a Britney." Dean began slowly, not knowing why he had to be honest. "Another Hunter, named Steve had a file on you. I was just doing some research and thought to have your name checked on. I had no idea you had such a thick file." His voice faded as he ran a hand through his short, spiky brown hair and dropped his hand in his lap. "Steve said he knew Lewis."

Cat gave a wry gin, looking very impressed and replied, "I figured that's why Steve called me yesterday, before I met you two."

"Wait, he called you?" Sam asked, eyebrows high in question as she just nodded, still smiling.

"Oh yea…" Cat said, watching their expressions change. "Steve's known me since I first came into Lewis's life. He called me up to tell me you two were headin' my way. That's why I knew about you two, have for a long time."

Dean looked to the ground and groaned out, "that bastard."

"You knew about us? Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, his mind reeling.

"I said I knew of you, but I didn't Know you. I'm not stupid, I wanted to make sure you guys were the real thing and not shape shifters. Don't take offense, I'm just a cautious person." She answered calmly and gave a very soft chuckle, "besides if I had mentioned that I knew about you two, you would have been paranoid about me, well…more so then you already are. I bet that Siren report is still connected to me, isn't it?"

"Uh…yea." Sam answered, his jaw slightly agape. "How well do you know Steve?"

She shook her head with smile. "Steve wanted to date me for years, but I never wanted that kind of relationship from him. He was the one that helped me rebuild Rachel. He also helped me with Wolverine, who's sitting under a tarp in the garage." Cat paused and worried her bottom lip between her teeth before adding, "Oh, and yea…this was all a bit of a set up. Bobby and Ellen used to call and check on Lewis during his last days on this earth. They actually came out here to visit and brought Jo with them. Ash couldn't make it because he promised Ellen he'd watch the roadhouse while she was gone."

"Whoa wait, wait, wait…" Dean interrupted, his face full of questions. "Steve knew all along? You know Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash?" Bottle green eyes widened in shock, "Well that's friggin' fantastic…" He looked to Sam, "why are we always the last ones to know?"

"Guys I'm really sorry about all of this. Steve knew through Bobby that you guys were headin' out here. He thought it would be a good idea if he led you two in my direction. Thought that maybe you guys could help me with the fucking thing that's been following me." Cat explained softly while biting her bottom lip so hard she nearly drew blood.

"That's what I first thought when Steve told me about you." Dean added thoughtfully, but still felt really betrayed that he and Sam were played by everyone. "I still can't believe that Steve fuckin' set us up. Makes me feel like an ass for actin' the way I did earlier…"

"Honey, don't beat yourself up over it. You were mislead and acted accordingly." Cat reassured in a compassionate tone and gave Dean a small, warm smile.

"That's weird…how all of this turned out." Sam said almost as though he were thinking out loud.

Cat noted the way he was bent forward, resting his hand on his chin, his thoughts racing across his intense gaze. "How so?" She asked, wanting to hear the words pass his handsome lips.

"The visions, about…well…" Sam murmured but stopped himself. He just couldn't say it out loud. It hurt him, stung him in such a way it literally caused his chest to tighten from the intensity of it. "It was almost inevitable… Like something was guiding me to you."

"Uh Sam, who has the car?" Dean chimed in dry sarcasm. "you're not the only one who got dragged into this."

"You know what I meant by that Dean." Sam countered and watched Dean roll his eyes. "So…" Sam began to change the subject, back to a previous question which was still unanswered. "What happened after your brother left leading up to this point?"

Cat went silent for a moment and visibly turned pale. "It's…" she swallowed and tried again, "still very hard to talk about."

"Try…" Sam said softly, trying to encourage her.

Cat looked at the windows, watching as the light from outside started to dim against the dark blinds. Knowing that she had to relive old terrors, opening old wounds…but she had to tell them. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe the slight presence of Lewis pushing her to have a little faith in the young men waiting for her response. So she took a deep needed breath, got up and walked over toward an old fire place, at the very right of the front doors, right in the middle of the wall and began to speak.

"My parents found me in the old church and immediately accused me of running Mitch off. After that, my life was seven years of hell. They started to lock me into closets where ever they stopped at, or had my wrists and ankles tied with duct tape so they could stop me from trying to escape when I was in the back of the cab of their old '85 Wagoneer." She needed to breathe before she continued…the pain suddenly back with a vengeance, "There were a few times I was tied to something when they'd go Hunting. Of course nothing ever got too close. It's weird…"

Cat paused, put her left hand up on the ledge of the fireplace and looked to the floor. "It's almost as though as every year passed, the demons we'd Hunt that were drawn to me, grew more fearful of me when they got close enough to catch my gaze. I never understood why that was, but I was very thankful for it." Another breath and she was able to go on, even if everything inside screamed for not to. "Now…this continued until I was 'bout eleven I think. We were drawn to the boonies of Oregon, can't remember the city, just remember trees…everywhere. My parents were on the heels of some mythical entity; somethin' about it being a shape shifter. At that point I just didn't care anymore…I hadn't even hit puberty yet and all I wanted was for it to end. I felt so old inside, and I was just so sick of being treated like a thing. I was hoping that whatever we were Hunting, would get the balls to just kill me."

Sam and Dean remained silent as she took another moment to get her bearings. They could tell by the way she was supporting herself on the fire place that she was physically straining to get the memories out of her mouth. That it was taking every ounce of her strength to stay standing and keep her emotions in check. Sam wanted so badly to get up and touch her, keep her upright and help ease the pain that was weighing heavily on her soul. Hell even Dean was thinking the same thing. They hated seeing someone in pain, especially a woman they were both growing feelings for. Which of course...was never a part of the plan.

Dean knew why Sam would get a soft spot for her, she was gorgeous in her own pigheaded kind of way. Dean himself, just couldn't stomach the way he was responding to her. She was so much like him, it was almost scary. The way she joked, her attitude, even the way she stood her ground when they got into that argument. But she was also a lot like Sam in the way she spoke and the look in her eyes.

Talk about the perfect woman.

Dean pushed the thoughts away and snuck a gaze at Sam, who strangely enough, seemed to be having the same inner emotional conflict. They met eyes, shared a look of deep understanding and looked back at Cat. There was a very slight sense of competition hanging around them, but thankfully it was over shadowed when she found her voice and continued her dark story.

"It was around 12:35am when things changed. My parents had finally found the location where that demon was hiding, which just happened to be right next to the Oregon coast. Heh, I remember thinking about Goonies and the old classic The Fog when we camped for the night in a small motel just a ten minute walk away from the beach. They had me tied up as usual, but left my feet free. I was dragged out of the room by my hair because I was crying. I can't remember why exactly, I was just absolutely fucking terrified for some reason. I don't know whether it was because my parents had finally went off the deep end and were about to sacrifice me, or that I knew something really bad was going to happen." She could feel the chill of fear of that terrible memory as it ran a course of pain along her spine.

Cat took a quick moment to keep herself focused and found her voice. "Well…needless to say my instincts were spot on. My parents were set on letting the demon kill me. I learned this when they left me tied to an old tree on a lone street in the middle of the fucking woods, which was just across the street from the beach. I must have been there for hours, I could tell by the full moon rising that it had to have been 3am already when the air went silent. There wasn't a sound anywhere, except for the ocean off in the distance. Even with the moonlight pouring down around me, I felt like I was being swallowed by a shadow that seemed to grow out of the darkness." She trailed off, eyes glazed at the horror she'd lived in that moment…she swallowed, hoping her voice wouldn't break, "I heard hissing and felt tears hitting me again when the shadow finally formed into some kind of shape. I couldn't look at it. My eyes were clenched so tightly shut I started to see weird streams of lights causing my temples to pulse. I felt hot breath on my face and started shaking. I was so scared. I realized at that moment that I didn't want to die. Not like that. Then out of no where I heard some kind of weird singing and I opened my eyes. The thing in front of me had moved away, hissing as it backed up…like it was afraid of something behind me."

Cat paused for a minute, hating the images pouring through her mind as if they had only happened yesterday. "Long story short… It chased off whatever shape shifting demon my parents were hunting. I never saw the thing, because my parents came out of nowhere, snatched me up and dragged me away. They actually had packed everything and had me in the Wagoneer all ready to go and just started driving. They were arguing with each other as we drove toward the border of California. I didn't say anything, as usual, when my mom started yelling at my dad about being tracked by a Siren. I guess that in using me as bait to catch demons, they got exactly what they'd wanted. But this time, it was Hunting us. Which of course was all my fault once again." As she explained all of this, her tone grew dark, almost empty, "We were on the road, more then usual until I hit thirteen and my parents got sloppy. They came here, to San Pedro, and just dropped me off at the park you guys met me at. They were so far gone mentally at that point they didn't even know who I was. The last thing my dad told me was that he and my mom were never my real parents… That Mitch had found me outside of a house engulfed with flames, crying and screaming in the arms of a man that had been severely burned trying to save my life. Apparently my so called parents had known my real parents before I was born. And after only being a few months old, my real father gave his life by saving mine."

A few tears trickled openly from her eyes and this time, she didn't wipe them away. She just didn't feel them, "He told me that and just left me there. If it hadn't been for Lewis taking a walk in the park that day, I probably would've wound up dead. But by some twist of fate, he took me in and only a few months went by when we saw the news report that the Siren had finally caught up to my parents. After that, I was home schooled and fell in love with his old Impala Rachel and wanted to make her like he remembered her back in '67." Cat stopped herself as the memories began to lose their edge, the pain less at the thought of Lewis and the home he'd created for her.

A hint of a smile began to ghost across her lips and she spoke fondly of those better times, "At fourteen I finally hit puberty and all of these strange abilities started surfacing. They hit me real hard at sixteen. Found out that I was an Empath and that when I got upset, I could cause slight weather changes around me. I also found that I could speak to the dead and have them speak through me. I also had the ability to calm anyone down by singing. Never had visions, just nightmares. And sometimes the nightmares would have a very strong meaning that was a warning."

She stopped abruptly and gave the guys an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tell you everything…" She muttered softly, embarrassed with herself for letting those very intimate details fall from her lips without thinking.

Seeing her visibly shake at being so vulnerable Sam finally stood up and went to her, brought his large right hand to her face and offered it to her, pausing as she peered at him with frightened eyes. When he was sure she wouldn't jerk away, he carefully used his fingers to wipe the tears from her skin. "We want to know…" He explained in a low tone and couldn't help the words that danced from his lips, "You've gone through so much in your life, and you have no idea how much me and Dean understand what that feels like." Sam paused for a moment, hearing his brother's voice in his head about having a chick flick moment. He ignored it and continued, wanting her to understand. "It's okay to talk about it, we want you to. And you know how much I want you to talk about this." Sam's compassionate tone faded off as she let her eyes meet his. "How long has it been since you've let anyone in?"

Cat's jaws clenched as her eyes went to the floor. "Three years…" She replied in a whisper of a voice and cleared her throat. "Only one other person… My fiancé... His name was Robert."

Dean was on his feet at this point, just to Sam's side so he could look into Cat's eyes directly. "Did he flip and just take off after you told him?" He asked in a protective tone that even surprised himself and felt his chest tighten when she looked at him, her emotions revealing themselves for anyone to see. "'Cuz if he did I'll go track him down and beat him senseless for you."

A small smile adorned her tight features at Dean's comment. "That's very sweet Dean…" Her voice was broken and hoarse, as though she'd been screaming inside for hours.

Cat swallowed and started to walk away from them toward the kitchen, leaving the brothers behind her in slight confusion. "If you really want to find him…" She said with a louder voice as she felt them start to follow her to the back door.

She stood on the deck of the patio and turned just so that the left side of her profile was apparent, "…you'll have to go to Green Hills Cemetery."

Sam and Dean approached and nearly stopped in their tracks when her words hit their ears. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders and sighed. "I need a cig." She announced under her breath, grabbed her pack and lighter off the table on the patio, put one to her lips and inhaled the bittersweet poison as the small flame licked the end, causing the tobacco to burn a brilliant red in the early hours of night. With a slow sigh of relief, she allowed the smoke to twist away from her lips and sat down in a chair farthest from the door.

**-End Chapter Seven-**


	9. Ch 8:: Liquid Courage

**[**The last chapter was a bit dark, but in this one...another curveball! A calmer Cat, a Tipsy Sammy and...an extremely funny reaction from Dean when new light falls on the Wolves and their connection to Cat. All in all, this chapter will be quite entertaining...and on that note, Enjoy! -_Huggles_-**]**

**

* * *

**

Sam had been shown his room on the second floor, along with Dean who's room was right across from his. Cat hadn't spoken much after the comment about her late fiancé being in a cemetery. It's as though she had completely shut down, unable to pull anymore strength out of herself to speak any further. Sam felt for her, more then she would ever know. When she had spoken about being found in the arms of her burnt father…he felt his stomach clench into a thousand knots. And then the fiancé comment…god how was he going to get through the night not being able to talk to her?

She was cold, distant in a sense. As though she had said too much and was regretting it. Even Dean picked up on it, and as much as he hated the whole chick flick stuff, he wished there was a way he could comfort her. He wasn't sure if she'd react well to him wanting to make amends for the way he spoke earlier. It was buggin' him real bad, kinda like that ache of guilt swelling in the back of your mind giving you a migraine.

He hated the feeling, but he decided it best to leave that warm and fuzzy shit to Sam. _Besides it was his fault we got into this mess in the first place…right_? _I mean I shouldn't get all hell bent over some emotionally screwed up chick with a rap sheet worse then me and Sam's put together. Still…I kinda like her. She's a pistol with a bad temper and a sharp tongue. Always liked that in a woman. But Sam's already got his eyes on her. Heh…he'll probably end up with her with that puppy act he's got. Hmmm, well…maybe not. She doesn't seem too happy with either of us, can't blame her there. Poor kid's been shit on by men all her life. _Dean thought to himself while flipping mindlessly through channels on the TV set up in his room. It wasn't even 8pm yet and there he was, lying back on his queen sized bed, happy he had cable but he couldn't seem to get himself to focus. Driving had taken a toll on him and he was tired… He just, couldn't get her out of his head.

* * *

Cat had exited the second floor and went back out onto the patio sporting a large black shirt and gray loose sweat pants. She carried a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, cigarette in the other. She knew the boys were upstairs, and even if one of'em decided to make their presence known…she could give a flying fuck. Cat was set on drinking as much as she could until it forced her into a drunken stooper. That would at least make the anxiety in her chest settle down and allow her to finally get some sleep. Maybe the alcohol would stop the nightmares.

* * ***Twenty Minutes later*** * *

Unable to sleep, Sam got up and left his room. He snuck over to Dean's room and cracked the door open. There was Dean, snoring softly with his hand still clutching the TV remote. Sam smiled at that and closed the door, making a point not to wake his exhausted brother. Finding himself a little thirsty, he crept down the old flight of stairs and turned to walk into the kitchen when he noticed the patio was still well lit. Figuring Cat might still be up, he went to the fridge, got out a coke and then made his way to the patio.

Sure enough, the scent of smoke danced on the cool night breeze as Cat sat at the table, looking off into the distance while taking a drink of straight whiskey. Sam was a little surprised at how well she handled her liquor as she let out a very soft sigh and took another drag of her cigarette; as though she had done this every night of her life.

"Can't sleep?" He asked gently, hoping he wouldn't surprise her and stepped onto the patio.

Cat merely shrugged, didn't look at him and flicked the ash of her cigarette into an ashtray on the table. "Nope." She replied and heard the chair opposite to her get pulled out and then sat in. With a slightly aggravated sigh she turned her head and gave a questioning smirk at Sam's attire. He was just wearing a gray shirt and black boxers. "You got a pair of nice legs there, Sammy." She chuckled, finally feeling the whiskey taking its effect on her system. She smiled at how her comment caused a blush to invade his cheeks.

He cleared his throat and tried to push the feeling of embarrassment away when he finally met her eyes. "Thanks…" Sam said in a bashful tone and tapped his fingers on his thighs, trying to think of a way to get his thoughts out without getting her upset.

She noticed he was thinking and set the bottle of jack on the table. "Spit it out, I know you want to ask me something." Cat mused softly, knowing that she was buzzed, and not caring.

Sam suddenly felt like he was under a spot light by the way her eyes seemed to burn into him. "I do, I'm just trying to word it right." He answered truthfully.

"Uh huh… Here have a drink." She stated and pushed the bottle across the table. "That should help a little."

Sam took the bottle in his hands, looked at it and shook his head, "no…I shouldn't." He replied and went to push it back to her when her hand stopped its progress; her small fingers brushing against his. Sam thought about it for a moment, especially the cool touch of her flesh against his and finally got his courage. "Alright…but I warn you now, I'm a shitty drunk." And with that said he took off the cap and brought the opening to his lips.

Cat let out a laugh while clapping as he swigged at least two rather large gulps and put the bottle back on the table, gasping for air. "Good job Sam! You should catch up to me in no time." She exclaimed with a wink and saw the look on his face. "Now hurry up and drink down some of that coke before you throw up." She giggled and took the bottle back, had another small gulp and put the cap back on.

Sam's chest burned at the harshness of the whiskey and was instantly relieved as the cold soda took the burn away and settled nicely in his stomach. After finishing nearly half of the can's contents, he set it gently on the table and gave a smile.

Cat tried to keep a straight face as she motioned to her chin, indicating he'd missed. "You got a little right here…" She said and Sam immediately wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his left hand. "It's okay, happens to the best of us." Cat mused with a chuckle, set her cigarette at the edge of the ashtray and got up. Before Sam could ask where she was going, she walked right up to him and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Easy there tiger, I'll be right back. I just want to get a coke."

Sam watched her stroll into the house, grab a coke from the fridge and he swore she seemed to saunter back over. He found himself watching the elegant sway of her shapely hips and tore himself away quickly when she noticed him staring at her.

"How the hell can you drink that without getting heartburn?" Sam inquired with another drink of his coke, playing off the fact that she had caught him basically drooling over her.

"Lots of practice." Cat chimed with a chuckle and seated herself across from him, took a drink of the cold coke in her hand and added, "I'm a little buzzed right now, so go ahead and take advantage of the opportunity."

Sam nearly choked mid drink of his coke. Fighting to breath he choked out, "I'm sorry, did you just say…?"

Cat barked out a soft laugh and shook her head. "What I mean by that is I'm more capable of answering questions without getting defensive. I'm the kind of person that admits I use being drunk as a way to be more entertaining." She explained with humor dancing in her eyes at the look on Sam's face.

"Ah…gotcha." Sam replied with a knowing smile and found that he was…in fact, a light weight. The alcohol was already streaming through his blood, which felt nice at first… Loosening up the nervous tension that had settled in his stomach. Sam cleared his throat at the warm and fuzzy feeling that replaced his anxiety and met her gaze with a little more confidence. "I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you…"

"I figured as much." She replied and took another drag off her half smoked cigarette. She paused as she blew the smoke away from her lips, looked to the cigarette and then to Sam. "My smoking doesn't bother you…does it?"

He shrugged, feeling the warmth in his stomach spread into his chest. "Yes and no… Personally if you kissed me I don't think I'd care much." Sam blurted out when suddenly his eyes widened at his own blatant comment and turned as red as the coca-cola can in his hands. "I am so sorry…I don't know why I just said that…wow…" He said and then softly added, "I really must be a lightweight."

Cat licked her lips, a smile spreading across her face. "You wouldn't care about my smoking if I kissed you?" She repeated the question in a very soft spoken voice, her eyes sparkling with a hidden mischievousness.

A lump formed in the back of Sam's throat as her voice seemed to flutter against his spine, trailing his flesh with a feather like touch. He looked away, unable to meet her intense gaze and tried to reply. "I uhm…" He didn't know what to say to that. He had said it himself, but he really didn't know how to answer it without sounding like a little boy with a crush. "Uhm…wow," he laughed and ran a hand through his hair, still avoiding her eyes. "I'm really embarrassed."

"Don't be." Cat replied softly and gave him a warm smile, one he'd never seen on her face before. He actually sat up straight at the sight of it and couldn't tear his eyes away. There was a glow to her skin as she looked into his eyes, as though she was showing herself for the first time.

Her voice brought his attention back. "What? What is it?" She asked with that smile on her face, a slight raise in her high arched brows.

Sam grew a slow and very stupid smile on his face. "Nothin'…" He said in a voice that was nearly a breathless sigh of amazement and added, "you have a very beautiful smile."

Now it was her time to blush as she took her eyes away and gave a bashful giggle, something she hadn't done in years. Realizing this, she seemed to sober a little, a slight smile dancing on her lips as her cheeks continued to flush from his compliment. "Thanks…haven't had anyone tell me that in a very long time." Cat admitted in a quiet voice and snuffed her cigarette into the ashtray, her cheeks still warm.

Suddenly another presence appeared out of the kitchen, arms held across his chest. "So, havin' a party without me?" Both Sam and Cat looked toward the source of the voice and saw Dean standing just under the light of the patio, a grin plastered on his face.

"We couldn't sleep." Sam said with a slight hint of irritation in his voice and watched Dean give a slow nod.

"I can see that…" Dean chimed and looked to the Jack Daniels on the table and raised a brow. "Cat, you should be warned…" He said and pulled up a chair next to Sam. "He doesn't know how to hold his liquor."

She studied his face for a moment and pushed the Jack toward him, which he took without hesitation. "So far he's doing okay." Cat said in Sam's defense and saw a grateful smile slip across Sam's lips. He mouthed the words thank you as Dean took a swig from the bottle and set it down, not seeing the wink Cat gave his little brother in reply.

"Damn woman, this is some strong whiskey." Dean announced with a sigh and stole Sam's coke, draining it of its contents.

Sam groaned, "thanks…" at his brother drinking the rest of his coke and got up to get another one.

"No problem," Dean quipped with a grin and then tilted his head back, "hey since you're up, get me one." He called after Sam who just flipped him off as he walked to the fridge. "Yea well I love you too, _bitch_."

"_Jerk_." Sam retorted in the house, grabbed two cans of coke and walked back out onto the patio.

Dean looked Sam up and down and grew a very cocky smirk. "Someone looks very relaxed." His voice just oozed sarcasm causing Sam to just roll his eyes and drop the coke in his brother's lap, nearly hitting his crotch. "Hey! Watch where drop that thing."

"Oh sorry…" Sam mused with a low giggle and made a point to grab his chair, took it over to Cat and sat down to her left, a triumphant smile on his face.

Cat took a sip of her coke, trying to hide the smile on her lips at the way the brothers were acting. She could tell they were having a slight competition as to who would be able to win her affection first. She actually not only found it very amusing, but very flattering as well.

_May the best man win… _She thought with the swallow of her soda and leaned back in her chair…waiting for the games to begin. "Hey…since I'm in the mood for sharing." Cat started, noticing how both delicious young men were hanging on her every word. "You guys want to know about the wolves?"

"We're always in the mood to listen to a pretty girl speak." Sam chimed and chuckled at his own words.

Dean just gave him a raised brow on the other side of the table and rolled his eyes. "Go ahead Cat, we're listening." He replied and chuckled inwardly at his baby brother.

"Now this is going to seem really nuts, so I'm going to need an example." Cat stopped and let out a soft howl, one that made every hair along Dean and Sam's body stand completely on end. She knew what must have been going through their heads, but she didn't really care. If they were ever going to really believe her…she was going to have to go for good old fashioned shock treatment.

After the sound echoed softly into the cool night air, a ruckus could be heard throughout the house when all five wolves made it out onto the patio and all sat back on their haunches, in a semi circle in the grass not more then a few feet away.

"Alright kids…drop the act." Cat announced softly and watched as the wolves seemed to just blink at her. "Guys it's okay…they need to know I'm not lying."

Dean and Sam shared a glance and Dean started to make the crazy sign with his hand when a very deep, baritone of a voice growled into the air causing him to freeze in place.

"If they had any kind of respect, they'd believe a lady when she told'em the truth."

Dean's mouth was completely dropped when Riddick stepped forward and sat down again, just a foot ahead of the other wolves. Dean wouldn't have believed it until he watched the wolf's mouth move, "What kid? Gotta problem?"

Sam had to rub his eyes. "Did you…he…just talk?" He blurted out softly, sobering at the very sight of the massive black wolf physically opening his jaws and literally speaking with a very deep growling voice. "I…I'm not that drunk am I?"

Riddick set his eyes on Sam and gave that wolfish grin. "Nope, sorry kid. You heard right, 'cuz this ain't no parlor trick." He drawled out, thoroughly amused and craned his head to Dean; narrowing his electric blue eyes, "it's the real thing."

Dean's mouth hung open, his eyes wide with shock. "He even sounds like Riddick…" He said in a whisper of disbelief and was startled at the deep, full bellied laugh echoing from Riddick's jaws, his head thrown back as though about to howl.

"And no Dean…" Came an older woman's voice, one he recognized immediately as he glanced to Riddick's right only to see that Ripley had a sparkle to her dark brown eyes. "Cat didn't poison the whiskey."

"Whoa, wait a fuckin' minute here!" Dean barked and jumped to his feet so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over. He was visibly shaken by what he was experiencing and shot his eyes at Cat, pointed at her and said. "Wolves don't talk…and they sure as hell don't sound exactly like the characters they're named after!" He looked very comical as he pointed from the wolves back to her and then just put his forehead in his hands.

Another, distinctive voice sounded…"Hey, stay frosty Dean. We're not a threat to you."

Dean's hand dropped as he looked up, not wanting to, and saw that it was Hicks speaking. He knew the moment he heard him say, stay frosty. "Cat…you've got a lot of explainin' to do…but before we do that…" Dean paused in his words, grabbed his chair and carefully sat back down, his eyes never leaving the wolves. "I'm gonna need more of that whiskey."

"Drink up Dean, you're gonna need it." Cat replied softly and found their reactions rather entertaining.

Dean popped the top off the whiskey, and downed three gulps. He ignored the terrible burn ripping through his stomach as he set the bottle down with a slight clang on the table, his hand clenched tightly around the neck. Once the burn settled enough for him to breathe, he added, "Alright…explain."

Sam furrowed his brow and motioned to Dean for the whiskey and Dean answered by pushing it over the table toward him. Before he could rethink his actions, Sam took another two gulps of the Jack Daniels and dropped it back on the table, his face contorting from the fire in his throat.

Cat sighed, knowing this was going to be a long story. "Lea and Angel over there, can't speak human tongue. But they can understand us. Those two are born of wolf decent." Lea and Angel, hearing their names, trotted up to her, tails wagging and laid out near her feet.

"And…" Sam said, looked to the wolves, addressing them as people. "You three are…something else?"

"We are flesh and blood manifestations of her spirit guardians." Ripley stated in her soothingly calm tone of voice and added with a slight hint of humor, "too bad I'm stuck in this form, I'd kill for a cigarette."

"Yea no kiddin'." Hicks added and shared a look with Ripley; an obvious show of affection between them.

Cat looked at Dean's expression and couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. The giggles flowed freely from her smiling lips at the dear in headlights look dawning across his handsome features. He looked like he was close to pissing himself at the way Hicks and Ripley acted like they'd been married for years.

It was all too fucking weird to him. Here were three wolves that sounded and acted exactly like characters from movies! Hell they even shared a slight resemblance through the color of their fur and eyes. "This just doesn't make a damn bit of sense…" Dean thought aloud and shook his head, his brain close to a meltdown.

"How's it possible? I've never heard of any spell or incantation that even remotely stems to this level of manifestation. You'd have to be some kind of powerful Shaman to achieve this…right?" Sam asked and watched as Cat bit the left side of her bottom lip, her forehead creased.

"Wow, this kid's got more then two brain cells fightin' for dominance." Riddick chimed in a dark tone and got a glare from Cat. "I'm impressed."

"Cut it out Riddick." She snapped at him and he furrowed his furry brow.

"Easy there princess, it was a compliment." The black wolf replied in a slightly cocky growl. Riddick let his eyes fall on Sam, "bet you're dying to know how we're here, huh pretty boy?"

Sam was a little stunned at everything that was happening, but he figured to go along with it… Besides, he had dealt with some pretty crazy shit in the past. So what would make this any different? "I'm very interested, yes." He replied carefully, a little unnerved at the sheer velocity of Riddick's human voice…that didn't seem all that human.

"Well we've been around for a very long time, since Aiden here was born. She didn't give us any real form until she watched Aliens and then Pitch Black. And you don't want to know what I first looked like…" Riddick mused in a dark tone that Dean caught as suspicious. The wolf looked to Dean, "you know what a Xenomorph is?" Dean nodded slowly, and then his eyes widened drastically. Riddick smirked, "_exactly_."

"We…have been her surrogate parents…Hicks and I." Ripley added and gave Cat a warm glance, filled with pure and unconditional love.

Sam followed what they were saying and looked to Cat, who's eyes were averted as she took another drink from her coke and found himself asking, "Hey Cat…think it would be okay if I watched these two movies?"

She looked to him and canted her head at the question. She then chimed, "You have no idea what a Xenomorph is…do you?"

Sam grew an expression that could only be described as a little boy that just got caught lying about flushing his goldfish down the toilet. "No…I don't." He replied honestly, inwardly thankful for the strong whiskey numbing his system.

Cat shot Dean an accusing look, grabbed the empty coke can from the table and threw it at his head. It barely missed him and caused him to jump.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean barked in surprise at the sudden assault.

"All this time, you haven't sat down and had Sammy watch these movies?" Cat said with a disappointed tone and shook her head. "You selfish bastard." She teased as she just smiled at him. "Depriving him of the classics…for shame."

Dean tried to give her an angry look but had a slight curve at the edge of his lips as he leaned down, picked up the empty can and threw it back at her, completely missing her on purpose. "Yea well, don't get mad at me." He mused and motioned to his baby brother, "It's Sammy's fault he never watched the classics. Too busy with his computer."

Cat looked to Sam, who had a confused look on his face when out of nowhere she flicked his ear and caused him to wince. "Hey!" He spat with a slight pout and rubbed his ear. "Be careful…I'm fragile."

"Fragile my ass!" Cat scoffed with a laugh and flicked him a few mores times before he finally fell into a fit of laughter and started smacking her hand away from the assault on his ear.

"Dean! A little help here!" Sam exclaimed between laughs and just couldn't get himself to keep a hold of her. Every time he'd latch his large hands on her wrists, she'd manage to clench her small hands in a very unnatural fashion, slipping easily from his grasp.

Dean let out a laugh and just shook his head. "Hey man, you're on your own." He mused and then an idea dawned across his face. "Oh Cat, he's really ticklish on his sides and the back of his neck."

Sam shot Dean a look of death. "Traitor!" He barked in defense and suddenly felt her small fingers tickling the back of his neck, causing him to literally squirm in his chair. "Oh that's it! You are in so much trouble!"

"Shit!" She squeaked and before he could retaliate Cat was on her feet and started to book it onto the grass, toward the back of her property while Sam shot up and was hot on her heels as she made her way into the darkness. Cat knew he could out run her with no problem, but he didn't know the grounds as well as she did…especially in the dark.

Dean had taken in the backyard earlier in the day when he finished his third sandwich. It was like some kind of fortress as the fence of wood and brick towered into the sky as high as the house itself. While massive and obviously ancient oak trees lined the inner walls as though warning any and all that were foolish enough to approach. The area within the backyard itself, was large enough to park at least Ten '67 Impala's with enough room to still be able to have a group of people on the grass. When Lewis bought the house, he wanted his space…a lot of space. Which eventually became a home to a pack of wolves and various other nocturnal animals.

Dean smirked to himself as he took another drink of his coke and eyed the wolves looking off into the darkness as Cat and Sam's laughter danced into the air. "You're not gonna follow them?" He asked softly after swallowing the cold soda.

Riddick shook his head, "naw, she's okay. It's that brother of yours I'm worried about." His deep voice rumbled in reply.

"Sammy? He's harmless." Dean added and watched as Riddick craned his head to him, this time his eyes were glowing.

"That's obvious, but he doesn't know the grounds like Aiden does. One wrong turn, he'll trip over a root and be ass over elbows before he knows what hit'em." The wolf replied with a hint of humor in his voice and saw Dean wear a smirk.

"Now that…" Dean trailed off, the smirk growing into a devious grin. "Would be a Kodak moment."

**-End Chapter Eight-**


	10. Ch 9:: A Forbidden Kiss

**[**DarkDreamer1982...-_HUGGLES_- You're a gem! The answer is that Riddick used to look like an Alien from Aliens lol And to everyone else...-_Tackle Hugs_- Everyone's been incredibly awesome^_^ Even you lurkers out there ;) Now...if you've been waitin' for some **'romantic action'**...well, in the installment, you get a Taste of it -_Grins_- and there's a scene comin' up that you may find hysterical... Okay, I shoosh -_Is jazzed about Supernatural's Season Five Finale that'll be showing in 3 hours_- Enjoy!**]  
**

**

* * *

**

With the grace of a feline, Cat dodged back and forth until she spotted a familiar shape in the surrounding darkness and dove behind it, got into a crouch and leaned her back against the thick bark of the ancient tree. She closed her eyes and willed herself to ease her breathing. After a moment of concentration, her breath was as silent as the world around her when she honed in on Sam's bare feet crushing against the lush grass just ten feet from the very tree she had hidden behind. As though becoming apart of the devouring shadows around her, she kept perfectly still as Sam edged closer, slowing in his movements.

Sam stalked forward carefully, knowing that if he wasn't paying attention he'd end up scraping or bruising something…especially since he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. Keeping his breathing as quiet as possible, he got the feeling he was heading in the right direction when the outline of a massive tree filled his sight. _She's gotta be back there… _He thought with a smile pulling at his lips and decided to move to the right of the tree, changing direction.

Cat furrowed her brow when she sensed his presence shift. Opening her eyes, she stood crouched on her hands and feet; her knees bent in a way that caused her muscles to restrict, ready to spring at any given moment. Very carefully, Cat peeked out to where Sam had originally been approaching from. Not seeing or hearing him anywhere she slid back into her hiding place and caught a strange feeling to her right. Without a second thought she pushed herself off the ground and used every ounce of power from her lower body to propel herself through the air until she physically slammed into her objective…

Sam didn't even get the chance to let out a sound as a shape darted out from in front of him and he was suddenly flat on his back, the wind completely knocked out of him.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Cat asked with a hint of concern dancing in her voice. "Sam?" She looked at his face as he coughed and heaved, struggling to get the air flowing again.

"Yea…" He replied in a gruff voice, coughed a few more times and just looked up into the outline of her face. "Just wasn't expecting you to pounce me."

Cat sighed and stood up, her legs on either side of his hips. "You know, for a Hunter, you're instincts kinda suck." She teased and offered him her hand, which he took gratefully with both hands, and before he could get his footing, she jerked him upright.

Sam flew up but sadly, lost his balance and fell to the ground, landing right on top of Cat. They hit the earth with a soft thud, and started laughing hysterically at their moment of grace. "And you were saying?" Sam managed between laughs as he looked down into her smiling face, visible from the light from the patio that bled between the trees around them.

"Shut up!" She retorted and smacked him on his chest as he held himself off the ground with his hands on either side of her laughing form, his bent knees to the right of her legs.

"What? You didn't warn me!" He said in defense, still laughing, as she rolled her eyes at him. "How was I supposed to know you're a lot stronger then you look?"

Cat just smiled and shook her head at him, "incase you haven't noticed by now, I have a big ass and thick thighs. I just used my lower body and the momentum to pull you up. But of course, you're about as graceful as an elephant on a tight wire…damned lightweight." Cat replied giggling and found herself drain of humor at the sight of him studying her eyes. _Please don't use the alcohol in your system as an excuse to try and kiss me…don't care how disgustingly adorable you are… Kissing me would be a very bad idea… Because I don't think my reaction would be the one you want… _Cat thought within her secret depths at the intensity of his expression.

Sam was silent for a moment as he searched the amber depths of her cat like gaze. The thought finally hit him that he was alone with her…basically pinning her to the ground. His face became serious as he swallowed the small lump of anxiety in the back of his suddenly very dry throat and sat up. "Here." He said softly and gave her his hand, which she took and allowed him to help her onto her feet.

"Thanks…" Cat replied barely above a whisper as his hand slipped from hers and went directly to her back, where he gently began wiping away leaves from their time on the ground. "Oh it's okay…"

He cut her off. "No, don't wanna hear it." Sam chuckled and removed some leaves and a few random twigs from the messy bun on the back of her head.

"Aw damn it." Cat growled and undid the rubber band from her hair and shook her head, allowing her wild mane of flames to freefall down her back. Placing the rubber band between her teeth she went to pull her hair up when Sam's hand to her right hand made her stop.

"Don't…" He protested in a low, almost husky voice and watched her raise an inquisitive brow. Sam had to find an excuse…and fast. "I…I'd like to see what it looks like down." Okay, so the poor guy had his honest filter on. But when it came to Cat, honesty was always a plus.

"Oh," her voice was muffled as she dropped her arms and took the rubber band out of her mouth and slipped it onto her left wrist. "Okay, fine with me." She said with a shrug and smiled. "Now turn around."

Both brows shot up at the comment when she just gave him a look and he immediately got what she meant. Sam let out a slightly embarrassed laugh, "right." And turned his back to her.

Giving his back a look over, she made a point to get all the leaves from his shirt and just for shits and giggles…gave him a quick slap on the ass for good measure. "That's for not watching Aliens." She announced as if that explained her actions.

Sam whipped around and put his hands on his hips. "You sure? Or did you secretly just want to touch my ass?" He shot back and thoroughly enjoyed the look on her face.

Sam's comment threw her off guard and her jaw dropped, a smile still dancing on her features. "Where would you get a silly notion like that?" She retorted with ease and closed her jaws in a sly grin. "Or maybe you wanted me to touch your ass."

"I see what you're doing…" Sam chimed, dropped his hands and started walking toward her, causing her to instinctively back up.

"Oh you do, do you?" Cat murmured defiantly, a crease in her brows as her footsteps met the ground in silence, sensing the presence of a tree behind her. "And what would that be?"

The most devilishly seductive smile ate at his lips and caused her chest to flutter at the very sight of it. Sam saw the reaction in her eyes and ran his tongue slowly over his lips, distracting her long enough until she was suddenly backed up against the tree. After a silent moment, the rich sound of his husky voice poured from his lips, "Check mate."

In a flash the humor melted from her eyes, replaced with an expression that Sam couldn't place. Her face had become solemn, almost as though she were stone as she stared at him with an emotionless gaze. This drained the fun out of him causing concern to ripple through his blood.

"Cat…you okay?" Sam asked, noticing how she was completely rigid, as though her mind had suddenly shut off. "Aiden…hey," his worried voice trailed off into the air around them as he brought a hand to her face, his finger gently brushing along the left side of her jaw line. He tried again, "Aiden I'm not going to hurt you."

She blinked, and for a moment…Cat's eyes sparkled back to life. And in that short amount of time, it revealed a tortured spirit hiding just beneath the surface. She looked terrified.

"Hey, you okay? You had me scared for a second there…" Sam explained in a low voice, his right hand now resting on her left shoulder.

"No…I'm fine." She said in a small voice, her arched brows furrowed as she said the words, almost not believing them. "I'm sorry." She apologized in a broken tone, cleared her throat and brought a hand to her face, acting as though she was rubbing her temples when she was actually hiding her gaze from him. She just couldn't look at him…not with the way he was peering so deeply into the endless abyss of her shattered soul.

"Stop saying that." Sam replied and wore a very worried expression. "You don't need to keep apologizing when you haven't done anything wrong…"

"I know," She replied, dropped her hand away from her face in defeat, slumped back against the base of the tree and tilted her head to the left, closing her eyes. "I know…I can't help it." Cat concluded with a sigh as she opened her eyes and averted her gaze to the ground, unwilling to meet his worried expression.

Sam hated the thought…but had to say it. "Are you…afraid of me?"

The very sound of his tortured voice brought her eyes to his within the instant it hit her ears. "What? Oh gods no." She stated with a look of compassion on her face. "Why would you think that Sam?"

Sam swallowed the hard lump from the back of his throat and replied, "Well, the visions…and the way you responded to me when I backed you up against the tree…"

Cat shook her head and took his hand away from her shoulder, holding it in both hands. "Sam I want you to know something." She said softly and looked up into his guilt ridden eyes… It almost appeared as though his heart was breaking right in front of her. "I'm not afraid of You, understand? I've always been weary around men," she trailed off and decided to add, "no matter how cute they are."

Sam gave a small smile at her compliment but swallowed as a sting started to enter his eyes. "Damn…that whiskey was a lot stronger then I thought…" He exclaimed in a chuckle and shook his head. "To be perfectly honest, I'm never this assertive with women."

"That's why it's called liquid courage." Cat mused, "I'm also being a lot more playful and open if you haven't noticed…" Sam nodded and she gave a smirk. "If we would've been stone sober, this wouldn't have happened…"

Sam's eyes shimmered with curious confusion when she gently tugged at his hands. Not sure what she was planning he leaned down to her, almost awkwardly until their lips were a mere breath away from each other. He was about to ask what she was doing when very carefully, she left a soft kiss on his lips.

Breathing in the essence of him, his scent a blinding presence swarming her blood she allowed him to tease her mouth with flutter like half kisses, causing the nervous tension in her stomach to erupt into chaos. Just for a moment, she let herself drown in his petal soft lips. It was amazing, as though the world and everything in it had been swept into a blissful silence, giving them just this one small moment of peace from the pain that followed their every day lives.

When she sensed his heartbeat increase and felt his breath become sharp bursts of primal desire…she broke the kiss…and found herself panting.

There were no words as they rested their foreheads together, hearts racing, breath quick…hands held as though for dear life. Both hadn't planned on this happening. Hell Sam was just as surprised as Cat. After a pause to get their bearings back, as if linked, they pulled back to look each other in the eyes.

It was Cat that spoke first. "Thank you…"

Sam canted his head to the side slightly at the purr of her voice and blinked. "For what?" He asked in a breathless whisper and watched as she struggled with herself to respond.

"…for understanding…and not judging me." Cat managed to say and let out a rush of anxiety filled air, pushing it out of her lungs.

He knew right then and there that the kiss she had given him, had been her way of thanking him. A beautiful smile stretched the valley of his lips as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "you're welcome."

Cat reveled in the feel of human affection before she snapped out of the tender moment and backed away. "Before this gets out of hand…" She said but didn't have to finish.

Sam nodded, perfectly aware of their situation…and his level of intoxication, when a thought struck him. "Hey," He said, his thoughts becoming words, "where's Dean? Knowing him, he would have come out here looking for us by now."

"Just so he could rub it in our faces that he caught us making out?" She chimed and Sam gave a knowing laugh. "Well, how about I sneak through that patch of trees over there and see if I can spot him?"

"Want me to wait here?" He asked, his eyes swimming with a silent longing as he held her gaze.

"Only for a second, 'kay?" She said with a sweet, reassuring tone and didn't wait for a response as she crept off in the direction she indicated earlier to Sam. Cat was thankful for the moment to herself but became a little unnerved at how the patio was completely void of life and caught the slight hint of echoing laughter coming from inside the house. "Coast is clear, you can come out now hot stuff." She called over her shoulder and walked out onto the grass, a crease in her brow.

Sam appeared to her right, held the same expression on his face and asked, "Where'd everybody go?"

Cat's voice dropped an octave. "I have a feeling Riddick and Dean are bonding." And with that said, she started toward the house with some ferocity in her gait.

By the time Sam had caught up with the fast little vixen, she was unmoving as she stood in the kitchen peering out into the living room; arms held firmly across her chest. He didn't even need to ask when he saw what she was glaring at.

Dean was sitting on the floor, the bottle of Jack just a few sips shy of empty with the large black wolf Riddick sitting right across from him, a small glass with only a line of the dark liquid at the bottom. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing…his own big brother had gotten shit faced with Cat's guardian Riddick. He'd never thought he'd see the day, when Dean found a drinking buddy that happened to be an abnormally large wolf with an attitude a kin to his own. Things just couldn't get any stranger then that.

Cat stood there for a few minutes, waiting to catch the two drunks attention. When they were just too involved with whatever the hell they were laughing about, she made her presence known.

In a clear voice, she exclaimed, "Riddick, what did I tell you about drinking my whiskey?"

The laughter immediately died as their glazed eyes rolled in her direction. It was more then clear that Cat was not a happy camper.

"We wurr just shootin' the shit." Riddick's voice boomed with a slurred tone as Dean leaned forward, an incredibly stupid smile plastered across his face.

"Well therr ya'arr, Sammee!" Dean exclaimed, slurring as he spoke in a very happy tone and staggered onto his feet, swaying back and forth as he walked toward them, reminding Cat of Jack Sparrow as he stood in front of his taller younger brother and ungracefully, slugged Sam playfully in the shoulder. "I'm drunk."

Sam just held the grin inside, nodded, and replied, "I can see that."

Dean blinked and grew a scowl as he looked to Cat, "Why aren't you guys drunk?" he muttered, realizing that she was standing there.

"Because we only drank enough to get buzzed, not sloshed." Cat replied in an even tone, restraining the small fire burning in her chest. "After running around like a bunch of big kids, it quickly went through our systems."

"Uh huh…" Dean said slowly, swayed a little and used Sam to keep himself upright. "Yurr no fun."

Sam could sense the anger starting to radiate from Cat's intense gaze and patted Dean on the back. "Come on Dean, let's get you to bed." He said in hopes Dean would just comply.

"Whoa now, I'm not *yawn* tired." Dean protested with a yawn and gave Sam an extremely cheesy grin as he, very sloppy mind you, patted Sam on the head. "I'm so proud of ya Sammee…"

Sam's face was straining to stop the onslaught of laughter rising up in his throat as he swallowed back the urge and started walking Dean toward the stairs. "I know Dean." His voice cracked for a second but his big brother was pretty tossed at this point and hadn't noticed.

Cat watched as Sam took his slurring and very happy drunk of a brother upstairs to his room and once they were out of sight, she walked toward Riddick and just gave him a look. "What the hell were you thinking? You know what that shit can do to you." Her voice was laced with a dark worry, one filled with the concern of his very well being.

Riddick growled deeply in his chest, stood up on all fours, started to lean sideways and managed to bring himself up onto the couch without falling off in the process. "Stop worrying so much Aiden." Even though he was pretty drunk, he still sounded sober. "I just need some sleep."

She shook her head and sighed. "You throw up in this house and I swear to the Goddess Bast your ass will be outside for a week." Cat grumbled while picking up the mess they left her; which was a small glass and an empty bottle of Jack. "G'night fur ball." She added softly, the anger leaving her voice as she went into the kitchen and set the objects next to the sink.

The soft tapping of claws caught Cat's attention as she looked to the floor and saw Ripley gazing at her with motherly concern. "Everything okay honey?" Her voice rich and loving as she peered up at Cat.

"Did you see Riddick?" Cat asked in a low voice and saw Ripley nod.

"Hicks is making sure he doesn't do anything stupid during the night…" Ripley replied and grew an odd emotion in her lupine eyes. "I wanted to mention that…you handled the situation with Sam very well."

Cat's eyes widened and she felt her blood hit her face with a vengeance. Fighting the lump of embarrassment in her throat, she managed a squeak of a reply, "You saw?"

"Yes I did, and no I didn't tell the others." Ripley said simply and gave her a look of understanding. "You know I wouldn't do that Aiden. Besides, you two had been drinking and were playin' grab ass. Not a big deal."

Cat left out a soft, embarrassed laugh. "Thanks Mom…I appreciate it." She finally allowed herself to call Ripley mom again, now that she knew the brothers were upstairs.

Ripley's dark eyes lit up, "You're welcome honey. Now give me a hug before you get your ass to bed." she said and gave a motion of her head for Cat to come over.

Cat shook her head smiling, crouched down and wrapped her arms around the dark brown wolf in a loving hug. "Night Mom." She said softly as Ripley gave her a very small lick on her cheek, and nudged her with her cold nose to start toward the stairs. "Alright I'm going." Cat giggled and started walking to the stairs.

Once at the top, just entering the hallway she paused for a moment when she saw that the door to Sam's room was cracked. Holding her breath, she tried to move as silently as possible toward her bedroom, just got the handle turned when a voice caused her to exhale.

"Going to bed?"

She turned her gaze and saw Sam leaning half way out of his room…completely and utterly bare from the waist up. "Uh, yea…" She murmured softly and had to clear her throat at the way the beautiful lines of his chest made her breath quicken. "What happened to your shirt?"

"Dean…didn't quite make it to the toilet in time." Sam explained, partially self conscious but still buzzed enough not to let it bother him. "He's still in there right now." He indicated at the sound of poor Dean heaving in the small bathroom in Sam's room.

Cat frowned, "We'll he be okay?" she asked and knew he would be…but had to ask the obvious…seeing as she couldn't help but enjoy Sam's company.

Sam shrugged as if it was nothing new. "Who Dean?" He said and smiled, "Oh yea, he'll be fine. He'll probably sleep in 'til about five in the afternoon tomorrow and then bitch about having a hangover."

Cat gave a hint of a smile and leaned against the frame of her now open door, her voice flowing into a gentle lull as she spoke, "Sounds like this is a normal occurrence with him. That's gotta suck for you because you're the one that gets stuck taking care of him."

"Doesn't bother me too much. He's my brother, it's in the job description." Sam replied and stepped away from his room and leaned against the wall, just five feet from where Cat was standing. "Besides, he'd do the same for me."

"Really?" She murmured, slightly surprised and took a few steps toward Sam until she was only within a foot from his shirtless self. "I would've pinned him as being too much of an ass to give a shit about anyone other then himself." Cat was just joking, and Sam also knew that…but it was her way of getting Sam to talk a little longer…to delay the moment…

"He's really a good guy, he just doesn't show it to most people. Sometimes I have to drill him until he finally blows up on me and tells me what's wrong." Sam explained, enjoying the fact that she wanted to stay in his company just for a little longer. "Dean's actually very sensitive, he just has a funny way of showing it."

"Sounds like he's been through a lot." Cat said softly, thinking about how that reminded her, of herself. "That's why I had to drink earlier…at first I just wanted to drink until I was nice and tired, but then you joined me right when I was relaxed and more at ease. I'm a lot like your brother in the sense that it's hard for me to let people in when I first meet them."

"You won't…" Sam's voice became no more then a whisper as he closed the distance between them and looked down into her big eyes. "…regret any of this tomorrow…will you?"

Cat just couldn't help the warm smile that had spread across her face at how innocent and adorable Sam suddenly seemed. "No honey, I don't believe in regrets." She replied softly, took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze…

"Sam! Sammee? You still here?" Dean's wail broke their attention and Sam gave an apologetic look.

"It's okay Sam, go take care of your brother." Cat said softly, smiled and started to walk away when she stopped and looked back at Sam, "by the way…" She paused again…let the moment stretch, and just when she was sure Sam was about ask… She bit her bottom lip and purred, ever so softly, "I was completely sober when I kissed you."

With that, she vanished into her room and closed the door behind her.

He couldn't help the way his jaw dropped at her comment and found himself smiling, despite what he was about to deal with for the rest of the night. "I'll be damned…" Sam thought aloud, lips curved slightly and went back into his room to take care of his big brother.

**-End Chapter Nine- **


	11. Ch 10:: Rude Awakening

[-_Growls because she missed the season finale and will have to wait until it's online_- Anyhoo...first off... -_TACKLE HUGGLES her Readers_- You guys are really awesome, you know that? You're really the reason I keep writing...knowing that you're also enjoying what I love to do...it's awesome^_^ Anyhoo...if you liked the last chapter, you're going to LOVE this one. Why? Cuz Dean finally warms up to Cat...-_Winks_- and there are few major twists as well...(tehe) On that Teasing note, Enjoy!] 

* * *

Warmth spread out gently over a sleeping form as the early light of dawn broke through an open window. Streams of soft gold tingled the exposed flesh of her face as a shape slipped into her room unannounced. Her body shifted in her large bed, sheets tangled, the dark comforter dangling off the end of the bed. Cat was awake, she just didn't want to succumb to the fact that it was already day light. She just wanted to lay there and pretend that she was a bear, hibernating.

When the mattress sank to her left she let out a groan into the pillow her face was smashed against and forced herself to roll over onto her back.

"Aiden, time to get up." A calm male voice encouraged softly as a cold nose nuzzled the skin of her right arm. "No wastin' day light. Besides, you know if I could, I'd make the coffee myself."

"Why did you have to be a corporal? Why couldn't you just be Dwayne, huh Hicks?" Cat grumbled and looked at the smiling wolf with slitted eyes. She sighed, "alright, I'm up…I'm up." Sat up and slid off the bed. Still growling at the early hour she flipped her head forward, gathered her long untamed locks in her hands and managed to slip it into a messy bun on the top of her head from the rubber band she put on her wrist the night before.

"Is anyone else up?" She asked while dragging herself to her open door and stepped out into the hallway, Hicks leading the way.

"Riddick's passed out on the couch, the rest of the pack are outside and I believe Sam's up." The large wolf replied as they went to walk toward the stairs when Sam's door opened…revealing an equally tired looking and still shirtless Sam.

It took Sam a moment to remember that the man's voice he heard was coming from the wolf. "Morning…" He said in a groggy voice and scratched his head, his temples pounding furiously from the very slight hangover settling over his body.

"Morning sunshine." Cat murmured with a slight smile on her lips, already waking up. "Sleep okay?"

"If you consider watching over your shit faced brother until maybe four hours ago, then…yea I slept okay." Sam chimed in a scratchy voice, finding his mouth very dry.

Cat's eyes widened at Sam's tone of voice. _Someone's not a morning person...and if he keeps walking around lookin' all vulnerable and sexy like that. I'm gonna be in trouble…_she thought to herself and heard Hicks chuckle in his large fuzzy chest at her inner comment. She cleared her throat and ignored the wolf's knowing glare. "I take it you've never had a hangover?" She asked and fought the blush that wanted to invade her face,

He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy loose brown hair. "Oh no, I've had a hangover before…and this is nowhere near as bad." Sam explained with a small smile, "Let's just say I'm not complaining."

She chuckled at the statement and asked, "so where's Dean? Passed out in your room?"

"Nope, hauled him into his room right before he completely lost consciousness." Sam replied as Cat inched over to Dean's room, opened the door and watched as a look of complete shock took over her face. "What's wrong?"

Cat couldn't say anything…and she didn't need to when Sam looked over her shoulder to see Dean completely sprawled out on his stomach…buck ass naked. "Wow…" She blurted out in amazement at the sight she was seeing and giggled when Sam cleared his throat, took the doorknob in his big hand and proceeded to close the door. "Should I even ask how he got like that?"

Sam had a very disturbed look on his face; one where every muscle was scrunched up around his nose like a pissed off ferret. He almost looked nauseous. "He was dressed when I put him on his bed…" he announced slowly.

"Okay, I can see that you're going to need years of therapy after this," Cat giggled, took Sam's arm and led him toward the stairs. "So I'll make some coffee and breakfast. How does bacon and eggs sound?"

A boyish smile fell over Sam's face as they descended the stairs to the main level. "Even though I'm a little sick to my stomach," he said before breaking out into a yawn. "Dean would smack me upside the head if I passed up the chance for a good cup of coffee and a home cooked meal."

"Well, the secret to killing a hangover like yours…" She trailed off as they walked into the kitchen and he leaned against the kitchen counter as she walked over to the fridge. "…is a hearty breakfast."

* * **An Hour Later *** *

Cat had just finished making a large batch of scrambled eggs, a full thing of bacon, some toast and a very strong pot of coffee. They both sat at the table directly to the big kitchen's right (if you were standing outside and looking in from the patio) and literally inhaled their food as though they hadn't eaten in over a month. After a few minutes, both plates empty, they finally relaxed and started on their coffee .

"You can stop repeating yourself now Sam." Cat said with a soft blush to her cheeks as she took another drink from her cup and swallowed another mouthful of the rich, strong coffee and set the cup back down on the table, her fingers tapping the smooth surface.

"I can't help it. That was just the best breakfast I've ever eaten." He explained with a bright smile on his face, obviously feeling ten times better then he did when he first woke up that morning. "Trust me when I say that if Dean had been up for this, he would have been moaning and said something along the lines that it was better then sex."

"I smell food…" Came a grumbling voice from the stairs as Dean trotted over in only a pair of navy blue boxers…that happened to be inside out.

"Dean?" Sam didn't hide the shock in his voice to see his brother walking around after what he put him through last night. "Dude….why aren't you sleeping?"

Dean stopped and pulled up a chair across the table from Cat, Sam sitting to her left, his back to the kitchen. "I was woken up by the smell of bacon and coffee." He replied with a shrug, one eye half open due to the bright morning light bleeding into the room.

Cat chuckled and got up, went into the kitchen and returned with a new plate filled with scrambled eggs, toast and at least five pieces of bacon; a fork lying in a small spot next to them so she could set the cup of black coffee in front of him. "Here you go babe, eat up." She said with a smile and made her way back to her seat and sat back down.

Dean watched her walk away with a hint of amazement and then looked to the food for a few seconds, brows furrowed as he brought his eyes to the coffee, blinked and finally looked over at Cat with a very inquisitive look in his eyes and asked in a groggy tone, "Am I dreaming?"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No man, you're awake." He quipped and couldn't contain the smile as he took another sip of his coffee.

Dean licked his lips and picked up his fork. Eyeing the delicious smelling food in front of him he got a large portion of eggs on his fork, sniffed it and then stuck it in his mouth. His eyes immediately rolled back as he let out a moan while savoring the intoxicating taste of the eggs. "God…" He groaned and bit off a piece of bacon which caused his eyes to cross before rolling back a second time, another much loader moan traveling up from his bare chest. "Oh muh gawd…" Dean exclaimed in ecstasy, his mouth full of food, puffing his cheeks in a comical expression.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Cat chimed under her breath to Sam and they both let out a shared burst of soft laughter. "You two act like you've never had a home cooked meal before."

Dean took a drink from his black coffee, swallowing everything down in one gulp before shoveling another large portion of eggs into his mouth. "Baby, we've had breakfast before…" He said while munching on the eggs and ate the rest of the first piece of bacon he'd started on. "This right here, isn't breakfast. This is sex reincarnated into food."

"You know…I'm actually still surprised you're up and eating right now." Sam murmured thoughtfully while a calculating emotion spread through his eyes. "You should be nursing one helluva hang over."

Dean just finished swallowing another mouthful of food, the cup to his lips in mid drink when he just paused. "Huh…" He said and finally took a drink, enjoying the heat going down his throat. "I drank enough to be in a coma, didn't I?"

Cat remained completely silent as she stood up in a very fluid motion, grabbed her plate and crept back into the kitchen placing the dish into the sink, hoping they wouldn't put her on the spot.

"You were crying by the time I put you to bed Dean." Sam answered in a flat tone and watched Dean's brows shoot up.

"No I didn't." He spat in defense and began to finish off his food.

Sam sighed and corrected him, "yes Dean, you did."

Dean pointed his fork at Sam while his cheeks were filled with egg. "I didn't cry Sammy, so drop it." Dean countered and knew Sam was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. Especially since he blacked out right after Sam had dragged him upstairs the night before. "Yes I was wasted and I should be wanting nothing to do with food, but when I woke up all I could think about was the delicious aroma comin' from downstairs."

Cat slipped out onto the patio with her coffee in complete silence when the boys started to argue over the fact that Dean had gone emotional before he passed out. Sneaking to the table, she snatched up a cigarette, lit it and walked out onto the grass, toward the same tree she had hid at not more then only a few hours ago. Lea and Angel greeted her with their tails wagging wildly back and forth and followed her to the tree, where she sat down and tried to avoid the aftermath of Sam and Dean bitching at each other like an old married couple.

Sam noticed Cat's absence and took it as an opportunity to talk. "Don't you find it strange that we're both completely healthy?" He asked, tryin' to reason with his stubborn big brother.

Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and drank down the rest of his coffee. "You sayin' Cat's taken away both our hangovers?" He paused with a smirk, "…'cuz if that's true, you better marry that woman."

"Dean would you stop joking around and think about it for a minute?" Sam pleaded and glared at his smart ass of an older brother.

Dean sighed, moved his plate to the side and let his hands rest on the table. "Sammy look, the woman just made a breakfast fit for the gods and knows how to make one helluva cup of coffee. She's only had us with her for a day and has been beyond gracious." Dean trailed off as his face became serious when he added in a low voice, "I wasn't kidding about her Sam. If you don't snatch her up… I will."

Conflicted, Sam got to his feet, empty plate in hand and walked over to the kitchen sink. "Amazing." He growled with a dry smirk and placed his hands, shoulder length a part on the edge of the counter. "Not more then a few hours ago Dean, you didn't even want to be here and now you're acting like you've been on her side from the beginning."

"Well excuse me for enjoying the fact that I'm not spewing my guts out to the porcelain god!" Dean barked back in defense and narrowed his eyes, "You think I like waking up feeling like shit? No, I don't. Oh…and incase you forgot Sammy, I had to take of your sorry ass not too long ago."

"Bullshit Dean!" Sam barked in a raised voice and dropped his hands to his sides. "Take care of me? You tried to get me to throw up!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up." A deep growl caught both brothers off guard. "You're actin' like a bunch of fuckin' teenagers fighting over the car radio." The black wolf emerged into the kitchen and glared at Sam and Dean with his cold eyes. "Cat has the ability to heal people, that's why you feel better. So fuckin' drop it already." Riddick snarled and watched the anger slither through their auras.

Dean stood up, grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen sink before muttering, "he started it."

"God would you get over yourself!" Sam bellowed and charged out of the kitchen, stomped up every step on the staircase and vanished into his room with an ominous crack of his door slamming back into the frame.

"Damn, a little touchy are we?" Dean chimed and walked over to the patio, "someone's PMSing."

Riddick let out an annoyed growl, "fuckin' kids." And left the room to find a place to curl up, leaving Dean to his own devices.

_Well while Sam upstairs feelin' sorry for himself I'm gonna go see how Cat's doing. _He thought with a devious smile playing on his lips and stepped out onto the patio.

Sunshine broke in small streams through the morning marine layer as a cool breeze licked Dean's naked flesh, causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. Rubbing his arms he crossed the grass toward the figure sitting next to a large oak tree; the roots seemed to have taken on a life of their own as they webbed over each other like monstrous veins of a sleeping beast hiding just beneath the earth. He noticed the way Lea's fluffy head was lying on Cat's lap and perked up when he approached.

"Just the woman I was looking for." Dean said in a seductive purr of a voice and gave a saucy grin when she met his eyes. "You don't mind if I park myself here, do you?" He added and sat directly to her left, his bare arm pressing gently against the soft material of her shirt sleeve. "Now I gotta say, you really know the way to man's heart."

"Through his stomach, right?" Cat replied as Lea got up, walked over to Dean and flopped down onto the ground, dropping her head onto his lap in the process.

"Uh…" He looked inquisitively at the off white wolf with her big brown eyes, shrugged and started to pet her as he brought his attention back to Cat. "Bingo. When a woman can cook like that, she's definitely girlfriend material."

Hearing this, Cat turned her body so that she was facing him. "You hittin' on me Winchester?" She asked with a hint of playful accusation in her soothing voice.

"Absolutely." Dean replied with a grin and noticed how her hair shimmered like a bundle of fire on the back of her head. "Alright Cat, you gotta be straight with me."

"About what?" She asked as a crease formed in her forehead.

"That hair of yours can't be natural." Dean exclaimed, reached out and gently pushed a few loose strands back behind her left ear. "It's just too damn red."

"It's naturally brown… Wait, you sayin' you don't like red heads?" Cat retorted and watched as he dropped his hand in defeat.

"That ain't what I'm saying…damn it woman, why you gotta do that?" Dean said with a sigh, his eyes serious.

"What? I was just bein' playful." She mused softly, gave a shrug while a smirk danced on her full lips.

"I know, but do you ya always gotta have a comeback?" Dean asked, searching the fire within her amber hazel depths.

Cat narrowed her eyes and grew a devious grin. "Why? Does it bother you that I'm obviously more of a smart ass then you?" She quipped, her voice teasing.

An arrogant grin devoured Dean's devilishly handsome features and chimed. "No, because I'm the reigning champ."

"Aw…I see. So now you fully admit to being a smart ass?" Cat shot back quickly and watched the muscles in his jaw twitch.

"That's it!" He announced, gently moved Lea from his lap and leapt up, tackling Cat to the ground. This action knocked over her cup of coffee but he was too busy pinning the fiery beauty beneath him. "Try and comment your way out of this." Dean announced in an arrogant voice and started tickling her sides, causing her to buck with laughter.

"Dean you bastard!" Cat spat as she struggled between giggles and tried to wiggle her way out of his assault but found that to be a lost cause. "Stop it damn it!"

"No." He sneered, thoroughly enjoying the power he had over her. "Say that magic words and I will."

"Never!" Cat cried defiantly against the chorus of giggles rising through her system as the torment only became torture. "Stop Dean, I mean it!"

He shook his head. "Say please." Dean purred evilly, laughed and watched her face turn a bright shade of crimson as her breathing started to become erratic. "Say please before you get brain damage from the lack of oxygen."

Finding no other escape she forced out, "please stop Dean." Her laughter pitched, desperate for air when he suddenly let up and just stayed there above her, looking into her defeated face.

"See?" Dean mused with a playful smile on his lips and watched her give him a dirty look. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Cat rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she studied his face… And against her own will, her eyes slid their way over the lines of his face, down his smirking full lips and strong jaw line, passed his neck and shoulders only to end up gliding over the majesty of his toned chest and stomach. Being an analytical creature, she let herself take in his beauty. She marveled at how his skin appeared soft and smooth within the intricate lines of toned muscles that danced just beneath his slightly tanned flesh. Cat made a mental note at the way the brothers differed physically. Dean obviously had a little more weight to his frame; being older and having possibly a different metabolism then his taller, leaner younger brother Sam. Cat remembered the way Sam's upper body had a leaner muscle structure then Dean. Both of them had great asses and delectable body definition.

When the thought finally occurred to her that she had been basically drinking up the vision of a nearly naked Dean above her, she met his gaze with the realization and turned an even brighter shade of red when he had the cockiest, sexiest knowing smirk pulling at his full, pouty lips.

"Like what you see Princess?" He purred in a voice so low and seductive, it could easily have been against the law in some states for the effect it had on a woman's body.

Cat choked on her words, cleared her throat and gently pushed on his right arm so she could roll over and sit up, facing away from his confused eyes. Her heart thundering, skin tingling in places it shouldn't have nerve endings, she tried to right herself from the response of her stupid female body to the way he'd been looking down at her like a predator toying with its prey. There was a part of her that liked the way he flirted with her…but then another, much darker part of herself scowled at her for being so naive.

Inwardly, she was torn between two halves; love thyself unconditionally, for that's all you'll ever have. While the other side was an entity made of the venom of liars, chastising and belittling her that no man like Dean or Sam, even in their right mind would want to have anything to do with such a pathetic, fat, emotionally fucked up young woman.

Cat knew she didn't have one of those perfect bodies like in the movies, TV, or magazines. Hell she was far from weighing about a buck twenty. One reason she was thicker in body mass, was not only because genetically she was built like a brick shit house, but…in truth it was a subconscious defense against predators. There was a deep lingering darkness of when she had been submitted to being violated when she was still pure, which eventually led to years of distrust of men. That only added to the list of things she hated about the current society and their polluted, delusional, distorted view of what women should look like. Cat, since the day she came to live with Lewis, had rebelled against the brainwashing antics of a twisted society and stayed true to herself. A young woman of little maintenance, she barely ever wore a stitch of makeup, left her hair wild and untamed, usually pulling it up out of her face. She wore what she wanted to wear for comfort, rather then to impress others. She lived to survive, never wishing she could be utterly oblivious to the demons lingering just outside the protected gates of her property.

The dark side of her decided to wriggle its way from its cage and started to whisper to her. _The only reason Sam kissed you last night was because he was intoxicated. Otherwise he wouldn't give two shits about you. And Dean, he's always on the hunt for easy pussy. You know he has high standards when it comes to women, but you just happen to be in the right place, at the right time. You're the nearest thing to female and all he wants is to get laid. _

Cat visibly looked ill and unknowingly started to rock back and forth with her eyes clenched shut. Dean didn't know what to do, hell he thought he was finally getting on her good side! If anything he was trying to make amends for being such an asshole when they first met…and lets not forget, that Mr. Bad Ass himself had gotten a soft spot for the quick witted beauty. And yea, she was incredibly beautiful. A very welcomed change to all those stick figures he'd bag for a night of sex, which really wasn't even worth it the next day. Dean didn't have a problem with skinny chicks, he loved all women. It's just the real thin ones that were next to nothin' never really gave him any real stimulation, other then the sexual kind.

Now with Cat, she had a real feminine look to her frame; soft, ivory skin with an olive complexion, an old fashioned hourglass figure with an incredible ass that he'd found himself taking note of, as well as his little brother…even though Sam would never admit to it. She had a doll like face, big, cat like eyes with a small upturned nose and full, heart shaped lips. She had the likeness of Angelina Jolie in features and attitude, with the quirky, vulnerable innocence of Drew Barrymore. She also had a very sexy voice, especially when she teased him. The kind of a voice a man would pay money to listen to for hours. Put that next to her intelligence and personality…she was the perfect package.

Dean didn't see anything wrong with the fact that she had a little extra meat on her. It meant that she was not only healthy, but she was built to survive and probably packed one hell of a punch when she was pissed. He liked and really admired that in a woman. He could tell she had the ability to defend herself and could probably take down a man at least two times her size without a problem.

Pulling himself out his thoughts, he awkwardly placed his hand on her back. Afraid that she would just jerk away…but when she didn't, he let his palm slowly trail up and down, trying to console her. "Easy babe, I didn't mean to scare you." Dean said in a very careful, soft tone and scooted a bit closer to her.

Cat shook her head, pulling herself out of her mental block and just looked forward, away from him. "I must seem like a real head case to you…" She said in a whisper of dark sarcasm, her voice holding a tone that bled with self hatred.

That really grossed Dean out. He'd never heard such self loathing in a woman's voice before…it's almost like she hated the very essence of who she was. "You're on helluva trip I'll give ya that, but it doesn't make me think any less of you." He replied with emotional strain in his words, not being good at showing compassion. He left all that warm and fluffy crap to Sam. "Besides, I kinda like your crazy self." He paused when she peeked over her shoulder at him, "you keep me on my toes."

She could sense he was having trouble handling her dark mood. Cat knew that Dean was a very private man when it came to the things he was feeling inside…which, in a very big way, was exactly how she was. It was hard for him to show such a vulnerable part of himself, even when he was really trying to comfort someone. And Cat knew, that as hard as it was for him...he was trying his best to get her mood to lift.

"I appreciate it Dean…I really do, but you don't have to be nice to me because you think you should." Cat explained softly, her voice becoming no more then a weak whisper.

He gave her a curious look. "I'm not the kind of guy that spouts sugar coated bullshit just to make people feel better. If you haven't already noticed, I say it like it is. Beating around the bush isn't my style." Dean explained with a hidden emotion in his eyes.

Cat just nodded, unable to say anything else as Dean seemed to have trouble inwardly with what he was feeling. He swallowed, patted her on the back and stood up. "M'lady." He chimed, the humor back in his voice as he offered her his hand.

She gave a small, almost helpless smile as she took his hand and stood. Cat was about to look for her cup when he bent over, scooped it off the ground and handed it to her. "Thanks…" She chuckled softly at the fact that he was grinning at her like a lovesick puppy. "Um Dean…you do know your boxers are inside out."

Dean's grin faded when he looked down and saw what she was talking about. "Yea well…" He muttered, brought his eyes back to hers, a sheepish grin playing on the corners of his mouth. "I make it look good."

Cat just rolled her eyes with a shake of her head, laughed and couldn't help exclaim, "You're such a dork."

"So? At least this dork got you to smile again." Dean quipped and gave her a slight nudge of his arm, enjoying the beautiful smile that caused her eyes to light up. "See? I'm just cool like that."

"Again, major dork." Cat retorted with a soft snort and started to walk back to the house, a smiling and nearly naked Dean along side.

* * *

Sam sat in his room, still fuming over the audacity of his brother. _Arrogant bastard thought he was in the right…he always thinks he's in the right! Even when he's obviously wrong_. Sam let out a growling huff at the thoughts in his mind and laid back on the mattress of the queen size bed, his hands cupping the back of his head as he just stared off into the ceiling.

It couldn't have been more then maybe twenty minutes after he'd come upstairs when he heard a soft tapping on his door. Tilting his head to the right, he sat up…knowing that if it was Dean, he'd just walk in unannounced. "Come in." He called out and watched the old door sway inward, Cat's face peeking in cautiously before fully entering and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Sam…" She exclaimed in a careful voice and leaned against the door. "Riddick told me about you and Dean."

Sam felt a little embarrassed about that whole thing and ran his hand through his hair in a nervous motion. "He did, did he?" He chimed in a boyishly guilty tone and looked to his feet. "Well…then I don't blame you if you're not too happy with me at the moment."

A deep crease fell onto her brow as she shook her head at him. "Uh, no Sam, not even close." Cat's voice was firm, holding an air of authority as she crossed the room and sat to his left on the mattress, mimicking how his arms were resting on his thighs. "You're an inquisitive person, hell I'd be worried too if I was suddenly right as rain when I should be feeling like the walking dead."

"So…you're not mad at me?" He asked and gave her a quick glance before looking back to the floor, finding it suddenly very fascinating.

She was wearing a gentle smile at how careful he was being with his feelings. It was just too damned adorable. "Not at all." Cat replied and patted his thigh before bringing it back to her lap, restraining herself from being too touchy feely. It made her very uncomfortable…human touch. The only reason she allowed it the night before was because of the whiskey slithering like liquid courage through her blood.

Sam picked up on it and slowly turned his head to look at her. "I know it's a hard subject for you…but, what happened to Robert?" He asked with a careful tone and watched the confliction bloom in her eyes, "You mentioned he was…"

Cat cut him off, snapping without meaning to. "He was murdered." She felt her chest tighten and closed her eyes when old memories began to surface. "We met through Lewis, he was another Hunter. He treated me like a person and we fell in love and all that mushy crap. It was our one year anniversary so we went out to go clubbin' in Hollywood to celebrate. That night he asked me to marry him. We went to leave when a fight broke out on the street and he grabbed me to push me in the other direction when a shot went off and a stray bullet imbedded itself in his back…" Cat's voice broke as she got up, walked over to the window and looked out into her backyard. She had to take a moment to compose herself as she struggled to speak. "…it went right into his heart. I had to watch helplessly as he bled to death."

Sam's face was a portrait of shock, which reflected on Dean's face as he silently slipped into the room after overhearing Cat's accounts of her late fiancé. They shared a knowing look of understanding, especially Sam, as Cat sighed and kept her back turned.

Her voice brought their attention back her still form at the window, "He was the first guy I ever really trusted, and the last man I had to bury. After that I closed myself off." She gave a shrug and turned around to see both brothers standing across from her, with their hearts showing through their eyes. "I had my share of one night stands before I met him. They were always empty, as though I was trying to feel something when I felt so empty inside. But Robert changed all that. Made me experience what real love is like." Her voice began to become bitter as a sad smile adorned her strained features.

The brothers didn't know what to say as she wiped her eyes, walked across the room and went out into the hallway. "I'll be in the shower." She stated behind her shoulder in a distant voice and vanished into her bedroom.

Dean looked out into the hallway before walking back into the room and quipped under his breath, "Jesus…no wonder she's so screwed up."

"No kidding." Sam replied in a quiet voice and went to his duffle bag to get out a fresh change of clothes. He pulled out a light blue shirt and faded blue jeans, placed them on the bed and paused. "She's hurting a lot more then I realized." He thought aloud and looked to Dean. "We've got to help her."

"How?" Dean asked at a complete loss as to what they got themselves into. "That's a lifetime of pain and we've just known her for a day. Plus there's still a fuckin' Siren creature out there we've gotta track down."

"You think that hasn't crossed my mind?" Sam countered in a controlled tone, not wanting Cat to over hear.

"I know it has Sammy." Dean said with a sigh, put a hand to his forehead and gently pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Inwardly, he was conflicted…and couldn't just walk away with a clear conscience. As much as he hated to admit it, there was no way he was gonna be able to leave Cat…

"If we do this Sam, we can't half ass it." He muttered while trying to relieve the pressure building in his head, "and this ain't gonna be easy."

Sam noted the strangled tone of his big brother as he spoke. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't consider the possible repercussions. Dean she needs us, whether she'll ever let herself admit that or not."

Dean dropped his hand and put his hands on his hips, a look of deep concentration tensing his features. "You know this means we're gonna be here a while." He announced with a hint of irritation, even if inwardly what he was feeling was an entirely different story.

"Yes and you know I'm willing to take as much time as she needs. But I can't do it by myself… I need you with me on this Dean." Sam said, his eyes pleading, hopeful that Dean would see how much this meant to him.

"Aw damn it Sam!" Dean groaned and dropped his hands to his sides, a slight look of disgust on his face. "Don't look at me like that."

Sam didn't ease up, in fact he kept the broken heart look on as a way to wear his brother down. "Don't leave me hangin' Dean." he uttered ever so sadly…

"Yea yea, fine! I wasn't gonna say otherwise…so just drop that damn look already…" Dean scoffed and waved his hand at Sam.

Sam's face started to light up. "You mean it?" His tone reflected the sheer joy he felt.

Dean gave his brother a look. "Yes, you thick headed bastard." He retorted with a sarcastic edge to his voice and let out a whoosh of air when Sam wrapped his arms around him in a big bear hug. "Okay Sam, I'd like to breath now." He spat in a wheeze at the way Sam nearly cut off his air supply.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said with a warm smile and let his big brother go.

"Yea whatever." Dean chimed in an annoyed tone, even though secretly…he was glad they were both in this together. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his time in sunny southern California… Nothing beats bringing a broken woman back to life.

"I feel dirty…I think I need a shower so I can wash all these warm and fuzzy feelings from my body." Dean said in a mocking tone of voice and shivered before leaving Sam's room to go take a shower in the downstairs bathroom.

Sam just laughed and shook his head. "Dork." He chimed to himself and headed to his bathroom to do the same.

**

* * *

**  
Cat placed both hands flat against the cool tiles of the shower wall and sighed as the burning water cleansed the emotions from her body. In her silent contemplation she stared at the drain and became hypnotized by the way the water seemed to swirl off into an eternity. She had already gone through the cleaning process and was now just letting the hot water ease the stress in her tense form.

Having stayed long enough to get her head together she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapped a huge fluffy navy blue towel around herself and padded back into her bedroom. Going through a set routine she started to dry off when she felt a presence in the room…and it wasn't her fuzzy companions. Instinctively unnerved by the chill running the length of her spine, she quickly finished up and pulled on a pair of hip hugging faded black jeans, her favorite royal purple bra and went to top it off with a form fitting black, long sleeved shirt with the words Bad Kitty written across the front in red writing when she went completely rigid.

A very low, almost inaudible whisper pulsed just behind her ears, causing the fine hairs on the back of her neck to stand up in unison. Forcing herself to choke back the rising fear in her throat, Cat closed her eyes, took a slow intake of air and held it as she listened for any movement. A moment paused when she felt the air shift in front of her face and her eyes snapped open. Her mouth opened to scream but no sound followed as a huge, clawed hand appeared out of virtually no where and took a swipe at her. Cat responded by jumping back, but not fast enough as the curved talons met the flesh of her chest with a sickening rip, leaving four, five inch long, razor like slices of red in their wake.

She hit the floor with a soft thud and started to crawl back when a form started to pulse into being, right out of thin air. "No…" Cat murmured breathlessly as the blood from the fresh wounds began to drip down over her heaving breasts, soaking her purple bra black.

The pulsing black cloud started to edge toward her when a bolt of anger raged deep inside her being. _**GET OUT! **_She called out in her head with a voice so powerful, she almost didn't recognize it as it bellowed from the depths of her mind. Suddenly there was an ominous electric snap in front of her and a gargled hiss of pain seemed to emit from the dark cloud, as though she had somehow mortally wounded it with the power of her mind.

She watched in utter amazement as the thing crackled as though it were on fire; it's dying screams echoing into her mind when it suddenly imploded…leaving only the slight scent of sulfur in its wake as it vanished into thin air.

Getting onto her feet she gazed around the room with a dumfounded look plastered on her face. "How the fuck did it get in?" She said to herself and winced as the pain finally registered. "Aw god damn it…" Cat grumbled at the sight of the bloody claw mark staining her favorite bra. "Great…now I have to change." She muttered in an annoyed grunt, stormed back into her bathroom, ripped off the bra and dropped it into the tub. The sound of water rushing into the drain seemed to drown out her thoughts as she made quick work of wiping the blood from her upper body, grimaced at the wounds on her flesh and finally placed a few large pieces of gauze over the torn skin.

Patched up and clean, she shut off the water in the bathtub, walked back over to her bed and put on another bra, followed with the top. Cat clenched her eyes shut and bit into her bottom lip as the pain slammed her senses at just the simple act of pulling the top over her head. Letting out a rush of air she pulled the shirt down and left her hair down to dry. Finished, she looked into the mirror of her adjoining bathroom from a distance, and sighed with relief that the gauze was nice and tight against her skin. If anyone were to look at her, they wouldn't even know.

"Fucking shadow demons." Cat grumbled under her breath, placed a calm look on her face and left her room only to find Riddick standing in the hallway, waiting for her.

"What happened…" He asked in a low growl and watched her give him a shrug. "Don't lie to me Aiden, I heard your voice echoing in my head."

"Just a shadow demon." She whispered in a voice so low, only a wolf could pick up on it with its keen ears. "It's gone."

He narrowed his haunting eyes at her when his nose flared, catching the scent of iron just beneath her shirt. _Why are you bleeding? _Riddick asked in mind speak, knowing that she didn't want the brothers to know.

"I'm fine Riddick." Cat growled suddenly and literally caused the big, black wolf to take a step back at the look in her eyes. "Now back off."

"Fine, see if I come runnin' the next time you get hurt." He retorted, a hint of pain in his baritone voice as he turned away and vanished down the stairs.

Her face softened at the realization of what she had just done and let out a soft sigh of guilt. Not wanting to stand there any longer she too went down the stairs, knowing that shortly… Dean and Sam would remerge from their much needed showers and want to talk to her. Cat knew she could only hide the wounds for so long. Inside, she prayed that the boys wouldn't try to hug her…because there was no way she would be able to hide the pain from showing on her face.

_Thank the gods I saved that bottle of vicodin. _She thought to herself as she found a bottle of pills after she went through one of the drawers in her kitchen. Popping one in her mouth, she swallowed it down with a freshly opened can of coke and sighed as the bubbles tickled her nose. Quickly, she put the bottle back in the drawer and closed it, thankful that the guys took longer then she did to get dressed.

Can in hand, she went outside, sat at the table on the patio and lit up a fresh cigarette. Her mind wandered as she tried to understand how a shadow demon had entered her room and attacked her. For one, the whole hill surrounding her property was protected, so it was a little baffling. That's when it hit her. She must have unknowingly summoned the fuckin' thing when she let her emotions surface. It manifested because of her own blind self loathing. So in a sense, she really did bring it on herself…

…or so it seemed…

"Great…now I have to do a Cleansing Ritual to make sure that doesn't happen again." She muttered to herself and went to take another drink of her soda when Sam's voice nearly caused her to choke.

"A Cleansing Ritual?" He repeated curiously, now dressed in his light blue shirt and faded blue jeans. Dean followed him onto the patio wearing an old black AC/DC band t-shirt with a pair of torn up gray jeans to match.

"Uh…" She shifted slightly in her seat as they sat down across from her, both waiting patiently for an answer. "Just something I do every month… Kinda have to or I'll be nothin' but trouble when the Full Moon hits."

This threw the brothers for a loop, especially Sam. "Why…" He almost didn't want to ask. "What happens on the Full Moon?"

Cat let out a dry giggle, "I get my period." She replied honestly and saw the look of relief wash over their faces. "Trust me, you don't want me to not do a Cleansing Ritual. I've got the curse, and it's the only thing I know that keeps me from turning into a total bitch."

"Well me and Sam here, will help in any way we can." Dean announced and shot Sam a wide gaze as though silently screaming Help. "Won't we Sammy?"

Sam nodded without hesitation, "of course." He replied and looked to Cat, who's hazel eyes seemed a brighter shade of red then usual. "If you need any help with ingredients, things like that."

A sharp jolt of pain hit the nerves in her chest, which thankfully was masked by the deep drag she took from her cigarette and blew the cloud out quickly above her head, forcing a smile on her face. "Thanks, I appreciate it. And don't worry guys, I'm not going to ask you to go out and buy me tampons."

Dean let out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank god…" He said in grateful tone as his head fell back, a hand going to his forehead. "'Cuz if I had to do that…I'd kill myself."

This caused everyone to burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

**-End Chapter Ten- **


	12. Ch 11:: Fragile

**[**Wow...your reviews have really humbled me...-_doesn't think her face could turn this shade of red_- lol I am so blessed to have such wonderful readers! (Yes, that includes you lurkers too ^_^) I'm also really glad that I finally decided to start reworking as well as reposting this story. Seriously, and I can not say this enough, everyone has been so awesome...-_Gives Everyone a HUGGLE-O-DOOM_- lol Okay, enough with my rambling..._tehe_... Now, onto s'more Twists and turns! Enjoy!**]**

* * *

Taking a slow, sensual drag from the intoxicating addiction, she allowed the swirling poison to lift away from her slightly parted lips. Thoughts, bundled, scattered and broken against the essence of her being…she was slowly becoming engulfed with a sensation of attraction. Not something she wanted. Not at all. For the longest of time, all that she did want…was some kind of normalcy. Something solid, fathomable, something that made sense…something named friend, lover, protector. That something was now dead and buried. Throughout the darkness of her young existence, the only thing she ever truly believed in, without a shadow of doubt…that love, real true unbridled love was, in fact…reachable. But it seemed a fleeting thing as she grew, her inner darkness growing alongside all the pain, the tears. So many broken promises, endless tears and black bruises that had stretched the landscape of her beaten body. She had scars as her memories…gently protruding from the silk of her skin, always there, even at their faintest…reminding her that she was alive and that pain was real. It had mass, it had form. It was the essence of rage, abandonment and broken dreams. It was her cage.

Sitting back, eyes trailing off into the sky, she was somewhere else. Probably drenched in thoughts, feelings…emotions of things that never sleep. Sam and Dean were silent, watching her, the way she sat in her deep contemplation. Somehow, she made it beautiful. It was slowly becoming ever more apparent to Sam, that every breath she took…became ever more intriguing. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the simple flutter of her long eyelashes when she blinked. The way her full lips wrapped tenderly around the filter of her long cigarette.

Dean caught on to the intensity of his little brother's gaze as he stared, almost longingly at the fiery beauty sitting just a few feet away. She wasn't paying any mind to his eyes. Dean doubted that she was there at that particular moment. Cat was lost in a sea of thoughts as she smoked her cigarette with slow drags, as though it was the only reliable thing in her chaotic world. He admired her strength…her ability to keep herself hidden when there was two strong and very capable young men that could easily break through her barrier. She had allowed them only a few glimpses…he knew for a fact there was a great deal more she was withholding. Somewhere secret, somewhere safe. A woman after his own heart…and Sam's.

_Damn…this is going to be difficult. The hell have we gotten ourselves into? I'm not supposed to be gettin' all soft over some dame. Hell she's possibly more of a stubborn, pigheaded, smart ass then I am. Now that just ain't right. Damn it all to hell…she's gettin' to me. Not good. I'm serious, this is bad. 'Cuz when I look over and see the look in Sam's eyes…like right now…I feel like a real ass. Guess I gotta do the right thing, maybe not the thing I want, but…I'm gonna be the good big brother and back off. Besides, I'm used goods. She needs a good man and there happens to be one right there, staring at her as though she's an angel. And you know…I can't say I blame him. _

Dean cleared his throat suddenly and got to his feet. With all the shit they've recently been submitted to…he needed to put his head on straight and start doing research. Anything, just to get his brain in the right direction…and not directed south. "Hey, I'm gonna go plug the laptop in and see if there's anything about this Siren creature."

Sam snapped to and looked at his brother with the funniest expression on his face. If Dean had been in any other mood, he would have made a smart crack about Sammy lookin' like a monkey staring at a math problem. Instead….he kept it to himself.

"Oh…" Sam said with a slight raise of his brow. "Need any help setting it up?" Sam wasn't stupid, he knew Dean had a lot on his mind. He knew that his big brother was probably having a hard time dealing with their situation and wanted to drown himself in the Hunt so he could get his head on straight.

Dean shook his head and started for the door leading into the house. "Naw I'm good Sam." He spoke casually, turned and gave Sam a knowing look. "You two talk or do whatever kids do these days." Dean gave a slight motion of his chin to Cat, who was still…mentally somewhere else. He then saw the recognition dawn on Sam's face, followed by a slight confused furrow on his forehead. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." With that said, Dean vanished inside…leaving Sam to make the next move.

_Oh boy… _Sam thought and shifted in his seat, wondering what the hell he was going to do or say to get her attention. He honestly had no problem with just sitting back and watching her. He found a part of himself admitting that he could watch her for hours. But seeing as that wouldn't get him anywhere, he forced himself to think of something…and quick. Before he had a massive brain-fart and just ended up making small talk about the weather.

"Did you just say something?" A soft voice, gentle, taunting in its path through his ears pulled Sam out of his thoughts. It was Cat, eyeing him curiously with those magnificent amber hazel eyes.

"No, I didn't." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, wondering how strong her psychic ability really was.

"Oh, sorry…thought I heard you ask me a question." Cat explained in a calm manner of speaking and noticed how his eyes flickered with an inner conflict. It was faint, but maybe that's why she was pulled out of her head. He was subconsciously calling out to her without even knowing it and instinctively, she responded.

"Actually… I do have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if…" That adorable boyish essence swelled through his aura as he struggled to speak his thoughts. "…if that's okay?"

The smile that graced her lips nearly stopped his breath. "As long as you don't ask about my bra size, I think you're in the clear." She joked and giggled when his eyes widened, followed by a laugh that managed to escape the gentle curve of his smiling lips. _Damn that boy will be the death of me. _Cat chuckled inwardly and watched the sparkle in his gaze when he met her focused eyes.

"Never asked you but…you mentioned Wolverine under a tarp in the garage." Sam stated in a deep lull of a voice. The sound of it hung in the air, whispering microscopic promises of a silent yearning meant only for her soul to hear. It almost made her shiver. Almost.

Cat stood up and put out her cigarette in the ashtray before walking across his path, unknowingly brushing her leg against his as she passed him and murmured, "Follow me, I'll introduce you."

Sam had to swallow the dry lump that formed within the instant she passed him, or he wouldn't be able to respond to her without sounding like he was trying to seduce her. "Okay." He forced out quietly and followed her into the house, trying with every part of his willpower, to not stare at the delicious sway of her hips and the way her beautiful ass seemed to flow as she moved in silence. _Oh man…this is so not fair. I can't be thinking like this right now. I hardly know her and the last thing I should be thinking about is how wonderful she must feel… Stop it! Get a grip Sam…wait no, not that kind of grip…oh damn it never mind. _

Cat sensed he was fighting with himself, which caused a phantom of a smile to cross her lips before disappearing just as she got to the door that led to the garage. It was a sharp corner at the very end of the house where you could easily hide two people from prying eyes. Shaking her head of the tickling thoughts that taunted her blood, she opened the door, flipped the switches on the wall and stepped inside. "Come on in Sammy, I want you to meet someone very special to me."

He stepped into the old two car garage and the door pulled itself closed behind him. The air was heavy with that oil and car exhaust scent with a hint of dust; old memories held in the intricate spider webs clinging to the high rafters of the ceiling.

Cat felt a slight sting of nervous excitement, not sure why she was allowing him this special treat. No one saw Wolverine, not even Steve when he took her to the junk yard for parts. He had come over, bringing over things she'd ordered but she never let him see the progress. This was her baby that she'd been working on after Robert and Lewis died. It was the only thing besides her furry family that kept her mind from completely snapping. It was the only man in her life she knew would always be there.

"You ready?" She asked, as she stood near the garage door as it slid up behind her into the ceiling while clutching the bottom of the tarp in her hands. Seeing the curious smile on Sam's face gave her the okay. With a simple motion to the left, the tarp made a soft whoosh and landed on the ground in front of Sam's feet.

His eyes lit up as though he'd been shown the holy grail. "My god… This is Wolverine?" Sam said breathlessly as the glistening pitch black body seemed to shimmer, the paint job so pristine it literally reflected everything around it as though it were made of glass. "Dean would lose it if he saw this."

Cat smiled at his comment and started walking towards him, rolling up the tarp in the process. "Dean would wet himself." She chimed and Sam laughed with a nod, his messy brown hair dancing around his sparkling eyes. "Go ahead, get in." She motioned to the passenger's side and walked over to the door leading into the house and grabbed a small set of keys from the wall, next to the light and garage door switch. She turned ready to get in and noticed Sam was standing next to the passenger's side, still glowing in amazement.

Canting her head to the side while opening the door to the topless roadster, she huffed thoughtfully. "You know Sam, I never pinned you for a Car Lover."

He was busy staring down at the beauty of the car and snapped his head up, gave a slight smile as a hint of blush invaded his face. "I'm not like Dean if that's what you mean. I mean, I am a guy, I still find them gorgeous. I'm sure if I had stayed…" Sam's voice cracked and he let out a soft cough, "…with my dad and brother I probably would have been more like Dean."

Cat felt the pain in his voice, even as faint as it was, she could feel it brushing against her mind as his voice spiraled through her keen ears. "No, you wouldn't have." She stated as though she knew him better then he knew himself. Sam met her gaze and held it, his sharp mind whirling with curiosity at her words. "You admire cars, while you're brother has a motor for a brain. Nothin' wrong with that Sammy." She grinned deviously and got in, closing the door with a hard clang. Heavy ass door wouldn't close unless you put a little force behind it.

Sam made his infamous thoughtful look and sank down into the old, classic cockpit style seat and closed the door with ease. He was impressed…the lines of the frame, the upholstery looking as new as the day it was driven off the lot. Sam spotted a few modern touches. The new radio, the small silver ankh dangling from the small rearview mirror that sat in the middle of the dash. He liked the thick steel roll bars behind their heads that sat as high as the top of the windshield. That alone, made him feel slightly more comfortable as he slipped on his modern black seatbelt, securing it to his left as Cat slipped the keys into the ignition and started up the engine.

A deep growling purr emitted from the powerful engine as she allowed Wolverine to warm up a little. "Why Wolverine?" Sam asked while resting his right arm on his door, his fingers idly touching the side of the windshield.

Cat sat back, enjoying the sound of the car growling to life. "'Cuz of that spine chilling growl coming from under the hood. And because Wolverine is better then naming him Bubbles." She gave a grin that Sam could easily see Dean sporting when making a joke.

He laughed and was surprised to see Dean opening the door to the garage and just about tripped over his own feet when he saw the vision before him. He had heard the roar of an engine vibrating through the house and decided to investigate. When he finally saw what it was, his mouth hung open in silent astonishment and let out a long winded whistle as though he just saw a woman walk by with a short skirt and legs for days.

"Dean, meet my baby…Wolverine." Cat announced with a brilliant smile on her face, oozing with pride as she gave a slight tap on the accelerator causing the front end to move very slightly up and down as the engine growled as though she had some beast trapped under the hood.

"_Sweet Jesus_…" Dean moaned softly, the hairs along his spine tingling at the sound echoing from the roadster. "Sam quick…hold me."

Sam laughed and just shook his head as Cat stifled a giggle. "You gonna be alright Winchester?" She purred with a teasing tone in her warm voice and watched Dean shake his head as though snapping himself out of some erotic dream. "We're going to go for a ride, will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Oh hell no, I'm comin' with you." Dean stated and started towards her when she put a hand up to stop him.

"Incase you forget, there's no backseat." Cat exclaimed and watched as Dean placed his hands very carefully on her door and leaned forward, a sexy grin devouring his mouth.

"Aw come on Cat…" Dean started with a lull of a voice that was just dripping with sexual intentions. "I'll sit on your lap, or on Sam's lap, hell tie me to the hood!"

Cat laughed and shook her head, "no Dean." She saw the puppy dog pout on his face and gave him a look. "I'll tell you what, once we get back, I'll take you for a long ride…sound good?"

Dean blinked and looked to Sam who just blinked back and sunk deeper into his seat, a hand to his forehead to hide the embarrassed smile on his face. Cat looked from Dean to Sam and realized what she had just said and smacked a hand to her mouth while barking out a laugh. "Wow…that came out wrong…"

Dean tried to hide the obvious need to laugh that trembled over his smiling lips, "hey you said it babe." He licked his lips and gave her a wink before whispering in a voice so low she thought she felt it sweep her neck with a velvet touch. "And just so you know…you can take me for a ride anytime you want." Dean was just kidding…at least that's what he originally intended… But his body had other plans, making it come out as a quiet promise wrapped in silk.

Cat kept her expression as calm as possible when he stood up in a slow rise, a triumphant grin stretching the gorgeous lines of his face. Sam thankfully, hadn't caught that little comment. If he had, she would have died of utter embarrassment.

"Have fun guys." Dean smiled with a sing song voice and gave her a wink while she put the beast into reverse and rolled back beside Rachel until she was out onto the street. He noticed her peek over her shoulder at him when he waved and with a turn of the steering wheel, Dean watched the pristine pitch black '64 Shelby Cobra Roadster vanish down the block.

He dropped his hand, a hard look taking over his features, "so help me Sam, if you don't make a move on that woman…I won't be able to control myself." Dean sighed to himself and felt his chest tighten. Things were about to get very interesting.

* * *

Cat drove Wolverine around her favorite winding road, just along the cliffs. Feeling the cool wind whipping through her damp hair as the scent of the ocean filled her senses…she sighed softly. A sense of peace swimming through her body as every car they passed seemed to slow down to stare. Sam sat quietly to her right, a small smile on his lips. Inwardly he was really enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Amazed that she was sharing this with him. He could tell this was special to her with the way she seemed to glow under the rays of the sun. Sam let his eyes peer at her and felt his breath hitch. Her long mane was whipping like a flowing cascade of liquid fire, ignited by the bright light of the early afternoon.

A surge of pain slammed against her chest causing her to let out a hiss through clenched teeth. Sam was pulled out his thoughts at this. "Cat?" His voice was filled with worry as he gazed at her contorted face with deep concern radiating from his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam…" She growled out against the terrible burning, swelling just beneath the gauze under her shirt. "I think I just need to pull over for a little bit." Cat explained in a calmer voice, having had just a moment to force herself to push the pain into the farthest reaches of her mind.

"Okay…" He replied and kept his eyes on her, knowing that she was hiding something from him. Sam sensed whatever pain she was assaulted by had been recent. But how? When? So many questions danced through his head suddenly, causing a slight thunder in his chest as his heartbeat went up a few notches. His instincts were telling him that she was hiding more then just secrets from him. And when they finally pulled off the road onto a secluded parking lot, overlooking a section of the cliffs away from the noise of the city…he was going to get the truth.

Engine shut off, she pulled the keys out, opened the door and stepped out, Sam doing the same, onto the old cracked pavement. Closing the door as she always had, she suddenly felt the energy seep out of her body, began to sway back and forth, when suddenly she lost her balance and started to fall forward. Sam was already there as a pair of large hands took her by the waist and held her up. Shaking, she had her right hand braced on the top of the door, her left pressed against her chest as if to stop the burning within the four deep slashes across her flesh.

"Cat, what the hell is going on? And don't tell me you're fine because you're obviously not." Sam said with a gentle urgency in his voice as her head hung low, not wanting to look at him. "Aiden, please…I just want to help you."

"I know you do Sam…" It was strained and rough as it whispered from her lips. Cat had to take in slow controlled breaths to get her bearings back as she stood up straight, his hands keeping her steady and turned until she could lean back against the car. Her eyes were hooded with conflict as she looked down, unable to let herself match his gaze which seemed to be burning through her with a white hot flame of concern. "But…there are some things, you can't help me with."

"What things, Cat?" His voice had taken on a slightly frustrated tone because of how difficult she was making this for him. His hands moved from her waist to the sides of her arms as he crouched just enough to look into her eyes, which she kept averting. "Whatever it is that your holding in, that's weighing down on you, doesn't have to be your burden alone. I understand that you've been subjected to dealing with horrible things by yourself in the past, but you're not alone anymore."

This made her eyes finally meet his, and when they did he could see into the depths of a tortured soul that had been shattered into a thousands shards of glass, reflecting the misery and pain of a broken heart. Sam felt his heart ache at the vulnerable expression on her face. "You are an amazingly strong young woman and I can't help but admire you for it. But I won't be able to live with myself if I continue to see you falling a part and not being able to help you because you keep telling me your fine. I know what it's like to lose the people you love… I had to watch as my girlfriend was burned alive and I couldn't do anything to save her…"

Tears graced his eyes as his voice became low and broken at the memories. "I've lost so many people in my life and if it wasn't for Dean…I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I'm not worth it." It wasn't even a whisper, it was so soft and so faint Sam almost strained to hear it. "All of this pain you have…and all I'm doing is bringing it back up to haunt you."

"Cat, no…" He shook his head, "don't you ever talk like that. You hear me?" Sam put two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face until their eyes met. "I promise you that Dean and I are willing to do anything in our power just to see you smile again. You are worth it Aiden…" his voice trailed off as he swallowed the lump of emotions tangled in the back of his throat and whispered, "…more then you know."

She studied his blue/green hazel eyes and saw that there was truth residing within his heart. Cat decided that she had to admit defeat. These guys didn't want to hurt her, and with the look on Sam's face and the pain in his voice…she knew there was no way out of this. There was a connection between them that wouldn't be severed even if she wanted to. Why did it have to be Sam that got through her walls? Why did this wonderful loving soul, care so deeply for such a waste of life? Cat didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve the understanding in his gaze or the way his touch felt like heaven against her flesh.

"I…need to show you something." She explained in a murmur of sound and reached to the neckline of her shirt, pulled it down, forcing the black material to stretch so that the patches of gauze were visible. She saw his eyes lock on the view and horror ripple through his gaze. Cat let her eyes fall and noticed that the claw marks were showing through in deep, angry red lines of blood soaking through the gauze on her skin.

"It was a shadow demon." Cat pulled the shirt back into place and let her hand fall to her side. "It happened when I got out of the shower."

Sam had to find his voice again after what she finally showed him, "Why didn't you call for help?"

"Because I didn't have time, Sam. It came out of virtually nowhere because I…" She went on to explain but suddenly lost herself as a flash of pain slammed her senses.

Sam watched her eyes clench shut, her struggle tearing him a part. "Because of what?"

"…I unknowingly summoned it. Something I didn't tell you, that…yes things are drawn to me, but sometimes when I'm…in a very bad emotional state, it's almost like I can't control it and I can literally summon demons. The only thing that stops this from happening is if I remember to do a Cleansing Ritual every month, right before the full moon." Cat finally explained and sighed softly at her own stubborn stupidity.

"We have to take you to the hospital…" Sam began to say when terror ran across her face.

"No! No hospitals…no doctors." Cat snapped and pulled her arms close to her body as though she was completely naked. "I don't want them to touch me…" Her voice sounded as though she had just been violated in some terrible way. As though she had been raped…

Sam was at a loss. Seeing her like that was killing him. Why was something so beautiful, warm, and amazing forced to suffer the way she had suffered? He wanted more then anything to just hold her in his arms and promise to never let anything happen to her, but he couldn't. Emotionally she wasn't ready for that…and neither was he. Right now she just needed someone to be there for her, keep her stable so she could finally find some kind of normalcy. "Hey…why don't we go back to the house and I'll check to see how bad those wounds are." Sam offered gently, hoping she'd just listen and stop fighting him.

"It's not a big deal." She sniffled and wiped her eyes from the liquid emotion trying escape down her face. "It'll heal eventually."

"Aiden you might need stitches…" Sam said, trying keep his voice in a calm tone. "And if you do, I can do it. We don't have to go to the hospital."

"I hate needles…I'll be fine, just a few more scars to add to the collection." She murmured in such a sad almost lost voice it finally stung Sam too deep.

"Damn it woman!" He barked in a low tone causing her eyes to widen. "You're not getting out of this. Now get your ass in the passenger side so I can drive us home, we clear?"

_Whoa…Sammy has some balls…_Cat was surprised at how quickly he took over the situation…and to be honest, she found it refreshing. She also had a slight smile on her lips when he said, "…drive us home." He said it in a way that just…seemed to click. Letting the thought flutter from her mind, he helped her over to the passenger side. Once she was seated, he very carefully, slipped the seatbelt over her chest. He had to hold his breath when he dipped forward to slip the seatbelt into place and slowly backed up, his face coming within inches of hers as she watched him.

"Sorry…" He whispered and paused to look into her curious eyes.

A sweet smile fell over her full lips, "it's okay." She replied as he gave her a thinned lipped smile and proceeded to close her door. Resting her back against the seat, she waited in silence as Sam got into the driver's seat, closed his door and started the engine. "Hope you can drive a stick." She chimed in a far away voice, mostly because of physical and emotional exhaustion.

"I can handle it." Sam smiled and reached over, gently taking her left hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze before slipping his hand onto the stick shift.

**-End Chapter Eleven- **


	13. Ch 12:: Unknown Outcome

[The reviews I've been receiving for this story… I cannot thank you guys enough! To read and know how much everyone is enjoying this, is really and truly…friggin' awe-inspiring! I mean…I come home from havin' long day and I see what you've written in response and I can't help the stupid smile that grows on my face -_chuckles_- Really, thank you all soo very much. Your words really mean a lot to me^_^ Okay, enough with my silliness lol. This installment…is another one that'll make you go, "OMG WTF?" and possibly, "Oh…really? I mean…jeese!" lol So on that note, as always, Enjoy! -_Huggles and scampers off all cute'n'fuzzy like_-]

* * *

"Gotta say, I'm impressed Sam. You did a great job." Cat said as he shut the engine off, got out and walked over to her side to help her out.

"Thanks…I try." Sam mused in a sweet voice and wrapped his arm under her right arm, his hand gently clutching her left side and pulled her onto her feet. "Easy, babe…don't push yourself."

Cat gave a dry snort as he helped her to the door leading into the house. "You know I can do this fine on my own…I'm just a little weak is all."

Sam waited as she opened the door and hit the switches so the garage door would slide down into place. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Sam chuckled in a sweet tone as they walked inside and he shut the door behind him.

"Yea well, you aren't any better…especially that older brother of yours." Cat shot back playfully as he helped her through the hallway and into the living room. "You can let go Sam, seriously I'm fine."

"No you're not." Sam retorted knowingly and heard a strange baritone growl rumble through her chest. It nearly made him drop her, "was that what I think it was?"

Cat was starting to feel very tired; her head felt warm but her body was cold. Something was very wrong and she couldn't figure out what exactly. She had to focus on his voice to register that he'd just asked her a question. "Oh…yea…I can growl. Kinda cool huh?" She murmured in a weak voice, her brows furrowed as she tried to keep the white spots at bay. "Sam…I… I don't think I'm okay…"

Dean emerged from the kitchen to see his little brother holding up a very sick looking Cat. "The hell did you do to her Sam?" He barked, a part of him furious at how the color of her skin was a lighter shade of pale.

"Easy Dean… He…didn't do anything…" She struggled to say in Sam's defense and felt her body within seconds of going completely slack. "Dean…help… Sam." Was the last strained breath from her lips when her head fell back and her body dropped.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, fear evident in his voice as he struggled to keep her upright.

Dean immediately rushed over, "I got her!" Reached down and scooped up her ankles and helped Sam carry her over to the couch.

Once they had her laid out on her back, Sam put his hand to her forehead and made a face. "She's burning up."

"What's wrong?" A woman's voice exclaimed, worry swimming through her words. "No… Not again Aiden…" Ripley padded over and pushed past Sam and Dean and tried to get Cat to wake up by licking her face. When she got no response she backed up and glared at the brothers. "What did she tell you Sam?"

They looked to the wolf's face and then to each other. Sam swallowed, "Cat said she was attacked by a Shadow Demon after she took a shower."

Dean gave Sam an invisible bitch slap with his eyes. "Oh and you decide to tell us this, now?" He scoffed and shook his head, "Good job Sam…"

"I didn't know Dean! I found out when we went to the cliffs." He shot back, his voice raised with fear. "She showed me the gauze on her chest…something took a swipe at her."

"Let me see." Dean said and noticed the tortured look on Sam's face. "Dude, snap out of it! It's just skin."

Sam shook his head as Dean held her up so Sam could slip her long sleeved black shirt over her head. Once he got it off her arms he set it down next to him and stopped at what he saw. "Dean…" There was terror in his whisper when Dean's face tensed.

"I see it Sam." He replied with a calm voice and laid Cat's body back onto the leather couch. "Can you make that out?" Dean asked, unable to take his eyes away.

"I don't know…I've never seen anything like it." Sam admitted softly, sighed in confusion and ran a hand through his hair.

"It wasn't a shadow demon." Riddick's deep growl of a voice exclaimed to their left, his piercing gaze filled with an unknown emotion. "And she doesn't have a fever boys…"

"Then what's happening to her?" The brothers exclaimed in unison as Riddick started towards them, his massive paws making no sound as he approached.

The wolf looked her over and stood back, sat down on his haunches and let out a growling sigh. "That's the mark of the Siren."

Dean and Sam looked to each other and gazed back over at the gauze, holding the four nasty red lines in its surface. But that wasn't what had their blood running cold. It was the tiny black lines spreading out like gnarled fingers from beneath the bandages on her chest…forming a jagged, circular, tribal like symbol right above her chest plate.

* * *

**::Cat's Inner Perspective:: **

_It slices through me, the sensation of a thousand razor sharp blades glistening with a white hot fire, ripping through every single nerve until I have become as numb as a soul-less corpse. The air that once seemed sweet, has turned sour as I gasp on my fleeting breath. Pain unimaginable drifts through these tired veins, tearing away the flesh, as the bones fade into the nothing of me. I hear the growling hatred of my inner self, clawing at its cage, wanting release. I feel the sickness drench the tears as they slide down unwanted skin, bruised and broken._

_I hear the whispers, singing some terrible chant, an unknown dark thing dancing on a breeze that doesn't exist. It plays over and over on invisible wings, flapping all around me. Consuming me in its twisted embrace. The poison runs deep, swirling in a thick black essence, taking over the very heart of me. I feel the cracks slowly rip, come a part, falling away as if it has been engulfed in flames and is now ash in the wind. I watch it dance away from me into the billowing mists of eternity. Mocking me as I fight to remain, I fight to breathe._

_I call out, my voice once a powerful echo of my soul, now no more than the dying whimper of a madman. I choke back on the pain, my spirit fighting with every last spark of defiance. I want to live... I must fight... But as I do, the pages of my past crumble and fall away. Disintegrating into a world of nightmarish things. I collapse onto the cold wet earth, my head cracking hard against the ground as if I were no more than a unwanted porcelain doll. I feel so frail, so fragile... But I don't break. I lye here, shattered inwardly, and yet...as hard as stone._

_What will become of me as the light fades from my eyes? Or will I forever remain trapped in a river of blood?_

* * *

**-4 days Later-**

Sam and Dean had been working over time on anything they could find to save Cat's life. It was terribly apparent that if they didn't find a cure soon…she wouldn't make it. They had found out that she didn't have to go in to a nine to five job. And you can imagine how surprised they were, when Cat finally told them that she was a writer and had enough money set up in the bank for the rest of her life. Lewis had made sure of that.

Cat was hanging on…barely. If it wasn't for that stubborn spirit of hers, she wouldn't have made it past her teens. She was very pale and could barely move on her own. The only times she summoned almost every ounce of her strength was when she had to use the bathroom, because there was no way in hell she'd let them help her with that. The first time she had to go, which happened to be just a few minutes after she passed out on the couch, she asked for Sam to bring her a pair of clean black boy shorts, so she wasn't completely naked when they had to help her change.

Most of the time she spent in a bedroom on the main floor, so the boys wouldn't have to help her up and down the stairs every time she wanted to go outside and have a smoke.

The one thing that had been a real challenge for the boys is when she needed to take a shower. Oh man…they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

***A few hours earlier***

"I'm not getting naked." Cat growled and tried to jerk her arm out of Dean's grasp, but she was just too weak to get him to budge.

"Darlin' you've gone without a shower for four days…" Dean explained, not letting up on her arm. "I hate to say it but if you don't get your ass outta those clothes and into that tub…"

Suddenly he was cut off by a slap to the face. He never saw it coming, hell he didn't even expect it! She had gotten so pissed off it gave her just enough strength to raise her free hand and land the blow perfectly across his face.

Dean gave her a wide eyed look and yelled over his shoulder, "abuse!"

Sam walked into the large bathroom. "Dean what are you yelling about?" He asked and saw the rage burning in Cat's eyes.

"She just slapped me!" Dean spat with a whine and rubbed his face. "Ungrateful hag."

"You so deserved it!" She growled and looked to Sam, "he was threatening to take my clothes off."

"Cat, we've been over this…" Sam started with a sigh and crouched down in front of her as she sat on the edge of the toilet. "You've gotta help us out here and stop fighting us."

"I don't want you guys to see me naked." Cat said softly, her jaws clenched.

"We've seen most of you already, what makes this any different?" Dean chimed and realized what she meant and mentally smacked himself for speaking before thinking. "Oh…"

"Dean, sometimes I wonder if you even have a filter." Sam chimed and shook his head, then placed his big hands on hers, holding them on her knees. "How do you want to do this?"

"I don't, period." Cat sighed and saw the pleading look in Sam's patient gaze. "If I have to get naked then…so do you. Both of you." Dean and Sam's eyes grew two sizes larger then normal, completely speechless. "I mean…I keep underwear and bra on, you two wear boxers. You can both help me at the same time, cover more skin and that way we can get this over with sooner."

Sam looked up at Dean for support…but Dean had the same expression in his eyes. Forcing out his courage, he took a deep needed breath and brought his gaze back to hers. "Alright…" He whispered softly and swallowed hard.

Dean grew a stoic look on his face, "let's get this party started." He chimed in an low voice and pulled his shirt up and over his head and started on the belt on his jeans.

Sam got up and pulled his shirt off as Dean just dropped his pants to his feet and stepped out of them. They met eyes for a moment, looked away and cleared their throats, finding this entire thing way too uncomfortable. Trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, Sam removed his pants and stood next to his brother, both sporting dark blue boxers.

Cat chuckled finding this just too good to pass up, "wow…look at that, a matching set."

"Shut it." Dean quipped with a slight smile and knelt down to help her to her feet. "You got your show, now it's our turn princess."

"Ruin the moment why don't you." Cat shot back with a quiet laugh as she stood up and accidentally fell into Dean's arms… Cat had to hold her breath at the closeness of his naked chest right in front of her face. "How are we going to do this?" She asked barely above a whisper, fear suddenly swirling through her blood when Dean turned her body to where her back was facing Sam.

"Sam, you get the honors." Dean nodded to Sam to start peeling off Cat's large night shirt.

"Just relax Cat, we're not going to hurt you." Sam explained in a soothing tone behind her and hooked his fingers under the hem of her shirt and started to lift it. Once it was at her shoulders, Dean placed his strong hands on her waist, holding her upright as she struggled to lift her arms, giving Sam just a few seconds to pull it over her head.

Cat lowered her face and let her forehead rest against Dean's chest, partially out of fear, as well as comfort. She was so weak she couldn't hold her arms over her chest, subconsciously wanting to cover herself even though she was wearing a bra. So instead she used Dean's body as a shield to keep her fears at bay.

"You okay babe?" Dean's voice was a gentle lullaby to her ears as she only nodded in reply, unable to look into his eyes. Dean peered at his little brother with sympathy dancing on his features at how fragile she seemed. "Last part Cat." He announced as Sam nodded, his nervousness showing on his face.

Crouching down, he slipped his hands into the hem of her gray sweatpants, took a deep breath and slowly pulled them toward the ground. He tried to keep his mind in check as her ivory colored skin beneath a pair of black boy shorts met his eyes. Averting his gaze, he pushed her sweats down to her ankles; grabbing one leg, he gently lifted it and pulled her foot free and then the other. Once finished he stood back up onto his feet and put his arms gently around her back, his rough palms sliding over the flesh of her stomach and stopped when her smaller hands found his and held them in front of her for dear life.

Sam pulled her body against him, so that her weight was on him and not Dean. "I feel so fucking vulnerable right now…" She managed to growl under her breath as her mind fought with her body to stay standing, trying to not lean all of her weight on Sam.

Dean couldn't handle the uncomfortable tension around them. So he looked deep into her eyes and grew a smug grin, "hey would you look at that…Sam finally got into your pants." He wiggled his brows, his dimples showing in his cheeks and watched her chuckle with a roll of her eyes, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Alright, I'll shut up and get the shower runnin'." Dean exclaimed, turned and pulled the massive blue curtain back, so he could start the water in the shower. _Man how are we going to do this? _He thought to himself and waited for the hot water to come on.

Sam sensed Cat trying to keep her weight off of him and bent his mouth to her ear, "relax baby, I've got you." He cooed in a deep voice and felt her shaking form go tense and then started shivering a little more against him. "Trust me Aiden, we're going to take care of you."

"Alright gorgeous," Dean announced and turned the shower on, allowing the water to spray down into the tub. "…let's get you under the water."

Cat nodded, as fear became a tidal wave; sweeping through her system as the brothers helped her over to the edge of the tub. "Let me try." She whispered and summoned her strength by getting angry, started growling that eerie baritone animal growl deep in her chest and managed to bring her left leg up, placed it into the tub as Sam held her steady by her back.

Dean got into the massive bathtub, became drenched under the heat of the shower and helped her inside, trying to keep her balanced as Sam got in after her. Closing the curtain, Sam swallowed when Dean helped turn her in his direction, her eyes on Sam's feet.

"This is so humiliating." She murmured and kept herself from crying by staying angry at herself for getting sick in the first place.

"Cat…" Sam's voice brought her eyes up, peering at him from beneath her long eyelashes as water drenched their bodies. God she looked so beautiful as the water trickled down her voluptuous curves. He snapped the thought away, "which one's the soap?"

She gave a weak nod to the left, "the blue bottle."

"Hand me some Sam." Dean exclaimed as Sam put a fair amount into the palm of his hand and squeezed the same amount into Dean's open palm and set the bottle back on the shelf. "You gotta be really lovin' this Cat, you got two ruggedly handsome Hunters about to give you a thorough rub down."

"Dean!" Sam spat and just looked at his brother. "Dude, enough. This isn't the time to be makin' jokes."

"Would you just loosen up? I'm just sayin' it like it is." Dean grinned and Sam's face bunched around his nose as he shook his head at Dean with a distasteful look. "You know for a fact, that any woman in her right mind given the chance, would kill to be in her place."

"Sam it's okay." She murmured with a playful smile, "his commentary is not only very amusing, but distracting me from having a severe anxiety attack."

Dean's brows shot up with a triumphant expression. "See Sammy? I am helping."

"Dean…do me a favor." He growled with his chin tilted down, his eyes glaring up at Dean under his intense brows. "Stop speaking."

She couldn't help it and actually shuttered with laughter. "Jesus if this Siren mark doesn't kill me, your bickering will." Cat was suddenly struck into silence and shivered when Dean's strong hands started scrubbing the skin of her back. Frozen, she looked up into Sam's eyes and saw that he was asking her where to start without speaking. "Uhm…my chest." She told him in a whisper and he nodded, hesitated for a moment and then started to wash her front.

The bandage over the wounds, had been removed the night she had collapsed, leaving a very nasty scar in its place. Sam and Dean were amazed at how quickly she healed, but then were reminded by the wolves of her heightened healing abilities.

Sam tried to be careful as he smoothed his large hands over the four red lines that marked her flesh. Sweeping the soap over her soft skin, he noticed how the black lines that slithered away from the scar started to change color.

"Hey Dean," Sam got his brother's attention. "Look at this."

"You offering me a peek there, eh Sammy?" Dean couldn't resist and swallowed back his smile at the focused expression on Sam's face.

Dean, seeing Sam's gaze, peeked down over Cat's right shoulder and had to blink a few times, forcing himself to not look at her cleavage and saw the black lines of the symbol turn a light shade of metallic blue. "Huh…that's weird." He thought aloud and started moving his hands down Cat's spine, consciously unaware that he'd started kneading her tense muscles in the process. "What do ya think it means?"

"I'm not sure." Sam admitted softly and let his hands move up to her collarbone, over her shoulders and then down her arms. He looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of emotion there, as if she were completely void of her inner walls.

"Wait…" She exclaimed, her eyes fixed on the marking on her chest. "Is it just me, or did it start to change color when the water hit my skin?" Cat mentioned quietly, brought her gaze up and saw something click in Sam's eyes.

"Hold up, I just thought of something. Siren's are water creatures, right?" Dean suddenly announced behind Cat, catching their attention. "So maybe that's why it changed color."

"Makes perfect sense, they do derive from old legends from sailors out at sea." Sam added and started running his hands over the soft skin of her stomach, washing the skin with small circles of his fingers. He was trying so damned hard to keep his body from reacting to the mere touch and feel of her flesh. His heart was pounding wildly within the confines of his naked chest at how he'd never been this close to anything so tragically beautiful. _God…if I'm struggling…I wonder how she feels? _

"You guys don't have to wash my legs…" Cat stated in a flat, frightened tone, catching the very faint scent of arousal coming off of Sam. "Uhm…can you wash my face? Please Sam?"

Sam heard the sadness in her tone and nodded. "Close your eyes." He said softly and proceeded to gently wash her face and grew a quiet smile when her cheeks scrunched close to her nose, resembling a pissed off ferret.

"I think I should rinse off now." She whispered past the soap on her lips, her eyes clenched shut.

"You sure princess?" Dean asked in a tone too gentle to be his normal voice and watched the back of her head tremble with a shaky nod.

"Uh…yes Captain of the Obvious." Cat scoffed with an annoyed tone and let out a sigh. "I'd kinda like to not go blind."

Dean smiled warmly and shook his head. "You heard the Lady." He announced over to Sam and placed her directly under the water, rinsing her clean but she quickly stopped them from leaving.

"Shit I forgot…I have to wash my hair." She said and motioned with a slight tilt of her chin to the large orange bottle on the shelf. "You guys have done more then enough…I think I can take it from here."

"No you won't, Sammy will do it." Dean gently turned her toward him and gave her a smile.

"You just won't make this easy, will you?" She grumbled and saw him shake his head, grinning that fucking cocky grin of his. "Figures…"

Sam washed her hair quickly and they rinsed her off. Finally finished, Dean got out first and held her hand as Sam helped her step out of the tub, both of them keeping her upright. Once out, Dean handed Sam a large fluffy towel and let her lean against his chest again as Sam dried her off.

Everyone wrapped in their own towel, the boys lead her out of the bathroom, down the hall and into her downstairs bedroom. Cat was curled up on her left side in the middle of the bed when Dean motioned for Sam to step out of the room for a second.

"Sam I need you to do me a favor." Dean whispered, not wanting her to overhear him. "I need you to go in there and…stay with her."

Sam furrowed his brow, "I do that anyway Dean."

Dean shook his head, slightly frustrated that his brother was so thick headed. "No, genius. I mean…go in there and…hold her. You know…that chick flick stuff you're so good at." Dean chimed in a quiet voice and patted Sam on the shoulder. "She needs it right now, and you're the one for the job."

Sam studied his big brother's eyes, wondering why he was pushing him to get close to her. "Dean, do you have feelings for her?"

Dean was silent for a moment, not exactly sure he wanted to answer that question.

His lack of response told Sam what he needed to know. "Dude why didn't you say anything?" Sam exclaimed; shocked that Dean hadn't said anything 'til now.

"Sam, for once in your life, just do as I say!" Dean's voice was a little strained. "Go!" He barked and pushed Sam into the bedroom and closed the door before Sam could utter a protest.

With a deep breath, Dean turned away from the door, closed his eyes for a moment and muttered softly under his breath, "Make her happy Sam…" and walked away…ignoring the tightening in his chest and set his mind on watching a movie while drinking a cold one to get _her _out of his head.

**-End Chapter Twelve- **


	14. Ch 13:: As One

[Seriously, you guys are just awesome! I can't think of anything else to say but…thank you! The chapters all have their own little story to tell, and if you think the last one was a whopper…oh boy, 'cuz this one… Um…-_grins_- After reading this, you're gonna be feelin' some serious warm'n'fuzzies lol. And on that note, enjoy!]

* * *

**::WARNING::**

**Viewer Discretion Is Strongly Advised!**

Sam stood there for a moment and then turned to see Cat lying on her side, shivering. With a soft sigh, he closed the distance and crawled up onto the bed, pulling her against his naked chest.

"Sam…wha… What are you doing?" He heard her whisper as he pulled the towels from their bodies, tossed them to floor and pulled the blankets over them.

"Just…uh…getting you warm." Sam replied in a shaky voice against her hair as he molded against her body; his knees bent against the back of her legs, the curve of her ass fitting against the dip of his lower body as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. They were spooning.

"Oh…uhm okay." She expressed in a tired tone of uncertainty as his hands found hers; large fingers intertwining with her much smaller ones. She never thought this would happen to her. First, she had both extremely good looking brothers damn near naked in the shower with her, whom both washed her body at the same time. If she had been in the right state of mind, she would have just been happy to die right then and there.

Now, with Sam's strong sculpted frame holding her nearly naked body possessively in his arms, her heart was fluttering wildly at the nervous excitement pulsing through her blood. She felt oddly…safe. It had been such a long time since she felt somewhat comfortable with anyone, especially in such a fragile…vulnerable physical state. And it was Sam, his warmth surrounding her, the heat of his scattered breath on her neck, tickling her wet hair.

Cat sensed he was…scared. Probably of how close they were, and yes…if his damp boxers and her wet bra and boy shirts were any thinner… They'd be skin against skin. Which they basically were. She felt the erratic rise and fall of his chest against her back as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. She felt bad for Sam, imagining how hard this was for him. The air was so thick with his inner pain she let out a cough as it nearly suffocated her. "Sammy…?"

"Yes baby?" He answered in a husky voice and immediately tried to cover it up, "err…I meant, yes Cat?"

"Your very tense and your energy isn't exactly giving me the warm and fuzzies. Sam, be honest… Are you okay?" She asked him, careful of her tone as he sighed deeply behind her.

He didn't know how to answer her. He honestly didn't know what he was feeling. Sam was just so torn up and confused inside that he wasn't sure what he was even thinking anymore, let alone feeling. The closeness of her was causing his body to stir in ways he hadn't felt before… No one had ever had this kind of effect on him…not even Jessica or Madison. It was something about Cat…something he couldn't quite grasp that was doing this to him. Was it her vulnerability pulling at his heart strings? Was it the way she smiled when she looked into his eyes? Or was it something deeper…?

"Of course I'm okay… I'm just… I'm worried about you." He finally rumbled in reply and cringed at how damned low his voice just came out. It was as though the battle between body and mind was becoming hopeless…his body was starting to win. "This is also…just new to me."

She understood, "it's okay Sammy…you're not the only one with butterflies in your stomach." Cat admitted in a murmur of a voice and wanted to smack herself upside the head for just telling him that. "I mean…I… Oh god damn it! Forget it…" She hissed between her teeth and clenched her eyes shut with an aggravated sigh, "never mind…I'm going to shut up now."

Sam blinked at the realization of her words and swallowed the small lump in the back of his throat; heart thundering, breath quick and shallow…he was so fucking nervous…but he had to know… Otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with himself. "No, please…don't shut up…" He whispered against her hair and felt her body shutter in response to the sheer sensual depth of his tone. "Cat… _Aiden_, please…" When she didn't respond, he closed his eyes, took a very deep needed breath and licked his suddenly very dry lips.

Before she knew what was happening he managed to scoop her up in his powerful arms and turned her around, so that her wide eyes were now facing him. "Sam…what are you…?" Cat's frightened, anxiety filled voice was silenced when he placed the index finger of his right hand on her trembling lips.

His endless pools of shimmering hazel blue/green searched her soul as his right hand gently lifted from her lips, and very carefully, trailed up her left cheek bone, only to sweep some damp strands away from her face, pushing them behind her ear. Sam's breathing hitched as he let his fingers trail back down the softness of her skin, moving ever so slowly over the flesh of her jaw line until his hand stopped at her mouth. Hesitantly, he placed his thumb on the valley of her full lips and tenderly, ran it back and forth until he cupped her head in his hand, leaned up and forward, only to place a feather like kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a long time, delaying the moment as he breathed in her scent, taking her into him, imprinting her aroma into the endless files of his mind.

Soul shattering silence overwhelmed them and all she could think about was the warmth of his petal soft lips pressed against her forehead. She could feel Sam drowning in her scent until he broke away, panting at the intensity of their tender moment. Nerves racked with fearful excitement as desire began to seep into their heated veins, causing their pounding hearts to sing in unison.

Unable to find his voice, Sam pressed his forehead against hers; both holding their eyes closed, the tips of their noses nearly touching as he let his right hand continue to rest on the left side of her face. With just that simple show of affection, he felt as though he'd lost himself. As though just laying with her, felt as though this was his first time…all over again. The fear slithering through his blood, the moments of intense, uncomfortable silence that seemed to swell into eternity around them.

Sam suddenly felt terrible for what he was doing. Here he was, unable to control himself from openly showering her in affection when she was too weak to even move around on her own, let alone be thinking about…sex. But…he couldn't help it. Something was pushing him toward her, causing his desire to rise with every soft breath that escaped her parted lips.

_Oh god what do I do now…I want to, so badly…but what if this makes me even worse? Gods this isn't fair! I just…I want…damn it I can't. But wait…that's weird. _As her mind pauses, she blinks and feels her muscles tense at the very thought of moving. _What the hell…? I feel…no this can't be possible… _Baffled by what she was experiencing, she tensed the muscles along her arm to see how quickly they'd respond…when it was instantaneous, she knew something was happening to her.

_Am I stronger? I can feel this, weird wave of electricity going through me. Oh god I can move my arms! They… They don't feel heavy anymore! _Cat thought with shock written all over her doll like face when she brought her left arm up, very carefully, and placed her trembling hand on the side of his face.

Sam opened his eyes to see the look of surprise dawning across her beautiful features. He then felt her shift, using a strength she hadn't had in over four days, and pressed herself closer to him. "Sam…I, I feel weird." She admitted in a stronger voice, the color faintly, coming back to her face. "Something's happening to me… I can't explain it."

"How do you feel?" He asked in a husky growl and didn't let it get to him, he was too focused on her at the moment to worry about the way his voice betrayed him.

"It's strange…it feels like there's electricity flowing through me. I feel…better, stronger almost." Cat explained in a confused voice and bit the inside of her bottom lip. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" Sam replied and saw her high arched brows grow a thoughtful crease.

An idea shimmered through her intense gaze. "Sam…I…" She struggled and took a deep breath, "I want to try something…okay?"

He merely nodded with a curious look when she brought her face forward, causing him to hold his breath when her full lips met his in a very gentle, almost pleading kiss. Eyes closed, he fell against the sudden contact of her mouth and heard her make a very soft moan in the back of her throat in response. A bolt of lightening seemed to sweep through him, trickling through every pore, touching every nerve, licking every intricate fiber of his body until his blood had exploded into a raging inferno; a liquid fire that began to surge through his veins with a terrible vengeance.

Cat felt the energy swimming back and forth through their kiss and heard her soul call out into the darkness of her being, wanting more. Unable to stop herself, she pressed her lips against his with slightly more force, begging him with taunting half kisses. He responded by letting out a deep, primal groan and pulled her hard against him, their tongues gently clashing as their mouths began to devour each other.

_Oh god_… Her mind whimpered as he gently urged her onto her back, only to lay on top of her, his hips pressing between the apex of her thighs, her legs wrapped possessively around his narrow waist. Cat let out a surprised gasp when he gently pushed his hips up and against her, his obvious arousal pressing hard against her aching warmth. Sam continued this slow, intoxicating motion of his body while he held himself up by his powerful arms, his mouth still devouring hers in a starving kiss.

Her hands snaked from the sides of his face down to his neck, wrapped her fingers securely on the back of his neck and urged him down, begging him to get closer, aching to feel him. "I feel like I'm on fire." She moaned against his wet, wanting lips. The sweetness of honey, intoxicating like wine. Cat felt her soul drowning.

Sam had just enough strength to force himself to pause so he could peer into the endless depths of her eyes; hooded with desire. "Me too…" He replied in a breathless growl and took a moment to catch his breath. "Are you okay? I mean…do you really want to do this? Because the last thing I want to do, is hurt you…"

Concern danced through her eyes. "I…I do…but I don't know." She said softly and gently pressed her lips against his, savoring the way he gave into the loving embrace while gently nibbling on her bottom lip. Catching her breath, she pulled back just enough to speak. "I just don't understand it… It's almost as though…being… Like this…with you… Is giving me my strength back and… I don't know if I like that."

He could hear the deep worry in her voice and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you afraid you're draining me? Because…I don't feel weak. In fact, I feel more aware…more awake." Sam explained, part of him not wanting to stop, while the other half remained weary of what was happening to them.

"You…you do?" She asked while biting hard into her bottom lip, unknowingly piercing the swollen flesh, causing a very faint stream of red to appear at the edge of her lips.

Sam went to answer when he caught the most delicious scent…causing his eyes to roll back in his head, his nostrils flaring…his mouth watering at the very aroma. He couldn't place it. It was so unlike anything he'd ever savored before. Opening his eyes, they seemed wild…almost predatory as his gaze focused on the small trail of blood trickling over her soft flesh. In a fluid dip of his face, his tongue lapped up the angry red line, licking her flesh clean of the salty essence.

Cat didn't know what the hell was going on when a very deep, primal growl rumbled through his chest and escaped his parted lips. Her eyes met his and she felt her once heated blood turn to ice. "No…" She whimpered in terror at the demonic spark dwelling just within the black depths of his pupils. Cat could feel the dark energy radiating out of his body as that horrible presence swept through him…right into her.

"Sam?" She was so terrified that her vision was finally manifesting that she didn't notice the way her body began to tremble violently beneath him.

He studied her face, his expression calculating…cold…almost menacing. Silence enveloped them in a twisted embrace of uncertainty and fear…her overpowering fear swelling around them, bleeding into the air, only to slip into his nose. Within seconds his face softened; his eyes filled with an overwhelming confusion until he realized the look of complete and utter terror on her angelic features.

"What is it? I didn't…oh god…did I hurt you?" Sam's voice became heightened with panicked concern of what he may have done to her.

"No you didn't…" She forced herself to choke out and felt the sting of tears hit her wide eyes. Instead she forced them back and put her walls up…afraid that whatever she just sensed, was still there. "You just had me scared for a second…"

"Jesus I'm sorry Cat…I…I don't know what came over me." Sam whispered in a broken voice and pulled away, placing his back to her while he hung his legs off the bed, dropping his head in his hands.

Cat, for the first time in forever it seemed, physically rose up so that she was sitting up. She couldn't believe it. She brought her hands into her sight so she could analyze them, turning them so she could study the color of her skin. She wasn't pale anymore. It didn't make any fucking sense. Was it a reaction to the water from the shower? Maybe triggering something in that Siren Symbol? Cat looked to her chest and noticed, with her mouth agape, that the tribal symbol once jagged and menacing…seemed smooth and beautifully curved. There was also a slight glow, a pulse, just beneath the intricate lines within her flesh. It was a faint, almost luminescent light with a blue tint to it.

She brought her right hand to her chest, and looked over at Sam from beneath her lashes. That's when she felt the literal tremble beneath the symbol on her chest. It almost felt like it was humming; singing out some unknown melody that weaved into the air around her body, encasing her form in an invisible veil of powerful secrets. Cat felt a strange tremor work through her veins and saw Sam's head perk up, as if subconsciously under the thrall of the unknown energy that began to surge from the symbol beneath the palm of her hand.

Slowly, Sam turned his body around to look at her. It was as though every fear, every doubt and confused emotion was swept away by the strangest sensation of…ethereal warmth. Serenity and peace…with her name at the edge of its soundless lips.

When their eyes met, a fire had engulfed them. All logic, all rational thought was shut down, put to the side…only to be completely overwhelmed by deep, primal need. Instincts thick and wild, unchained and released as they both took heaving breaths; their heavy, lust filled eyes locked as though waiting for the other to attack.

Cat watched as though hypnotized, her breathing husky, panting from her parted lips as Sam slowly crawled his way back up the queen sized mattress; strong, well defined shoulders dipping and swaying seductively as he prowled up and over her legs until his mouth was a mere breath away from those full, heart shaped lips. The thick essence of anticipation, swirling, weaving through them. Blending and mixing, pulling them ever closer, then allowing just enough space to have them craving, begging, starving for just one small embrace. Waiting in desperation for the faintest indication of when to begin…

Raising a shaky arm, Cat moved the hand from her chest to cup the left side of his face in a gentle caress. She didn't know what had gotten into her, she couldn't fight it. All consuming, overwhelming and overpowering her… The need to feel connected. To belong to something more…to feel…him…To cast away the hollow darkness, the forbidden emptiness and have him fill the void with his strength, his warmth…to feel the pulse deep inside, to know she wasn't void of emotions… To feel loved…

Sam felt his heart jump when he saw the silent yearning within her large eyes. So fragile, so vulnerable…he could see it, like a solar flare igniting the night sky from the endless reaches of space. It was just a fading flicker of light, desperate and afraid to be seen…to have someone understand. That's when he saw her…the real woman hidden beneath layer upon layer of a secluded sanctuary. And at the moment…he wanted to be there.

In a flash their lips met in a devastating kiss. The world and everything within it vanished…as though time itself…had stopped…just for them.

Falling back, drowning in the sensation of his overpowering lips against hers, she became lost to herself. Two souls, walking along broken paths strewn out across a landscape of the forgotten…suddenly shattered and gave way. Leaving them to find safety in each other, to find their way home. Not as two entities…but as one blinding light of unity.

Hands on hands, sweeping over the soft of her skin, taking away the only things between them. Her eyes held a fearful innocence as Sam carefully removed her bra and boy shorts. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he slipped the damp material of his boxers from his body and tossed them carelessly to the side, thankful to finally be free of the barrier.

Taking a shallow, uncertain breath of nervous anxiety, she waited as he very slowly, crawled up her naked body. She held back the gasp in the back of her throat as she felt the heat of his hard length press against her inner thigh. He was hesitating, letting the moment stretch out into an eternity as he peered into her soul. Even though they were being led by a powerful, primal force of desire…he still retained his patience. He wasn't going to ruin this by plunging into her. Sam wanted to savor the moment, to remember every little detail.

"Wait…" Sam suddenly exclaimed in a deep purr of a voice and shook his head in frustration. "Not without a condom."

A hint of a smile etched its way across her lips as she pointed to the small nightstand to the right of the bed, "third drawer."

Sam gave a sheepish smile and maneuvered himself over her, got to the drawer and managed to grab the purple box and dropped it on top of the nightstand. Cat sighed with a chuckle when he grabbed one from the box, put it between his teeth and slipped back over her, his hips hovering just between her thighs. "Ready?" He asked in a muffled voice when he took the wrapped condom from his teeth, waited for her to give a quick nod and tore it open.

Slipping it on, he threw the empty wrapper behind him and looked deeply into her eyes. With one last deep breath, Sam dipped down and pressed his mouth ever so gently against hers, distracting her with tender half kisses as he used his left hand to place himself between the velvet folds of her moist heat. She whimpered against his kiss as he very slowly, started to push forward. Sam growled somewhere deep within the confines of his chest at the feeling of her tight, white hot heat clamping around his thickness. He had to literally will himself to go slow as he inched forward and slid out, carefully, repeating the motion so her body would become accustomed to his length and girth.

Her eyes clenched shut at the slow invasion; pleasure and pain, rippling through her spine, igniting every nerve throughout her body. It had been such a very long time…so long in fact that her natural tightness had become even more so, making this feel…as though it was her first time…all over again.

And in a very real sense…it was.

Silent tears fell from the corners of her eyes as she fought the slight sting of pain traveling through her nerves. Sam was beginning to slip further, sink deeper when he noticed the look on her face. Allowing himself to fill her completely; filling her until he didn't know where she ended…or he began. He rested his body against hers and kissed the tears away from her heated flesh.

Leaving very soft, almost feather like kisses on her forehead and lips, he remained there. Deep inside, flesh against flesh, heartbeats pounding as one…completely connected. No longer empty…

"I'll go slow baby…" Sam murmured against her lips and felt her nod, knowing Cat had lost her voice the moment he sank into her secret depths.

As promised, his hips pressed forward, carefully, moving methodically. Back and forth, in and out, gently, savoring the feeling of her. The strong, enveloping heat, all around him, sinking further into her waves. His arms held him up, placed on either side of her body as her hands held both sides of his face. Keeping him there, keeping him close so she could feel his breath on her skin, feel his forehead touching hers. It was such an intense, intimate connection. As though they couldn't get close enough, wanting more, hungering for that ethereal bliss their bodies would eventually create.

Soft, almost inaudible, whimpering moans escaped her lips, only to be devoured by his hungry mouth. Hot and wanting, intoxicating her senses as he drove rhythmically into her core. Cat could suddenly feel the emotion there, residing in the sensual movement of his hips. It was slithering from the heat of his body, surrounding her, encasing her in a feeling of acceptance and need. There was a very deep sense of love in the way Sam moved, the way he breathed…the look of vulnerability and amazement in his eyes at what they were sharing. It wasn't sex…not even in the slightest. It was something deeper…something incredibly rare, precious and fragile in one beautiful essence.

There was a hitch in breathing, her chest heaving when small waves of tension began to pulse with every delicious motion of his body. Sam could feel the fluttering and trembling around him, causing him to let out a very husky, baritone moan that had formed somewhere deep in the back of his throat. Her whimpers were starting to become frequent as her hips matched his every sensual thrust. Pulling him closer, moving with him, her inner walls beginning to convulse and clench at the terrible pulsing of energy deep within her womb. It felt as though a thousand tangled vines of energy were throbbing, aching and straining for that single moment…of bittersweet eruption.

"Oh god…Sam… I'm…" It was a broken whisper against his lips as he watched her face, witnessing her mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes clenched shut when she went completely rigid. That moment of bliss had arrived, overpowering her in waves upon waves of climatic ecstasy.

Sam moved just a little faster when he felt his own inner tension begin to unfold and quake. At first there was a terrible tightening, driving him to push harder, sink deeper as her tight walls began to clench and flutter, sending him over the edge. Cat's head fell back at the intensity of his thrusts, driving wildly into her, his climax racking his body, sweat dripping, chests heaving. A guttural groan escaped his clenched teeth as he pumped just a few more times…and finally, his strength nearly gone…he collapsed into her arms.

Cat and Sam were panting in unison; basking in the aftermath of euphoria. They felt as though they had reached a higher level of consciousness, not quite heaven…but some kind of barrier had been passed. They had broken through some unseen threshold and were now trying to come back down.

Getting his strength back, Sam lifted himself and pulled himself from her core. "I'll be right back." He exclaimed in a strained voice, leaving a kiss on her lips before getting off the bed.

Cat just laid there, unable to move, or think. Every inch of her body tingling, sending waves of calm over her form as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes peeked over to her side, where she noticed that Sam had cleaned up and found a small wastebasket just next to the nightstand. Sam's naked body was displayed just before her eyes and it caused her lips to curve into a quiet smile. He finally turned, met her gaze with a matching expression on his face and made his way to the bed, crawling back over to her.

Pulling her back flush against his chest, he molded his body against hers, pulled the cool sheets up and over them and finally wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "That was…amazing." He murmured in a breathless tone and let out a yawn.

"Yes…it was." Cat's purr of a voice faded off into the silence around them, catching Sam's attention. "Sam, that was the first time during sex…that I…"

"It was?" He asked and felt her nod. "Wow…wait, really?"

He felt her body shake with quiet laughter. "Yes baby…really." Her voice soft in reply.

Sam went silent at the way she called him baby…and it made him smile. "Let's get some sleep." He purred in a husky growl and nuzzled his face between her shoulder blades, the sense of feeling completely loved swimming through his veins.

As they started to drift into a peaceful sleep…the Mark of the Siren on her chest suddenly illuminated the room with a burst of gold, blending into red and purple hues before fading away…the lines pulsing with a very faint color of turquoise…

The young lovers fell into a deep sleep, safe in each other's arms…

No longer alone.

**-End Chapter Thirteen- **


	15. Ch 14:: Unanswered

[I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter^_^ But remember my luvlies, not everything is what it seems...which means, nothing is set in stone with this story. You know how I'm infamous for twists and turns? -_Grins_- And on that Teasing note, Enjoy!]

* * *

**::Her Perspective::**

Lying here, breathing slow and deep…I feel… Safe. I don't know why I'm letting this happen to me. Why did this happen? I should've been stronger, I should've fought harder…but I didn't. As though I couldn't. It's almost as though I had no control over myself. Like I was being led to him by some unseen force and now that I'm lying here on my back, eyes staring up into the ceiling…I breathe in slowly and I can almost taste his scent on my lips. I can just make out the very faint drumming of his heartbeat while he's lying there, sleeping.

Wow…is this really happening? How? Why? Jesus how could I have let this happen? Okay… I need to stop thinking about this. I can't continue to beat myself up over what just happened between us. It's not like it hurt anyone…at least I hope not. That's the last thing Sam needs.

Closing my eyes I take in a very slow, deep breath and hold it as he starts to move. Damn it I think he's awake. _No…please just go back to sleep. I can't get my head straight and the last thing I need right now is for him to want to have pillow talk. Wow can I sound anymore emotionally detached? _

"Hey…" A grumble; deep and penetrating in its course to my ears causes me to let out the air I've been holding.

I turn my face to the right and find myself locking eyes with an angel… Gods why does he have to look at me like that? "Hi." I reply in a scratchy whisper and clear my throat, hoping my heartbeat will stop thundering like it's about to burst out of my chest like a chestburster from Aliens. "Sleep okay?"

Sam makes this incredibly sexy growl somewhere deep within his well defined chest and rolls onto his left side; propping his head up on the palm of his hand to look into my eyes. "Pretty well actually…" His baritone voice trails off as his right hand moves to my stomach. I keep my breathing in check as he slides his fingers ever so slightly over my left hand before resting it there, completely covering my smaller hand with his. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess." I murmur, while my thoughts continue fluttering through my mind.

The sound of his voice brings me back. "You guess?"

I furrow my brow at the question and bite the left side of my bottom lip. Stupid nervous habit. "You always gotta be so damn inquisitive?" I bark softly, obviously being playful.

An adorable half smile stretches those beautiful lips. _And gods…those dimples… Why does he have to have dimples_? "That's one of my charming qualities." He muses, his voice too deep to be legal.

I roll my eyes and huff, "right…and so are boils and toothaches."

"Oh so when Dean does it, you get all warm and fuzzy. But when I do it, you're annoyed?" Sam teases with a mock sad face. "That hurts."

I let out a low laugh, "whatever…" I retort while rolling onto my right side and smack him on the shoulder. "Drama queen."

Sam grins, "your point?" he quipps and I can't help but giggle at the come back… Well until the smile melts away from his face. "Can I ask you something?" _Shit…Sam's got that thoughtful expression…oh boy. _

All I can do is swallow down the small lump in the back of my throat and nod. Anxiety has that effect on me…yay.

"Earlier…when we…" Sam trails off, licks his lips nervously and his voice lowers, if that's even possible with that deep voice of his, "I want you to know that it doesn't, I mean, I don't look at you any differently. Well not in a bad way, I just…" He sighs, aggravated at himself that he can't get the words out right.

I give a small smile and rest my hand on his arm, "it's okay Sam." I say softly and search his eyes, "I understand."

A crease forms between his brows. _Jesus why does he have to be so fucking adorable and sexy at the same time? I'm doomed_… "You do?" I can hear the confliction in his voice.

"Well…yea. We're both consenting adults and we…had sex." I've suddenly taken on a very rational tone. _Talk about giving a whole new meaning to cold hearted. _"We've been eyeing each-other since we first met. It was bound to happen."

The look Sam's giving me right now makes me feel like I just got caught stealing candy from a baby. "That's not what I meant." He rumbles softly and feel my heart want to crawl into the back of my throat. _Oh gods he's going to say it… _"That wasn't just casual sex…I felt something with you Aiden…didn't you feel it too?"

I sigh, "I…" I start to say when my voice trails off as I roll away from him and sit up, my eyes on the floor. "I don't know."

I can feel him sit up and scoot closer to me, "you don't know?" there's pain in his tone as he speaks softly, "Or…you did feel something and you don't want to admit it?"

_Damn him and that intuition of his! _"Sam…please don't." I protest in a shaky, weak voice. Stupid emotions.

His hands gently embrace my shoulders and I stiffen for a moment before relaxing. "You know I'm not going to hurt you baby." Sam says softly and I relax a little more, "we've already been through a lot together and you know that you can talk to me."

I smirk and quip, "I hate to say it, but Sam…" I turn my face to the right, just enough to peek at him over my shoulder. "I think you just had a chick flick moment."

I can feel the heat of his breath on the back of my neck as he lets out a groan and mumbles, "God…"

"What?" I ask innocently and turn a bit more so that I can look into his eyes without straining my neck.

Sam shakes his head and looks up at me under the waves of hair that fell over his brow. "Nothing." He replies softly, a hint of a warm smile dancing at the edge of his lips.

**::Outside Perspective::**

Cat shook her head at Sam and proceeded to slide off the bed. As she did, she suddenly remembered a very important thing. She was fully naked. Thinking on her feet, she yanked a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body as a makeshift robe…which looked more like an oversized toga.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She announced quickly as Sam gave her a raised brow and chuckled. "Shut up damn it…it's not funny." Cat mumbled with an embarrassed smile and scooted out of the room; the sheet nearly getting caught in the door as she closed it behind her.

Once out in the hall, wishing she was in her upstairs bedroom that had an adjoining bathroom, she slipped into the restroom and sighed in relief when she was finally alone.

* * *

Sam got up, found his clothes and decided to get dressed. After slipping his boxers on, he pulled his jeans up to his hips when a weird scraping sound echoed from the closed door. He paused for a moment, "yes?" Sam called out quietly and finished buttoning his jeans when a familiar voice answered.

"Sam, it's Ripley."

Sam moved to the door and opened it, "hey Ripley." He said with a pleasant voice and met eyes with the female wolf… Who seemed to give him a questioning look.

"Where's Aiden?" She asked slowly and sat back on her haunches.

Sam ran a nervous hand through his hair and went back over to the bed. "She's in the bathroom." He answered in his best normal tone and started picking up. Obviously a little uncomfortable with the fact that Cat's surrogate mother was eyeing him like a hawk.

"Uh huh…" She let the words roll off of her jaws and canted her head to the side, eyes narrowed. "Is everything okay?"

Sam was bent over, picking up a pillow that had randomly found itself at the foot of the bed when his head shot up at the question. "Huh? Oh…" He trailed off and placed the pillow back on the mattress. "Yea, everything's fine." Sam replied, a little too quickly and looked very awkward standing in front of the very large wolf.

"Sam, I think you should sit down." Ripley stated in a gentle tone and padded into the room.

Sam looked around nervously for a moment and finally sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap.

"Easy there tiger, I'm not going to eat you." Ripley mused with a wolfish smile that seemed warm, even if it revealed a few very dangerous looking canines. "We just need to talk about a few things."

"Ripley…If it's about what happened with Cat…" Sam began to explain but she cut him off.

"I know what happened Sam, I can smell it." She noticed the color drain from his face at her reply. With a softer tone she added, "But that's not what I want to talk about."

He felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Oh…okay." He replied in a quiet voice and tried to keep himself calm.

"Right now, I just need you to listen, okay?" Ripley paused and watched as Sam swallowed and then nodded. "The reason I'm in here is because I need to explain a few things to you. You've probably noticed by now that Aiden has a hard time showing her emotions. This won't change anytime soon. Trust me, she's been like this since she was very small."

Sam grew a slight smile and added thoughtfully, "I kinda noticed that."

Ripley returned the smile and continued, "I expected you would. Now, it must seem a little strange to you that she was close to death and now she's up and walking around like nothing ever happened."

"I was wondering about that…" Hearing the words out loud made Sam's skin crawl with the realization. "Was it because…" Sam stopped himself from finishing the thought and cleared his throat.

Ripley gave a graceful nod of her head. "Yes Sam. You transferred energy." She explained in that same calm tone, her lupine eyes filled with warmth. "It started when you and your brother helped her in the shower."

"The symbol…it changed color." Sam thought aloud and Ripley gave another sweep of her head. "We thought it may have been the water, but it wasn't…"

"Sirens and Mermaids are a very misunderstood species, and have been for centuries. What I know of these creatures tends to be quite the contrary to popular mythology." Ripley explained and watched Sam's emotion shimmer just within his gaze. "The best way I can explain it to you is… The symbol Aiden bares… Even though it's the Mark of a Water entity, doesn't necessarily mean it can be effected by it. The Mark is actually quite rare and…" Ripley trailed off and her voice softened, "very sacred."

Sam blinked and gave Ripley a confused look. "Whoa, wait… Sacred? But it almost killed her!" His voice hitched with emotion but calmed when he gave a sigh of frustration. "I'm sorry… I'm just having trouble with all of this. Especially since you were the one that got upset in the first place." He placed his face in his hands, rubbed his temples and then brought his eyes back to the wolf. "You just seem a little too calm about all of this."

Ripley let out her own sigh. It almost seemed defeated in the way the air rushed quietly past her powerful jaws. "Of course I'm angry and upset that my adopted child was put in danger." She explained in a strained voice as her ears fell back, "right now, all we can do is remain calm. Especially since the Mark has started to take its effect on her."

"Ripley…" Sam's voice was almost pleading as he met her sad gaze. "What's happening to her?"

"It's effecting everyone." Ripley replied in a whisper and saw the slight hint of horror in his eyes. "The love you and your brother have for Aiden is what activated the symbol. I am…relieved that it chose you two. I don't want to think about what would have happened if it hadn't."

Sam felt his mind stop and choked out, "Chose us?"

"Yes. The symbol itself carries its own life force. Its own energy." She replied plainly while her ears began to rise back up; a movement that revealed she was getting her emotions in check.

"So in essence…" He took a moment to compose the shock he felt and tried again, "…it has its own consciousness." Sam said more in statement then in question and Ripley scrunched the muscles in her muzzle in a thoughtful expression. But it looked more like she was going to sneeze.

"Not necessarily." Ripley corrected, "It's an extension of the Siren."

Sam felt the anger swell inside himself but managed to keep it out of his voice, "So it's using her?"

"Using me for what?" Came another female voice from the door.

Both Sam and Ripley looked over and saw Cat standing there, clutching the sheet to her body closely, her eyes narrowed. "Aiden…" Ripley said breathlessly and turned her body in Cat's direction.

"What Mom? Upset that I overheard the conversation?" Cat exclaimed in a flat tone, her eyes holding in a silent anger. "Or upset that I snuck up on you when you weren't payin' attention."

"It's not that Aiden…" Ripley started to say when Cat shook her head.

"What?" Cat bit out between clenched teeth, "You think I should play little miss stupid because you think I'm too fragile to know what the hell's happening to me?" She paused long enough to grow a dark smirk. "No, I don't think so."

Sam stood, "don't talk to her like that." He said in Ripley's defense and got a nasty glare in return for the comment.

"Excuse you?" Cat hissed through her teeth and kept her voice low, "Look, I'm not in the mood for any of this." She put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as a strange pulsing entered her temples. It took her a moment to realize that she had no real reason to be lashing out like this. Her face softened, "Mom, Sam…I'm sorry…" Cat announced weakly and dropped her hand, her face looking very tired suddenly. "I don't know why I barked at you…"

Ripley let out a sigh of understanding. "It's alright Aiden." She said softly and could see the struggle in Cat's eyes, "You're going through the transition."

An expression of horror fluttered through Cat's gaze at the sound of Ripley's words. "Transition?" Her voice cracked as she repeated what she heard… She then took a steadying breath and chimed, "Great…I'm going to turn into a giant fish."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Cat's response when he added, "Ripley was about to explain it when you walked in."

"Aiden, come over here and sit next to Sam." Ripley instructed in a warm voice and waited patiently as Cat sighed and did as she was asked. Once she was plopped down to Sam's left Ripley continued. "You won't turn into a giant fish…"

Cat cut her off, "good… 'Cuz I don't think I could live in a fish tank for the rest of my life." She mused darkly and went quiet once she saw the look on Ripley's face. "Sorry."

Ripley shook her head. "No more fish jokes, got it?" She said, watched Cat nod and continued, "you won't become a monster. Nothing extreme like that. And yes…the reason why you're feeling healthier then usual is because you two…"

"Bumped monkeys?" Cat blurted out and slapped a hand to her mouth when Ripley's ears shot up and her eyes widened.

There was a moment of awkward silence…until everyone fell into a small fit of laughter.

"Yes…" Ripley replied between giggles, "because you…bumped monkeys." She had to stop at that to catch her breath. "Gods Aiden, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" Sam interrupted and everyone looked at his smiling face. "You could always sell her to a circus."

Cat's eyes widened and she just stared at him, jaw agape. It took her a second to respond, "Wow Sam…where the hell did that come from?"

He shrugged and gave her an innocent grin…which was followed by another onslaught of laughter.

Suddenly another presence entered the room and all eyes went to the door…to find Dean standing there, about to make a comment about the laughing when all he could do was just… Stare at everyone. "Uhm…" He blinked twice and pursed his lips together. "Okay…" Dean gave Cat and his little brother a funny look and mused. "…Awkward."

"It's alright Dean." Cat exclaimed against the uncomfortable silence and felt her heart flutter at the intensity of his gaze when their eyes met.

He couldn't help but notice how healthy Cat was looking. She even held a glow to her skin… Dean was about to comment on the fact that she appeared mobile again when it hit him like a ton of bricks. A horrible weight settled in his chest and he found himself horribly wounded, betrayed by what he knew had happened between Cat and his baby brother…

"_Right_…" He said under his breath as an unreadable expression dawned across his handsome features. "I obviously walked in at a bad time so I think I'll just go back to watching TV." Dean exclaimed in an almost catty tone and pointed toward the hallway.

"Dean, get in here." Sam barked and Dean just blinked at him. "Seriously, dude…you need to hear this."

"Hear what? About your sex-a-pades with Cat?" He scoffed, a strange emotion in his voice, "No thanks man, I'm good."

"Get your ass in here and sit next to your brother." Ripley growled suddenly and everyone went silent. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

Dean's brows shot up, "jeeze…okay!" He replied softly and walked over to the bed and sat to Sam's right…as far to the right as he could…damn near hugging the wall. "I'm sitting."

Cat looked at Dean for a moment and then dropped her head in her right hand. "Oi." She sighed softly and didn't bring her head up when Dean commented with a _what_.

"Dude!" Sam spat at his older brother and shook his head.

Dean gave Sam a confused look, gave a 'what?' motion with his hands and then dropped them into his lap when Sam just rolled his eyes. "Okay fine…_bitch_."

"_Jerk_." Sam muttered under his breath and then looked to Ripley. "Please…continue."

Ripley gave the brothers a funny look, shook her head and composed herself by settling back on her haunches, her tail gently swaying against the carpet. She then continued, "The Mark Aiden bares is sacred, as I mentioned. It's also a gift…as well as a curse. In Aiden's case, she was very fortunate."

Dean quirked a brow. "Fortunate?" His words were filled sarcasm, "Look lady, I don't know what books you've read or what you've been led to believe…but she was close to being…" He paused, allowing a strange emotion to dawn across his face when his eyes fell on Cat, who was conveniently looking away. "…hey wait a second…you were barely moving when I left Sam to watch over you…" Dean stated slowly, acting as though it had just hit him when secretly…he'd known the moment he stepped into the room.

Dean had always been a lot more observant than people gave him credit for.

Sam and Cat both looked to the carpet, suddenly very uncomfortable because of Dean's observation.

He remained silent at their lack of response. Dean knew the body language…and they were screaming with guilt. He knew something happened…and knew exactly what that 'something' was, but wasn't going to let them off the hook. "Mind tellin' me what the hell I missed?" Dean quipped, his eyes focused on their faces.

Cat seemed to pull the sheet even closer to her body and managed to curl up into a protective ball…afraid of the emotions that were about to weave into the air like a typhoon of chaotic energy.

Sam took a very slow, silent breath and let it out while trying to get his thoughts in order. "Something happened." He said quietly, knowing his brother was on edge.

Dean's eyes couldn't get anymore intense as he glared at the side of Sam's lowered head and retorted, "I noticed…"

With a hard swallow, Sam continued. "We…I can't really explain it. I mean it just happened… When we...kissed," Sam's voice became almost inaudible as Dean's stare began to burn into him. "It felt like lightening had gone through us…and it somehow…gave her strength."

"Dude, spare me the details." Dean growled under his breath, showing more emotion then he'd meant to. "You're sayin'…because you two did the nasty, she got better?"

Cat was thoroughly humiliated at this point and jumped to her feet, nearly tripped over the sheet and started toward the open door. "I can't do this." She whimpered softly when both brothers jumped up after her.

"Whoa, hold on Cat." Sam exclaimed and got to her before Dean. "Don't run away."

She kept her eyes to floor, unable to look at him. "I can't…not like this. I need…" She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I need to get dressed."

Sam stood up straight and merely nodded. He couldn't argue with her…it wouldn't do any good, "If that's what you want." his tone was careful when he spoke.

"Yes…it is." Cat replied softly and walked off to go upstairs and get some clean clothes on. At the moment…she felt incredibly dirty and had to get away from them before she got dizzy from all the tension that was growing in the air around them. Especially the way Dean had looked at her…and the tone in his voice. Apart of herself felt as though she'd somehow cheated on the man, when there was obviously nothing between them…or so she told herself.

"Jesus Sam," Dean spat and Sam turned to look into his big brother's eyes. "I don't know if I should be proud of you or worried."

Sam blinked at him and spat, "what?"

"Dude she just moved like a fire was lit under her ass!" Dean exclaimed, "You got super sperm or something?"

"God Dean!" Sam barked in disgust and gave his brother a dirty look. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The smart ass smile on Dean's face melted away, "chill out, would ya?" Dean mused, "I was just tryin' to lighten up the situation before you went and blew a gasket."

"Dude…sometimes I wonder how we're even related." Sam snapped under his breath and watched as Dean's eyes sparkled with hurt.

With a dead pan look on his face, Dean's tone dropped to a very careful, very controlled octave that immediately had Sam's attention. "That was low Sammy." He replied and looked Sam up and down in a sweep of disappointment.

Sam knew he screwed up, "Look Dean…" he started to say and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. But sometimes the shit that comes out of your mouth…"

"Oh yea…and I'm the bad guy?" Dean retorted with dark sarcasm and smirked, "I'm such an asshole of an older brother right? Yea…if I'm so horrible then why would I step out of the way so you could fly in first class and I get stuck in coach? Huh?"

Sam was slightly taken aback at the comment. "What are talking about?" His deep timber conveyed the confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Her, Sam!" Dean suddenly boomed, emphasizing his point by motioning out into the hallway with his hand. "I stepped back so you could have a shot with her! Okay? Jesus…fuckin' thickheaded bastard…" He grumbled under his breath and started pacing the room when he stopped and looked over at Sam's shocked face. "And you got into Stanford?"

"Boys…this isn't getting us anywhere." Ripley stated and almost caused the brothers to jump at her voice. Apparently they had gotten so upset with each other they forgot she was still in the room with them. "Fighting isn't going to help, in fact…it only damages what you've been trying to do."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a brief moment and then dropped their gaze to the carpet. Ripley let out a soft sigh when Hicks padded into the room, a curious crease furrowing his lupine brow. "Everything okay in here?" He asked in a careful tone at the way the young men seemed to be oozing with testosterone. "Ripley?"

"Just moving passed a heated discussion. Right boys?" She announced and gave the brothers a once over with her intelligent gaze and watched, pleased, as they only nodded in reply. "Good."

"Where's Aiden?" Hicks inquired in a calm tone when Dean decided to answer.

"Upstairs, getting dressed."

Hicks nodded and then looked to his mate. "Want me to go check on her?" he offered.

Ripley met Hicks' green eyes and nodded. "Please…" her voice had softened, "I think she needs the company."

"No problem." He replied, turned, and left the trio to go check on Cat.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked in a softer tone and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Sam was still standing near the door when he crossed his arms over his naked chest, leaned against the doorframe and murmured, "I don't know…"

"In this situation…patience is your best weapon of choice." Ripley stated and let out an inaudible sigh. "Here are the facts that you both need to know. Number one, that symbol on Aiden's chest feeds off of your emotions and amplifies them. Good and bad. If you guys are happy, it'll make you feel euphoric. If you get agitated, even in the slightest…it can cause bursts of rage. So I need both of you to really keep your tempers in check, we clear?"

Dean shook his head with a sad chuckle and mused, "man…Cat already had us at each other's throats from the get go. This just makes it so much more fun."

"Wait…" Sam stated and had that intense, calculating look on his face. "It made her stronger when she was shown…physical affection correct? Which…also means it can have the opposite effect if she's introduced to the negative?"

"Oh great…that just makes me feel so much better about myself. Thanks Sam, you're one helluva motivational speaker." Dean chimed with a sigh and ran a hand through his short hair as Sam just rolled his eyes at him. "So Ripley…" He brought his gaze to the large wolf, "how do we fix this?"

"Simple…" Ripley replied and took a deep needed breath. "Watch yourselves. Keep your tempers in check."

Sam's brain was going a million miles a minute as he processed the information. "When you talk about our tempers... That Mark, you said it amplifies emotions." Ripley nodded at his words and Sam continued. "Does that also include aspects of our personalities?"

"Hold on…I think I know what you're gettin' at Sammy," Dean announced, having caught on to his little brother's train of thought. "If that thing can screw with us emotionally…can it bring out say…our dark sides?"

Sam didn't like what his brother was getting at and muttered, "Dean…"

"No seriously Sam!" Bottle green met with Sam's conflicted blue/green, "What if it does that whole Jedi gone revenge of the Sith mojo on us?" Dean exclaimed, his eyes shimmering with the horrible realization of it.

"Then we've gotta find a way around it. Stop it before it happens." Sam replied with urgency and started across the room to put on his shirt that sat on the other side of the bed.

Dean leaned back, grabbed it and tossed it to Sam without even thinking about it. "How do we do that?" He asked and brought his gaze to Ripley again.

For moment, there was a hidden swirl of conflict in her rich, dark brown eyes. As though the answers they were so desperate to find were more terrible then what they had ahead of them. "Honestly…" she trailed off and let out a sigh, "I can't tell you."

Sam slipped the shirt over his head, pulled it down and paused at her words. "Can't…or won't?" He asked carefully and sat to the right of his brother.

"The answers you seek are not mine to give." Her voice was deep, troubled in a sense as she got up and started padding quietly to the open door. Right before she edged her way out into the hallway she paused, craned her large head to the side and whispered…almost remorsefully, "for what it's worth…I'm sorry." And with that, she left…leaving the brothers to stew within their thoughts.

Dean and Sam sat there for a few minutes…completely stumped as to what the hell they were going to do. First they find out that the Mark of the Siren is double-sided…which meant that from there on out they had to be extra careful around Cat. Dean…was seriously not all that happy. It made sense why he was more emotionally charged then normal. So he could only imagine what it was doing to Sam. And if what they had realized was correct… Then did that mean it could also draw out the demonic energy that liked to follow Sam?

If so…then those nightmare like visions Sammy was having must have been some kind of omen. Dean had to put that in the back of his mind. He couldn't think about his little brother turning flip side again. Just thinking about it made the scar in his left shoulder ache at what Sam was very capable of doing.

What he almost did.

And if it could bring that out of Sam…what would it bring out of Dean?

**-End Chapter Fourteen- **


	16. Ch 15:: Conflicted

[Man…I'm havin' one of those days where I'm real close to just deleting everything I've ever written or created. Not going to, because well…that would be stupid. Just -_sighs_- findin' out that some plans fell through, had someone take their anger out on me…pretty much bending to everyone's F***in' whim today so I don't have to deal with their shit. But here? You guys are just awesome…seriously, without awesome readers like you…I really would give in to impulse and be rid of everything I've made. Now, when I say twists and turns…I mean it. Not the kind you're thinkin' of either. Nothing in this story is ever quite what it seems… -grows a small smile- On that note, Enjoy]

* * *

Cat scampered upstairs into her bedroom, inwardly beyond thankful that she had the strength to move on her own again. As she made it to her bedroom door she heard footsteps echoing softly behind her. "Hicks I'm fine…" She said without turning to look and went into her bedroom while still clutching the sheet to her body for dear life.

"You're moving a helluva lot faster then a few hours ago kiddo…" He announced thoughtfully while standing at her bedroom doorway.

She sighed and turned to look into his concerned eyes and replied, "I'm okay Hicks…honestly. Just need to get dressed."

He canted his pepper brown colored head to the side, as though analyzing the emotions shimmering through her gaze. "You sure?" He asked softly, his voice thoughtful.

Cat nodded, a genuine smile etching its way across her lips and mused, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then…" Hicks added, turned and just before vanishing down the hall he added, "call me if you need anything."

"I will." She replied and watched his form vanish. Cat waited, listening as his foot falls danced down the stairs until they faded away. She let out a sigh and walked over to her closet to pull out some clothes.

It had been no more then maybe five minutes since Hicks left that she felt another presence enter the hallway. At this point she already had on a pair of jet black jeans, her combat boots, a dark blue bra and a snug long sleeved black shirt with a slight v cut in the front that covered the symbol on her chest. The thought of wearing black seemed almost comforting to her wired brain as she stood in the adjoining bathroom, looking at her reflection.

"Hey big guy." She said softly, sensing Riddick's presence standing next to her bed without even looking over.

But something didn't feel right…

Something…was off.

"Riddick?" Cat's voice shook with a slight hint of nervousness as she furrowed her brow and went to step out of the bathroom when she just stopped...her entire body going completely rigid.

A beautiful smile stretched the valley of his full lips as his large hands fiddled with a curved blade, "hey kid." He rumbled in that dangerous timber that felt like living thunder as it pierced her ears.

Cat couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You're…" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Riddick closed the distance between them without so much as whispering a sound from the boots on his _human_ feet.

Pitch-black welder's goggles shielded the emotions swirling within his shined eyes. "Real?" He chimed in that deep growl of a voice and smirked at the stunned expression on her face.

She nodded, mouth hung open. "Uh yea… Wait, you can't be real…" she tried to say out loud to herself, maybe hearing it would snap her out of this hallucination. "I'm having a vision or something, right? I'm actually still asleep, next to Sam…right?"

Riddick's smirk melted away from his full lips as he brought his right hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek. The heat of his flesh gently brushing against hers made her gasp in reaction and step back as though he'd just burned her.

"Oh gods…" Cat exclaimed barely above a whisper and let her eyes run the length of his body. Black tank top, belt, dark gray cargos tucked into his military style black boots. She brought her gaze back to his face and watched as he slid the goggles up onto his shaved scalp and opened his eyes. Two pools of shimmering liquid blue/silver, studied her gaze with a luminescent intelligence that caused the heated blood within her veins to form into shards of ice. "How's it possible?"

He squinted as the light burned into the back of his skull and forced him to slip his goggles in place before replying in a baritone grumble, "I have my ways."

Cat felt very uneasy as well as thoroughly and utterly confused by what was happening. She gathered her wits and managed a calm reply, "That doesn't answer my question Riddick."

He canted his head slightly, the massive muscles running through his neck and broad shoulders rippling in reaction to the faint movement. "What don't you get, princess?" He chimed in that terrifying growl of seduction and took a step toward her, causing her to take a step back in response. It made him grin, "I was an oversized wolf for years and now I'm human. Simple as that."

She shook her head at him while unconsciously keeping a good distance from his advancing form. "Nothing is _ever_ that simple." Cat shot back in a low voice and narrowed her eyes, studying the intense features of his stoic expression. "You told me a long time ago it was against the rules to become the actual manifestation of a character."

Riddick stood before her like that of an ominous darkness…just waiting to swallow her up. "I was never much for going by the rules…" He purred as that infamous Riddick grin devoured his full lips, "you should know that…_Aiden_." The way he growled her name made every nerve within her spine light up as though drenched in a thousand tiny waves of white-hot fire…scolding her system with just his voice.

"What happens when they see you like this?" Her voice, thankfully, remained as calm as ever while inwardly her brain was on the edge of a serious meltdown.

His large shoulders shrugged as he ran a paw of a hand over his shaved head. "They'll just have to accept it." Riddick quipped arrogantly.

Cat crossed her arms and scoffed, "oh yea, sure."

Riddick dropped his hand; face slightly tilted downward, "Why…" he began, his voice unreadable, "you ashamed of me?"

"What?" She spat, surprised at his words. "What kinda question is that?" She added and just shook her head at him, "of course I'm not ashamed of you…"

He cut her off, "then what?" Riddick ran his tongue along those full lips, "You afraid they're gonna be jealous?"

"Of what…exactly?" She replied in a careful tone and watched a slight curve enter the right side of his mouth. "What are you implying Riddick?"

The dangerous lull of his words caused her chest to tighten when he growled, "Ain't it obvious?

Again…Cat was completely stumped…until the answer hit her mind like a ton of bricks causing her heart to drop into her stomach. "Please don't tell me you're referring to…" She started to say when he stopped her.

Riddick stepped into her space, just a few inches away from her smaller form. "That's exactly what I'm sayin'." His voice, so deep and rich with heat… Dripped with hidden tones of dangerous possession that made the hairs along her spine bristle and stand on end. "All those times I wanted us to be more but couldn't… Come on baby. Tell me you're not just aching to finally do what we never had the chance to."

Cat jerked back when he reached up to touch her cheek. "No, Riddick…this is wrong." She exclaimed in a shaky voice and felt her heart hammering wildly within her chest. "This doesn't feel right."

"Hmmm, is that so?" He growled in an octave too deep to be even remotely human. "Or are you just scared?"

She tore her eyes away from him and took a very deep needed breath, her gaze on the floor. "No Riddick…I can't do this." Cat replied in a strained voice and brought her eyes to his, revealing the emotional conflict shimmering there like blood stained gold, "this is because of the symbol."

"You sure about that?" He drawled with a cocky smirk and remained where he was standing, knowing that just his physical presence alone was overwhelming her. "You keep sayin' that this doesn't feel right…when you have no idea how good I could make you feel…"

"Stop it, damn it!" Cat finally snarled between clenched teeth and gave him a glare. "You're testing me, and it's not fair. I know this mark of whatever the fuck it is, is causing everyone to act weird around me." Cat stormed past him toward the open door and paused, turning her head to the side so he could only make out the left side of her profile. "Please Riddick…don't make this any harder then it already is."

With that said, Cat left Riddick in her room and made her way down the hall quickly, trotted down the stairs and went right toward the backyard, in desperate need of a cigarette.

Riddick stood there in the silence that followed; his voice a dangerous growl, "hard doesn't even begin to describe it." he announced to himself…his eyes shimmering with dark secrets behind the black of his goggles as he listened to her movement through the house…

…and grinned.

* * *

"Hey did you hear that?" Dean chimed curiously and walked over to the doorway. "I think Cat just went outside."

Sam stood up from the bed and followed his brother out into the hallway when Ripley's voice made him pause.

_Be careful Sam…don't ask her too many questions. _The dark wolf explained softly in his head, while standing by the stairs. When his eyes met hers, she gave him a nod and began the trek to the upper level, leaving Sam to go about his business.

Dean was at the kitchen when Sam finally came around the corner, a funny expression dancing along his thoughtful brow.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked, knowing that everything wasn't okay. He was always good at asking questions when the answer was obvious.

"I don't know…" Sam's voice trailed off as he finally met his older brother's eyes. "Something doesn't feel right."

Dean smirked and chimed, "you're tellin' me." Sam gave him a funny look, "what? Think you're the only one that picks up on weird vibes?"

Sam blinked and tried to apologize, "Sorry, just…didn't think about it."

Dean shook his head, "You think I'm always, 'guns blazing'?" He mused in question and watched his little brother pause, then give a slight nod in reply. Dean sighed, "wow thanks Sammy…and here I thought I deserved a little more credit then that."

Sam quirked a brow, "Dean that's not…" his voice trailed off when he was stopped by his brother.

Dean waved his hand in dismissal. "Forget it." He quipped in a short reply and started toward the patio.

Sam let out a long sigh and followed suit, even though a strange feeling continued to wiggle its way through his spine.

* * *

Cat sat at the small table to the very left, a cigarette between the index and middle finger of her right hand as a small twist of smoke danced away from her lips into the cool air. Mind reeling with endless thoughts, questions leading into answers that inevitably stretched into more unwanted questions… She let out a slight growl of frustration from the tension that began to cause her chest to tighten. "Damn it." She sighed to herself and took another drag of her cigarette as Dean stepped out onto the deck of the patio, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Dean." She exhaled the smoke quickly with her eyes closed, inwardly fighting back the anxiety that was clawing at her sanity.

He studied the calm expression on her face and took a seat directly across from her, closest to the door. "Feelin' better?" Dean asked, his voice soft.

Cat sighed and opened her eyes, an invisible veil of protection hiding her inner struggle. "I guess…more confused then anything else." She admitted and brought her gaze to his, "you?"

The ferocity of her intense gaze nearly caused his voice to waver as he replied, "I'm doin' alright." He paused when Sam appeared and stood about a foot off to Dean's right, his hands in his pockets. "Dude sit…you're makin' me nervous."

Sam furrowed his brow at his brother and shook his head while finding a seat between Cat and Dean.

Cat glanced over at Sam for a moment and felt that tension swell in her chest, "hey Sam…" She said while dropping her gaze and took a deep drag off her cigarette, held it for a moment and then let out the intoxicating smoke in a rush. She watched silently as the cloud lifted above her head and dissipated into thin air.

Sam could tell by the eerie calm that fell over Cat that she was hiding her emotions again. So he asked, "You okay?"

She shrugged, "I guess so… I mean why wouldn't I be?" She said and gave a sad chuckle that made the brothers a little uncomfortable. "I'm healthy again, but for how long?" Cat flicked the ash of her cigarette into the small ashtray on the table and turned her gaze to the guys. "What happens if I suddenly get sick again?"

"You won't." Dean replied quickly, leaning forward in his chair. "We're gonna find a cure for this."

"What if there isn't a cure, huh Dean?" She shot back, her tone serious. "What if I'm cursed to wear this damned thing for the rest of my life?"

"We don't know that Cat." Sam added and licked his dry lips, "this may be temporary."

"No negativity, remember?" Dean said with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Like Ripley said, gotta keep our heads up and stay positive."

Cat looked to Dean with an inquisitive raise of her high arched brow, "since when did you become the motivational speaker?" She chimed in a dry tone that held just a slight hint of playful sarcasm. "I'm sorry to be such a bummer guys, but I don't like not having control over my life."

Sam wore a concerned expression and placed his left hand over her right hand that rested on the table's surface. When her curious eyes met his he gave a warm smile and explained, "we're gonna get you through this Aiden. You just need to have a little more faith in us."

Cat rolled her eyes and let out a dry huff, "yea…sure." She wasn't trying to be an asshole…but after Riddick suddenly became…well Riddick and then tried to advance on her upstairs she was starting to wonder if the fates were just laughing at this point. "Hey…" Cat suddenly had an idea and perked up a little, which caught Sam and Dean's attention. "You guys wanna go out for dinner?"

Sam and Dean paused…gave each other a look and then simultaneously shrugged. "I don't see why not…" Sam murmured thoughtfully and watched a sparkle enter her amber eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothin' fancy or anything," Cat explained, "but how do good old fashioned burgers sound?"

Dean's face lit up and exclaimed, "A woman after my own heart."

Both Sam and Cat let out a laugh.

"Burgers it is." Sam chimed, gave her hand a squeeze and stood.

* * *

Dean decided to have everyone pile into his Impala; Cat riding shotgun while Sam sat directly behind her. He even let her choose the music, which would've shocked Sam except for the fact that Cat, having the same taste in music as Dean, almost started bouncing when she found a tape of Metallica's greatest hits. First thing she did was fast forward through a few songs until she found 'Enter Sandman' and turned up the volume until the base vibrated through the seats. This made Dean let out a proud laugh as Sam just shook his head.

Cat gave Dean easy directions toward the old burger joint up on 25th and Western, just at the top of the hill maybe seven miles from her house. Traffic was blissfully light as the late rays of the sun began to shimmer across the heavens in hues of purples and deep crimson reds.

Once parked, she all but jumped out of the car. "Easy there killer." Dean laughed as he stood next to the driver's side and closed the door.

Sam was stifling a chuckle as he got out and stood, closing the door in the process. Cat looked up into his eyes; her hair once again pulled back into a messy bun, her eyes smiling. "Trust me…you'll see why I'm so excited." She chimed, grabbed his much larger hand and started toward the sidewalk, Dean just a few feet behind his younger brother.

Once inside, the guys were grinning when she ordered a double cheeseburger combo and medium drink. "We'll get the same." Dean added and the young woman behind the counter nodded.

"For here please." Cat exclaimed, handed the cash over before the boys could even think about it, grabbed the cups and the number and damn near skipped over to the drink machine. "What do you guys want?" She asked as Dean walked over and snatched his cup out of her hands. "Damn…fine then, get your own." Cat spat sarcastically and he smirked, causing her to stick her tongue out in response.

"Enough you two…" Sam chuckled with a roll of his eyes when they both looked over innocently…until Cat pointed an accusing finger at Dean, who saw the motion and poked her in the hip. Sam narrowed his gaze at the fiery redhead, a smile on his lips and quipped, "You're not helping Cat."

"What?" She grinned, filled her cup with Raspberry ice tea and shoved her way past Dean, causing him to almost spill his root beer on himself.

"Sonuva…!" Dean spat, shot her a death glare and looked to Sam for support when Sam just raised an unimpressed brow. "Aw come on man…you can't take her side."

Cat couldn't resist, "it's not my fault I'm adorable…" She chimed mischievously and ran off toward a large booth at the other end of the diner when Dean just grunted and mumbled something about being a smart ass under his breath.

* * *

After eating their fill they left and piled back into the Impala. "So now where?" Dean asked as Cat slipped her seatbelt into place. For a moment he just gazed at her…and found himself wondering what it must be like to touch the softness of her skin…

"Earth to Dean…" Sam said from the back seat and tapped Dean on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Dude you still alive?" He chuckled and watched Dean furrow his brow for a second.

"What? Oh, uh, yea I'm awake." Dean said with a huff and fired up the engine. "Where we goin'?"

Cat kept her face normal even though she had caught him staring at her and said, "I mentioned we should go to the dragon cliffs."

Dean was about to put the gears in reverse when he stopped, "Dragon cliffs?" He repeated in question and quirked a brow in her direction.

Cat let out a soft laugh and shook her head. "Yes, it's called the dragon cliffs." she mused smiling, "You just pull out of this parking lot, go back onto the main road and go straight for awhile."

"Alrighty then." Dean replied, backed the Impala from the parking spot and drove onto the main strip without having to worry about too much cross traffic. In fact…there wasn't much traffic to speak of. Just the occasional set of lights that would pull up behind the Impala for a while only to turn off into another direction.

It took about twenty minutes of driving around winding turns until they got to the same exact spot Cat had taken Sam to, earlier that week…the very day she had been attacked and 'given' the mark of the siren. Sam felt a sense of dread wash over him as he recognized the area…except it was very different at night…almost eerie in a sense.

Cat was the first one out of the Impala and immediately walked over to the small wooden fence that was put up as a small barrier to keep not so intelligent people from falling right off the nearly two hundred foot drop into the jagged rocks below. Arms held tightly across her chest, her face became a portrait of secrets as she took in the beauty of the endless sea before her.

Dean sat back in the driver's seat, which caused Sam to pause before getting out. "You comin'?" He asked his older brother and let his hand drop into his lap, waiting for him to reply.

"You go ahead." His voice was lower, quieter then usual as he kept his eyes forward. When Sam didn't move he turned and shot him a cocky Winchester grin. "Go on and do that chick flick stuff… Seriously! Go love on your woman!"

Sam raised a curious brow and smiled, "it's your call man." He replied, opened the door and got out. He paused for a second, giving Dean one last look and finally closed the door behind him when Dean started blasting AC/DC's 'Love at First Feel' over the Impala's speakers.

"He's a bundle of fun tonight." Cat chimed as Sam sauntered up behind her. She had to take in a sharp breath when his hands snaked around her waist only to rest above hers, right above her stomach. Cat closed her eyes and swallowed down the bundle of nerves that formed in the back of her throat when he nuzzled his face into the left side of her neck, gently brushing his lips along the tender flesh of her throat.

A deep, sultry purr of a voice danced away from his lips, only to sway wickedly through her blood as he whispered in her ear, "this okay?"

All she could do was murmur in reply, "mmhmm…" Nearly intoxicated by the sudden heat of his body surrounding her in a veil of safety.

Sam smiled against her skin, left a feather like kiss against her earlobe and rumbled, "Good."

Dean was sitting back in the Impala just long enough to see Sam's display of affection…perhaps too long. The driver's side door suddenly opened and out stepped Dean, slamming it back into place. Keys in his pocket, he started walking off toward the other side of the cliff to the right, to give them space…

Cat perked her head up to watch the back of Dean's leather jacket as he walked off in the other direction. "Is he okay?" She asked softly, wondering if she had done something wrong.

Sam seemed to pick up on it and pulled her closer, her back meshed up against his strong chest. "Yeah…he's just giving us some space." He replied, his brow furrowed.

A thoughtful look creased her brow as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "he must be really lonely…" She exclaimed softly and felt Sam nod his head against the nape of her neck.

Sam sighed and left another kiss between her shoulder and collarbone before moving to the right side of her neck, causing her to giggle. "The last serious relationship he had didn't turn out too well."

"Don't tell me…he actually fell for her, told her the truth and she dumped him?" She thought aloud and Sam just blinked at her. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Yea…the first time around." Sam added and just shook his head at Cat. "How did you know that?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought as she looked to the ocean and sighed. "Sometimes things come to me and I just say them. Half the time I really don't know what I'm saying until I see the look on the other person's face." Cat explained and leaned back against his warmth, "so what happened…with Dean I mean?"

"She called him out of the blue, her father was killed and she needed Dean's help." Sam explained, "I could've sworn they were a couple again…but of course, with the way our life is…she decided they'd never work out."

Cat shook her head, her voice soft when she spoke, "damn…poor Dean."

"Yea…but he'll be okay." Sam replied and looked off into the distance when he noticed the first signs of a nearly full moon began to lift into the deep velvet blue heavens. "He always is…"

* * *

Dean clenched his jaws as the cool ocean air licked at the single tear that fell wildly down the right side of his face. He didn't know where these emotions were coming from…he just knew that being anywhere near those two at the moment wasn't going to make things any easier. He knew…deep down, that Cat was affecting his judgment. It wasn't her fault…it was that damned symbol. The last thing Dean wanted was to become a slobbering mess…

"I'm gonna find a cure or a spell…or something to get rid of that damned symbol if it's the last thing I do." Dean grumbled to himself as he wiped the offensive liquid emotion away from his face and kept walking. "Man…this is all Sam's fault…" He whined to himself and stomped further away until he was stopped by an old bathroom that stood out in the darkness like some kind of tomb.

Dean sighed and stuck his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, "it's gonna be a long night."

**-End chapter Fifteen-**


	17. Ch 16:: Unveiled

[-hugs all over her wonderful readers- Again, you sexies rock! Had a busy weekend, but now that I'm home…new chapter! And as always, enjoy ;)]

* * *

**-Later that Night…back at the house-**

As soon as they got back to the house…Sam had actually fallen asleep on Cat's bed…laptop still on his stomach. Cat and Dean laughed when they saw him and decided to move the computer before it burned a hole in his pants…well, not before Dean could get a picture of it on his phone.

"Wow…he's completely out." Cat exclaimed softly as Dean closed her bedroom door and walked down the hallway to meet her at the top of the stairs.

"Yea, poor kid's exhausted. Probably that damned cheeseburger." Dean replied with a grin and chuckled as Cat shook her head with a smile. "It's true…I'm still surprised you were able to engulf that thing without any serious bodily injury."

Cat let out a muffled laugh as they descended the stairs. "Oh and you're immune?" She shot back playfully.

"Oh hell no!" Dean replied with a burp right on cue, "I'm gonna have gas for a week."

"Oh my god you're wrong!" Cat laughed as she stepped off the last stair and started for the kitchen. "I guess it's true then…" She paused right next to the fridge when he quirked a curious brow. "You're full of hot air."

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, "ha, ha." Placed both hands on his hips and shook his head at her, the corner of his mouth curving into a smile. "I was waitin' for a smart ass comment."

"Oh you were?" She chimed and pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed him one.

Dean took the bottle, ignoring the fact that he just brushed his fingers against hers in the process and quipped, "Yup."

Cat laughed and he smiled. A smile that seemed very warm and gentle compared to his usual cocky self. It was almost unnerving at how beautifully it engulfed his face in a presence of love and compassion. A very rare occurrence indeed…especially when it came to Dean.

She had to clear her throat and look away, knowing that she couldn't fight off the heat that had suddenly invaded her cheeks. _Shit… I'm blushing_. Cat growled inwardly and turned her back on him, intent on going out onto the patio for a cigarette.

Dean picked up on it; "you know…smoking really is bad for you."

Cat slowed her footsteps and peered at him from over her shoulder. "Yea, I know…" She murmured and fully turned to look into his eyes, "if you have somethin' else that will distract me from smoking…by all means." Her eyes widened at her own comment and watched as that infamous grin devoured his pouty lips. "Oh god tell me I didn't just say that…to you."

Dean chuckled as she slapped a hand to her face out of utter embarrassment. "Sorry babe, can't help you there…" He trailed off, opened his bottle of beer and went to take a swig when he paused, "you did that all on your own." Dean added and took a swig of the cold beer, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Now I really need a cigarette." Cat spat, still embarrassed and raced outside…

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dean called after her and broke into a jog, just catching her before she got her hands on her pack of cigarettes. "Seriously…" Dean's voice trailed off as he brought her right hand up with his left hand and set his beer on the table so he could grab the pack with his right hand, "these, are bad for you." He said while taking the pack away from her and stuffed them into the right pocket of his jeans…the very pockets on his ass.

"Dean…give me my pack." Cat asked in a very calm and controlled tone and had to hold back her temper as he gave a shake of his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you don't need'em." He replied as though everything was as right as rain, picked up his beer and took a long swig of its cold contents.

Cat became very irritated. "Dean…" Her voice lowered, "do not piss me off right now."

But good ole Dean was a Winchester…and what would a Winchester do? The dumbest thing imaginable… "Nope, sorry." He retorted…

A Winchester doesn't know when he's gone past his limit.

She pursed her lips together…became extremely calm and just nodded her head, "okay then…" Cat exclaimed through clenched teeth, when her hand whipped out, snatched the beer away from his lips and just tossed it out into the middle of the backyard.

The complete look of shock on Dean's face was priceless. "What… What the hell!" He barked with a wave of his hand and just couldn't believe what she just did. "That was a perfectly good beer you just wasted!"

Cat gave a slight shrug and purred. "That may be true…" She trailed off when an evil grin took over her full lips, "you don't need it because it's _bad_ for you."

Dean's face twisted into an expression of complete disbelief, "oh you didn't…" he began to growl back when she cut him off.

Cat grinned nodding and purred, "Oh yes honey, I did."

Dean narrowed his eyes and felt every muscle in his body react. "Cat…you have about five seconds to start running…" He purred back as an evil grin started across his full lips when her eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't!" She barked softly and felt her heart flutter when he slipped off his jacket and set it on the table.

He nodded, "yes…I will." Dean chimed and pointed off into the backyard. "I'd start running if I were you."

She didn't need another warning and just took off into the moonlit backyard…hoping to the gods that she could get enough of a head start before he caught up to her and tickled her to death. _Great…that's the last thing I need…hyperventilate because Dean tickled me into a coma_. She thought bitterly while charging off into the darkness.

Dean smirked…giving her just enough time to _think_ she had a head start and just took off running. Knowing that he'd catch her in no time.

Cat turned her head just in time to see a blur of movement and let out a surprised squeak when she was literally pounced and pinned against the moist, rich earth. A soft groan escaped her lips at the weight pressing down on top of her smaller form, causing the slight pain in her lower back to swell and fade in intervals.

"Ow…" She grumbled and looked up to see that goofy smile disappear into a look of concern. "Good job bone head…"

"You okay?" Dean asked and became worried that he might've actually harmed her.

Cat rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest…causing him to let out a laugh in response when she barked, "Sure, asshole! I was only pounced by a mini Chewbacca."

"Mini Chewbacca?" He mused and gave her an unimpressed snort. "Naw, you got it all wrong."

"Oh is that right?" She shot back, her eyes narrowed.

Dean couldn't help what came out of his mouth, "Yup, 'cuz I straight up Han Solo'd your ass."

Cat threw her head back and laughed. "Sure Dean," she spat and patted him on his shoulder while biting back a fit of giggles, "you just keep tellin' yourself that."

Dean furrowed his brow, brought his left hand up, grabbed her by the wrist and pinned it to her side and said, "You do know that was a partial compliment."

She just gave him a funny look. "How exactly?" Cat asked honestly.

That damned grin stretched his lips again, "if I'm Han Solo then you're Princess Lea." He chimed seductively with a wiggle of his brow.

Cat blinked…and completely lost it.

Dean just looked at her, as she nearly choked from laughing so hard. "That really wasn't all that funny…" He said in a low voice.

"Sorry…" She managed to say as she struggled to get her breath back and shook her head. "I just got the funniest visual of me with the honey buns of doom on my head."

He chuckled and shook his head and purred, "no wonder Sam loves you…" This caused the giggles inside her to suddenly vanish at the seriousness of his gentle growl of a voice. "There's no fighting it…"

All she could do was quirk a curious brow as a warm smile stretched his lips; his voice incredibly soft, "…you're just adorable."

Cat became fully and completely flushed from bashful embarrassment and couldn't do anything to hide it…even if she wanted to he would've found a way to make her look into his eyes. Which is exactly what he did with a slight touch of his hand to her cheek.

She damn near froze; eyes wide with surprise as she looked up into his curious expression. Cat felt her heart jump hard against her ribcage, causing the breath to catch somewhere in her throat.

He didn't speak as his face suddenly descended and was a mere kiss away from brushing lips against lips. She held her breath and closed her eyes…when it happened.

She heard Dean whisper, "I'm sorry." But didn't have the time to register it when his full lips pressed ever so lightly against hers and the entire world exploded into waves of uncertain chaos…leaving them under the watchful eyes of a growing moon. The sensation of his mouth pressed gently, so carefully against hers caused a tidal wave of uncertainty to wash over her soul. It felt so right…and yet…so much pain was lingering just beneath the sweetness of his kiss.

She could almost taste the remains of a broken heart…

As suddenly as their lips met, Dean pulled up and back…his eyes wide at the realization of what he'd just done as his lips parted, panting from the breath she seemed to have stolen when he kissed her.

Cat shared his intense gaze…confusion, curiosity, desire and fear, all rolled into one wonderful mixture of tangled emotions that swelled between them as all they could do was breathe.

"Well now…isn't this interesting." Came a deep, devastating growl of a voice that caused Cat to fly up, nearly tossing Dean off in the process.

"Don't…" She growled breathlessly as a tall shadow loomed just behind them next to the thick base of an ancient oak tree.

Dean furrowed his brow as he helped Cat onto her feet and went to step in front of her protectively when she put her hand on his chest, stopping him. He went to speak when a pair of luminescent pools of blue mercury filled his sight…causing him to fall silent.

Dean's jaw dropped.

"That's right pretty boy…" The deep voice growled arrogantly and stepped away from the shadows, a devious grin flowing over full lips as two orbs of liquid blue/silver flashed with wicked intentions. "Richard B Riddick…in the flesh."

* * *

She could feel it in the air, thick…saturating…poisoning. She could feel it swirling and reaching out to her, begging her to just let go…allow herself to fall. Something wasn't right and even though Riddick stood before her and Dean in the flesh, he wasn't the threat that whispered somewhere deep within the darkness…beckoning her…calling out to her…

To _hunt… _

"Fuck!" She growled between clenched teeth and gripped the hair at her temples; her eyes squeezed shut as strange pulses slammed against her skull.

"Aiden?" Riddick went from cocky smart-ass to fierce protector when Dean snatched her up from collapsing to the ground.

Dean shot an accusing glare at the big bastard, "the hell did you do to her?" He barked out and kept himself protectively close to Cat.

Riddick just gave him a weird look. "Me?" he smirked and retorted, "You kissed her!"

"Oh god would you two NOT act like four year olds…" Came a groan from her thinned lips as she forced herself to get back on her feet, well with Dean's help. "I'm fine…really."

Riddick and Dean both shared the same, 'uh huh, sure' expression as they steadied her on her feet. Cat noticed the shared look they were giving her and grumbled. "Not fair…"

Riddick motioned to Dean to let up so he could help her walk and quipped, "I got it kid, thanks."

But Dean persisted and shot back, "it's cool man I got it covered."

The devastating timber of Riddick's voice left echoes through Cat's mind at the sound of it. "_Boy_…"

Dean didn't budge against the shined eyed ex-con. "What? You think 'cuz you're bigger then me that you're more capable of helping her to the house?" He growled, that Winchester stubborn streak revealing itself.

Riddick quirked a single brow as a deadpan expression danced across his face and growled back, "You serious?"

Cat rolled her eyes as they ended up just glaring at each other like two puffed up pigeons fighting over a female. She let out a very loud, and very annoyed sigh before smacking them both hard in the stomach…causing them to snap out of their staring contest.

"Enough you two…_Jesus_." Cat whined in a dark voice and started toward the house. With a fast gait, she quickly made it across the backyard, forcing herself to ignore the pulsing agony in her temples as she finally got to the patio, found a chair, sat down and grinned when she pulled another pack of cigarettes out of a hiding place under the table.

Dean, who was still along side Riddick as they approached the patio, just glared at her in mock hurt as she put one to her lips and brought out a Zippo to light it.

"Hey wait a minute…that's my Zippo!" Dean exclaimed, arm raised, finger pointing in slight disbelief that she had somehow snatched his lighter from his pants without him even noticing it.

Riddick let out a gruff chuckle and patted Dean on the back and chimed, "Good luck gettin' it back, Kid."

Dean quirked a brow at Riddick, noticing that they were damn near eye level and asked, "Why do ya say that?"

Riddick smirked, "If it's shiny…you'll never see it again."

Cat was sitting there, enjoying her freshly lit cigarette as the two finally made it to the porch. She noticed how Riddick stood only an inch shorter than Dean, but easily held a great deal more mass. She also couldn't contain the devious grin that fell over her face as the thought just rolled off her lips, "wow look at that…100% man flesh."

In unison, Riddick and Dean shot Cat a look of, 'what the fuck?' with their raised brows. She let out a hearty laugh that seemed to fade off at the end as another wave of pain hit her skull like a tidal wave of knives imbedding themselves into her brain. Not a pleasant feeling.

"Cat where'd you put the Vicodin?" Riddick asked and she pointed toward the kitchen.

"Same drawer big guy…" She replied, closed her eyes and slumped back in her chair as Riddick went inside to get the painkillers. Cat slowed her breathing, trying desperately to fight off the pain in her head.

Dean worried his bottom lip between his teeth and knelt down in front of her, his face drenched in concern. "Cat what's hurting exactly?" He asked, his tone warm as it danced through her ears, "Is it the symbol?"

She fluttered her eyes open and gave him a weak smile, "I feel like there's a swarm of insects trying to burrow their way into my brain." Cat explained and laughed when Dean openly grimaced, "yea…not fun."

"Okay…that was gross." Dean chimed and shook his head like a dog trying to shake off water.

Riddick reappeared with a pill in one hand and can of Coke in the other. "Here babe, take this." He instructed in a low growl of a voice and handed her the pill. He opened the can for her as she put the pill in her mouth and then handed her the Coke.

"Wow…" She breathed after swallowing down the pill, "if all nurses were as hot as you two…I'd get hurt more often." Cat mused mischievously and giggled when Riddick quirked a half smile and shook his head at her. "What? I thought it was funny…"

"Dean, make sure she takes it easy." Riddick announced and caught Dean's gaze before walking back into the house.

Finally…it hit him. "Wait a second." Dean exclaimed causing Riddick to pause, his left foot already in the house, "how the hell did you go from oversized wolf to…"

"This?" Riddick finished Dean's thought and watched him nod. Riddick smirked, "not sure honestly…felt like the right thing to do."

"Why now?" Cat exclaimed in a hushed voice and set the cold can of soda on the table to her right. "Of all the times that I needed someone…you pick now." This time the emotion in her tone was laced with a sense of anger.

Inwardly, she was cursing herself that she allowed her feelings to surface for everyone to see…but in a way, she couldn't help it. Not only was she becoming torn between the brothers as each moment past, but now Riddick was added to the equation. _Not fair damn it_… Cat sighed deep inside herself and swallowed back the sudden flow of tears that formed a lump in the back of her throat. _Man…this really fucking sucks_.

Riddick's face remained in that unreadable expression as he slipped his goggles back over his eyes. "We'll finish this conversation later." He growled deep in his chest and left the patio, vanishing somewhere in the house.

Cat looked over and noted the priceless expression on Dean's face. "Hey, Dean." She said softly and caught his attention. She smiled, "lighten up. And no, pigs aren't going to start flying over the house."

He furrowed his brow at her, "aw damn, really?" He countered sarcastically and stifled a chuckle when she just looked at him and let out a laugh. "You know, over a week ago…I would've thought you were buckets of crazy, with the talking wolves and the symbol…and Riddick, who's…actually Riddick."

"And now?" Cat chimed softly, a slight smile edging its way across her full heart shaped lips.

"Now?" Dean repeated the word and stood, dropping his hands to his sides. "I've come to realize you're just insane."

She let out a hearty laugh at the comment and quipped, "ass."

Dean gave her his most dashing grin. "Yea but you like it." He mused wickedly with a wink.

Cat rolled her eyes as he laughed, patted her knee with his right hand and pulled up a chair to sit across from her. She flicked the ash of her cigarette into the ashtray and took another drag, allowing the smoke to fill the emptiness of her soul before letting it swirl away from her lips in a viper like cloud…snaking out into the darkness above her head.

Dean was silent as he sat back in his chair, his eyes focused on the delicate features of her face.

Cat noticed and furrowed her brow, "what?" She asked quietly and met his gaze.

He gave a half smile and replied in a deep rumble, "Nothin'."

"No…you're staring at me." She shot back softly and he huffed. "That usually means you're thinkin' about something."

"What if I am?" Dean retorted with a sly grin, "and maybe I'm not…either way, I'm just enjoying the view." He added and his grin only grew when she blushed in response.

Cat shook her head, "you amaze me." she exclaimed in a soft tone of disbelief and met his bottle green eyes.

The smile vanished, "why's that?" Dean inquired with his infamous raised brow.

She chuckled and retorted, "No reason."

"Oh no you don't," he exclaimed and sat up so that he was leaning forward, invading what little personal space she had. "Spill it woman."

Cat rolled her eyes, wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the cold can of Coke, picked it up and brought it to her lips. She paused, "uh no…" She shot back, took a drink and grew a devious grin. "If I do that, you'll get all sticky." She purred and wiggled the can in her hand for emphasis.

Both brows shot up as his mouth opened as if about to say something…and then closed. "_Tease_…" Was all Dean could say…

"Pardon?" She quipped and sat up slowly, ignoring the pulsing in her temples. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You heard me." Dean shot back, matching her mischievous grin.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you callin' me a tease, _Winchester_?" Cat let the name roll off her lips like honey and watched the muscles in his jaw twitch. _Score; Cat one, Dean zero. _She thought and kept her game face on.

"What if I am?" He replied in a very deep tone that caused every hair along Cat's arms to bristle and stand in unison. It was almost like electricity against her skin… "What'cha gonna do about it?"

She studied his eyes for a moment, taking in the intricate lines of his handsome features. Cat sighed, her smile fading as she sat back. "Nothin'." She replied barely above a whisper and slumped against the chair, her eyes looking off into the darkness.

Dean held a look of disappointment at her mood change and tired to get her attention with the soft growl of his voice, "Cat…"

She kept her eyes away from him and countered softly, "no Dean."

He frowned and said, "Come on, don't do this."

"Do what?" She spat and glared at him; anger flashing in her eyes.

"_That_." Dean answered and furrowed his brow in a serious expression. "You're tryin' to block me out again."

Cat rolled her eyes, took a sharp drag of her cigarette and let it out in a rush of air. "I'm not blocking you out." she shot back.

"Really? Then why is it, every time we start gettin' close you just shut off?" He exclaimed with a hint of irritation and watched her swallow.

When she merely averted her gaze to the sky and didn't reply to him…he grew angry. Dean's jaws clenched when he ordered in a firm voice, "Answer me Cat."

"No." It was nearly inaudible as it whispered away from her lips.

"What was that?" Dean quipped and was leaning off his chair, his hands on the armrests of her chair while his face was only a few inches away from her face.

Cat brought her eyes to him, a look of pain swirling within her irises. She found her voice, "I can't let you in Dean…"

His expression softened but he remained where he was, "why, Aiden?" He asked while he searched her gaze and when she went to look away again he put his left hand to her chin, keeping her still. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know that…" she replied softly, her chest tightening at the closeness of him.

Dean frowned, at a loss for her reaction and asked, "Then what is it?"

A violent emotion flashed in her gaze when Cat suddenly growled, "Jesus are you that thick headed?" When confusion danced through Dean's eyes she let out a sigh. "Please…I don't wanna choose." She whispered and sat up, forcing him to move back so she could stand up.

Dean watched her as she walked a few feet onto the grass and crossed her arms tight against her body, her back to him. "Choose?" He repeated the word in a confused voice when his eyes widened, "oh shit…" He uttered under his breath, stood up quickly and closed the distance between them, standing only a foot to her right. "Cat I…"

She heard the struggle in his voice and bit her bottom lip. "It's hard enough that I'm starting to develop feelings for Sam…" Cat trailed off and forced herself to look into those green depths even as the threat of tears invaded her vision. "…The last thing I want is to fall for you too and then be forced to choose." Cat looked to the earth and closed her eyes, unable to fight back the single tear that made a mad dash down her cheek. "I can't come between you guys, that's why I'm still being distant with you…and Sam."

Dean couldn't reply…he didn't know what to say to that. It was becoming very obvious that he cared about her more then he even let himself believe…and to see her so emotionally fragile and vulnerable in front of him… It stung him deeply.

"Hey…" He began in a hoarse voice and placed a shaky hand on her right shoulder, catching her tortured gaze. "I've never been good at this…emotional stuff. I always left it up to Sam." Dean gave a small smile and swallowed, clearly uncomfortable with his own feelings. "But…right now, even as much as it bugs the shit outta me…I have to be straight with you."

He took a very deep needed breath as she turned toward him, giving him her full and undivided attention. "I…care about you… A lot. And uh…" Dean trailed off and ran a nervous hand through his short spiky hair, "I want you to know…that I'd do anything for you…" At this point the emotions going through his system was a bit too much and he dropped his hand away from her shoulder and coughed, trying to clear his throat.

Suddenly her small right hand placed feather like fingers against his jaw, causing him to look up. Cat was holding a tender smile, her eyes shimmering with liquid emotion. "Thank you Dean…it means a lot." She whispered in a broken voice and took a deep breath when his hand covered hers and placed it on his chest, above his heart.

Dean graced her with a broken smile and nodded, gave her hand a squeeze and released it. "So…we should probably head inside." He announced, changing the subject.

Cat understood and nodded, slightly happy for the subject change. "Yea," she replied and cleared her throat, "it's gettin' a little late."

He motioned for her to go first and waited as she finally snuffed her cigarette out in the ashtray and started for the door to the house…

…to hide the lone tear that had tried in vain to trickle down his face as he wiped it quickly away and got his emotions under control again.

**-End Chapter Sixteen-**


	18. Ch 17:: Uninvited

[-_Tackle hugs her awesome readers_- You think the last one was a bit of a doozy…it's about to get really dark…as in, Cat had those Nightmares for a reason…-_grins_- and on that extremely teasing note, Enjoy!]

* * *

An hour later, Cat and Dean finished watching an episode of SouthPark and just couldn't stop giggling at Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo.

He couldn't help stealing glances at her every time she laughed…she had the most amazing laugh and he loved the way that beautiful smile would completely light up her face. Dean knew it, deep down in his gut…that he was screwed. He had it bad for the girl…and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. He'd tried to convince himself that it was just an infatuation…that she was just somethin' he wanted because he couldn't have her…but that wasn't it at all. She was everything in a woman that he'd always wanted…and it was tearing him apart.

To have something so wonderful, so amazing be so fucking close and not be able to touch it… It was killing him.

The sound of her voice brought him back from his inner turmoil.

"Oh god that was bad." Cat exclaimed with a laugh and got up from the couch with a yawn.

Dean was lying back, his gaze never leaving her face. "I can't believe that's on normal Television." He mused in a husky, seductive timber that dripped with every sexual intention imaginable and grimaced inwardly at how his voice had so blatantly betrayed him.

Cat caught the slip and ignored the delicious chills that ran along her spine like silk, shook her head and looked to the old fashioned clock on the wall. "Another one will be on in a few minutes, at 12:30am." She announced in a calm tone, though inwardly she swore if he kept that up she'd turn into a puddle. Thankful for the ability to keep her face neutral she started shuffling her way toward the stairs.

Dean sat up and rumbled, "goin' to bed?"

Cat paused at the very bottom step and looked over, noticing the almost puppy like expression on his face. "Yea I thought I'd turn in." She replied and grew a small smile, "You gonna be okay?"

Dean furrowed his brow and let out a huff, masking his emotions. "Uhm, yea." He shot back, "Sheesh woman, ya act like I need a chaperone."

She shot him an unimpressed look. "You could've fooled me." Cat countered with ease and laughed when he narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed, her voice warm this time, "G'night sweetie."

Dean broke and gave her a cheesy smile. "Night gorgeous." He replied and watched her walk up the stairs, paused to smile down at him and then vanished down the hallway toward her room. He let out a rush of air he didn't know he'd been holding and melted against the couch.

"She's gonna be the death of me…" He grumbled to himself and waited for the next episode of SouthPark to come on.

* * *

She opened the door to her room and slipped inside, shutting it quietly behind her so she wouldn't wake Sam who she assumed was fast asleep on her bed.

The room was filled with an overwhelming darkness that for a moment…caused a chill to run the length of her spine. Shaking off the feeling she moved silently across the room into her closet to pull out an oversized dark gray shirt and a pair of huge but comfortable dark blue cotton shorts. As she undressed she caught a very faint sound off toward the door. She paused, listening…nothing. Cat furrowed her brow and started to slip the big shirt over her head when she felt a presence behind her. Right as the shirt fell past her thighs she was caught off guard when a pair of strong hands grabbed her, non too gently and spun her around, only to slam her back against the wall with a soft thud.

Every alarm bell in her mind went off at once when she opened her mouth, "Hey!" Cat tried to protest when she was suddenly cut off and silenced by a large hand covering her mouth. Every fiber of her being surged with adrenaline as fear; thick and deathlike, cut through her veins like demonic shards of ice, causing her breath to hitch and her chest to tighten as though a skeletal hand were clamped dangerously around her lungs.

Eyes wide with shocked surprise, she tried to focus on the face above her when a few streams of moonlight bled through the open blinds of her bedroom…

It was Sam.

"Easy Aiden…" He whispered and gently took his hand away.

"Sam…" She whispered breathlessly as every muscle in her body constricted like coiled vipers ready at any moment to fight or flee…when she clocked him hard in the chest, causing him to grunt in surprise at the force behind it. "You fuckin' scared me!"

"Whoa, sorry!" He replied in a hushed voice and rubbed his chest.

She just shook her head at him, her heart hammering in her chest when she stiffened…suddenly noticing something. Cat swallowed and found her voice, her tone even, "Sam…how long have you been awake?"

His brow furrowed. "Just a few minutes," Sam replied, voice low, "why?"

There was something about him that continued to cause all the warning lights to go off in the back of her head. "Oh…wait, why did you sneak up on me?" She asked casually, hiding the fact that his actions were eerily like her nightmares…

Sam shrugged and grew a strange grin on his lips. "I wanted to surprise you…" His voice…was almost venomous, but not. As though he was masking something under the forced charm that glided effortlessly away from his lips.

Cat tried to ease the sudden fear swelling in her chest when his hands found her wrists and slowly slid up her arms until they found themselves cupping her face. All she could do was look up into his eyes as he knelt his face down and left a very soft kiss on her lips.

Sam pulled back just enough to gaze into her questioning eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know." She stammered softly and felt a small lump form in the back of her throat. "Your energy…feels weird."

"Weird?" He repeated, brows furrowed as he dropped his hands to her hips. "Weird how?"

Cat shook her head and felt the tension start to fade away, "I can't describe it Sam." She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the inner conflict there. She could feel his concern weaving through her with every rise and fall of his chest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked in a whisper of a voice, his innocence shimmering openly in his beautiful eyes.

She let out a low sigh and put her left hand to his face and gave a warm smile. "No baby, you didn't." Cat replied with a reassuring tone.

The sound of her voice murmuring the word baby made his heart flutter with unrestrained excitement. "Say it again…"

She raised an inquisitive brow and asked, "Say what?"

Sam looked down, a bashful smile playing along his kissable lips as he gently gripped her waist with his long fingers. "When you called me baby…" He whispered in a husky tone and looked into her eyes just beneath the few waves of brown hair flowing wildly over his intense brow.

Cat giggled and canted her head to the right while rubbing her thumb along his cheek. "God you're adorable." She sighed in a soft voice and studied his face. "I don't deserve you…"

His eyes widened at the statement. "No…" Sam said, shook his head and brought his right hand to cover hers, which lingered on his face. "Never say that, okay?" He added and brought her hand to his lips, left a soft kiss there and then placed it right over his heart.

She swallowed hard…remembering how just earlier; Dean had done the exact same thing.

Sam picked up on her slight change in mood and gently pulled her toward him. "Hey, let's get some sleep…" He murmured in a sweet tone and left a tender kiss on her forehead before motioning for her to follow him to the bed. "I'll even let you steal the covers and everything."

Cat laughed at the comment while climbing onto the right side of her bed. "Even if it's my bed?" She chimed sarcastically as Sam curled up behind her and pulled her against him, causing her to squeak in surprise.

He chuckled and ordered, "Sleep."

She rolled her eyes and bit out, "Bossy."

Sam shook his head and retorted, "smart ass."

"Pushover." Cat shot back.

Sam furrowed his brow and leaned over her body to look in her eyes. "Pushover?" He asked, searching her gaze.

Cat gave him an innocent grin and murmured, "Sometimes…"

He narrowed his eyes at her and chimed, "attention whore."

"I am not!" She exclaimed in defense and glared at him.

He nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Are too." Sam corrected.

Her jaws clenched. "Am…Not." She shot back slowly.

Sam maneuvered himself until he was literally hovering over her body, her legs on either side of his narrow hips. He emphasized each word as he spoke, "Yes. You. Are."

"Bitch." Cat retorted and tried not to smile.

"Bitch?" He repeated with a laugh, his brows raised. "Oh ya, that was original."

"Oh shut up I'm tired." Cat muttered in defeat with a soft laugh as he just shook his head at her. "I could've said douche bag."

"Uh…gross." Sam said and grimaced, making her giggle harder. "Anything but that."

Cat grinned deviously and mused, "Penis wrinkle?"

Sam's mouth hung open as his brows scrunched together in a look of, 'dear god woman'. "Ya that's not much better." He grumbled playfully.

She rolled her eyes at him and then let out a yawn. "Whatever…" She said at the end and snorted when he let out a yawn of his own. "You're a dork."

"Hey! What did I do?" Sam exclaimed in question, a slight smile tugging at his well proportioned lips.

Cat shrugged, "nothin'…you're just a dork." she replied as though it were a matter of fact.

Sam made that adorable scrunchie face (where everything surrounds his nose) and huffed, his voice a rumble, "I'm doomed."

This made her raise a serious brow. "Why's that?" She asked, voice soft.

A stupid, 'I'm completely and madly in love' smile dawned across his gorgeous face, "You're just too cute for your own good." Sam replied in terribly sweet timber that she could've sworn she felt trickle along every inch of her body.

Cat chuckled, grabbed his face and kissed him quickly on the lips before muttering, "time to sleep." She smiled and released him. "Seriously, now move over before you squish me."

Sam rolled his eyes and slid back behind her, pulling her against his chest and mused, "And you called me bossy."

Cat giggled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Sammy." The words were held within warmth when she spoke.

He smiled and nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck. "Night baby…" replied in that loving thunder and added, "sweet dreams."

"You too…" She whispered softly and felt herself begin to drift into the welcoming embrace of sleep…where perhaps good dreams would actually follow…

…then again, nothing is ever as it seems…

Some time had past as the shadows thickened and stretched, appearing like lost souls streaming along the dark walls of the bedroom as slivers of lunar light bled through cracks in the window. Sam was curled up next to Cat's sleeping form, just on the verge of following her into a peaceful slumber…when a strange tapping broke his mind from the very edge of dreams. Groggy, he rolled onto his back and looked to his left, toward the source of the sound.

_Tap…tap…tap… _

A crease formed in his brow as he carefully unhooked himself from Cat, slid his long legs off the side of the mattress and stood up.

A slight breeze danced playfully into the room on invisible wings as he walked the small distance to the window. "Okay…weird." He thought aloud to himself when he noticed that there was nothing there…even the large tree that stood next to the house was no where near the window itself. Sam grunted and ran a hand through his mess of brown hair thoughtfully. Giving a shrug, he went to turn back to the bed when something caught his attention.

Just along the edge of the windowsill…was a small pile of yellow dust. It was obviously very out of place and when Sam touched it and brought it to his nose…his head jerked back immediately.

"Sulfur." The word seemed to singe his tongue as soon as it fell from his lips.

"_Sammy_..."

Sam's eyes widened as he looked outside…toward the disembodied voice…

An overwhelming tsunami of terror shot through his system…when suddenly…

…everything went black.

* * *

When the warmth finally left her, Cat began to stir…subconsciously aware that Sam wasn't next to her in the bed and caused her instincts to kick in. Even in a deep sleep, her body sensed something was off…missing…_wrong_.

Cat grumbled and was suddenly jolted awake by the feeling of the mattress sinking behind her. "Sam?" She murmured in a hoarse voice, her eyes closed and felt his strong arms wrap protectively around her smaller frame. "Everything okay?"

The familiar feeling of his long, muscular body molding against hers as he pulled her against him, caused some of the tension to ease out of her tired form.

Sam nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, "yes baby…" He replied in a deep, reassuring tone and brought his head up…a twisted smile etched over his face as his eyes…gleamed black in the moonlight. "Everything's just fine."

* * *

**:: Her Perspective ::**

**…Seize the Night…And I Will Fear No Evil…**

I can't sleep…and I don't know why. I tried to fall back asleep when Sam came back to bed, but…for some weird reason, that quote…it started running through my mind and I found myself wide awake. It's one of my favorite quotes actually…but why'd it pop into my head?

That quote continues to dance through my thoughts just as I finally break away from the embrace of dreams and flutter back into the arms of reality. Now I'm completely coherent…_fuck_.

And here's the thing…when I feel safe, I'll crash…and Sam always makes me safe…so what the hell, you know? Because honestly, I could sleep until the world ends and I'd be completely happy. There's just something so harsh and cold about the waking world that, to this day…I still can't stomach. Frankly, I enjoy dreaming…well, when I'm not having a fucking nightmare. Now those I can do without.

Stretching…Mmm stretching sounds damn good. But hold on a second…something doesn't feel right. Okay what the hell…wasn't Sam just behind me?

Because…strangest thing, I can't feel him. Not next me, not in the room…

I can't sense him…anywhere.

Sitting up, I look around, finding that my room is immersed in blissful darkness while a few streams of milky lunar light bleed in through small cracks in the blinds that rest over my open windows. I look over the bed…nothing. Just me, the sheets, and my pillows scattered about as though a war raged while I had slept. Speaking of which, how long was I out? Couldn't have been for more then maybe an hour. I know, I can feel it. I've always been spot on when it comes to telling the time without a watch or seeing the sun or moon. One of the many quirks of having the 'gift'.

Hmm, now that's weird… There's someone in the room with me, but who? It's not Dean, and definitely not Mr. big bald and dangerous. Which…kinda doesn't make sense because I fell asleep with Sam's arms wrapped around me. Okay I guess I'm not as awake as I thought… I think I need to force my senses to kick in a little more before I make any rash decisions. Besides, I did just wake up, so I can still be held in that dreamy haze I just broke out of.

"Look at that…she's awake."

That voice…no, it's the fog in my head. It's just Sam. Nothing strange about it…is there?

"Hey Sam…" I murmur while rubbing the last traces of sleep from my eyes and look around the room. "Uh…" I blink and can't seem to pin point him. "Where are you?"

Strange…I can't… I can't seem to find him. It isn't that dark, I have amazing night vision and I know I'm awake. "Sam?" I call out again, my voice a little stronger…but nothing.

_Not a god damned thing_…

Suddenly the bed sinks behind me and I'm pushed flat on my back, a heavy muscular body resting above me. "Pinned ya." Sam chuckles, his hair flowing wildly around his eyes in a way that adds a hint of mature sexuality to his boyish features. And damn me to hell if he doesn't have the sexiest voice when he wakes up.

"Ass!" I exclaimed with a laugh and playfully swat at his chest…and find myself jerking back as though I'd just been struck by lightening. "Ow!" It just flew out of my mouth at the sensation of my fingertips feeling as though they'd been singed by just connecting with the naked flesh of his chest. Oh…he's… Shirtless.

Wait a minute… He's not wearing… _Oh boy_…

"What's wrong?" He asks in a grumble of words and I can't help but wear a look of complete puzzlement on my face.

"I think it was static." I reply quickly and quirk my right brow curiously, "uh Sam…why are you naked?"

A strangely intense grin slides over his lips, the kind of expression I've never seen him wear before. He then replies, a wicked tone to his usually warm voice, "Why? Don't you like it?"

My left brow joins the other as I just give him a weird look. Something's wrong…I can almost smell it. "No complaints here sweetie…" I reply with a slow smile and feel the fine hairs along the back of my neck bristle and stand on end…which usually isn't such a big deal… Until the rest of the hairs that trail down the length of my spine do the same. A very primal, animalistic demonstration of fear when faced with a potential threat.

Not a good sign…at _All. _

I sit up quickly and find myself pressed back onto the mattress with a swift and somewhat forceful push of his left hand. "Ow! Sam, what the hell?" I snap in hurt confusion and furrow my brow at him.

His face is a portrait of silence. No emotion, no smile glowing within his eyes. Just this eerie sense of calm. And he's just staring at me…which is seriously starting to wig me out.

"Sam I need to get up." I announce, go to sit up when once again, I'm pushed back onto the bed. Except this time, he keeps his left hand pressed firmly on my collarbone, keeping me immobile.

This is bullshit. "Dude fuckin' let up before you piss me off." I warn softly and keep my eyes locked with his.

"Jesus do you ever shut up?" He snaps in a demonic snarl, his eyes narrowed, "I mean shit Aiden, it's bad enough that I had to sit through your entire sob story just so I could get a piece of ass."

_What in the hell…_

"…what did you just say to me?" I say each word carefully, my tone lowered to the point where I'm almost growling.

Sam rolls his eyes and huffs as the most sadistic looking smile curls the corners of his mouth making him appear sinister. He then replies in a dark, sing-song rumble, "Don't pull the stupid card when you heard exactly what I said."

I blink and allow my anger to surface when my voice drops in warning, "You need to get off me or I'll…"

He cuts me off by pushing down on my chest, sending a small quiver of pain into my body and counters dangerously, "Or you'll what?" It's not Sam's voice anymore…it's darker, maniacal in a sense… _What the fuck is going on_? A twisted chuckle slips away from his lips when he spits out, "You think your pathetic little attempt at intimidation means dick to me? I'm a lot stronger then you princess, you and I both know it."

There is this immense feeling of terror welling up in my throat. So logically, there's only one way to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure.

I open my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

Which of course…was probably the dumbest thing I could've done.

**-End Chapter Seventeen-**


	19. Ch 18:: Non Timbo Mala

[I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last installment! And ya, I know I'm horrible for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I promise…after you finish reading this one, your head will _really_ spin. -_grins_- And on that note, my luvlies, Enjoy!]

* * *

**:: Outside Perspective :: **

The scream was cut short when an echoing crack sounded into the surrounding darkness, causing Cat's head to fly to the right…a terrible sting pulsing just beneath the flesh of her left cheek where the back of Sam's large hand came into contact with her face. She felt the world weave in and out for a moment when the very same hand that just back handed her, completely covered her mouth…

Stopping any chance for another call for help.

Cat's eyes went wide at the events that were coming to pass and started to buck like a wild stallion being dragged into domestication. There was no way in hell she was going to let the nightmares she had been tormented with…to manifest. And she was in no way going to be overpowered without one helluva fight.

"Feisty little bitch!" Sam cackled in a low growl and fought her struggling form as though it were no effort at all. "God you're just makin' this too much fun baby."

Rage, pure and unbridled unleashed itself into her veins causing the blood that surged through her body to ignite into a liquid fire. Focusing her strength she somehow launched her upper body up and off the mattress, surprising her would be attacker. This very ballsy move gave her just a few precious seconds to finalize her attack. With a deep menacing growl she threw her head directly into the path of his forehead and saw a wave of bright flickering lights as their skulls connected with unrestrained force. Sam let out what seemed to be a groan in agony and released his hold on her.

The beast began to rise to the surface…

"You sonuvabitch!" The inhuman roar that bellowed from her enraged lips echoed into the inky blackness around them as she turned the tables from being the victim to becoming the predator; straddling his body while using her powerful thighs to lock his legs together, she rendered him virtually helpless. Unable to hold back the rage boiling in her veins, she grabbed a fistful of hair with her left hand, pulled her right arm back and let it fly… Unleashing a very nasty right hook that met his jaw with a hard pop followed by a small trickle of red that swept down the side of his mouth from just the sheer force of the blow.

Sam's head lolled to the side when a low, gurgling cackle began to tremble through his body, causing her to pause in her attack…

Which was a _very_ bad call…

Without warning Cat was flung through the air and felt the impact before she heard it as her body hit the far wall with a resounding smack before sliding to the carpet in a heap of agony.

"Nice try babe…" Sam's twisted voice seemed to chime as she forced her head up against the pain that shot down her spine. Cat's vision, though slightly blurred, managed to focus on his face as he began sauntering toward her as though he didn't have a care in the world. "You should probably work on that pathetic excuse you call a right hook…" He trailed off as he wiped the blood from his chin, looked to his hand, smirked and knelt down in front of her, his eyes suddenly black pools of pure demonic fury.

"Because honestly baby…" As he began to speak, he back handed her once again. This time sending her against the very wall she had just slid down from. He grinned, leaned forward and took a fistful of her hair and literally dragged her toward him, causing a growl of pain to escape her lips. "You'll never win a fight."

She brought her narrowed eyes to his face, clenched her jaws and spit… Leaving a spray of red over his face that he merely wiped away with his free hand. "Fuck you." Cat hissed in a hoarse voice, straining with the agony that was rippling through her body as he held her head back in a very uncomfortable angle.

"Is that right?" He retorted in a sadistic sing-song voice and laughed when she bared her teeth in response. "Aw that's cute, especially with that nice little sheen of blood covering your teeth."

Cat was starting to feel a strange flow of energy unravel deep within her chest when he began to pull her back onto her feet. "I know what you are, you sorry piece of shit." Cat snarled as he pushed her back against the wall, the back of her skull cracking against the hard surface behind her, unloading another onslaught of sharp needle like streams of pain to slice into her nerves.

He gave her a narrowed look and let out an annoyed snarl, "You finished?"

Cat grinned defiantly, revealing the very essence of her stubborn spirit as his pools of black gazed into her eyes. "Not by a long shot, you fuckin' pussy." She snarled back, even though the pain was thrumming through her nerve endings with a vengeance.

There was a strength in her voice that caused the demon that had its claws dug deeply into Sam's body, to actually regard her with a questioning look. It was almost intrigued by the way her words sliced into its mind. For just a moment, as faint as it was, it was almost threatened by her.

Which only made things that much worse for Cat…

"Remember what I said about talking too much?" Sam suddenly sneered wickedly as he gripped the front of her long night shirt, winked and then ripped the material away as though it were made of nothing more then tissue paper. Running a tongue lazily along his sneering lips, he allowed his obsidian eyes to sweep along her exposed body but when his gaze finally found themselves on her face…he frowned.

To his disappointment, there was no gasp in reaction. No widening of the eyes, no paling of the skin…

Nothing…_zip_.

The only thing she let him see was the slow defiant grin that curved the edges of her full, bruised, crimson stained lips. Even as she stood there completely naked before him, she even had the balls to stand up straight and made a point to bring her shoulders back with her chin held high, almost daring him to do his worst.

"You don't scare me you black eyed fuck," Cat purred in a deadly tone and watched a strange shimmer swim through those swirling pools of liquid coal, "Sammy's still in there and he's stronger than you… It must bust your insignificant balls that you can't hack it unless you borrow someone's meat…"

"Hmm how interesting." The demon growled sadistically with Sam's lips and for a moment, fear appeared within the liquid black swimming wildly over Sam's blue/green eyes, "It almost seems like you're just beggin' for me to hurt you…"

Her voice cracked against the still air around them like a rebellious gunshot, cutting him off before he even had the chance to blink. "Go ahead bitch. Try it." Cat emphasized every word she snarled, her voice low, deadly and clear, "I fucking dare you. Do it and see what happens."

This made the demonic sneer become a full-fledged psychotic grin. "Oh I'm sorry, but you fail to remember that you can't hurt this fine packaging without hurtin' your precious little Sammy. Or maybe that's what you really want?" He watched her jaws twitch at the comment, "Ya I bet it is…get'im nice and killed just like your precious, spineless Robert…"

"If this is your idea of emotional torture I'd rather just have the beatings begin, because you're obviously lacking in the department of verbal skills." She spat sarcastically and was silenced when his left hand slapped an open palm hard across her face, causing her jaws to clench down and involuntarily clamped her teeth into the soft flesh of the inside of her cheek. Blood began to trail a small line of angry red down the left side of her mouth as her head rolled from the sudden impact. Cat let out a croaked chuckle and wheezed out, "that's more like it…"

The demon that wriggled within Sam's body became infuriated that Cat wasn't showing any fear. The very thing it lived for… The screams of its victims, the scent of their pain bleeding from their broken bodies…and all she was doing was mocking him.

This would not do…

His hand clamped painfully under her chin, forcing her to look at him as he shoved his face within an inch of hers, his voice deeper then anything she'd ever heard flow out of his mouth. "You listen to me you stupid little cunt. You keep fighting me and I'll just keeping reinstating my dominance."

Even against the continuous pressure of his grip, she chuckled at him and hissed, "go fuck yourself."

"Now why would I do a thing like that when I have my very own little slut?" He canted his head almost mockingly and grinned at the enraged look in her eyes. "That's right you ungrateful fucking cunt, from now on you're going to do as I say, when I say it and there's not a god damned thing you can do about it."

Suddenly…she started laughing. And not just a chuckle or hoarse giggle…but full on, hysterical laughter that only flows from people who've just completely lost all sense of their sanity.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He growled and cracked the back of her head against the wall for emphasis. "Answer me bitch, because I'm not going to repeat myself."

A full blown grin stretched her bloodied lips as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Carpe Noctum…" She sang softly in Latin and lowered her head, so that a few waves of hair fell over her bruised faced. "…Non Timbo…" Her head tilted up as the words flowed viciously from her lips…

Her eyes snapped open causing the demon overwhelming Sam to look at her with pure, visible terror. "…Mala!" As she finished the quote a terrible wail shot out of Sam's mouth…

From the darkness came an otherworldly glow that seemed to pulse away from her very eyes. A soft, almost ethereal white light increased its intensity causing Sam to back away with his hands trying desperately to shield his face from the sheer velocity flowing away from her focused gaze. Pain seemed to squeeze through his temples when he fell to his knees and his upper body flew back…

Suddenly an endless black vortex of writhing, living smoke began to lift out and away from his screaming lips as Cat stepped forward, the once soft white glow turning into a blinding beacon of light, overwhelming the darkness until the black smoke became completely consumed by it…

* * *

Sam slumped forward and collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting, heaving as he felt his soul reemerge from the cage he'd been trapped in when that demon tried to take over his body. Trembling, he used his energy reserves to force himself to look up.

He felt his heart drop.

Her entire body was showered in a swirling, luminescent white fire, licking every inch of her naked body and yet…leaving her completely untouched. And her eyes…were consumed in a pulsing, continuous flame of what almost appeared to be a liquid oceanic/blue light. Sam felt tears swell in his eyes at the mere sight of her...of the Symbol on her chest that seemed to burn with a white hot glow…

He had never seen anything so terrible…so beautiful…she resembled what could only be described as… Angelic.

As quickly as he laid his eyes upon her, the light swelled and then…it was gone.

And if he hadn't willed his strength back when he did, he would have never made it in time to catch her before she collapsed and face planted into the carpet. With her lifeless form held firmly within his powerful arms, he held her protectively against his body and noticed there was a fine sheen of sweat that covered her skin from head to toe, giving her flesh an almost pearlescent, iridescent shimmer like glow…

Like that of a shell that just washed up on the shore of some hidden beach…its illustrious colors swirling in and out of each other as though made from the very stars itself.

"Cat…" He whimpered in a broken voice at the pain that surged through his jaw where she had punched him, but he ignored it. Sam's selfless heart thought of only one thing. The angel that lay unconscious in his shaking arms, "oh god baby please wake up!" Sam called out in desperation and pulled her up so that her back was resting against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly under her breasts.

"Please…" He whispered, tears pooling along his lashes as he closed his eyes, hoping that somehow she'd wake up.

A strained cough caught his attention causing his eyes to snap open. Cat's body shook as another cough fluttered away from her bloody lips followed by a low, guttural moan of exhaustion. "Gods…my head hurts." She choked out as her breathing increased, causing a wave of relief to flow through Sam's body.

Furrowing her brow, she opened her eyes into thin slits and began to register what had just happened. And the fact that she was in a tremendous amount of physical pain. "Sam…"

He maneuvered her gently in his arms so that she was lying back on his left arm, cradling her as his left hand held her side while his right hand gently rested on her chin. Where his thumb began wiping away the blood staining her soft flesh. "I'm here baby." Was all he could reply as waves upon waves of guilt ripped through his soul at the bruises that were already beginning to form on her face. Two in particular were that of a rather nasty set of matching hand prints; one for each flushed cheek.

In seeing this, Sam knew he would never be able to forgive himself for the things he did to her… Even if he wasn't in control of himself because of that sonuvabitch that decided to take his body for a joy ride.

How would he ever be able to earn her trust again? Let alone…her forgiveness?

Getting a good look at his face she reached up and flicked him right on the nose. "Dumb-ass." She grumbled in a rough voice and forced her aching body to sit up on its own. "I don't know what the hell just happened a few minutes ago, but you are sooo gonna get a fuckin' protection sigil burned into the middle of your forehead. Because I really don't want to have to worry about anymore slap happy demons." Cat pouted and groaned at that burning sensation pulsing within the muscles of her face. "I swear…those things seem to hover around you like flies on shit."

Even as tears free flowed down his flushed skin he managed to smile at the humor in her hoarse voice. "Whatever you want angel." Sam replied softly and hiccupped as he fought to get his tangled emotions under control.

She studied his gaze and saw the pain reflecting there as though his sea blue/green, eyes had become mirrors of his very soul. And in a very real way, they had always revealed what he was feeling. This time, she could feel his guilt slice through her with a vengeance. And despite the aches and pains of her battered body, there was no way she would ever blame him for the things that transgressed when he was in no way capable of controlling a fucking demon that decided to make him into its very own flesh puppet.

"You gonna be okay Sammy?" Cat asked in a soft, guilt ridden tone and ran a weak hand ever so lightly along his jaw line. Noting the way the skin had risen, swollen from the blow she had delivered when her anger started to hit its peak. She swallowed, "I didn't break anything did I?"

His large right hand rose and gently covered hers, engulfing it as he wrapped his fingers around her much smaller hand. Sam gave a bashful smile, "nothing's broken. But you did clock me pretty hard."

Cat smirked remembering what the demon had said to her. "Yea well, Mr. Black eyes didn't seem to think so." She scoffed in quiet voice and stole her hand away to rub the tender flesh on the back of her head. "He said I needed to work on it."

Sam grimaced at the flashes he had witnessed when he was incapable of taking back his motor functions. Seeing her flung around like a piece of meat made his stomach devour itself until he felt as though he'd never want to have anything to do with food again. He gathered his thoughts and replied, "Demons tend to say a lot of things just to screw with you."

"Yea…" Cat started with a defeated sigh and dropped her hand so she could wrap her arms protectively against her naked breasts. "But they tend to tell the truth."

Her statement made Sam's stomach want to collapse onto itself, "Cat you know…" Sam began to say slowly, having trouble finding the words…

She cut him off from finishing the thought. "It wasn't you Sammy." Cat exclaimed in a low, trembling voice and looked up at him under her lashes, fear still trickling softly within her vibrant amber irises. "I know you would never say or do any of the things it wanted to do to me."

A lump of uncertainty formed in the back of his throat, causing him to swallow rather loudly in his attempt to be rid of the unwanted thing. The sound of her voice, a soft lull within the darkness, held within a shadow of fear and confusion. The future unknown…uncertain…fleeting as though it were a leaf tangled within the vice like grip of a violent windstorm. Sam could feel something within his bones, biding its time, beckoning for its freedom. But after the things that he did…seeing without the ability to stop it… How could he tell her?

Torn between his feelings and his inner dialogue…all Sam could think about was what would have happened if she hadn't reacted? God he couldn't let himself think about the _what if_. She was okay, well…not perfect, but the worst of it was over…wasn't it? There was no way this would ever happen again…right?

No… Sam wouldn't let that happen. He'd kill himself first before letting another one of those demon bastards use him to get to her. Never again.

He loved her too much to allow something so horrible like that to ever happen again. And he was willing to do _anything _in his power to make damned fuckin' sure it wouldn't. _Period_.

**

* * *

**

After excusing herself from the room, she took a very long and very hot shower… Alone. Cat needed the isolation from Sam, from everyone. She needed to allow herself some much needed peace after the hell she had been put through.

Cat was thankful beyond reason that the thunderous noise of the fan running, mixed with the rushing water of the shower had actually drowned out the sound of her gut wrenching sobs as the streams of liquid heat washed away any evidence she had ever cried, forcing the tears down into the swirling drain beneath her feet. Every time she tried to get a hold of herself, she would wipe at her face and peer down at the drain…only to see small streams of red mixing into the vortex of water swelling around her small feet. And it would start all over again. The physical pain she was enduring was no match for the emotional agony that slammed against her senses like a typhoon raging over a helpless beach city.

She hadn't been physically beaten like that since she was a little girl…and even then, they were never as brutal. Cat had withheld her true self from the situation in order to survive it without getting Sam, or herself seriously hurt in the process. If he only knew how truly terrified she had been… If that thing that used Sam as a means to play with her had caught even the slightest hint of it…that demon fuck would have done much worse.

Cat had felt isolated before, it was a normal sensation in her existence. But as the water trickled along her beaten form…a terrible shiver swept through her at the realization that she was now, fully and completely alone.

Standing beneath the blissful heat of the never-ending waves of cleansing water, the ambient noise surrounding and consuming within the background. Alone…so terribly alone. Her knees gave and she found herself collapsed in a heap to the bottom of the shower and tucked her legs and arms close to her body, protecting herself from the emotions that would never stop assaulting her fragile sanity. The tears came; unleashed and with a vengeance…god how she cried. Tears for all the pain, all the years of isolation, abandonment… For the love that was never given, for the love that was and then ripped from her grasp. For all the blood spilt, that ran free and bled the ground crimson. For the family she had never known, would never know…for the life she was never allowed to have.

For the two hearts that wanted to Love her…

The shattered pieces of her spirit that seemed to flee with the tears that were swept away, taken from her trembling body as the water of the shower continued to fall and escape down the drain. Pain like that of a tidal wave…made of millions upon millions of broken shards of glass. Shredding the flesh, tearing the muscle, seeping through the veins and slicing the tortured blood that pumped into a dying heart. Killing her slowly, reminding her that with life, comes pain… To truly know what life is, you must know the endless, ruthless sting of pain as it shreds the very last fibers of an innocence that begs to be saved.

Cat was strong enough to face off the demon… But the one thing the plagued her, caused her to literally pause in her moment of perpetual sobbing…

How did she rid the demon from Sam's body without binding it beneath a devil's trap?

Struggling to regain her memories…she couldn't remember what really happened in those last fateful moments of her encounter with that disgusting being.

And why hadn't anyone come to save her? Where were her guardians? Cat was certain that someone should've heard…how could they not? Riddick was always the first on the scene when something was wrong…so where the hell was he?

A lump of uncertainty trapped itself in the back of her throat as the questions swelled within the chaos of her mind. Another tremor swept through her aching body causing her to curl into an even tighter ball…

No one came…no one had heard it…or sensed it when they Should Have… Why hadn't they?

Struggling with her unshackled emotions she fought to remember something, anything to explain how the demon was removed from Sam's body. As Cat tried to search her inner warehouse of memories…the pages became fuzzy…as if white noise replaced the truth causing her eyes to shut in irritation. The only small spark of information she was allowed to see…was a flicker of memory of the quote that had streamed through her thoughts earlier when she had been lying in bed…

**Seize The Night**…and…**I Will Fear No Evil**…

She absentmindedly ran her fingers over the symbol that resided over her chest and her eyes snapped open, realizing what she was doing. A gasp escaped her lips, followed by a trembling hand that rose and covered her mouth.

Was it the Mark of the Siren?

Did the symbol somehow allow the Siren's energy to flow through her body like some kind of transmitter? Did it inadvertently end up saving them from dire consequences? She tried in vain to remember…but was once again, met with that terrible white noise…

Cat curled up into a tighter fetal position and started rocking back and forth as her mind ran with ideas. She honestly couldn't really remember what happened when the demon came out of Sam. All she could remember was a feeling of warmth…a strange, tickling, almost caressing energy that seemed to flow through every intricate fiber of her being as though she had been swept up in an immense wave of ethereal love and serenity. For just a few moments she felt completely at peace. As though the universe had unraveled its powerful wings and had covered her in a presence of eternal strength and protection.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She asked aloud and listened to her voice fade under the continuous splatter of water that rushed over her shaking body. Then a thought, shook her soul to the core, causing a chill to swim through her blood with such a force that even the heat of the shower couldn't warm the frozen terror swimming through her veins.

She suddenly remembered the sound of waves…Ocean waves…

Her lips quivered as a small voice, unknown to her…whispered under her breath, "What am I turning into?"

**-End Chapter Eighteen-**


	20. Ch 19:: Falling Farther

[-_Huggles her luvlies_- Your responses bring the biggest, stupidest smile to my face! I'm so incredibly happy that everyone's enjoying this story…and to answer the question of how I'm poppin' out a chapter everyday is because this was all written years ago, I've been basically editing and rewriting them just before I post them. The ending is still unknown…because I haven't written it yet -_winks_- but no worries, it'll be intense! Until then, we still have more chappies of doom to go…and like the last doozy, another one awaits! Enjoy!]

* * *

Dressed in a dark blue form fitting long sleeved button down shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans and no shoes… She emerged from her bedroom to find herself stopping once she stepped into the hallway. Hair pulled back into a tight braid, she rubbed a nervous hand over her head, smoothing back any loose hairs and took a very deep needed breath. Cat had made a point to avoid the mirror when finished getting dressed…not wanting to see the condition her face was probably in. Because to see it…would make what had happened…ever the more real. And all she wanted, for the time being, was to avoid it at all costs. Stupid, yea…but her head wasn't quite together yet.

She could hear Sam in his bedroom, his TV on while he moved around the room. Cat could actually hear him rummaging through his duffle bag to put on clothes after taking a shower himself. Closing her eyes she took another slow intake of air and let it out quietly. _Easy woman, just keep your head on straight and you'll be able to make it through the next couple of hours in one piece_. She told herself in silence, stood up straight, head held high and started walking toward the stairway leading to the main floor on the lower level of the house.

Just as she reached the top step she felt the air shift around her. An almost nearly inaudible sound of electricity crackling, like static on clothes when you take them out of the dryer. It was just behind her, and coming up fast. She decided, that instead of walking away from it, she would turn around and confront it head on. No use in running…

Cat turned and kept her hand securely locked onto the staircase's railing; knuckles showing bone white from the death grip she had on the polished wood, when Dean, of all people, stopped just in front of her with a look of complete shock on his face. That's when she realized how bruised she must have looked to him.

"Hey Dean." She exclaimed softly, her voice frail as it danced away from her puffy lips.

Dean's eyes remained in the widened state of concern as he inched closer to her body, unable to shake the feeling that something really bad just happened and he hadn't even sensed anything was wrong. "Jesus Cat…" His voice rumbled as he fought the urge to place his hand gently on her face when a strange swell of protective anger traveled through his blood, "Who did this to you?"

"I…went out last night, after everyone fell asleep," Cat lied quickly and kept herself physically calm even though she could feel Dean's anger beginning to reach his surface, "dumb ass guy thought him and his buddy could try a go at me…" she trailed off, getting into the story, "you think I look bad? You should see them."

Dean appeared to take in everything she'd said and coming from Cat, it sounded like the truth…so why did he have this nagging feeling something much worse had happened?

She could see the wheels working within those bottle green eyes and gave a lopsided smile. "It's nothin' Dean," she mused while waving her hand in dismissal and added casually, "it just looks worse then it really is. Besides, I'll heal."

He eyed the stoic beauty carefully. "Is that right?" Dean purred slowly, his usual cocky tone no where to be found as he continued to analyze the horrible bruises on her face. "Babe…I don't know if you've ever needed an eye exam, but if I were you I'd get them checked out immediately."

Cat looked away and grumbled. "My vision is fine and so am I…"

He cut her off from changing the subject. "No, you're not." his voice was firm but warm, "Cat, have you seen yourself?"

She didn't want to hear it and went to turn her back on him when he grabbed her arm which caused a slight jolt of pain to course through her nerves but she didn't show it as Dean gently started to pull her down the hall, back into her room and basically dragged her into her bathroom. With a flip of his wrist, the lights poured a warm yellow glow into the darkness. "Look at your reflection." Dean ordered in a low voice, never taking his eyes off her face.

Defiant as ever, she completely averted her gaze from the mirror and from Dean. "I've seen my face Dean," Cat ground out between her teeth and bit out sarcastically, "it's kinda hard to miss since you know…I was born with it."

He rolled his eyes with a slight shake of his head and scoffed, "yea, funny." He chimed and closed the bathroom door, locking it in place. "Fine, we do this the hard way." Dean spat and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the heavy bathroom door. "We don't leave this bathroom until you see what you look like."

Dean's stubborn streak was dancing on one of her last nerves which caused her to bring her eyes away from the floor. Cat allowed her narrowed gaze to slowly rise until she was glaring at Dean from beneath her long eyelashes. "I am soo not in the mood for your shit right now, _boy_."

Just one brow perked; one of his infamous expressions. "Boy?" He repeated the word back at her in a sarcastic question and watched her raise her brows in a smug expression. "Baby, don't start gettin' me confused with Sammy, 'cuz there's definitely nothin' boyish about me."

"Oh, is that right?" She quipped right back at him and placed her hands on her hips, showing him just how convinced she really was.

Dean's brows furrowed as his cocky smile faded and he shifted on his feet. "Yeah, it is!" He shot back, sounding more like a little boy then an adult.

Cat just gave him an unimpressed raise of her brows with a slow smile curling the edges of her full lips; the action stung but she ignored it, "You positive?" she countered ever so sweetly and scoffed, "Because right now, you don't seem very manly with your lack of a good comeback."

"Whoa, wait a minute here!" Dean spat, pointed an accusing finger at her and scowled, "I see what yer doin' and you know what? It ain't workin'."

"What am I doing exactly, huh Dean?" Cat purred in a tone just dripping with sarcasm and crossed her arms lazily just beneath her breasts.

"You're tryin' to change the subject from me gettin' you, to pull that ten foot pole outta yer ass so you can see the condition your mug is in." Dean growled and knew the moment the words flew out of his mouth that he just royally fucked up.

Her body language instantly changed from being just as cocky as him, to revealing that Dean's utter brilliance with the English language not only struck a cord by the shift in color in her eyes…but that he quite possibly just hurt her feelings.

Dean's features softened when he tried to apologize, "Look Cat, I didn't mean it the way it sounded…"

"You didn't?" She snapped in an octave a bit too low for Dean's comfort and looked him up and down. "Well, ya just proved how much of a man you really are by puttin' that foot of yours right into your mouth."

"Do yourself a favor and drop the maturity speech." Dean countered and searched the heated depths of her gaze, "Yes, I'm known for bein' an ass. And you've been around me long enough to know that's one of the things you like about me."

Cat flat out snorted and rolled her eyes just like a sixteen year old arguing with her parents about current fashion trends and clipped, "Yea, right…sure."

Dean finally moved away from the door by closing the distance between them until he had Cat cornered with her back to the shower. "Aiden…" His voice was lacking his signature sarcasm which caused Cat to avert her gaze again. "Damn it, would you stop doin' that?" Dean exclaimed in quiet frustration and put his hand lightly beneath her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. The lost look that flickered within her depths made his chest tighten. "I'm not gonna hurt you, so…stop bein' so damned jumpy."

Cat let out a whoosh of a sigh and swallowed the small lump of anxiety from the back of her throat, causing her to lick her lips in the process because they seemed to feel very dry all of a sudden. "I'm skittish, hell…you should know that by now." She admitted quietly and felt very vulnerable with those big green pools searching her unguarded eyes. "And would you do me a favor and stop lookin' at me with those damned eyes…"

In typical Dean fashion, he gave her a quizzical look and quipped, "Why?"

Cat sighed, knowing that Dean was a little too thick headed for his own good. "They're welcoming…as in," she paused for a moment and licked her dry lips, "they make me want to trust you."

"You sayin' you don't?" Dean asked in an even quieter tone, a slight hint of hurt lying just beneath his controlled voice.

"No, I do Dean…I do trust you." She replied simply, bit her bottom lip and instantly held back a hiss, having forgotten that it was tender and still healing. "It's…just, I don't trust myself…when you look at me…the way you're looking at me right now." Cat stumbled over her words but there was no use in fighting it. These Winchester's had the uncanny ability of getting beneath her skin until she was helpless against them.

Gorgeous bastards.

Dean understood the instant her voice faltered and the way she stuttered over her own words. Without a word, he slipped both of his hands down her arms and gently nudged her to follow him to the mirror. "Come on babe, you can't keep avoiding this." He announced in a patient voice and saw the confliction on her face.

Cat let out a sigh in defeat and picked up her feet. "Yea I know…" she mused, "especially since you'll just keep buggin' me."

He grew a half smile at that and stood her in front of the wall length mirror just above the sink. At first, her eyes remained elsewhere, anywhere but the reflection in front of her. Dean knew she was resisting this for deeper reasons then what she would let on, but he wasn't the type to push. If she wanted to tell him what was going through her head, he'd let her decide when and where. He was never the type of person to do the whole, 'shoulder to cry on' bit. That was always in Sam's department. Dean was just good at bringing down the bad guys…and honestly, it was a helluva lot easier to deal with then the drama that seems to cling to people like emotional dingle berries after they open up.

With Cat however, she was just different. Maybe because Dean saw so much of himself and his little brother Sammy in her that it caused his brotherly instincts to kick in… And maybe, though he would Never admit it to himself, or anyone else… He had a major soft spot for her. A much bigger soft spot then he cared to think about.

"We gonna stand here all day or are you going to finally grit your teeth and just get this over with?" Dean said in a way that wasn't harsh, but actually somewhat comforting to her. "'Cuz the faster we get this over with, the sooner we can go watch some mindless television."

Cat shook with quiet laughter and shook her head. "Fine…ya stubborn bastard." She retorted playfully, took a breath and brought her head up. And what she saw…was not what she had been expecting.

It was very apparent that 'someone' had backhanded her pretty hard on either side of her face. Hell, it was probably the first time in her entire life that she ever saw her eyes surrounded in the beginnings of two rusty purple-ish colored black eyes. Both top and bottom lip were slightly swollen and discolored with that lovely hue of purple as a small cut lined the lower left hand side of her bottom lip.

Yup, it was official…it looked like someone had beaten the ever livin' shit outta her.

"Oh god I look like I just got into a cage fight and lost." Cat exclaimed in disgust at the face looking back at her when she noticed her left eye was actually pretty blood shot. "Wait, I take that back…I look like I was jumped."

Dean's face was a portrait of deep concern at the evident pain reflecting across her doll like features. "Now you know why I was being such a hard ass for you to get a look at what I saw. And look," his voice became strained…hoping that his gut instinct was wrong, "I ain't gonna pry but I want to know the truth…" he paused and saw something slither through her eyes, "Who really did this to you? Because when I find out what dumb sonuvabitch decided to use you as a punching bag, I'm going to kill him."

"Can we leave the bathroom now?" She asked quickly, looked at him with pleading eyes and watched the muscles in his jaw shift as he became more uncomfortable with how easily she was getting under his hardened exterior. "I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

He nodded, unlocked the door and opened it to find his little brother sitting on the edge of Cat's bed, just as badly beaten up as her…

Sam looked at his brother with those soul wrenching eyes of his as his fingers clasped together while he rested his arms on his thighs. "Hey Dean…" His voice filled with an air of horrible guilt as he let out an uncomfortable sigh at the expression dawning over his big brother's face. "Bet you're wondering what the hell's going on…" Sam stated in a quiet voice as Cat shifted on her feet on the other side of the room, her eyes cast toward her feet.

Dean looked from one battered face to the other and slapped his hands against his thighs. "Well, yes little brother," he exclaimed with anger in his voice and crossed his arms. "I think now would be a damned good fuckin' time for you two, to tell me why the hell you're both lookin' like you got jumped by George Foreman."

Cat gulped audibly and inched her way toward the bed, placing herself to Sam's right so she could sit down. "You might want to take a seat for this Dean." She exclaimed softly and swallowed yet another hard lump of anxiety from the back of her throat.

He worked his jaw from the frustration of not knowing what was going on and grabbed a small computer chair that sat on one side of her room at a computer desk. Bringing it over, he placed it in front of Cat and his little brother, turned it so that the back was facing forward and straddled the seat.

He sat in silence for a moment, regarding the guilty expression on their faces and huffed, "whenever you're ready." You could feel the strain in his tone as Dean was trying keep himself from launching himself at his brother…knowing that those bruises on her, Cat…_his_ Cat, was because of Sam… But his little brother had a set of his own…which meant she'd fought back…

Cat and Sam shared a knowing look and sighed in unison.

This was going to be a _long_ conversation…

* * *

Cat and Sam sat back as Dean paced back and forth like a caged panther unable to unleash whatever pent up fury that wriggled deep within. The chair he'd once sat in was now across the room, next to the computer desk it had once hid beneath. Dean was clearly upset and there wasn't a goddamned thing anyone could do about it.

"I need to get a hold of Ash." Dean said more to himself when he stopped pacing and stood next to her bedroom door, leading out into the hallway. "Guys, I'm going to go do some research…so, just do me a favor and try not to kill each other." Dean said without even looking at them, his voice seemed so detached and far away as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"That went…well." Cat murmured under breath and caught Sam's gaze. "He won't be back for awhile, will he?"

Sam nodded and both sighed in unison. Sam finally spoke up, "I doubt he'll be back any time soon."

As beat up as Cat was, she still retained some of her twisted sense of humor. "Is that your way of saying we should bump monkeys?" She said it with such a normal tone Sam couldn't help but just stare at her with wide eyes.

"You know I wasn't implying that we…" He started to reply when she cut him off.

Her brow rose, "have sex?" Cat allowed a small murmur of laughter to dance away from her bruised lips when Sam's face flushed with embarrassment. "Easy Sam, I was just playin'."

He ran a large hand through his mess of waves and sighed as he let his arm plop back into his lap. Poor thing looked exhausted and murmured, "I know…"

Cat sensed that they were about to brush on a serious unspoken subject and she was pretty positive she wasn't going to like it. "Sam…" Her voice had softened; a knowing, gentle tone that had the ability to ease any tension in the room. Inwardly, she was thankful for it. "What is it?"

Sam couldn't get himself to look at her without revealing his emotions. No matter how many times he'd boldfaced lied to people, he couldn't lie to her. Cat would sense it.

But he lied anyway, "It's nothing." He muttered under his breath, unable to meet her gaze.

She sighed and slid off the mattress to stand directly in front of him, arms held across her chest. "You and I both know you can't hide anything from me." She said the statement softly, not wanting to appear too dominating. "But I'd rather you tell me then have us beating around the bush all night."

He looked up into her doll like face just beneath his long lashes. Even the few wild brown waves of hair seemed to trail over his brow, framing his face in such a way she had to keep her heartbeat from rising into her throat. There was just something so innocent in the way his gaze stared at her features... Cat almost felt like she had been stripped down to the skin and was now standing completely vulnerable in front of him.

How the hell did he do that?

She watched with a flat expression as he licked his lips nervously, raised his right hand and rumbled, "come here." It was so deep and gentle she nearly felt his tone ripple along the flesh of her neck like thousands of feathers tickling her skin. Cat eyed the offering and let her arms drop to her sides, hesitating for a moment before allowing his fingers to wrap around her much smaller hand.

He gently eased her forward until her hips were pressed just between his thighs, his hands suddenly resting on her waist. Cat felt her heart flutter a little faster when his forehead pressed against her chest, just above her heart and felt her soul ache when his arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her protectively against his body. On instinct, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bowed her head so that it was resting on top of his.

Her fingers idly played with his silky hair when she let out a deep sigh. His energy alone felt like the fear that drips off of baby animals when cornered by a predator. That terrible silent knowing, that they were about to face death and were completely helpless against it. It was breaking her heart.

"I never meant to hurt you." She heard Sam choke out against her embrace and swallowed when he nuzzled his face over her heart…next to the Mark…

He was shaking. "It's okay Sam, it wasn't your fault." Cat cooed reassuringly and felt her chest tighten when he pulled back to look up into her eyes. She could see the beginning of tears about to spill over onto his cheeks. "It was not your fault, understand?"

"I could have…" Sam began to say when he clenched his eyes shut and tried to suck in a breath, which only made him shudder. "I should've been stronger."

Cat felt her anger rise, placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. "Don't you dare say that." She exclaimed in his defense, "You didn't do anything wrong. A fucking demon took over your body."

"But I should have stopped it…" Sam tried to continue but she stopped him.

"Don't. No beating yourself up, got it?" Cat said in a firm voice and watched his brows furrow as a few tears spilled down his face. "You've got a heart of gold babe, but don't become the martyr."

Cat knew he was wounded with guilt. There was nothing she could say to him that would get it through that thick Winchester skull of his that she didn't think of him any differently. Until an idea slipped through the intricate webbing of her calculated mind, giving her a small sense of hope.

_I hope this works… _She thought to herself, looked deeply into his soulful eyes and pulled his lips to hers in a crushing kiss. Sure it stung like hell, but after a moment of contact…the pain was gone. All she could think or feel was the wonderful sensation of Sam so intimately close to her body. It was almost as though they needed this physical affirmation.

And they did.

The pressure of his kiss, warm and inviting, enveloped her body with a silent yearning that managed to trickle the length of her spine in one heavenly sweep. There was nothing else around them, nothing to distract or take away from this precious moment. Cat gasped at the feeling of his large hands kneading into her lower back, the tight muscles becoming putty in his caress.

The flow of desire rose steadily around them and caused both to pant in soft gasps, wanting, needing, lust heavy and thick, nearly devouring the coolness of the air around them. There were no words, unable to speak when physical touch could sing an enchanted symphony all on its own. Sam felt the burning deep within, crackling and scolding just beneath the heated flesh. Clothes, too much material blocking skin from skin.

Cat let out a soft gasp when he began to pull away the clothes that withheld her body. As though blinded by desire, modesty was nonexistent between them as he stood, kissing her lips while removing his own clothing.

It had been no more then a matter of seconds, as they stood before each other, fully nude and gasping for air. Peering deeply into each other's eyes, they took a moment to search the other's soul. As though confirming that they both wanted the same thing…

Sam placed the palm of his hand on the small of her back and urged her toward him, against his naked flesh. Her scent lifted into his nostrils, slightly wild and exotic. Sam let out a husky growl, reached down, cupped her ass in his large hands and lifted her into the air. Instinctively, she complied by wrapping her powerful legs securely around his narrow hips and clenched her teeth when she felt him fill her to the hilt without so much as a warning.

Quickly, he sat back onto the bed, knees bent, feet planted on the carpet, while allowing Cat to straddle him comfortably in a sitting position, her legs clamped around his waist. Sam didn't move, knowing that the invasion was too fast and that she would need some time to adjust to his girth.

And believe it or not…Sam was just happy to sit there, for as long as she wanted… Feeling completely safe with their bodies connected the way nature intended. The deepest connection any two souls could have, knowing that they were no longer alone.

Sam's forehead pressed gently against hers as he ran his fingers ever so slightly up and down her back. "You okay?" He whispered in a husky growl and swallowed, trying to regain his voice.

All Cat could do was nod while trying to relax her body. She had to hold her breath every time she felt him pulse deep inside the tight tunnel of her being. It would sting at first, but after the first handful of inner vibrations, the sensation thickened and melded into a delicious tickling of pleasure that began to swim up into her stomach, causing her breath to hitch.

Lips found lips, so soft, so inviting. Brushing gently against the flesh, fingers searching as breathing heightened, nerves swimming with electricity. Hips slowly began to move, gasps floated into the heated air, slowly forward, pulling deeper, sinking, filling, becoming lost in a current of ecstasy. Sweat dripped, sliding over moving flesh, back and forth, in and out, swaying to an unheard song, building a slow rhythm. The world fading, souls reaching out, longing to unite, begging to be compressed, no longer separate, unbroken or fragile but whole…complete.

No longer alone…

…as the Mark of the Siren pulsed against her chest…

* * *

Facing each other on the disheveled sheets on the bed, breath slowing as two heartbeats thundered within the same haunting rhythm of sound.

"Wow…" Cat murmured softly as he traced the thumb of his right hand very carefully along her jaw line.

Sam looked into her beautiful golden hazel eyes and found himself drowning within the crimson that seemed to flame out around her pupils. He took a deep inhale and let it out slowly. That energy wriggling within his bones had finally made its way to the surface…and it wanted more then anything to be heard.

He took another need breath and began, "Aiden…I think you should know something."

Her stomach tightened at the way he nervously bit his bottom lip. "I'm listening." It was a pathetic attempt at a reply that only came out as choked whisper of sound.

He felt like his stomach would implode at any given moment when he finally announced, "I think I'm…falling…for you."

She shook her head and he felt his heart drop into his small intestine.

"No, you're not." Cat replied as though it was a matter of fact and watched as Sam's eyes filled with dread. She leaned forward and left a tender kiss on his trembling lips and whispered, "you already have." Cat pulled back just enough to see the shocked expression dance wildly across his eyes. "And to tell ya truth…" She felt her anxiety hit like an avalanche. "…I think the feeling's mutual."

Cat couldn't believe she just revealed that to him and sucked in a sharp intake of air as her lungs felt as though a giant anaconda was squeezing the very life out of them. Seriously, anxiety sucks. Add a little pinch of a panic attack and you're in for a good 'ole time. _Right_.

"Seriously?" Sam inquired in a very quiet rumble of sound and watched, as Cat's eyes appeared very vulnerable. It almost felt like he was looking directly into the eyes of love itself…living within the soul of the beautiful woman before him…Sam's very own personal heaven.

"Yes seriously…" Cat finally managed in a whoosh of air as she tried to find her ability to breathe normally. "Just do me a favor."

Tears were starting to form in his piercing hazel blue/green depths, but for the right reasons this time, "Hmm?" Sam rumbled.

"Let's not mention the L word…" Cat started to explain as her chest pulsed with anxiety. "I just…don't trust saying something that's easily tossed around."

Sam nodded, brought his mouth to hers and smiled into the soft kiss that he left against her velvet soft lips. He then replied; voice no more than a growling whisper, "Understood."

**-End Chapter Nineteen- **


	21. Ch 20:: Death Omen

[I keep sayin' how much I love your feedback, well…cuz you sexies just friggin' rock! -_grins stupidly_- I'm really glad ya'll are enjoyin' it, and this is another one of those chapters…where…well…uhm… Your heads are _really_ gonna spin -_winks_-. And on that note, my beauties, Enjoy!]

* * *

"Dude…what the hell happened to you?" Steve exclaimed as Dean slipped into the booth across from him in the old diner. Dean appeared as though he hadn't slept in over a month; dark, angry circles began to form just beneath his usually vibrant eyes, which now…appeared as a dull almost depressed shade of green.

He was angry…livid…not understanding why he'd reacted so calmly when he saw the condition Cat had been in…and then to see his brother… Why hadn't he lost it? It was terribly confusing, when he was Known for having an explosive temper…instead he just…left. What the hell?

"Nothin's wrong." Dean replied with a sharp edge to his tongue and clenched his jaws, trying to hold in the onslaught of emotions that were trickling just beneath the surface. "You got the information I asked for?"

Steve gave Dean a suspicious sweep of his eyes but thought it best to not ask any questions. "Yea I got it." He replied and sat another file folder on the table and slid it toward Dean. "I also have some news you might be interested in."

Dean snatched the folder and looked at Steve with his brow raised in question. "Good or Bad?" He asked and had a feeling it was Bad.

Steve brought his hands together; fingers intertwined and let out a sigh and replied, "I never put it in a category, but it does pertain to Cat."

Dean gave a dark smirk, "bad then." He stated, shook his head and opened the folder, not really looking at what was on the pages and groaned. "Wonderful."

"You're falling in love with her…aren't you?" Steve inquired suddenly, catching Dean off guard.

"Okay…random. Where the hell did that come from?" Dean spat without sounding defensive…or at least he tried not to.

Steve shrugged and looked tired all of a sudden. "You got the signs." He stated simply and noticed the look Dean was giving him.

Both brows shot up this time, "the signs?" Dean repeated, a hint of sarcasm dripping from his rusty timber.

Steve nodded and asked, "Does she know?"

Dean rolled his eyes as though the subject was entirely too ludicrous. "Dude, I'm not soft on her." He spat indifferently, "And even if I wanted to be, she's too involved with Sam at the moment."

Steve's eyes narrowed, "that her choice…or yours?" He mused, gettin' a feeling that Dean had taken a step back from Cat.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean shot back, anger lacing his rumbling tone. He really did not like where the conversation was headed.

Steve raised his hands in defeat. "Look man, I ain't the one to be nosey, you know that. But I know Cat; I know what it's like to be around her." he explained; voice soft, "She's easy to fall for, no matter how much of a bad ass you think you are."

"Whatever," Dean clipped and changed the subject without so much as blinking. "What's this news you got for me?"

Steve didn't press the issue. He saw the recognition in Dean's eyes. That was all he was going to get, but it was enough. Dean was real soft on the girl, and it was slowly tearing him a part. "There's been a lot of activity lately in Los Angeles, and it's been venturing into other cities." Steve replied in a calm tone.

"Is there a pattern?" Dean asked as an older waitress stepped by and placed two cups of Coffee on the table and left. Dean looked to his cup and then to Steve, who gave a small knowing smile. "Thanks man."

Steve nodded and said, "no problem. Anyway…yes, there's a pattern. And it's leading all the way back to…"

Dean cut him off, "San Pedro?" The way he said it sent chills along his own spine. It's always weird when that happens. "What kind of baddies should we be expecting?"

This is where Steve nearly choked on the gulp of black coffee he just tried to take down. He cleared his throat and replied, "It's all in the folder…"

Dean furrowed his brow while drinking down his own gulp of coffee. "Aw come on man, you're the cop." He retorted with a hint of humor in his tone and didn't like the dark expression on his friend's face.

Steve knew what he meant, let out a sigh and muttered under his breath, "It's a lot of bad shit comin' your way."

"As in _what_ exactly?" Dean quipped, his jaws clenching at the weariness in Steve's tone.

Steve's face went a little white…which was NEVER a good sign. "Look Dean…" He began, his deep voice lowered almost to a whisper so the usual customers that graced the old diner wouldn't overhear. "As in the kind of shit that can't be handled by just three Hunters."

Dean smirked, "you make it sound like an army is headed our way." He mused with a grin but felt it completely melt away at the answer in Steve's eyes. "You're shittin' me…"

Steve shook his head. "I wish I was man…" He trailed off with a sigh, his voice strained, "I wish I was…"

Dean took a slow, deep intake of air and let it out slowly. Something suddenly occurred to him, "sonuvabitch…" he thought aloud.

"What?" Steve asked and noticed the expression on Dean's face, as though a light had been switched on. "What is it?"

Voice low, very careful as to not be overheard, Dean began to explain. "You know how I told you about the shit that's happened so far?" He watched Steve nod, "I kinda left something out…"

Steve's brow furrowed, "and that would be?" he stated slowly.

Dean drank down all of his coffee in one long gulp and said, "Sammy… He uh, it happened again…"

Steve's face remained completely normal as he rumbled, "A demon?"

Dean nodded and broke out the charming, fake smile as the waitress returned to pour him another cup full of the delicious coffee and scurried off. The smile was gone instantly as he locked eyes with Steve, sitting patiently for his answer. "Yea and it tried to attack Cat when she was in her bedroom." Dean added.

"When was this?" Steve asked in a simple rumbling tone of voice and took another drink of his coffee.

Dean swallowed and replied under his breath, "last night."

"What?" Steve accidentally spat and got his bearings back before the anger in his spine spilled over into his words. Calmly, he cleared his throat, "okay…" he said slowly, voice low, "so what happened to the demon?"

"That's just it. Sam claims Cat got rid of it, but she doesn't remember how. They both explained this to me a few hours ago." Dean explained with a huff and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

Steve was very puzzled by this. "She doesn't have a devil's trap anywhere in that house, except for the garage." He exclaimed thoughtfully and sighed. "I should know… I helped her put it up there."

"Well Sam is Demon free now, I just don't know how she did it…" Dean said and trailed off…exhaustion setting in.

A thoughtful crease fell over Steve's brow at Dean's words. "Dean, she told you about how she was raised…her abilities?" He watched Dean nod, "I know how this is gonna sound, but I'm gonna need ya to bear with me on this, cool?" Dean nodded again while taking another drink of his coffee. Steve sighed and struggled inwardly at how he would explain himself. "Unlike the other…'special' children, like Sam, she's not connected to that yellow eyed bastard."

Dean's brow perked and said, "elaborate."

"Lewis told me a long time ago that I was supposed to watch out for her, that she was one of the very rare out of the bunch. At the time I didn't know what the hell he was talkin' about." Steve explained and watched Dean's face grow intense.

"But she talked about a fire and how her real father died to save her." Dean said slowly, catching on to Steve's thought process, "Just like the others."

"True, but there's a catch…" Steve replied and took another drink of his coffee.

Dean scoffed, "there's always gotta be a catch…"

Steve licked his lips and knew that what he was about to say was going to seriously screw with Dean, "There was something else in the room with her when yellow eyes showed up."

Dean's face went blank and spat, "Come again?"

Steve sighed, knowing this was going to be one helluva mind screw. "Whatever was watching over her, scared off the fucker." He explained and took another drink of his coffee, swallowed and continued, "About the time this took place, her mom walked in…it was just horrible timing."

"Whoa…wait a second…" Dean's mind was trying to understand this. "You sayin', something was protecting Cat…and her Mom got caught in the crossfire?" Dean watched Steve nod, "okay first of all, whatever was watching over her had to be some kind of spiritual bad ass to scare off the yellow eyed sonuvabitch."

Steve nodded again…his face softening as well as his voice, "you ever believed in Angels, Dean?"

Dean's voice went flat. "Do I really have to answer that?" It wasn't that he didn't believe…he just didn't know. He'd never seen one… "Wait…" Dean was catching on to something Steve wasn't saying out loud. "There's something else…isn't there? Something about Cat no one even knows about?"

"There's been speculation…and if what you claimed happened to Sam is true…" Steve trailed off and looked Dean straight in the eyes. "She's in a lot more danger then we'd ever realized."

"Oh great…" Dean grumbled and sighed in frustration, "…that's real comforting."

* * *

**:: Her Perspective :: **

My mind bleeds with endless ideas, swimming through me, engulfing my sanity… And within this internal chaos I still feel…very alone. As though some otherworldly silence swirls about the fragility of my body, engulfing me with its eerie embrace of unimaginable secrets. I'm not sure what's good…and what's bad anymore. I honestly wish the boys had never come into my life. Which, even then…a life isn't exactly what I'd call it. It's been more of…surviving I suppose. Hiding in the dark, shying away from the advances of men…and some women for that matter. I've become somewhat of a recluse on my own accord without even realizing it.

I had a dream once…sometime back. It never made any sense back then. Now, I'm still not so sure. It was actually…around my last birthday; around the time I just hit twenty-three.

I was standing outside, near the bluffs at my favorite Park next to the ocean, the very same one I had seen Sam for the first time. The wind was warm with a slight hint of a chill at the end as it whispered by. The world around me was calm, serene in a sense. Possibly the most peaceful I'd ever seen it be toward the early hours of night. There was not a single human soul within the vast landscape around me. It was only the trees, which like ancient sentinels towered majestically into the heavens as though ever-watchful guardians of all that would pass. The grass was lush with a vibrant healthy green as dewdrops collected from the frothy mists that continued to slowly roll up and away from the jagged rocks below. The sound of comical chirping and chatter as Raccoons ran rampant across the large park, rolling and tumbling like two young boys fighting over who gets to be It in a game of Tag. The occasional sleek silhouette of a feral cat, generally all black in color would silently walk passed, intelligent eyes glowing with curiosity would gaze at me from a distance only to vanish behind a tree or bush.

I took a deep breath and could almost taste a hint of salt on the air as well as the calming fragrance of wild jasmine tickling my senses. It felt wonderful to me. Though I knew I was alone, at least from my human brethren, the night was slowly biding its time as the lingering light of day stretched forth a hand into the sky, outstretched its many colored fingers as though grasping desperately for a way to remain. Streaming hues of royal purples, deep crimson reds and fiery magenta pinks swam in a spectrum of beautiful sunset colors, sweeping over my sight as the sun began her decent into the mighty, endless depths of a secretive ocean.

"_Aiden_…" A whispery voice exclaimed, somewhere within the growing shadows that danced in their quiet excitement over the coming of night. "_Aiden_…" The voice seemed to beckon once more and I was starting to feel a chill begin at the base of my spine, only to work itself up into my chest.

That sensation alone…was not a good one.

Keeping a cool head about me, I tried to ignore the whisper that seemed to pulse with every breath I took and started walking toward the small cement fence that surrounded the entirety of the Cliffside. Good idea to put it there. It stops not so intelligent individuals from falling over one hundred and fifty feet onto jagged unwelcoming rocks below.

I wanted to see the ocean as the last rays of the sun were swept away by the blue-black velvet of night. So I stood at the edge, peering down into the beautiful dancing waves so far below me. A shiver of peace ran the length of my spine, allowing whatever worries or fears I may have had, to become nothing more then echoes against the continuous thunder of the waves crashing against the rocks below.

But that's when I heard it.

A voice, singing some haunting lullaby just behind me… Somewhere within the vast park itself. It was bittersweet, like that of a mournful angel singing of its woes. I had this urge to find the source of this beautiful voice, but something deep inside me told me to remain still. I stood there, troubled with confusion as to what I should do. Should I move? Or should I stay? I couldn't decide… I shifted on my feet and didn't realize that in my moment of inner conflict the voice and its soft, haunting rhythm had suddenly found itself directly behind me.

That's when I felt the soft feather like flutter of warm breath… Flowing down the back of my neck.

I immediately woke with a start and found that the very place on my flesh that I had felt the eerie sensation still tingled from the dream. Sometimes I wonder if it really was a dream. Now? I'm not so sure. After the things that I've been experiencing with the boys… It may have been a vision of some kind. Hell, it could have been a warning for all I know. But I don't…and I doubt I ever will.

I just hope today is a normal one. I hate to say it, but mundane civilians, with no clue about what really goes bump in the night… Are very lucky. Ignorance is Bliss, as they say…

Then again…maybe not.

* * *

**:: Outside Perspective ::**

"So you want me to take Rachel?" Sam asked as Cat wrote on a small piece of paper at the kitchen table.

She smiled and finished by placing the pen on the table's smooth surface, "yes, for the last time." Cat chuckled with a shake of her head and handed Sam the piece of paper. "It's a short list of a few things we need for tonight. Think you can handle it?"

Sam took the piece of paper, gave it a once over, folded it and pocketed into his right jean pocket before sliding his hand to rest on top of hers. A smile played on his lips, "yes Ma'am." He replied with humor in his voice and relished the fact that she shared the same dreamy expression as they looked deeply into each other's gaze.

Cat was the first one to break eye contact and cleared her throat. "You best get going," she said softly and then mused, "you sexy bastard, you."

Sam let out a laugh as he stood, walked the few steps toward her and bowed his head so that he could leave a tender kiss on her lips. "Whatever you say babe." He murmured while resting his forehead against hers, a few wayward strands of his baby fine brown hair brushing against her skin. Sam let out a rumbling sigh, not really wanting to go, "I'm almost afraid to walk out that door…"

Cat's body tensed at the broken emotion in his voice, making him sound tired all of a sudden. "Sam…" Her voice whispered softly, causing him to look into her endless depths. That's when she felt the wave of old memories…of someone with long golden locks of hair and innocent blue eyes. _Jessica_…the emotions whispered, as though filled with a guilt time would never heal. She pushed back the memories she knew were Sam's, quietly cleared her throat and added, "I'll be okay, the store is not that far away and if I need you, for anything, I'll call you. Okay?"

Sam swallowed back the lump of uncertainty in his throat and nodded. "Okay." He replied, his tone a little stronger. But there was something nagging at him, somewhere deep within the confines of his being… Whispering, murmuring that something was very wrong… But he just couldn't place it. And in a small way…it was starting to scare him.

* * *

Cat watched as her sleek Metallic Blue Impala backed out into the street, Sam at the wheel, turned and headed on down the road. She held a phantom smile on her lips that instantly fell away when she turned from the window of the living room and let her vision fall onto the stairs leading up to the second story.

There, standing on the second to the last step was a true beast of a man. Broad, well-muscled shoulders rose ever so slightly with every silent breath he took. His arms, fully visible from the black tank top, rippled with powerful mounds of definition under a valley of caramel colored skin. His large chest was held high as his narrow waist wore a belt just over his signature gray cargo pants. Cat allowed her eyes to sweep further down where she watched him take those two last steps in complete silence as his feet were covered in black army style boots, laced tight and military perfect.

As her eyes swept back up the length of his magnificently crafted form, she held in the gasp that wanted to erupt from her bruised lips. His eyes, usually covered in black welder's goggles to shield any source of light…were missing.

Instead, she was peering into obsidian depths…leaving no hint of the metallic blue that used to shimmer like liquid starlight.

Something…was _Very_ wrong.

All of her instincts screamed for her to make a break for it, to flee as quickly as possible. There was no way in hell she'd be any kind of match to this beast of a man that was continuing to loom toward her as though she were the wounded animal he'd been stalking in the darkness.

This was _not_ the Riddick she knew. The essence was off, different somehow. As though he were merely wearing a mask…and his true nature was finally revealing itself just by the mere lack of a soul within those pitch black eyes.

Cat knew…she was no longer safe.

"What's wrong princess? Surprised to see me?" The rich, rumbling growl of his voice was merely a cover to hide the darkness that licked every word that danced from his full, sneering lips. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cat remained still, and even if she wanted to…she couldn't get herself to move. Pure terror will do that to a person. "You're not Riddick…" Her voice, meek and afraid, flowed carefully from her lips as he continued toward her, with every slow step of his silent feet. "You're _not_ Riddick." She said it again, as though finally realizing her own words and began to gain control over her motor functions.

"Hmm…" He literally rumbled with the sound as he got within three feet of her. "Now…what makes you say that?" The sadistic tone was easily heard as he licked his lips with a slow suggestive sweep of his tongue. "Huh, Aiden?"

She finally forced herself to side step to the left, trying to put some kind of distance between them. "You're eyes…" Cat said it almost breathlessly as the black of his gaze seemed to tremble with delight. "You're a demon…"

"You really think so?" He taunted and raised an unimpressed brow at the observation and just watched her as she tried to get away from him. "Bingo! You guessed right princess!"

Cat cut him off, anger replacing the fear in her voice. "Stop it! And don't call me princess." She snarled and felt the fear being washed away from her body, her adrenaline taking its place. "You can't be a demon…I would have known." Cat exclaimed and wondered where the hell Ripley and Hicks were.

Riddick read her mind, "No one can help you right now, not even your little puppies." There was so much venom in his low baritone voice that she snapped her eyes from the kitchen to his face in a single heartbeat. Cat felt every muscle spasm with the need to run when he lowered his shaved head and gave her the most hideous, maniacal grin. "Oh and _Princess_…that whole demon bit you seem to be so caught up on…" He trailed off as a dry chuckle echoed from his lips, "You've just been too fuckin' stupid to catch on. That's one of the perks of having my job; to blind dumb bitches like you from knowing the truth when it's standing right in front of your face."

She threw her right hand up, "wait." Cat said in a calmer voice as she edged her way to the couch, thankful that it was between them. "After all this time…you could have done whatever you wanted to me…" Cat paused; trying to stomach the fact that the one person she had trusted with her soul…was the very evil she'd been fighting her entire life. "Why now? Why not before?" She was curious as to how the hell he had remained hidden all these years…and she wanted to know exactly why he'd been there in the first place.

Riddick's face became as cold and empty as the look that filled his blackened gaze. "Truth is, you weren't meant to survive this long." He mused darkly, "You were an accident, or didn't you know that?"

Cat furrowed her brow and took another small step toward the kitchen. "What are you talking about?" She asked and knew that asking obvious questions was pointless, but her best option was to prolong the inevitable. Even if it meant learning things she never wanted to hear.

A demonic smirk stretched the valley of his full lips, "I was sent to make sure your life was a living hell. Your parents…death, was no accident; your adopted big brother didn't find you by chance." He paused, now grinning. "Don't you get it? This was all planned from the beginning…"

"No," Cat retorted softly as she kept her mind on escape. "You're a fucking liar." She growled between her clenched teeth and watched as he gave her an amused grin.

"Sorry Baby, but Demons tend to tell the truth more often then you'd like to think." He replied with a Cheshire cat smile and started moving toward her again. "Besides, why sugar coat it when the truth is just so…bittersweet?"

Cat felt a strange wave of heat swell within her chest plate, "What's your real purpose here, and who the fuck sent you." It wasn't even a question; it was a flat out in your face demand. Anyone else faced against a demon wrapped in Riddick's appearance would just about shit themselves. Cat on the other hand, was completely and fully fed up.

She couldn't care less what he thought he was going to do to her. _Stupid sonuvabitch…let'em try_. She whispered inwardly, glad that he couldn't hear her.

"When my… _Boss_, couldn't do the deed as he says…I was sent to make sure you're life went according to plan. Because of those pathetic so-called guardians, your mother was slaughtered. I bet you never knew that? She didn't even get the mercy death like Sam's mother." Riddick replied almost gleefully as Cat got closer to the kitchen table. "Your mother burned alive screaming as your guardian stood by playing with my employer. I bet you didn't know that your stupid Hunter of a father could've saved your mother if he hadn't been asleep in the living room, just like Sam and Dean's Daddy… Huh, interesting how both of them never had the sac to save their own wives…fuckin' pathetic really."

He was taunting her, trying to distract her and she wasn't buying it and countered, "Say whatever you want, it doesn't matter." Cat had to get a hold of something, anything, if she was going to survive his inevitable attack. "Because you know what? I'll never believe you."

"Then don't, who the fuck am I to care?" He retorted in a singsong growl and began to give off waves of tension… He was very close to initiating his attack. "You know somethin' else?" Riddick's voice dropped even lower; if that were even physically possible, "last night…now that, was _fun_."

Cat's throat threatened to close, "What did you just say?" she bit out between clenched teeth, her heart hammering like a trapped hummingbird in her chest.

"Didn't think it'd be so easy to find a way into Sam's meat…" Riddick growled sadistically, licking the curve of his lips as he grinned, "but finally gettin' my hands on you…was worth the wait." His grin widened at the shocked realization that swam through her eyes. "Don't look so fuckin' surprised, Princess…"

She felt a wave of bile course up her throat but managed to swallow it back down in time to choke out, "No…"

His deep laughter made her stomach twist into itself, "Would've made good on my promise too…if you hadn't pulled that Ace from your sleeve." Riddick mused and felt pleased with himself at the way she appeared to hunch her shoulders, as if trying to curl up into herself. "Alright…" Riddick trailed off and rolled his neck, getting out the kinks, "foreplay's over, it's time to…"

She didn't let him finish the sentence. Cat dashed across the wooden floor and ran full speed for the kitchen…

…and had no idea how much of a bad call that really was…

**-End Chapter Twenty-**


	22. Ch 21:: Heavenly Fire

[I knew that last chapter would throw everyone through a crazy loop…-_huggles everyone tight_- but this one…well, each chapter is it's own adventure -_Grins_- Enjoy!]

* * *

An ominous crash echoed off the walls as her body was literally smashed into by what felt like a wall of muscle and bone. The chairs that sat next to the table were thrown about, discarded into different directions. One actually smashed against the wall so hard that it collapsed into several different pieces.

Large powerful hands grabbed a hold of her waist, lifted her completely off of her feet and slammed her back hard against the top of the table, knocking the wind out of her. She choked and coughed, desperate for her lungs to open as pain slammed her nerves with every forced intake of air. Vision cloudy, she could almost hear the sound of howling and scraping from somewhere in the distance. Cat's head lolled from side to side when she realized that it was the wolves out on the deck, clawing at the door to be let in.

She went to peer behind her when she was jerked forward by her legs, her wrists suddenly held in a vice like grip and pinned above her head, rendering her completely immobile. Cat looked up just in time to see the blur of a fist as it connected with the lower left side of her jaw, busting her bottom lip open with a sickening crack. Everything became flooded in gray as her temples pulsed from the sheer impact. The taste of iron, hot and thick, swam over her tongue and left a stream of angry red down her chin as she felt hands, so many it seemed, trying to position her body off the side of the kitchen table.

That's when her mind came back to full consciousness.

"Get Off Me! She screamed at the top of her lungs, brought her knees close to her body and kicked out. Her feet met with the middle of his chest and to both of their surprise, she literally launched him through the air.

Cat didn't wait to see where he'd land.

Struggling with the pain slamming into her temples and the continuous sting of her bleeding lip, she rolled her body off the table, next to the wall, placing the table between them. She knew she had to think of something, and fast as Riddick got to his feet as though it were little to no effort at all and started to advance toward her, the look in his soulless black eyes revealing that he was very intent on making her suffer.

Cat began to count as he stepped closer, every move of his body so much closer then before…every step bringing him that much closer to inflicting endless amounts of pain onto her much weaker form. It was at that very moment…she knew… There was no way out.

She was going to die.

"Not bad Aiden, but not good enough." Cat heard Riddick snarl in a very inhuman voice; nowhere near his gravely tone as he took a hold of the table with one hand and literally flipped in on its side, trapping her in the corner.

Cat went to dodge toward the backyard's door when a chair flew into her path and hit the right side of her body, sending her face first into the wall where she bounced and smacked head first into the hardwood floor. With a grunt of pain and tears in her eyes, she summoned enough strength to lift herself up on her hands and went to lean back onto her knees when a large hand grabbed her by the throat and threw her back against the wall as though she weighed no more then a wet paper bag.

This time however, she heard a sickening pop as the left side of her body slapped violently against the far wall…dislocating her shoulder from the socket.

A blinding wave of pain crackled against her spine as that same hand grabbed a fistful of hair from the top of her head and ripped her body off the ground. The very skin along her scalp cried out in agony as he pulled her neck back in a very harsh angle. And all he had to do to severe her spine was to jerk her head just a few inches to the left and she'd be instantly dead.

Blinded by pain, choked by fear, she couldn't think or feel. All that consumed her was the inevitability that she was finally going to die… Until a different sound broke into her thoughts.

A booming crash sounded when a wave of glass and debris flew into the kitchen as though a bomb had gone off from the backyard's porch. In a flash, Cat was suddenly tossed to the side and landed in a struggling heap as the voices of snarling wolves hit her ears. Choking back the pain she looked through slitted eyes at the sudden shift of power before her.

Ripley and Hicks had smashed through the locked door and had literally flung themselves onto Riddick's body. Cat felt all the nerves within her body trickle and run cold when the skin from Riddick's massive form began to sizzle and melt away, dripping and slopping against the wooden floor in disgusting chunks of rotted meat. The stench alone had stuck to the back of Cat's dry throat causing her to gag as a high-pitched wail soared away from Riddick's corpse like jaws, revealing the tendons and skull underneath.

Held in complete shock, Cat witnessed Riddick's appearance melt away, revealing the beast underneath all that flesh and blood.

A creature, skeletal in nature, strange warped bone like wings twisting out and away from its back as strings of rotting flesh dangled wetly from its horrible body. The sockets of its face, where once muscles, tissue and eyes had been were suddenly vacant except for a terrible black smoke that billowed out as though the very flames of hell itself resided within its skull.

It continued to hiss and snarl as the two wolves suddenly stopped their attack and began to glow with a strange, swirling white vortex of light. The glow began to pulse and shiver when the two separate wolves started to fade in and out of sight, their bodies appeared to be growing and molding into each other…as though they were forming into one single entity. The light continued to intensify, causing the winged demon to scream and cover its face with its clawed skeletal hands.

Then, two voices, speaking as one, began to boom out and away from the blinding light that pulsed and quaked before the cowering demon.

"_We are the guardians of the scared light. We are eternal and everlasting_." The voices began to announce when suddenly the very house on its foundation began to tremble as though taken hold of by a low magnitude earthquake. "_You are powerless before Us. We cast thee back into damnation…let the eternal flames of hell encase you for all time_."

Cat sat with her right arm holding her left, watching in utter amazement at the very scene before her.

The demon, though wailing in what seemed to be pain from the light of the guardian, started to laugh. "She _belongs_ to _Him_! Just like all the others! She will join _his army_!"

Before anything else could slither away from its maniacal jaws the pulsing, heavenly glow of the guardian became a beacon of white flames. The flames flew outward, engulfing the demon in a swirling, living mist of light and literally swallowed it as though it were nothing more then smoke and ash. Cat had to cover her eyes, out of fear that she may have gone blind from it…

Suddenly… An eerie calm surrounded her…

The room had stopped trembling and everything became as it was…

Carefully, she allowed her gaze to fall on the strange white apparition floating a foot above the ground. It turned its ethereal body and revealed that it had no face as the most beautiful set of astral wings unraveled from its back. The wings themselves were outlined with what appeared to be streaming blue waves of light, almost reminding her of the gentle Alien creatures from a movie called the Abyss.

"_Young Aiden, in saving you, we have revealed our true nature_." The voices sang softly, beautifully, causing tears to dash wildly down her face at what she was experiencing. "_You have seen our true form, and because of this…we must leave you_."

She choked back her tears, "no! Not now, please… Don't leave me." Cat begged in a cracked voice as the otherworldly angelic creature gazed down at her with its faceless head.

"_You are strong, young Aiden. And when the time comes, you will find the scared power within you and know how truly special you are_."

The voices faded in and out, like the ethereal song of whales singing within the depths of the ocean. Cat tried to reach out when the white apparition stretched out its beautiful wings only to enclose itself in them…and within the blink of an eye… The light was gone…

Leaving Cat…bleeding and sobbing…

…alone.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam cried into his cell phone as he tried the doors, for the tenth time and found himself locked out of the house. "Damn it! Pick up your phone!"

Suddenly Dean's voice filled the line. "Sam?"

A jolt of relief shot through him as he spoke quickly into the phone, "Dean, I don't know where you are but you need to get back here fast."

Dean could hear the urgency in his little brother's voice. "Slow down Sammy," he said blinking, "what's going on?"

"I'm locked out of the house and I can hear howling." Sam explained in a strung out voice, feeling a wave of panic begin to swell in his chest.

"Maybe Cat's in the shower." Dean replied when he heard his brother make a grunting sound, followed by something heavy being thrown into what sounded like doors. "Sam what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to break down the door!" Sam yelled in reply and threw his shoulder into the double doors a second time, but only came away with his shoulder aching. "Shit!" He growled through clenched teeth and leaned against the very doors he'd been trying to get through.

Dean motioned to Steve to follow him when he replied, "Sam, me and Steve will be there in five minutes." he paused as they got to the Impala, "You hear me Sammy?"

"Yes Dean…just hurry…" Sam replied and hung up, his shoulder already pulsing with what would soon be a bruise once the swelling went down.

*** * Three Minutes Later * ***

Dean and Steve ran out of the car and headed over to Sam who had fear written all over his face. Steve maneuvered himself to the door, pulled out a key and unlocked it. Dean gave him an odd look, to which Steve replied with, "she gave me an extra key a few years back."

Dean just shook his head, stopping himself from making any unneeded commentary as Steve carefully turned the door handle and let the door swing inward.

Sam was gone within the instant they got the doors open.

"Cat?" He pushed himself inside, placed the bags of groceries on the floor and went completely rigid. There, lying near what used to be a kitchen chair was Cat, still holding her arm with her right hand, blood and tears trickling over her bruised face. "Aiden!" Sam called out and ran over to her, nearly tripping over a tossed chair in the process. Once he got to her he knelt down and tried to pick her up when she groaned in pain, momentarily stopping him. "What happened?"

Struggling with her body's protests and her shallow breathing, Cat managed to get a few words out without coughing. "I'll explain later…right now, I think I need some help getting off the floor." She exclaimed as though it was an everyday occurrence when she brought her eyes up to see Steve, Dean and Sam all looking at her with their jaws agape. "Hey Sam, just make sure not to touch my left arm because I think my shoulder's dislocated." Cat paused remembering Steve, "Oh hey Steve, long time no see."

Steve wasn't sure how to respond to that as Sam helped Cat back onto her feet. "Damn Cat, seems like we missed one helluva party." He mused, trying to make light of things… Even though this was the first time he'd ever seen her this beaten up and acting like everything was fine. Steve knew her well enough that she was doing her damnedest to keep every ounce of her emotions hidden.

Why? If she had been anyone else, she'd be in hysterics.

She smirked as Dean and Steve flipped the table back onto its legs and picked up a few chairs so they could all sit down. "You wouldn't have liked it, it was kind of a drag." Cat mused, trying to keep her humor as Sam helped ease her into a chair. "Thanks honey…wait, you still got the groceries, right?"

Dean just gave her a look from behind Sam. "How can you think of food at a time like this?" He chimed in a half sarcastic, half worried tone.

She shot him a glare; "I was planning on making steak tonight for everyone, got a problem?"

All three men looked to each other, and finally…shook their hands.

This made Cat chuckle, "that's what I thought." She muttered and felt like she was in desperate need for a very long, very _medicated_ vacation.

Steve, being Mr. big shot policeman, knelt in front of her and looked into her tired eyes. "You know what I'm going to have to do, right?" He stated softly and watched as she bit her bottom lip, appearing very young and fragile and merely nodded her head in response. "Sam, Dean, I'm gonna need you two to hold her upright." He announced and helped her onto her feet.

Dean furrowed his brow, not liking the idea but knowing it was the only way that shoulder was going to go back into its socket. "Sammy, get directly behind her and hold her waist…" he explained, "can't have her move."

Sam went to say something but instantly knew what they were going to do. He then offered, "Shouldn't we just take her to the hospital?"

Cat gave Sam a look he wished he'd never see again. "We do this right here, right now, and after…you guys help me make dinner. Sound good?" She announced with an even tone and kept herself in check. Even with the tremendous amount of pain going through her body, as well as the anxiety attack that was just beginning to rear its ugly head…she had to stay calm. No matter what, she had to stay under control. Sobbing and being overly melodramatic wasn't going get anything accomplished.

"You guys ready?" She asked while letting out a long exhale as Dean and Sam positioned themselves to where they could keep her completely still. Cat brought her scared eyes to Steve, cleared her throat and through gritted teeth barked, "Do it…"

Steve took a deep breath, held her left arm in the right position and looked into her eyes. "Count to down from ten…" He began to say when she cut him off.

"Fucking Do It!" She growled and without warning Steve pulled her arm and jerked it up.

A loud pop sounded as her shoulder slid back into place…also followed by Sam and Dean being slammed back against the wall by the sheer force of her legs pushing up off the floor in reaction. The trio slumped back against the wall, legs spread out along the hardwood floor beneath them as Cat cried in complete silence, her eyes clenched shut.

Dean on her left side, Sam to her right, she struggled to her feet. Cat nearly tumbled over from the condition of her body as she shuffled toward the kitchen, unknowingly leaving a trail of bloody footprints in her wake. Unable to care about the small shards of broken glass sprinkled along the floor that had obviously cut into her feet, she had only one thing on mind.

_Painkillers. Now. _

"Cat, your feet." Steve pointed out when she went through one of her drawers, grabbed two Vicodin, turned on the cold water in the sink and basically sucked down two huge mouthfuls of water from the very faucet. Once she was sated, she ran some water over her face and the back of her neck, shut off the water and just stood there, leaning against the kitchen sink's counter…panting.

Sam and Dean got up, looked to Steve and made their way over to her exhausted body. "Aiden…" Dean said in a very uncharacteristic voice, one that was soft spoken as he gently placed his right hand on the small of her back. "We gotta get you cleaned up."

Hearing his voice, sensing the bleeding concern piercing through his gaze into the side of her face, she let out a choked sigh and turned her eyes in his direction. There he was, Sam standing right next to him, sharing the same wide eyed look of concern that caused her chest to tighten. "I'll be fine." Cat tried to argue when both Winchester's gave her a disbelieving look. "What? I just have a few bruises…"

"Cat you're in shock." Steve announced, knowing that she was still too pigheaded for her own good. "Stop trying to argue and let us help. Besides, we outnumber you three to one."

She noted the grin on his ruggedly handsome features and shook her head. There was always that Ben Affleck quality about Steve that she loved so much. The thick-headed-bastard looked exactly like him. Strange how she never dated him…oh wait, it was because she just couldn't. As good looking as he was, he was too good of a friend to ever think of as anything more.

"Alright…fine." Cat muttered in defeat and literally dragged herself back to the now upright kitchen table and managed to drop herself into a chair. "Let's get this over with." She knew she had to let them clean her up. First of all, she was too exhausted to argue…and secondly, having them fuss over her was actually welcomed after all the crap she'd just been put through.

* * *

"Mind telling us what happened?" Steve asked across the table as they occupied the backyard's porch; Sam sat directly to Cat's right while Dean sat to Cat's left. The brothers appearing like human bookends.

She let out a sigh, now freshly bandaged and changed into a pair of black sweats and an oversized dark gray shirt that Sam had given her out of his duffle bag. Taking another breath she started say, "It's going to sound a little insane…" and trailed off…

Dean smirked, "…Cat, hate to break it you but it's not like our work is all that 'Disney Friendly'."

"What Dean's trying to say is that anything you tell is us, we'll understand." Sam added after giving Dean an odd look and gave Cat's right hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Cat took a deep breath. "Okie Dokie then…" She paused and smiled when her two remaining wolves, Lea and Angel, trotted over and laid around her feet, as though silently giving her the support she needed. "Riddick…appeared, and I knew immediately something wasn't right. Well…come to find out, he was never right to begin with…" Her voice wavered when she caught the strange emotion in Sam's eyes. It dawned on her; he never saw him after he…

"You didn't tell him…" She said to Dean and motioned to Sam with her chin, "did you?"

Sam's brow furrowed, "Tell me what?" He asked and looked from Cat to his brother who blinked, swallowed and gave an awkward, sheepish smile. Sam's voice lowered, "Tell me what, Dean."

Dean let out a sigh; running a hand through his short hair, "Riddick turned into…well Riddick." He explained and noted the quirk in his brother's brow. "He worked some kind of mojo and turned into the real thing."

"…and you failed to mention this to me because…?" Sam countered slowly, not hiding the fact that he was hurt they'd kept this from him.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it, at a loss as to what he'd say when Cat answered for him. "I personally thought if Riddick had ran into you," her voice was a gentle murmur catching Sam's intense gaze, "you would've said something. When you didn't, I…didn't think to say anything…"

Sam's jaws clenched, "and why not?" he shot at her, his voice pained that he'd been left out of the loop. "You two really think I'm that inapt to deal with something like that?"

Cat's jaws clenched when a sharp pain dug an invisible knife within her chest plate; the Mark of the Siren throbbing angrily at the negative energy flowing into the air. She bit back a hiss and dropped her gaze, unable to see the anger while also being physically unable to avoid its wrath on her sensitive body.

By the look of pained guilt on Cat's face, Dean turned his angry eyes to Sam and growled, "back off Sam. You wanna get pissed at someone, be pissed with me. It wasn't her responsibility to tell you…it was mine."

"Then why didn't you?" Sam growled back, his temperature rising.

Dean threw his hands up in defeat, "I forgot! Alright?" He exclaimed, his deep timber strained, "it happened, I didn't tell you like I probably should have and I'm the asshole. Now fuckin' drop it and let her finish what she was tryin' to tell us, deal?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at his older brother; jaws clenching and unclenching. His nostrils flared as his rage boiled just beneath his calm surface and he forced himself to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Opening his eyes again he ground out, "fine." through clenched teeth and brought his gaze back to Cat.

Dean watched his brother closely and when he was sure Sam got himself under control he looked to Cat, "go ahead." he announced in a low tone and had to take a deep breath of his own.

"Okay…" Her voice cracked, causing her to swallow and try again, "Since the very beginning; since I was a child… He was a demon…sent by some yellow-eyed fuck, to make sure my life was a living hell." As she explained this, both Winchesters went rigid. Cat very carefully worried her swollen bottom lip between her teeth, eyes averted to anything but there faces when she added; voice a broken whisper, "he was the one who borrowed Sam's body…" she swallowed hard, eyes closed and took a deep needed breath, "since he couldn't get the job done…said somethin' about me pullin' an Ace from my sleeve…"

Sam's shocked rumble stopped her for a moment, "it was Him?" the betrayal in his voice matched his big brother's expression.

Steve however, continued to study her with a cool, hard, cop eyes. Which honestly, made speaking about this easier for Cat…and he knew it.

All she could do was nod at Sam's question, a huge lump of anxiety fighting to stay lodged in the back of her already tight throat when she choked it back and licked her dry lips, "yes Sammy, the only other male I'd ever trusted with my life, was the very demon that tried to rape me using your body." Cat answered with a quivering tone, coughed and decided to finish her train of thought before her emotions got the better of her again.

"When I was alone in the house, I suppose he figured I was an easy target. He tried to attack me; hell I think he was actually going to rape me…" she had to pause again, took another deep breath and let it out slowly, "but somehow, I got in one good blow, which only fueled him to just…hurt me… When both Ripley and Hicks crashed through what used to be the back door."

Cat trailed off while motioning to the now empty doorway leading back into the house and began speaking again, "Weirdest thing happened… When they both attacked him, his flesh started to smoke and fall off, and god…the smell was so fucking rancid...as though his false form was rotting from his true self…jesus that was disgusting, I can't tell you how glad I am that it didn't linger…" She paused, grimacing at the memory and shook her head before continuing, "Next thing I know, they started glowing! And literally out of nowhere, became a single, white entity…"

She paused again and noted the odd expression on all three of the men, "where as Riddick, was No longer Riddick… Instead he turned into this horrible, skeletal creature from a Stephen King novel with these deformed, jagged wings." Cat knew what she was explaining seemed jumbled, but she had to get it out of her head before her throat closed up on her, "The entity; which appeared to float above the ground, pulsing with light, started chanting. And honestly…what I sensed from what Hicks and Ripley had become, was some kind of astral guardian. That's the only way I can truly describe it." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Then, before that demonic, winged skeleton, whatever-the-fuck-it-was, was destroyed by the Guardian… It started laughing. Said that I was supposed to join some army and that I belonged to his master…guess he meant the yellow eyed dude."

Sam and Dean were sharing the same contemplative look, while Steve was holding his left hand to his face in deep thought. None of them said anything; they were too deeply immersed in what she was telling them.

Cat sighed, grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the table and lit up, thankful for the bittersweet toxins that seemed to soothe the terrible ache flowing within her chest. "Skeleton boy was gone and my guardian turned toward me… And it was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. It was almost like a hooded saint, with no face, glowing with this almost heavenly white light that should've hurt to look into, but didn't…and god its wings, they were transparent and yet, were outlined with this pulsing blue electricity… Kinda reminded me of those beautiful underwater Aliens from that movie The Abyss."

She stopped herself, realized how incredibly insane she'd sounded and let out a very dark chuckle, "Jesus I sound nuts…" Cat shook her head and muttered to herself, "dingo-ate-my-baby crazy…"

Steve grew a half smile and caught her attention, "Earth to Cat? You're not crazy." He announced and gave her a wink, "weird as hell, but not crazy."

Cat actually smiled and noted the weird expression on the brothers faces. "You guys…alright?" She asked softly while worrying her bottom lip to her teeth, the dull ache in her body throbbing through her nerve endings.

Dean shook his head and then quirked a brow, "wait a minute…are you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" He asked, a hint of surprise dancing along the edge of his words. And he knew, by the look in Sammy's eyes that what she was about to say…would cause their belief in something greater then themselves, to become even stronger.

A smile, warm and graceful, appeared along her bruised lips as though it had always belonged there. "Well…I really can't be sure…" Her voice faded as a sense of warmth fell over her exhausted body. "I think…it was some kind of Angel."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell could that be?" Dean spat in irritation and stood, motioning to Steve to stay put. "I got this, just sit tight." He exclaimed and brought his pistol to rest in his left hand, "I'll be right back."

Slipping back into the now, cleaner kitchen, Dean walked on silent feet into the living room and peered out the window toward the front door. "What the…" He thought aloud in disbelief, pocketed the gun and immediately opened the door. "Of all people, you were the last person I expected to see!"

"Who else you think would be standin' here?" The old Hunter quipped with a smile and was welcomed with a quick hug. "You gonna let me in?" Dean chuckled at the man's comment and stepped to the side, allowing him room before closing and locking the door behind him. "Hot damn…what I miss?"

"Oh you know, the usual demonic possession." Dean replied with a grin and motioned for the older Hunter to follow him through the house toward the backyard. "Hey guys, we've got a visitor." He announced as he stepped onto the porch when Cat brought her eyes up from her hands.

If she had the strength, she would have leapt toward the newcomer…but instead, she slowly got to her feet and limped over. "Oh my god…" Cat exclaimed in amazement as a thick veil of tears began to flood her eyes. "Bobby? Is it really you?"

The old Hunter felt every string of his heart get pulled at once at how utterly broken she appeared. Bringing his left hand up to his head, he removed his hat and shared the same misty-eyed expression as he looked into her eyes. "My god, look at'cha…" Bobby said in a low tone, cleared his throat and gave a small smile. "How'd you get so beautiful?"

Cat nearly choked on her tears when she wrapped her arms around him and nearly fell apart when he returned the embrace as though she was the daughter he'd never had.

And in a way, to Bobby…she was, and always had been.

Steve, Sam and Dean all looked like a bunch Dear in Headlights at the exchange of hugs between Cat and the Old Hunter. Sam, blinking away his disbelief, waited until they had finished hugging and looked toward the very confused trio. "Cat…" his voice caught her attention, "you never mentioned how well you knew Bobby."

She gave a quick shrug, "you never asked." Cat replied and got a low chuckle from Bobby. "I've known Bobby since Lewis first took me in."

"Yup, and she's been like family ever since." Bobby added and motioned for Cat to sit back down as he pulled up a chair to sit across from everyone. "I've been keepin' a close eye on her over the years, makin' sure she didn't get into too much trouble…" He trailed off as he surveyed the condition she was in. "Apparently, I've arrived a little late on this one."

"Bobby…there's more then a few things you've missed…" Cat exclaimed in a lowered tone, picked up her half burnt cigarette from the ashtray and took a much-needed drag. Letting out a small vortex of purple smoke, she sighed and let her eyes fall to the ground. "And you might need to get out the whiskey this time…"

**-End Chapter Twenty One-**


	23. Ch 22:: Fatherly Advice

[I apologize for being unable to post sooner (life has the uncanny ability of gettin' in the way). I also want to tell you how much it touches me that everyone's truly enjoying this story. I know I've got a lot going on (but I can't help makin' it a roller coaster lol) with so many questions and only very few answered that still makes you wonder what the hell's goin' on. But that's the beauty of this story… It keeps everyone interested -_smiles_- including me, who's still workin' on it lol. Just a heads up, I won't be posting everyday as before, I'm going to stretch these chapters out a little bit (Say every three to five days) as I work on the final chapter -_winks_- and on that note my luvlies, enjoy!]

* * *

Loneliness, bitter and silently damaging, weaved an invisible web through her thoughts as she stood out on the porch of her backyard, her face a portrait of strained emotions as Sam watched her in is quiet observation. Though she held many bruises, she continued standing tall. As though she had become some magnificent statue, ancient and all knowing though a terrible storm raged all around her. He could see the pain trying to reflect in her eyes, but she kept it hidden. Shielded deep within the reaches of her inner abyss, her silent sanctuary.

Sam let out an inaudible sigh at the beauty she emitted; so silent, so tragically beautiful as though gazing upon her was forbidden…as though she were an _angel_. "Cat?" He heard himself whisper her name, as though the voice that flowed from his lips was not his own.

She turned in one fluid, languid motion. Her eyes, two luminescent pools of fiery amber, shimmered a strange emotion as she met his gaze and just as quickly as Sam spotted the odd shimmer, it was gone. "Yes Sammy?" She answered softly, her features filled with a quiet curiosity.

He cleared his throat, as though forgetting himself completely in her intense gaze. "You doin' okay?" Sam finally managed to ask and found himself standing next to her, his left hand wanting to take her much smaller right hand in his. To feel the softness of it, the thundering pulse beneath the warm, moist flesh of her palm. To feel that unspoken connection of two bodies, two hearts beating as one.

Cat held a faint smile as she let out a soft sigh, "I'm about as okay as I'm gonna to be, considering the situation we're currently in." Her words faded off as her eyes fell from his; the long lashes of her lids appearing like delicately placed silk brown fibers, reflecting the dimming light of the evening sky. "God…" Cat exclaimed in a very quiet voice and placed her right hand, palm flat, over her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired of this."

Sam's brows creased in that deep, thoughtful expression of concerned understanding as he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and placed a caring hand to rest on her right shoulder, gently urging her to face him. "Hey," his deep, soothing voice caught her attention, causing the hand to fall away from her face, only to finally rest on his chest. "We're going to get through this."

"I wish I could believe that." Cat muttered with a chuckle of defeat and averted her gaze so that she was looking toward the ground, "I feel like I'm just fucking everything up."

Sam shook his head, took both shoulders in his hands and gently urged her closer, causing her eyes to lift to his face. He almost lost his voice at how broken they appeared as a slight film of tears danced through her gaze. "You can't let yourself give up, you hear me?" Sam's tone, strangely desperate to get her attention, caused her to worry her bottom lip nervously between her teeth as though she were the scolded child and he the condescending adult.

Cat began to shake her head, her heart thundering in her chest in a painful rhythm that left only sorrow in its wake. "Don't you see, Sam? All of this, everything that you and your brother have been put through, ever since you came here." She paused and felt her chest tighten, "has been my fault."

"You can't say that." Sam countered in a stern yet quiet voice and felt helpless to the pain suddenly reflected in her feline gaze.

"You were having visions about me, right? That's what brought you here in the first place." Cat stated in a calm tone and searched his eyes, sensing emotions that danced there; the love in his soul that wanted so desperately to hold her and keep her safe.

"Hey you two," Bobby's soothing voice lifted against the tense air that surrounded them as Cat backed away from Sam, her eyes locked on her feet. Bobby noticed that something was amiss, "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Sam looked from Cat to Bobby, openly revealing that he was at a loss and didn't know what else to do. He sighed, "no, you're not interrupting." He said softly, defeated while his eyes trailed longingly over Cat's face. Knowing, without her saying a word, that she was just as helpless in their situation as he was.

They had all become lost toys in a vast sandbox of time.

Bobby furrowed his brow and quietly motioned for Sam to go in the house while saying, "then I guess this is a better time then never to have a few words with Cat," he exclaimed, shared a look of understanding with Sam and watched as the young Hunter walked away, vanishing into the house. Bobby continued when Cat brought her eyes to his, "you wouldn't mind talkin' to an old fart for a few minutes, would ya?"

Cat found herself smiling, despite the slow ache that was filling her stomach with a vengeance. "You know I don't mind Bobby." She said with that sad smile and sat down at the small table on the patio, just across from him, "what would you like to talk about?"

Bobby sat down and peered into the house, making sure the other three were in the living room, watching TV in silence. Voice low, careful in his deep tone, he began with a curious shimmer in his intelligent eyes, "which one of these boys you got that heart of yours set on?"

Cat was stumped. She hadn't expected him to say that, at all. "Wow Bobby… Where'd that come from?" She asked slightly baffled at his question but continued to hold an expression of indifference.

He gave her that look of, 'I know you better than that.' "Com'on Cat, you know why I'm askin'." Bobby replied in that low tone and watched patiently as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"It's not that simple Bobby…" She started to say in a calm, logical tone but was cut short.

"You bet your ass it is." Bobby stated suddenly, "if you just had it bad for Sam, you'd have no problem sayin' just that. But it's not just Sam, is it?"

She narrowed her eyes at the old Hunter and quipped, "what does this have to do with our situation Bobby?"

"It has just about everything to do with this situation, Cat!" He exclaimed in a controlled voice and sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to make the conversation any easier. "You got not one, but both of those boys in that small hand of yours. You have any idea what that's doin' to them?"

"You have any idea what it's been like for me? Huh Bobby?" She shot back in a hiss of a voice and kept her face as cold, black and unchanging as a new moon. "I didn't ask for this!"

"Well, it's too late for that now…" He paused, letting out a breath, "it's water under the bridge." Bobby stated and rubbed his chin in thought. "What you gotta worry 'bout is the _Now_, and more importantly, what you plan on doin' once everything's been said and done."

Cat shook her head, a disturbing chuckle lifting away from her smirking lips. "I don't think it'll ever be that simple." She muttered under her breath, the sound of sheer sadness slithering over the coolness of her voice. Her eyes remained fixed on the table as her words lifted away into the cool air, "honestly Bobby…" She brought her eyes up then, tears staining the velvet flesh of her cheeks. "When this is all over, I...I want them somewhere safe…"

Bobby knew exactly when she meant by that and could feel the heartbreak in her calm expression. "Somewhere that doesn't include you?" He said this in a whisper, knowing that this was something he and Cat would share with no one else. "You know how much that'll tear them apart."

Cat nodded, fully aware of the potential heartache that she would cause the Winchesters. "I'm not sayin' I'm exactly crazy about the idea, but there's no other way." She explained softly, fighting her emotions from once again, getting to the surface.

"Is that right?" Bobby wasn't convinced. He could see the struggle in her eyes, the way she fought her breath to remain calm and collected...outwardly anyway. It wasn't hard for the old Hunter to see that this was just tearing her apart. If he could've, he would have done anything in his power to take that pain from her. "Aiden…" He paused with a sigh, "say this all fairs out well, what then? You just gonna give a smile and make everyone go their own way?"

She knew why Bobby was asking these questions. She just didn't want to think about how she'd answer them. That's why he'd said her first name, telling her he wasn't backing down until she spit it out and told him the truth. Cat was stubborn sure, 'bout as bad if not worse, than a wild ass. But at this point, she was just too exhausted to keep coming up with excuses.

"You know why." Cat began to say, locked her gaze with his for a long, silent moment and then sighed when she felt as though her heart was breaking. "I... I love Sam, possibly more than I've ever loved anyone...and yes, the same goes for Dean," she admitted that part with such a soft spoken voice Bobby nearly strained to hear it, "but what I feel for Dean isn't what I feel for Sammy…"

"You're in love with Sam." The old Hunter spoke the thought quietly to Cat and she nodded…when she cocked her head to the side as if listening to something. She scanned over their surroundings, and noted that nothing was amiss, but hadn't realized her left hand had placed itself over her chest plate. Bobby witnessed an odd glow from beneath the material of her shirt for a moment and brought his intelligent gaze to her face when she seemed to snap out of whatever it was she was listening to and brought her eyes back to his.

Something occurred to Bobby just then, "tell me somethin' Cat," he began in that wise rumble of his and noticed the way her pupils seemed to catch the light; a blue glow shimmered before him that should have never been there. He felt a chill slither through his nerves but kept his voice even, "when you started gettin'…closer to the boys, was it before or after you received the Mark?"

Her brows grew a thoughtful crease at the question…still unaware that she was absentmindedly touching the mark on her chest. "I…" she trailed off before she could even begin because she honestly wasn't sure. Thinking on it for it a moment, she began to realize the truth…and felt a horrible shiver run the length of her spine, "yes…after." Was all she could say before her throat tightened.

Bobby merely nodded and rumbled, "thought as much."

"Why do you say that?" Cat asked, sensing that Bobby was on to something.

"Not sure yet," he replied but his eyes said otherwise, "but I wouldn't be surprised if that Mark in your flesh had somethin' to do with it."

She felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth go dry. "So it is my fault…" Cat whispered and sighed, "shit."

"God damn it girl, stop doin' that!" Bobby barked softly and caught her gaze.

"Doin' what? Think about it Bobby," she began to explain, "if the boys had never come here…maybe none of this would've happened…"

He cut her off, "it's too late for that Aiden, the damage has already been done and there ain't nothin' anyone can do about it." Bobby let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head, "I was just makin' a point."

Cat swallowed hard and grumbled, "fine… Say, that because of this fucking thing on my chest it's causing the boys…and myself, to act the way we've been acting…" she trailed off and gave him her eyes, "what does it mean? And how the hell are we gonna fix this?"

"That's why I'm here." Bobby replied with a small smile and watched as she shook her head.

"I'm doomed." She muttered sarcastically and let out a chuckle at the look on Bobby's face.

He let out a huff and mused, "what am I gonna do with you?"

Cat held a faint smile and shrugged, "that makes two of us, Bobby." she replied softly, her eyes warm.

He nodded, reached over to gently squeeze her hand and pulled his hand back, "have yourself a smoke and I'll go check on the boys." Bobby said and stood.

She gave a nod and watched as he slipped back into the house. A swell of tension started to surge in her chest but she ignored it. She loved Sam, his innocence, his gentle nature; the dimples in his sweet smile. The tenderness in his touch, the softness of his kiss. But then there was Dean, all head-strong and smart mouthing; always had a way to get under her skin. Never missing an opportunity to shoot back a smart ass remark. Both equally intoxicating. Sam a soothing sweetness like extra dark, hot chocolate on a chilly night. Where Dean was that extra strong shot of espresso filling her cup on a warm summer morning. Cat merely cleared her throat, fighting back the lump of emotions that clung there and lit a fresh cigarette. Hoping with everything that held her sanity together, that she could make it through her web of thoughts.

And secretly praying...that her heart wouldn't shatter.

* * *

Bobby walked into the living room, finding Steve and Dean watching an episode of Family Guy. Getting no response, Bobby cleared his throat and muttered, "you boys feel up to a drive?"

Steve turned his attention away from the Television, "what about Cat?" He asked and stood up, thankful for the opportunity to stretch his legs.

"Sam'll be here to look after her." Bobby replied and motioned for them to follow him out the front doors.

Dean got to his feet, "you sure that's a good idea Bobby?" He chimed and waited for Bobby to turn his head to lock his gaze. Voice lower, he continued, "I mean...what if something happens when we're not here and Sam can't protect her?"

"He's got a point, one of us should stay behind." Steve added on Dean's behalf and watched the old Hunter raise a brow, face still calm as ever.

"They'll be fine." Bobby answered in a firm tone, caught the hard look in Dean's eyes and opened the doors. Clearing his throat, he waited for the boys to go out first. "Let's go."

Steve and Dean shared a look but said nothing and went forward. Steve past first and made it out onto the steps when Dean followed a few steps behind in time to give Bobby one last angry look.

Bobby stood there patiently until Dean was walking onto the path toward the front yard when he closed the door behind him and murmured under his breath, "we've got work to do."

Curiosity perked by the phrase that danced from Bobby's lips, Dean slowed in his movement so the old Hunter could walk along side him. Once in ear shot, Dean chimed, "we're not just goin' for a drive, are we Bobby?" He asked with a raised brow and watched a quiet smile edge across Bobby's face.

"I'll tell you two all about it on the way." Bobby replied as they all piled into Dean's Impala. Dean at the wheel, Bobby taking shotgun leaving Steve to ride in the back.

Dean started the engine, his hands on the wheel when he paused and asked, "so...where to?"

"Head down to the docks." Bobby announced as Dean nodded his head and pulled the Impala away from the dead end street toward the main road. "We've gotta date with the lady Blue."

Dean knew what Bobby meant but couldn't resist and chimed, "I knew it... You've been having a secret love affair with Smurfette, haven't you?"

Steve snickered when Bobby just gave Dean a look...

Dean shut up and went back to driving...

*** * * At the Docks * * ***"Bobby!" An older, broad shouldered man exclaimed and gave the old Hunter a firm handshake, "long time no see, old friend!"

"Been awhile, hasn't it Jim?" Bobby replied, cheer in his eyes as the taller man smiled with a nod. "Jim, this here is Steve and Dean."

Jim offered a huge paw of a hand and gave them both firm handshakes. "Pleasure to meet ya." He exclaimed warmly and lingered for a moment before releasing Dean's hand, as though a flicker of familiarity danced across his sun kissed face. "Steve I've met, awhile back... But Dean here, looks vaguely familiar."

Dean looked at Bobby for a moment, uncertainty in his eyes when Bobby replied, "remember John?"

Jim's eyes widened when he said with a hint of shock to his tone, "you mean Winchester?" His jaw went a little slack as he looked at Dean. "My god, you're John's boy... I thought there was two of ya?"

"Me and my little brother Sam." Dean corrected, his jaw slightly tense. He didn't know who this guy was, but apparently he knew about his father, "you a Hunter?"

Jim let out a hearty laugh. "Been awhile since I've been called that…" He mused with a chuckle and then gave Dean a slow bow, "for over thirty years now, son."

Dean looked to Bobby, questions spilling from his eyes. "You never told me about Jim." He stated and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You never asked." Bobby said with a slight shrug as Steve held back a chuckle in the background.

"Well now," Jim started, getting Bobby's attention. "We best be gettin' down to business." He said with a deep southern drawl and motioned for everyone to follow him down toward the waters' edge.

After about fifty feet down a slight downward slope, Dean threw his arm over his mouth, covering his nose. "_Sweet Jesus_!" He barked with a grimace, "What the hell died?"

"Funny you should say that…" Jim chimed and stood back to light a cigarette while Steve ventured forward first, toward a large rusted crate that appeared to have been there since the dock itself, had been built.

Moving slowly, he edged closer to the source of the smell and went rigid, slapped a hand over his mouth and suddenly stumbled backward. Face a lighter shade of pale, his eyes wide, sweat glistening across his forehead, "_oh god_…" He muttered and managed to keep his stomach from launching up its contents all over the dock. He took a slow, deep needed breath, stopped himself from gagging and exhaled, his eyes closed. "What the hell happened to him?"

"_What_ is right," Jim mused and shrugged. His eyes filled with a quiet sorrow, "officials say he was careless round the crates. Said it was some, _Freak_ accident."

As Jim's voice faded away on a whisper of cool sea air, Dean decided to have his own look at the scene and found himself clenching his jaw shut.

Lying just halfway out the opening of the ancient metal crate, was a human torso... The lower half missing.

Dean scanned the carnage and found that it hadn't been severed by any human weapon. The tangled bits and pieces of bloodied flesh appeared to have been ripped apart, as though the man had been torn in two by a set of very large claws...possibly talons.

The corpse, or what was left of it, had his right arm pulled out of its socket; a mess of tendons, muscle and veins oozed with what was once blood out of the limb as it sat just a few feet off to the side of the body. If you looked close enough, you could still see a few tendrils of flesh stretched from the corpse to the ripped limb. Dean wouldn't be able to eat spaghetti for a weeks after seeing that.

Bringing his eyes away from the gaping socket, he trailed his focus to the man's face. The neck sat at a very unnatural angle to the right, as though he'd had an Exorcist moment. The man's eyes remained wide and glazed, his mouth hung wide, small lines of blood and something green stained the corner of his disjointed jaws... The expression on his face was that of pure terror...frozen forever for everyone to see. Dean brought his eyes to the other side of the man's mouth and took a step back.

The right side of the corpse's face was slashed open. The tear starting from the earlobe and ending at his lips, revealing torn gum tissue and a few broken teeth in a very disturbing Cheshire-Cat Grin.

Another Disney movie to check off the list.

Dean scrunched his nose in a comical grimace and took a full two steps back. Not only was he staring at the Pieces of what was once a male human being... There was a god-awful stench...and it alone, was enough to kill his appetite for a month. He felt his stomach cramp and clench as the sickeningly sweet smell of rotting flesh wafted into his nose...

But just beneath that dead scent...was something else. It was almost...familiar. It reminded him of the drive to the park when he and Sam met Cat... It was in the air...

The realization hit him like a brick wall when he recognized the aroma. Kelp. Seaweed. "I'll be damned…" Dean announced under his breath and shook his head.

"What is it?" Bobby asked in his controlled tone, waiting for Dean's analysis of the corpse.

Dean turned to the others, "something killed him alright," he replied slowly and brought his eyes to Bobby, "and whatever It was, came right out of the ocean."

Bobby was impressed and added, "how you figure?"

"I caught a familiar scent…" Dean's brows knitted together in thought when he turned back to the corpse, crouched down and had to force himself to very carefully, brush his fingertips over the green substance that lined the man's mouth. It was wet, almost the same consistency of slime. Dean forced back a gag when he raised his fingers to his nose and took a cautious sniff.

His eyes widened as he stood, turned and offered the green, slime covered fingertips to Bobby and said, "Seaweed."

All three men looked at Dean, unmoving as though waiting for someone to volunteer when Bobby leaned forward and took in a short breath of the substance. "That's seaweed alright, awful strong too." He announced, his eyes wide and looked to Jim. "Secretion?"

Jim, puffing his cigarette like a silent chimney merely nodded, "residue." He rumbled and brought his calculating gaze to Dean; "you might wanna get that off yer skin before it gets into the pores. That stuff'll do nasty things to your system." He exclaimed and tossed Dean an old rag from his pocket.

"The case files never said anything about green slime." Steve announced, his color finally coming back to his handsome features.

"You suggesting this isn't a Siren?" Dean quipped, still rubbing the stuff from his hands as though it were acid.

"Try Mer-folk." Jim corrected and dropped the butt of his cigarette on the dock, stomping it out under his large boot.

"Mermaid?" Bobby said with a lilt of surprise in his voice and placed his hands loosely across his chest. "Never heard of'em comin' this close to shore."

Jim nodded in agreement, "that's cuz they don't." He agreed and looked to Dean, his eyes almost accusing, "this one is trackin' somethin'...someone."

Dean didn't like the look he was getting from Jim. Bobby's friend or not, no one looked at him like that. "What you gettin' at?" He shot back at the older Hunter; green eyes defensive.

Jim's lips stretched into a knowing grin, leaving his pleasant features set in a strange expression as he mused, "What do ya know 'bout Mer-folk and Sirens, son?"

"Enough to know that I don't like'em." Dean replied as his jaws clenched in an angry line.

Bobby stepped in, "Mermaids and Sirens are linked, like spiritual twins." he paused to catch Dean's attention, "But it's more of a Yin Yang situation."

Dean merely quirked a brow.

Bobby sighed and continued, "Mermaids are the aquatic equivalent of a mischievous entity. They're guardians of sacred caves deep under the ocean. There have been accounts of these creatures attacking overboard sailors in the form of sea creatures."

Jim cut in, "you know about the USS Indianapolis?"

"Eleven hundred men went into the water and only three hundred and sixteen men came out. Shark attacks." Dean answered and furrowed his brow when Steve gave him a surprised look, "what? Haven't you seen Jaws? I must've seen it a thousands times over."

"Yes Dean, sharks... But they weren't natural." Jim added and slipped his calloused hands into the pockets of his worn jeans.

"So you're sayin' those were Mermaids, in the form of Oceanic White tip sharks." Steve stated, a thoughtful expression weaving over his face. "Are they always so hostile to humans?"

"Unfortunately, yes. They seem to target humans more then any other aquatic entity." Bobby replied, lifted his ball cap and ran a hand through his hair before placing the ball cap back in place. "Sirens however, are the opposite."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Dean cut in, waving his right hand for emphasis, "Sirens are the good guys?" He smirked with dark amusement and dropped his arm to his side. "I'd like to see you tell that to Cat."

"I will once I find out why the hell she's being targeted." Bobby shot back, his voice still calm.

Dean's anger shimmered through his eyes and growled, "targeted? No, more like hunted by these bastards!"

"Easy there, son," Jim muttered in his baritone southern drawl and was shot with a glare. "No need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Dean, before you say anything, let's find out what they know about Sirens." Steve said to Dean in a low voice, hoping the young Winchester wouldn't lose his infamous temper. "Alright?"

Dean set his jaw in an angry expression but kept his mouth shut. He could feel his rage boiling to the surface, partially because he'd rather find these aquatic sonsabitches rather than stand around and talk about them. Cat was being hunted and had been thrown toward death's door one too many times already. All he wanted was to make sure she was safe. At all costs.

"Fine." He clipped out between clenched teeth and crossed his arms. "I'm listening."

"Sirens, as I've said," Bobby went on to explain, "are the opposite of Mermaids. They've been known to send Dolphin's to frightened humans to aid them to safety."

Dean looked at Bobby as though he was a chicken with his head cut off. "Is that right…" He mused, his tone dripping with sarcastic frustration, "Okay then, if that's true, then why was Cat attacked and left with that fuckin' symbol?"

Jim's thick, graying brows furrowed as he turned his intelligent gaze to Bobby. "She's got the Mark?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

Bobby met his gaze and let out a defeated sigh; voice low, "'fraid so."

Jim's expression changed, as though a faint wave of panic slipped through his skin. He looked to Dean, "Has the Mark changed?" His tone seemed strained as he spoke, "Shifted shape in anyway?"

"Uh...yea, a few times." Dean replied and scrunched his brows together, a curious crease forming above the bridge of his nose.

Jim's eyes sparkled with a strange emotion and asked, "What did it look like?"

Dean thought about it, his brow creased as he recalled how the symbol first started out, "It was a bunch of nasty jagged looking lines at first, then it changed into a smoother tribal symbol…"

Jim cut Dean off, finishing his thought, "almost like a yin yang?"

Dean's brows started to ease apart as his eyes widened, "yea, come to think of it," he replied in a surprised tone, "last time I saw it."

Jim turned to Bobby and stated quickly, "you've gotta see Delphine."

"I thought she left the state." Bobby said and watched Jim give a faint smile.

"Naw, just moved further inland…" Jim replied, "The desert to be exact."

Bobby raised a brow and quipped, "she wasn't kiddin' when she said she wanted to see the stars."

Steve and Dean shared a confused look, both knowing that the old Hunter's were having a cryptic conversation. But before they could voice their questions, Bobby turned to them and announced, "Looks like we've got ourselves a little road trip."

"Where to, exactly?" Dean inquired and had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Oh about three to five hours depending traffic." Bobby muttered and saw the look on Dean's face. "We're headin' to Joshua Tree."

"And if you leave now, you might beat traffic and save Aiden in time." Jim added and lit up a fresh cigarette, his aura nonchalant, as though he hadn't a care in the world. But if you watched him long enough, you knew he was a silent volcano just waiting for that precise moment to erupt. Not something Dean wanted to witness.

"What's this Delphine gotta do with Cat?" Dean asked, though it was obvious. He knew they'd tell him, but he was pressed for time...and patience.

"Delphine is the only one that can help you save that girl." Jim replied and exhaled a large ring of smoke that rose into the cool air and watched it as it vanished out of sight. "Best start headin' out before it gets dark."

Dean sighed. He knew that what he was about to do next wasn't going to make his baby brother very happy. So exclaimed in a tired voice, "I'll call Sam and give him the heads up that we won't be back for awhile."

**-End Chapter Twenty Two-**


	24. Ch 23:: Willing to Fall

[My beautiful munkees, I am so sorry for my absence. I did warn that I wouldn't be posting as much, but 'life' literally got in the way and now I'm posting later than I had thought. -_Huggles her awesome readers tight_- The finale is Still in the works…and holy mother of cheese it's gonna be amazing! I'm so friggin' excited about it…and you'll see why with coming chapters I've got waiting for everyone. Hell, the writing mood I'm in I may finish it even sooner than anticipated and you won't have to wait! -_grins happily_- Alright, I'll shoosh now… And as always, Enjoy!]

* * *

*** * * Back at the House * * * **

Cat sat back and watched as Sam paced the lawn of her backyard while talking into his cell phone. She knew he was talking to Dean, had a feeling it was about her... Especially by the way Sam's hand kept flailing about every time he spoke.

Sam finally stopped in his tracks, went rigid, sighed and dropped his head while his free hand brushed through his mess of brown hair. "Yea... Yea I will. No Dean, she'll be fine." He paused and dropped his hand to the side. "Right. Just get back here as soon as you can. Bye." With that last word from his lips he pulled the cell phone away from his ear, stared at its screen and pushed the end call button.

"So when are they due back?" Cat asked and caught a surprised look from Sam, as though he'd forgotten she was there.

"Looks like it's going to be awhile." Sam replied as he walked the ten feet back to the patio and sat down across from her at the table. He leaned back, legs spread apart and placed the cell phone on the table's surface. "They've got a lead."

Cat analyzed his features, drinking him into her memory and sensed there was more to this then he was letting on. "Road trip I take it?" she mused softly, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Sam nodded, not sure how well she was going to take the information Dean gave him. "To a place called Joshua Tree." He replied and witnessed a weird emotion cross her face…as if something inside her was suddenly threatened by the news…

Her eyes widened, "Joshua Tree?" Cat spat, a sliver of anger in her tone and sat up, "that's an eight to nine hour drive there and back." She paused and narrowed her eyes, studying his face with earnest. "Why the hell are they driving to the middle of bum-fucked-Egypt, Sam?"

He heard the dead calm in her voice and knew there was no easy way to explain. "There's a woman named Delphine that knows a lot about aquatic entities…" Sam began when the gunshot sound of her voice stopped him.

Cat growled; voice laced with venom, "get to the point Sam."

Sam furrowed his brow at her anger and sat up. "I will if you'd let me finish." He retorted, his voice lower then usual and watched something slither behind her eyes. He had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things... He quietly swallowed the lump of uncertainty from the back of his throat and added, "Can I?"

Cat gritted her teeth…suddenly aware that she was enraged over nothing…and slumped back into her chair, folded her arms tightly beneath her breasts and took a deep, calming breath, "go ahead." She replied in a soft voice and absentmindedly started to scratch at her chest…just along the thrumming lines of the Symbol.

Cat realized this when Sam gave her a curious look. Taking a quick breath to steady her sudden shift in emotions, she tucked her hands close to her body and felt the slight tickling along the skin of the symbol begin to intensify…

Sam studied her for a moment and then began, "they found another body. But it wasn't killed by a Siren." He paused to see if she'd make a comment. When she didn't, he continued, "apparently it was killed by something _else_. Bobby explained to Dean that Sirens have a darker side, which strangely enough, are Mermaids."

Her arched brow rose just slightly when she muttered, "mermaids?"

He nodded and watched her blink a few times. "Apparently it's a lot like a Yin and Yang." Sam explained, "The Mermaids are the Yin, the darker, more malevolent side. Where…"

Cat finished his thought with a soft voice, "the Siren is the Yang, the good side. Am I right?"

Sam gave a short nod and placed his hands on the table, fingers interlaced, and leaned a little closer to her. "Right…" He agreed and didn't know how to ask his next request nicely, so he settled with being a gentlemen. "Cat, I want to ask you something."

She already had a feeling it was about the status and shape of the symbol on her chest... Which, conveniently enough, was starting to burn like a sonuvabitch…as though a million fire ants were swarming beneath the flesh. "You want to see the mark." Cat stated and gave a tired smile, her arms slipping down to her sides. With a calming breath, she brought her small hand to the collar of her shirt and pulled down...

She must have closed her eyes for a few seconds longer then she meant to, because when she opened them, Sam was standing directly in front of her, his hand outstretched for her to take. "What is it?" Her voice was smaller then she had wanted it to be, but by the look on Sam's face, she couldn't help but feel the sting of fear swirling deep within her gut.

Sam said nothing as she finally took his hand. Gently, he urged her onto her feet. Once she was standing, he motioned for her to follow him into the house. Cat remained silent, contemplative, as he walked her toward the stairs, up the old steps, where he led her down the hall and finally into her room. The shiver of fear continued to grow along her spine as they walked slowly into the bathroom that joined her large bedroom.

She thought for a moment that it was odd that he brought her upstairs when there was a bathroom on the first level… Maybe Sam thought she'd feel more at ease in the familiarity of her own room and that was the reason why he'd taken her there. Cat let out a soft sigh and pushed the thoughts away.

The silence was becoming too thick a thing to ignore as Sam faced Cat toward the mirror along the wall and flicked on the light. Not wanting to see what he was seeing, she averted her gaze to the floor and hoped like hell that he wouldn't make her look... Even though she knew that it was inevitable.

Gentle fingers found her chin and slowly urged her look up. Cat closed her eyes as Sam brought her head up but furrowed her brow when she felt the heat of his body standing in front of her. Which, if she opened her eyes, she would only see him...and not her reflection.

Taking a deep breath, she let her lids flutter open and found his beautiful gaze looking down at her. "Cat…" His voice, suddenly deep and sultry, ran trails of silk along her skin, causing her to shiver. "Do you trust me?"

She gulped the hard lump of uncertainty down and felt her throat tighten, "I trust you." Her voice was small, almost a whisper as he continued to look deep into her large eyes. "Is it bad?"

"Shh…" He hushed her and placed a warm, soft finger against her lips and felt his heart thunder a little faster when she closed her eyes with a sigh. Keeping his hormones under control, he slid his hands down her arms, trailing his fingers over her flesh causing a wave of goose bumps in his wake. He grew a slight smile at her reaction to his touch when his fingers found the hem at the bottom of her shirt. Carefully, he eased the material between his fingers, lingering for a moment to let her get ready for what he was about to do. Sam watched as she stiffened briefly and relaxed, as though waiting for the inevitable.

With a slow, sensual movement of his hands, he began to lift the cloth of her shirt up. The very tips of his fingers barely brushing the flesh beneath as he rose it to her bra and paused, giving her a moment to breathe. Cat kept her eyes closed as he brought the shirt up and helped her maneuver the thing over her shoulders and head. When it was finally free of her body, he folded it in half and set it on the counter behind him, shielding her from the mirror with his frame.

Sam tried to not look down at her vulnerable state with hungry eyes... But the way she stood there, breath slightly uneven, the glow of her soft skin... He had to see that mane of hair trickling down her flesh. Without a second thought, his hands found themselves behind her head, undid the messy bun her hair was in and unleashed it... His breath stopped for a moment when he watched the beautiful tendrils fall in crimson waves down her shoulders and chest...as though it were a waterfall of living, liquid fire. When he took just an inch of a step back to look at her face, her piercing gaze filled his vision, a look that fueled his want, his need...

She was watching him as though he were prey.

There was no anger, no hostility. Just pure, raw lust looking back at him as though she was about to slowly devour him from the inside out.

Sam shivered.

"What now?" Her voice, a low and almost lull of a purr, that slid through his ears and caused an uncomfortable tension in his pants.

He saw her full lips edge into a smile. She had seen him shift on his feet. "I…" Sam stuttered and tried to think of something, anything to say that didn't involve him deep inside of her. But as soon as the thought wiggled through his mind, a rumbling sound filled his chest.

Cat felt a wave of heat swell within her body as she felt Sam's thoughts press against her mind. Her finely arched brows rose at the deep growl that lifted softly from his parted lips. "Well… That's not the answer I was going for…" She chimed and placed both hands, palm flat, against his chest, "but I'm not complaining." Cat murmured softly, seductively and looked up into his eyes just beneath her lashes.

They both were slightly unsure of the sudden shift in mood. One second they were going to check on her symbol, the next... Well, let's just say there are times when hormones can be a real bitch. And this...was one of those times.

Cat was able to snap herself out of the sudden sexual haze that swept over them and nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully, "Sam…" her voice trembled with the slightest hint of fear, "what's happening to us?"

It was the sound of her voice that brought him back down from the sudden high of lust he was on. He blinked, as though he were waking from terrible dream and looked into her confused gaze. "I don't know…" As soon as the words faded from his lips, he saw a slight shimmer of blue light emit from the symbol that was imbedded into her flesh. That's when it dawned on him. "It was the symbol…" His brows furrowed when he searched her endless depths, "you were afraid to see what I see…so as a defense, it caused some kind of chemical to go off in your system, which my body reacted to."

A look of silent horror fell across her face. "You're kidding, right?" She spat in disbelief and really didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. "The symbol reacted to my fear and fed you pheromones?" Cat added with a sigh and placed the palm of her hand over her eyes, finding this all just a tad bit embarrassing. "The gods must be laughing their asses off right now…"

Sam worried the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth and let out a sigh. "No one's laughing at you Cat." He replied in a gentle rumble, his eyes warm.

As his voice molded gently into her mind, she brought her hand away and peered up into his ever patient expression. It was there, looking back at her...and it caused her breath to stop. His eyes, just as beautiful in their hazel blue/green depths as they always were, held something there...beneath the calm surface. Something with movement, silently waiting... For what?

Just a few simple words would bring the movement out of its shimmering depths. It would bring that broken heart into her sight and pulse with eagerness to be accepted. A broken heart that so desperately needed love, needed warmth... A kindred unlike any other...waiting for her to make the last step toward its salvation back to the living.

And by everything that made her whole...she wanted to save him.

The love in his eyes was nearly blinding, sweeping her senses in invisible waves of unbridled innocence. Cat knew that she shouldn't reach out, that she shouldn't offer to make that last step. If she did, what then? What horrors awaited her once the monsters finally hunted her down? She couldn't give him love, fill his heart with life...only to have it ripped away...again. She knew of the others...women he'd let in, only to watch them fade out of his world like a whisper in a crowd of screams.

"Shit…" She spat finally and backed up until her back hit the wall. Sam gave her an inquisitive look, as though he had done something wrong. Cat smiled at him, even if it was a small smile and shook her head, "you didn't do anything wrong Sam, so stop looking at me like that."

A flicker of movement caused a half smile to adorn his beautiful mouth when he rumbled, "You know me too well."

She gave him a strange look and asked, "how so?"

"You answered a question that I never had a chance to ask." Sam replied simply and took a slow step forward, closing the distance between them. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really, even though you wear your emotions in your eyes." Cat explained and had to tilt her head back as his body was a mere breath away from hers. At that moment, she really hated being five foot six. "A lot of people never guess what someone's about to say... Unless you've been attuned to people's facial expressions like I have."

"So you're saying you read my mind...through my eyes?" Sam's voice had softened...and deepened. Suddenly becoming deliciously seductive. He watched Cat swallow quickly and placed his hands gently on hers. "What am I thinking now?"

If the boy had a sign on his head, it would have been a blinding red light that flashed 'SEX'. "That's not fair…" Cat managed to whisper despite how hard her heart was hammering in her chest. She cleared her throat, "you could be thinking about poker or something…"

It was Sam's turn to raise a brow, "poker?" he repeated when she nodded and a slow, lazy grin spread across his lips. "Come on Cat, you know what I'm thinking…" Sam brought his right hand up and gently placed it over her heart, palm flat against her soft flesh. He watched her gulp as his left hand took her right hand and brought it to rest over his heart. The pounding of their hearts suddenly thundered as one. Sam gave a warm smile, "you can feel it, can't you?"

Cat was completely at a loss for words. She did feel it. There was not only the synchronized beating; which was very creepy seeing as physically his heart was larger and should've been beating at a slower rate, but there was something else… A current of warm electricity, as though alive, danced between them as they stood there gazing into each other's eyes. The energy itself pulsed, weaving through every fiber, every microscopic inch of her being telling her of only one thing… Love. She could literally feel his love for her… And what scared her the most…was the exact energy that flowed from Sam… Flowed from her as well.

"I… I can't do this… I can't…" She stammered and tried to pull her hand away, only to find that he wasn't going to budge. "I can't hurt you Sammy…you're too precious."

Sam shook his head and pressed himself closer, so close that she was nearly pinned against the wall by his larger frame. "I've never felt like this before…" Sam started to say in a rumbling of words wrapped in silk when Cat closed her eyes, fighting back her emotions. He leaned his head down enough to press a velvet soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "let me love you…"

Just those few simple words caused everything inside her to crash and fall. Her chest heaved as she let out a gasp, followed by an onslaught of warm, salty tears that ran down her face in a dash of repressed emotions finally freed from their cage. "I can't…" Cat whimpered in a weak, broken voice as Sam pressed another tender kiss between her furrowed brows, "I can't…"

"Shh, it's okay." Sam whispered so very softly as his lips brushed lightly down the bridge of her nose, went from one cheek to the other...kissing her tears away. "Let me in Aiden…" His voice poured through the cracks of her shattered heart, causing the old pain of her past to come rushing to the surface with a vengeance.

She felt as though her lungs were about to explode from the horrible pressure building just within the strong bones of her ribcage when she suddenly went still... Sam's mouth just a kiss away from her trembling lips. "Let me love you…" Was the last thing that rumbled through the chaos of her mind when all that she could feel was him…

His lips pressed firmly yet ever so gently against hers… The world and everything in it...was suddenly a dream lost within the pages of her memories. A nightmare no longer wanted, cast aside...leaving her standing within the darkness, surrounded by the beating of his heart, the warmth of his body, the taste of his kiss. Sam was drowning her with his love and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Even if she wanted to, her soul drank it up as though it had been an ancient vampire given blood for the first time in centuries. Every ounce of her being caved and eagerly absorbed the raw, pure emotion Sam willingly fed her.

It was in his tender kiss…that Sam brought Aiden back to life.

Emotions alive and unleashed, tore into her soul and awoke a force that was never meant to wake. She felt the strength within begin to shift and stir and suddenly could only think of the beautiful sensation of Sam delving into the sweet warmth of her body. Completing, no longer separate, broken or empty. She needed him in the worst way…she needed to be shown… Her body aching, trembling for the moment he would give his body to her, envelope himself in the most primal of ways… To share that unconditional flow of love that seemed to grow with every shared breath they took.

Unable to stop herself she spoke words she'd never dreamed she'd say. "Sammy…" She whispered against his lips and felt her heart pound even harder, "make love to me?"

Again the world seemed to vanish as Sam pulled Cat into his arms, carried her from the bathroom and into the bedroom, only to lay her back against the middle of her bed.

Breath flowing in desperate bursts, clothes that once covered aching flesh was suddenly strewn about the room in a careless fashion.

Sam rose up on his elbows as he continued to devour her lips in a hungry kiss of undeniable need. Slowly, carefully, he dipped forward and shared a gasp with Cat as their bodies interlocked and joined… Filling the emptiness, moving slowly through a growing tide that beckoned him ever deeper into her endless sea. He felt her shudder against him as a strange energy began to weave around them. He could feel it pouring from his skin, reaching out to find her energy waiting, pulling him even closer. Sam let out a deep rumbling sigh when the two energies molded and swirled around their naked flesh as though encasing them in a shield of emotions.

Soft whimpers, hands on hands, lips on lips, hot tears streaming down accepting eyes... Sam made love to her, filled her until the shattered pieces of her heart were swept up and made whole again. He pushed past old barriers and felt a warmth spill forth, rolling along his skin as though thankful for the release. But he didn't stop, he kept going. With every slow move of his body, with every kiss of his lips, he sought out to mend the broken soul that cried out in the darkness of her spirit. The soul of an innocent that had been forgotten…

Breathing, gasping for air. Skin slick with sweat and tears, lips trembling as they kissed, fingers interlaced. Locked together, unbroken, whole. Pulsing with the after glow of pure emotion… Sam looked down into her beautiful eyes and found what was left of his voice, "I love you, Aiden."

Voice choked, stolen by the act of love, all she could do was reply with a tender kiss. Sam understood and gently moved out and away from the enveloping warmth of her body, only to curl up on his side, facing her. Gracefully, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close, legs entangled with hers and kissed her on the forehead.

Sam had finally found peace. The beating of one heart in two bodies, trapped together by a melody only life could understand. He held her close, flesh against flesh, breathing even and slow...

"Sleep baby…" Sam whispered and closed his eyes… Falling into a deep sleep…with _his_ angel to guide him.

* * *

The white lines of the freeway began to blur into a single slithering entity as the pitch black Impala roared down the seemingly endless highway. Dean, Bobby and Steve fought to stay awake on their trip to a woman's home that supposedly was the only one who could help their situation. It had been more then a few hours and Dean was already feeling agitated. He wanted this over and done with so he could get back to Cat and his baby brother.

"Now listen to what I'm about to tell you." Bobby announced and switched the stereo off so his voice could fill the car without distraction. "You're about to meet Delphine, or Madame Delphine as everyone knows her by."

Dean quirked a brow but kept his eyes on the road. "Madame?" he repeated, "Is she a French Mistress or something?"

"Yes and No…" Bobby replied and narrowed his eyes, "Damn it Dean, shut up and listen." he finally scoffed and gave Dean a look.

"Easy there, Bobby. No need to get snippy." Dean said in apology and could almost feel the waves of exhaustion and anxiety oozing off of Bobby in the passenger seat.

Bobby gathered himself and started over. "Look, when we get to her house…" He trailed off, a look of deep thought filling his intelligent gaze. "She's not what she seems."

Steve sat up and leaned forward so he could be heard from the backseat. "Is she dangerous?" He asked knowing that Bobby never gave a warning unless the shit was close to hitting the fan. "What I mean is, what should we expect."

"That's just it. She ain't what she seems." Bobby replied, sounding more and more tired as his words drifted through the air. "It's hard to explain unless you've met her."

"Then give us the short version." Dean said with his hands relaxed along the wheel, his eyes glued to the road.

Bobby seemed to think on that for a second and said, "she's unlike anyone I've ever met. You know that psychic, what's her name… Missouri?"

Dean scoffed, "hard to forget."

Bobby gave Dean a look before continuing. "Well…let's just say Delphine would give ole' Missouri a run for her money."

"You're shittin' me." Steve quipped, a little shaken by what he'd heard. "I've met a lot of psychics and none of them have ever had the power Missouri has."

"I know," Bobby stated, "and that's why I'm tellin' you two to watch yourselves when you meet Delphine."

"Great…" Dean chimed under his breath and felt the beginnings of a headache slithering behind his temples. "We're going to meet the Magic Munchkin."

*** * * Delphine's Fortress * * * **

The Impala let our a rumbling growl as Dean eased the '67 over an old dirt road paved out from what he considered the stone age. There was literally nothing for miles, in all directions. In daylight all you could see were boulders and desert with a sprinkling of Joshua trees here and there…and in every other direction, pretty much the same thing except for maybe the one or two clusters of jumping cactus. But at night, with the moon grinning broadly down from the heavens… Menacing wasn't even a word for it.

It became an alien landscape, one that Cat would appreciate. Dean smirked at the thought of calling it LV-426 and the area they were steadily approaching would be Hadley's Hope. Go figure that Dean would take a situation and make a Movie reference about it. And Aliens seemed to fit perfectly.

Out of the endless darkness loomed what appeared to be an army of huge palm trees and Eucalyptus. But there was something very wrong with the Eucalyptus trees… Where most of the time, they stood straight and towered up into the heavens… These however, were twisted and misshaped as though the tree from Sleepy Hollow had bred offspring. Again with the Movie reference.

Dean pulled the Impala deeper into the ominous cluster of trees and found himself feeling rather on edge at how one moment they were literally in the middle of endless desert and now… They were traveling deeper into what appeared to be some prehistoric looking rainforest. Unsettling to say the least.

The path curved on until he rolled the _MetalliCar_ to a stop in front of something out of an old Dracula movie. The house itself was only a one story, but the way it loomed just within the clutches of twisted, outstretched branches gave off the feeling of something dangerous lurking within its depths.

Once the engine was off the trio piled out of the car and stretched out their tired muscles from sitting so damned long.

Just as they righted themselves a figure appeared at the doorway of the creepy house.

"Gentlemen," said a soft and heavily accented voice. "I have been expecting you."

She was petite and almost doll like in her appearance. Long flowing locks of white blonde hair trailed loosely over her small shoulders only to peek behind her thighs as she started to walk toward them. Her pale skin seemed to glow eerily under the grinning moon as the blue summer dress flowed and swayed with every step of her tiny bare feet. The trio watched her as though entranced…

They the three blind, frightened mice and she the ravenous Cat.

Her voice had a deep lull to it, as though it didn't fit that thin delicate neck. She looked to be no more then eighteen but her voice held the depth and presence of a well spoken French woman well into her forties. Her voice reminded Dean of a young Cathleen Turner but with an accent. Odd but true.

"Delphine." Bobby said and took his hat off in greeting.

"Robert." She purred softly, a curve flowing over her cherub like lips. "So good of you to come." She turned her large cerulean blue eyes on Dean and Steve standing shoulder to shoulder. "Dean, Steven, a pleasure to finally meet you."

Dean stole a quick glance at Bobby, "you tell her we were coming?" He said softly and watched as Bobby, who was always straight laced and calm, gave him a nervous look and shook his head. Dean blinked at the response and wondered if she was really all that dangerous.

"Oh contraire, Mon Ami. I'm but a humble woman who helps others when the occasion calls for it." She replied to Dean's thought and received a wide eyed look that melted into a suspicious glare.

"Come, we must take these matters into my home." Delphine announced and motioned with a graceful hand adorned with many silver rings, to follow her lead toward the house.

Dean followed drudgingly…almost unwilling to move. He glanced over to Steve and Bobby and noticed that they too, seemed to be feeling the same thing.

Something seriously didn't feel right…

**-End Chapter Twenty Three-**


	25. Ch 24:: Sweetest Mistake

[Damn it all to hell…was gonna have this posted sooner and obviously didn't get the chance to do so. Now I do -_smiles_- Again, you guys are best! In this chapter…one helluva mind screw! And you'll probably hate me for it -_grins_- and as always, Enjoy!]

* * *

*** * * Within Delphine's Fortress * * * **

The inside of her home was just, if not more, confusing.

It was as if they just stepped off the planet and entered a whole different world…

The walls were painted a pale gray/blue with strange underwater themed paintings and oddly shaped mirrors everywhere they looked. The air smelt of vanilla incense and something strange. A scent that caught Dean's attention immediately. The kind of aroma that hangs low beneath every other smell around you. That certain slightly dusty scent of an older person's house…almost reminding him of a nursing home. The thought made his skin crawl. Not the old smell part, but the nursing home part…which also reminded him of hospitals. And we all know how much he does Not like hospitals.

The petite blonde known as Madame Delphine, motioned for the weary travelers to have a seat in her living room and strangely, as though expecting it, had an antique tea pot and four cups ready and waiting on a small coffee table that appeared to be made out of ancient, fossilized driftwood.

The smell of strong, rich coffee overpowered the other smells of her home, causing the trio to feel a bit of tension ease from their tired bones. A welcome scent; one that's familiar and makes you feel safe when everything else is knew and unpredictable. Coffee, what a wonderful invention.

They all sat down. Bobby, Steve and Dean on the large and overly comfortable sea/green couch while Delphine sat with picturesque posture in a sky blue recliner across from them. Dean was starting to suspect she had a thing for the ocean.

Dean was also slightly unnerved by her presence. She was so still, so unchanging, that if she stayed that way for more then a minute he'd have to fight off the urge to get up and poke her just to see if she were real. Delphine was almost as calm as a marble statue. The lines of her face too perfect, her large cerulean blue eyes almost gleaming like well polished glass… She was frightening.

And Dean was never known to be creeped out so easily…especially when it came to a beautiful young woman.

But to Dean, no matter how pretty that package was… Something very wrong was going on inside those very big blue eyes. Something…_unnatural_.

"Dean…"

Dean blinked and realized she was talking to him. He swallowed and muttered, "Huh?"

The faintest of smiles graced her cupid-doll lips. "May I call you Dean?" she asked in a soft spoken lull.

"Oh…" He said and shifted his legs, suddenly feeling anything but comfortable. "Yea, sure."

"You have grown close to Aiden, no?" The way she said _close_ seemed more intimate somehow, causing Dean's comfort level to drop even more.

He appeared aloof, his face set into stubborn lines as he crossed his arms loosely across his chest. A sure sign that he didn't like where the conversation was going and growled, "Close enough."

Bobby glared at Dean and said only one word… "_Dean_…" His voice saying clearly, he better watch himself.

"What?" Dean countered in a slight growl of a voice, clearly unable to hide his disapproval. "I don't see how my 'closeness' is going to help Cat."

Delphine cut him off. "Oh but it does, mon ami," she said with a small smile and caught Dean's angry gaze. "Your relationship to Aiden…or Cat, as you call her, helps greatly."

"Relax man, she's just asking you questions." Steve added and felt the raw heat of Dean's gaze when their eyes met.

Dean didn't feel like sharing to the masses about the status between Cat, and himself. It was hard enough to watch his little brother have the woman of his affections, when deep down inside he felt that Cat also belonged to him. Love is real screwy that way. He'd wondered if she felt the same way, but he wasn't certain. Dean had let it go. Partially because of his little brother…and partially because he didn't want to go down that road. The situation was already bad enough as it was. No need to make it worse.

Dean relaxed a little but kept his tone bland. "Cat and I are only friends." He said as if that would be enough of an answer.

"This I know is true, but you have love for her also." Delphine replied and saw something slide through Dean's eyes. "I make no accusations, mon ami. I am simply confirming that your feelings grow as deep as your brother for this girl."

Putting it that way… Dean felt some of the tension leak away and admitted, "Right." his voice low and strained. As though it became physically difficult to admit his feelings out loud. "I…care about her."

"When she first fell ill, your brother Sam and yourself, helped her bathe." Delphine paused as a thoughtful expression filled her delicate features, making her appear much older. "There was a reaction in the symbol, a glow of some kind?" She made it a question.

Dean's eyes widened a fraction, "yea…" he replied quietly, "It did."

"As though being so…intimately close…caused it to react?" Delphine asked in that gentle tone, her eyes warm as she studied him.

Dean gave a nod and replied, "We weren't sure why it did that. But she did seem a little…"

Delphine finished his thought, "healthier."

He nodded and quietly muttered, "…right."

Everyone had grown quiet, letting the silence fill the air that smelt of Vanilla and older things. Letting the words that were once spoken to drift and fade away, pulled into a sea of thoughts. Thoughts that burdened each mind with terrible questions that were left unspoken…and yet, there was a weight. Invisible but thick. Hanging just above their heads like a cartoon question mark floating in mid air.

Someone finally broke the silence. "There is much I will tell you, that perhaps…" Delphine trailed off as though trying to find the right words. "…will seem horrifying at first, but in the end… Quite beneficial."

Dean relaxed enough to lean forward, resting his arms on his thighs, hands clasped loosely together. His face had grown into an expression of eager interest as he kept his gaze on the serene face of Delphine. "Tell away." He said.

And with a warm smile…she did.

The visions Sam had been having before they arrived in San Pedro were an oddity. Delphine explained, without prior knowledge mind you, that the Nightmare like visions Sam had about Aiden was in fact, a higher power guiding the brothers to Aiden. That unknown to Sam, these visions were an interruption, putting up some kind of metaphysical shield against Azazel; the Yellow Eyed Demon. Aiden had inadvertently called out to Sam and had blocked Yellow Eyes' connection to him. Which also had made Yellow Eyes very…unhappy.

Delphine went on to explain that Aiden's connection to the twin water spirits kept her somewhat immune to Yellow Eyes' thrall over all the 'psychic children'. That Aiden was perhaps the only one out of the 'children' that could keep Yellow Eyes away from her completely… Until however, she came into contact with one… Which was Sam. Even then, Yellow Eyes was unable to get close. Not as close as he'd like anyway. With the powerful Siren and its darker twin the Mermaid playing spiritual tug-of-war over her soul, Yellow Eyes had no choice but to take a very big step back and watch the show from a distance.

Delphine also explained to Dean that he was a very important piece in this grand puzzle. That without him, Aiden would fall into darkness…and inevitably die.

Dean asked how he could stop that from happening and Delphine put it very simply for him. He was to love her the way he's always wanted to… To fill that ache, that emptiness and create unity. To become a triangle of light so blinding and complete that all would become powerless before it.

Being his typical thick-headed, 'I-need-it-to-be-spelled-out' self, he made a snotty remark about her sounding like Yoda, and questioned how that was possible when Sam had clearly claimed Cat for himself.

Delphine gave him an unreadable expression and said in a normal voice, "make love to her."

Dean's eyes widened, jaw slightly slack and muttered, "say again?"

Bobby spoke before something _really_ stupid flew out of Dean's mouth. "Before you go and say somethin' you'll regret, just listen."

Dean glared at Bobby, opened his mouth, not liking the fact that everyone was being instructed on his possible future personal life, thought about it and shut it his jaws.

"Now, we all know you've got it bad for the girl so don't try sittin' there actin' like ya don't. What I also know for a fact, is that she's got it bad for you too. I don't know if I agree with you movin' in on her while Sam thinks she's his…" Bobby paused with his thumb and index finger placed on either side of the bridge of his nose. He sighed as tension coursed through his blood. "But, even if I don't like where this is going, Delphine's never wrong." Bobby closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then brought his eyes to Dean. "So you've gotta decide whether or not her life is worth saving."

This was a lot to take in. Dean didn't know what to say… What can you say to something like that?

Oh hey, the girl your little brother is in love with, who you've also got the hots for, needs you to have sex with her to save her life. Oh, and your little brother will probably hate you for it. And if you don't do it and she dies, he'll hate you even more for not trying to save her in the first place.

Talk about one seriously screwed up situation.

But what if Cat was presented with Dean's proposition and she refused? Would that be considered Moral Suicide? Or flat out Stupidity? Cat was stubborn enough to do something like that.

_Shit_. This was soo not going to be easy. Either way Dean looked at it, he realized it was a double edged sword. One way or another…he was going to get royally hurt.

Oh goody…

*** * * Cat's House* * ***

**-Her Perspective-**

Warmth all around me, his scent thick and musky, surrounding me, filling me up as I take in a deep breath. A yawn breaks though me, pulling in more of that heavy, male scented air. It clings to my throat, warm and inviting, making me feel safe, wrapped in his arms.

_Safe_…I like that.

My eyes struggle open as the weight of sleep tries to hold on just a few moments longer. The room is dark, which means we've only had two or three hours of sleep. We… Sam…heh. That's right, I'm lying here with Sam and all of that beautiful warmth pressed against me. Flesh to flesh, heat all around me, his left arm draped over the dip of my waist. This…is heaven.

But no, my body has decided it's time to pay homage to the porcelain god.

Evil Bladder.

I get up slowly, so I don't jolt him out of his peaceful slumber. I manage to slip away unnoticed and take a moment to stretch out.

Sleep induced tension leaks away in a slow moving wave as I let out a deep sigh. Damn, that felt good.

Once steady on my feet I turn just enough to catch a glimpse of Sam lying there on the bed.

My heart flutters.

I drink in the peaceful expression on his face. The mess of brown waves falling along his forehead, the delicately placed lashes of his eyes… So peaceful, so beautiful…

My god…I _am_ in love with him…

Seeing him in such a vulnerable state…his innocence, laid out before me, so untouched by the world around him…is just breath taking.

How did I get so lucky?

Shaking the thoughts away, I turn and make my way to the bathroom. As quietly as possible, I close the door and flip on the light which floods the small room in a soft white glow. Eyes squinted, it takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust as I go through the ritual of emptying my bladder.

Once finished I flush and go to the sink to wash my hands. Just going through the motions, not really paying attention to the mirror or the weird shadow forming behind me…

Wait…what the…

**-Outside Perspective-**

Back completely rigid, the fine hairs along the spine ruffle and stand on end.

Cat remained unmoving… Her eyes wide and focused on the shadow forming into a solid figure behind her. She wanted to pull her eyes away, to close her eyes and force herself to wake from the living nightmare. But she was frozen. Unable to regain control and scream out to Sam. Unable to call for help… Unable to look away when a pair of glowing…yellow…eyes began to look back at her from shadowed face.

A face that began to fill with flesh and bone…a face with a big, toothy grin.

"You…" She heard herself say in a shaky, whisper of a voice as the man, with his demon yellow eyes and Cheshire cat grin, walked the few steps forward… Only to stand to her left, looking at her through the mirror.

"Yes sir'ee…that'd be me." He purred in a sing-song tone and pushed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Who were you expecting? The Easter bunny? Sorry there, babe, but no white rabbit's gonna save you from this dream."

She gathered herself as best as she could and hoped that her voice wouldn't break. "You're him, you're…"

He cut her off with a half bow, "that's right. Ole Yellow Eyes."

Cat found more of her strength and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm dreaming." She made it a statement and watched him give a nod and a wink. She ignored the wink and kept her control. "What do you want."

"What does any man want?" He paused for a moment, "a family, ah yes…" He trailed off as though going down some twisted memory lane. His yellow eyes gleaming in the light as he looked off for a moment, as if reminiscing and then canted his head to the side, snapping those freakishly yellow eyes on her. "Oh wait, that's right…" He canted his head to the right, that creepy grin stretching the lines of his 'borrowed' face. "You never had a family did you… Real shame. Such a beautiful young woman, so much…potential."

The way the word potential slid away from his lips made her feel dirty down to the bone. But kudos to her, she managed to keep a blank face. "You say that as though you know me." She snarled softly through gritted teeth, hoping that she'd wake up from this nightmare.

"Ah…well…ya see," He mused as his right hand came up for emphasis, "I do, my sweet Kitty Cat, I do."

She felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. "Don't you call me that." She growled low between clenched teeth.

"Oooh such anger, such… Hate." Yellow Eyes purred and gave her a curious look. "Ya see, that's exactly what the others lack…"

Cat cut him off before he could utter another word. "Half a brain…"

He shook his head, wild eyes locked on her face, that grin gleaming with unseen madness. "No, ya see Kitty Cat, you've got the one thing I need." He finally turned his body toward her, no longer looking in the mirror, but literally looking down at her.

"You won't win." Cat snarled but she didn't turn to face him, she only gave him the left side of her profile. "You're just sore that I'm the only one you can't touch."

"That's where you're wrong, pussy cat." He sneered and trailed his fingertips down her spine, causing every muscle to clench with pain. Thank god she decided to go to sleep in a huge shirt. "You've got the one thing, that's gonna make me a very proud, papa."

She wouldn't show it, she would fight the silent horror from showing in her eyes.

But he already knew… "That's right, Kitty Cat." he purred, "That sweet boy sleeping in the other room."

"No…" Her voice was weak with fear as her hands gripped the edge of the sink until her knuckles shown bone white through the tight skin.

"Oh yes. For you see, he's my pride and joy… Where as, you for instance…" His singsong voice made her head hurt, "You're the little… Mistake I made all those years ago. The one oops that actually became…soo much more."

_I won't look up, I won't… _Cat told herself over and over when he took her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. Instead of meeting those terrible yellow eyes, she looked at his chest.

His voice became a taunting purr as his hands ever so gently caressed the flesh of her arms. "You, my sweetest mistake, are gonna be the very thing that brings Sammy boy closer to his goal." Cat tried to ignore him, tried to think of something that would get him the hell away from her. But she was terrified. But being terrified…only led to one very useful, very dangerous emotion…

Rage.

She closed her eyes and focused on the burning wave of heat sweeping over the frozen terror, filling her veins with liquid fire. She fed that rage until the very marrow of her bones shook with the pressure.

"Listen real close now Kitty Cat," He leaned in close and very carefully, brought his right hand to her face and brushed a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear before whispering, "you're gonna be my tool…kitty cat, or that idiot brother of his is gonna die a slow and painful death while you watch."

And like Mount Saint Helens… Her rage was born.

He studied her face and mused, "What'a'ya say, gonna play nice? Or do I have to make the arrangements?"

Cat tilted her head up, and gave a very evil and unfriendly smile as her eyes snapped open.

"Well now…" Yellow Eyes spat and had a look that wasn't all that confident. In fact… He backed away a step or two and seemed almost…afraid. "…that's different." He said quietly, a voice unlike his usual demonic manner as he peered into a pair of swirling sea-green eyes that appeared more like pools of shimmering ocean water.

Cat opened her mouth as if to speak when a terrible, high-pitched sound tore away from her throat. It wasn't a voice, it was several all at once…screaming together in some twisted harmony. It held that ear bleeding melody of echolocation that caused ole Yellow Eyes to cover his ears and tremble.

She watched, as though a shadow in her own mind, as the screams began to increase, gaining velocity, strength… Causing his figure to ripple in and out of itself, as though his very form was being forced to cave in on itself like quicksand.

* * *

"Cat! Cat wake up!" Sam called out to her as she thrashed wildly against the carpet. "Aiden!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and her body went still…

"Sam…" Cat's voice was nothing more then a hush of sound… Her throat tight and dry…as if she'd been screaming her lungs out.

The look of relief on his face said more then words that he had feared the worst. "Cat, can you hear me?" Sam asked softly while helping her to sit up.

"I…" She had to stop, swallow and try again. "Wait, why are we on the floor?"

Sam worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "You were screaming and thrashing on the bed. And before I could get a hold of you, you fell onto the floor and started convulsing." He paused as Cat leaned her back against his chest and pulled his arms around her. "I thought you were having a seizure."

"No," she whispered and held his hands in hers, right over her stomach. "I was having a very bad dream."

"Should I ask?" Sam uttered softly while holding her protectively in his arms.

Cat shrugged, or tried to…it was more of a sluggish jerk of her shoulders. "I thought I was awake…had to pee…went to the bathroom, and went to wash my hands when…" She stopped herself. Should she tell Sam that Yellow Eyes made an appearance? That he had told her she was a mistake, that she was going to be his pawn or Dean would be dead? But Yellow Eyes didn't finish his threat…he didn't seal the deal… The thing was, Cat couldn't remember. She remembered getting angry, then heard these terrible sonic like screams and heard Sam calling her.

"Baby?"

"Huh?" Cat muttered at the sound of Sam's rumble and suddenly remembered she had been talking. "What was I saying?"

Sam furrowed his brow and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "The bad dream." He said against her head softly.

"Oh…that. Well…" She trailed off. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to say it, not when she was starting to feel safe again.

"What else do you remember?" Sam asked and knew she was hiding something from him, something important.

_Damn it…he knows_. "Yellow…" Cat murmured quietly, hoping that he didn't hear her.

Sam immediately tensed and said, "Say again?"

Cat sighed. The jig was up. "Eyes…" her voice shook but she kept going, "horrible, glowing, Yellow Eyes."

Sam spun Cat around so fast she actually felt her stomach clench. "You saw him?" His voice was deep with panic and he peered into her wide eyes. "What happened? What did he say to you?"

"Spaz much?" Cat chimed with her hoarse voice and watched as Sam tried to calm himself down. "Look, he appeared and tried to spook me and it didn't work, okay?"

"Details, Cat. I need details." Sam explained, his voice a little more controlled but still laced with panic.

She narrowed her eyes at him and quipped, "when it comes to comforting people after traumatic dreams, you really suck at it."

Sam's brow lifted and a look of pain filled his face. "I'm sorry Cat, I just…" His voice was softer, less frantic then it had been. "I need to know what happened."

"He told me I had potential…" Cat said softly and let out a sigh, "That I had been his one mistake. That I was going to be a tool to get you to your goal or he would kill Dean. But I didn't look at him, Sam. I got angry and…something weird happened."

Sam held a considering look and his voice dropped an octave, "what?"

"I don't know…it's like something came out of me. Weird screams, but they weren't human…and Yellow Eyes, he actually looked like he was afraid." Cat paused and looked down, exhaustion slithering through her veins. "That's weird right? Yellow Eyes shouldn't have reacted like that unless he was faced with something that could actually hurt him." Cat stopped and shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

His mind reeled through ideas as he tried to absorb what she just told him. Yellow Eyes came to her in a dream… He told her she was his one mistake… What the hell did that mean? She was born on Christmas Eve of '83. Did that mean she was the youngest of the 'children'? Was it possible that Yellow Eyes was interrupted by something…stronger? Maybe Cat was being watched over by something powerful and dangerous enough to make Yellow Eyes back off. Maybe the Siren was more then what they thought… Not demonic but… No, it couldn't be. Sam had sadly come to the conclusion that Angelic Entities may have never existed. That it was all a nice white lie to make children think they had someone watching over them when the thing under there bed was waiting to snatch them in their sleep. That was what really bothered Sam. That all the monsters you grow up believing don't exist, do. So the things you're led to believe exist…are just a lie.

Or…are they?

**-End Chapter Twenty Four-**


	26. Ch 25:: Enemy of My Enemy, is My Friend

[First and foremost…I gotta tell you, everyone (even you lurkers out there) have been nothing but amazing! I can't tell you how thankful I am that soo many of you are enjoying this story. I really mean it! -_huggles everyone tight_- I know it's been awhile since I've posted an update (Yes my shexies, I AM working on the next installment as well as the big finale…trust me, it's gonna be a lot like Kripke which may or may not be a good thing…oO lol) and I'm glad that I'm able to do so now^_^ And as always, Enjoy! -_Smiles evilly and scampers off all cute'n'fuzzy like_-]

* * *

*** * * On The Road Home * * * **

"It's the same time it was a few minutes ago, Dean. It's still hours before we'll get home and we've only gone past three exits." Steve chimed from the back seat, arms crossed over his chest, visibly irritable from their encounter with Madame Delphine.

"Damn, someone's in need of a hug." Dean scoffed as Bobby went over notes in the passenger seat. "Hey Bobby, got anything new to tell us?" He said trying to ignore Steve's plummeting mood. This was going to be a very Long drive home. When Bobby didn't answer right away, Dean got impatient. "Well? Hello…earth to Bobby…"

"Can it Dean," Bobby replied while he sifted through a pile of papers, "I'll let you know when I find something."

Dean huffed, his hands gripping the wheel out of frustration. "You've been looking through those notes for over an hour since we got back on the road and you're tellin' me you haven't found anything?"

"Is it just me, or are we all in need of Prozac?" Steve muttered from the backseat and caused everyone to sit up a little straighter. "I mean, we were fine until we left Delphine's house…"

Bobby's thick brow knitted together as a thought slithered behind his calm eyes. "Dean, what kind of protection you got on this car?" His voice was low and matter of fact when he said it.

Dean was at a loss, "she's got full coverage…"

Bobby cut him off, "No, you block-head. Protection spells." he spat and turned his eyes to Dean, who had a thoughtful scrunchy face.

"The usual, I think…" Dean muttered; not sounding too sure of it himself.

Bobby's forehead lifted, "you Think?" he shot back; tone laced with a hint of anger, "You either do or ya don't Dean." He was afraid Dean was going to tell him the car wasn't protected from hitchhikers.

"Look Bobby, this old girl has been through hell and back and she's been just fine." Dean stated as if that would make everything alright even if he knew he'd just royally screwed up. "Nothin' can hurt us."

Bobby was just Staring at Dean. The look that said all and nothing. "You ever hear of a Hitchhiker Dean?" He asked in a careful tone, the kind that's quiet…the kind a person uses when they really want to scream.

"What? Like, a spirit that latches onto whoever passes by?" Dean asked and felt a trickle of doubt settle in his stomach. "Aw, come on now Bobby! You sayin' you think somethin' hitched a ride with us?" He chimed with a small smile, but when he saw the deadpan look on Bobby's face, he stopped smiling and glued his eyes on the road.

"If you don't use protection spells the way you're supposed to, Dean, then yes… We probably have us a little problem." Bobby explained, his voice flat and irritable.

Steve sat up in his seat and had a funny look on his handsome face. His hand came up to the collar of his shirt where he checked for his amulet… When his fingers pressed against nothing but skin, his mind panicked, but he kept his voice neutral. "Uh, guys… Have you seen a small silver coin on a necklace? It has a small snake on it…"

Bobby and Dean went rigid, shared a quick look and checked their persons to see if they still had their protective charms and amulets. Thankfully, all was where it should be… Except for Steve.

"When'd you last see it?" Bobby asked in careful tone and turned to look at Steve in the backseat.

"I had it on when we got to Delphine's." He said it with an air of confusion swirling through his words. If you didn't know him, you wouldn't have heard the very faint quiver of fear in his voice. But Bobby and Dean knew him… knew him well enough to know that the shit was about to seriously hit the fan.

*** * * Back Home * * ***

Cat sat at the dining room table wearing an oversized black T-shirt with a beautiful nightscape picture of Blue Wolves sitting under a full moon on it and a pair of large and ever comfy slate gray pajama pants. Her long red locks were pulled back in a messy, damp bun, as her hands cupped the warm surface of a fresh cup of joe. She gazed into the pitch black liquid and savored the scent of the black coffee in silence.

That Yellow Eyed bastard called her his one mistake. What the hell was that supposed to mean? And that she had potential…and he made it sound so fucking dirty. Cat tried to shake the feeling of being unclean…but even after the incredibly hot shower she still felt uneasy. She felt like her skin was covered in ants trying to eat away at her flesh.

She shivered.

Sam sat down across from her, hair a mess of wet waves, chest glistening with intricately placed drops of water as a dark green towel was wrapped securely below his narrow hips. If it had been any other time, Cat would have drooled a river at the site of a freshly showered Sam. And let's be honest, the man had a body she'd have no problem licking inch from inch.

But she just wasn't in that mindset. No matter how delicious he appeared with those puppy-dog eyes, that wet hair that fell wildly against his head, trailing little water droplets down that firm, tanned skin of his beautifully bare upper body… All she could see was the swirling mass of darkness in her large white soup-cup with Jack from Nightmare before Christmas' smiling face on either side.

He watched her expression remain the same… Unreadable. Sam thought that maybe she'd make a sly remark about him walking around her house in just a towel. But there was no change. Even when her eyes met his and gazed over his scantily clad form, she just went back to staring into her mug. He was also a little bothered by the state of her coffee. Black, just how Dean liked it. But he knew Cat rarely drank black unless she was too busy for milk and sugar or was in a distant mood. He was willing to bet on the latter.

"Aiden?" He said her name softly, as though afraid of getting a bad reaction.

She didn't look up when she murmured, "hmm?" Too immersed in the depths of her mind to notice the concern in his eyes or the careful tone in his voice.

His brows furrowed and asked softly, "You okay?"

"Yup." Cat said in a short, voice distant, eyes unfocused as they peered into the depths of her mug. "Five by Five."

Sam swallowed the lump of anxiety building in the back of his throat and tried to think of something that would bring her back from that dark place in her mind. "Do you want any milk and sugar? 'Cuz from the smell alone, I can tell you made it stronger then usual."

She gave a slow blink, which was a small improvement. "I did?" Cat asked; her voice sounding a little less distant, a little more aware as she studied her coffee with a very slight curve in her arched brow.

Sam got up slowly, walked the short distance around the table and stood off to her right. "Let me put something in it before it eats away the lining of your stomach."

Cat blinked again and finally tore her eyes away from her mug and looked at Sam. He held out his hand to take the mug, a sweet smile dancing on his lips. "Oh…okay." She said softly and handed him the mug. "Careful. I think it's hot."

As soon as he touched its surface it damn near burned his skin. He held the mug by the handle and brought it over into the kitchen to add the required amount of milk and sugar. While doing so he spoke over his shoulder, "I know you're a little out of it Cat, but look at your hands for me."

She furrowed her brow and did as he asked. Palms facing upward, she could see the nasty pink color that was forming under her slightly swollen flesh. Strange…how it didn't hurt like it should have. "Sammy…" Her voice was soft as she heard him pad back over on bare feet. She saw from her peripherals as Sam placed the coffee on the table then went rigid at the sight of her hands. "I think something's wrong with me…" Cat trailed off to look into his wide eyes, "why doesn't it hurt?"

His brows did a slight dance as he fought to keep his face neutral. "Let me see." Sam said, a bit of strain in his voice as he took her smaller hands in his for a better look. He could tell by the color and the slow rise of her skin that she'd burned herself real good. It would go away within a day or so, well…if she was normal. Having that naturally high healing rate, she could have very well been burned worse then she'd appeared, except that she'd been healing already… But if she had been normal… Sam didn't want to think about it.

"You say it doesn't hurt?" He asked and watched as she shook her head, her eyes wide with confusion.

"It's just…warm." She replied in a lull of a voice, obviously still very out of it.

Sam considered her with intelligent eyes, "That's all?" He asked.

Cat nodded again and murmured, "Yea."

Sam got an idea. "Com'ere." He coaxed softly and helped her get to her feet. "Let's run some cold water over it and see if that helps the swelling." Sam explained as he brought her over to the sink and turned on the faucet.

She watched in silence as the cool water poured over her palms and let out a gasp. Sam went to jerk her back but she didn't move, she instead whispered, "look."

Sam looked to her palms under the water and felt his mind skid off the tracks. Small swirls of steam lifted away from her hands as the cool water slid over her pink flesh. They watched as the skin began changing color. Going from a painful pink to a healthy flesh color as the water continued to drench her palms.

A faint curve of a smile fell over her lips, "the water…it's healing me." Her voice held a soft fascination when she brought her gaze to Sam's. "Isn't that weird?"

Sam held back the worry in his voice and forced a convincing smile. "Yea…" He rumbled and swallowed the lump in his throat, "It is."

*** * * Few Hours Later * * * **

"Bobby help me with door!" Dean called to the Old Hunter as he carried Steve's limp body over the back of his shoulders in a fireman hold to the top of the small steps leading into the house.

Bobby was already there, both doors open and stepped back to allow Dean enough room to carry Steve into the house. "On the couch." Bobby said to Dean as he closed and locked the doors behind him and walked over to the couch where Dean did as he was told, and placed Steve's unconscious body on the dark cushions.

Sam and Cat appeared at the top of the stairs. Cat wearing a long sleeved deep blue shirt and blue jeans, where Sam wore one of his dark green flannel shirts with a pair of old gray jeans. Once they caught the sight of Steve's current state, they raced down to meet them.

"What the hell happened?" Cat asked in an urgent voice as Sam walked over to Dean and Bobby, noticing strange lacerations on their faces… "Jesus were you attacked by an animal?"

"What happened." Sam made it a statement as Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket.

"We got a hitchhiker." Dean replied and tore his jacket off, tossing it to the floor.

Sam furrowed his brow and looked to Bobby. "I thought we were protected from hitchhikers." He wondered, confused.

"Well yea, when you've got your protective charms on at all times." Bobby replied and bent over, placed his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath.

Cat was also confused, but thankfully, she had always been a fast learner. "You mean something decided to take a ride with you and clung to Steve." She stated and met Bobby's gaze. For a moment, everyone was silent and she got the weird feeling something had gone on that no one was too excited about sharing.

She looked to Dean and as soon as their eyes met he cleared his throat and looked away. Cat knew what that meant…and it hurt…real bad. "Okay…" Her voice was deep and laced with anger as she shot a glare at Dean, "I'll get the med kit."

Sam watched her turn sharply and leave the room and brought his eyes back to Bobby and his brother. "What just happened?" He asked, eyes weary as he looked from his brother to the old Hunter.

Bobby and Dean shared a look when Dean dropped his eyes and tried to play it off like nothing happened. "Beats me Sammy." He chimed and gave a quick shrug of his shoulders and noticed a strange look in his little brother's eyes. "Hey, what's with the look?"

Sam furrowed his brow and retorted, "What look?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "The look in your eyes you get when you wanna tell me somethin'." He explained matter-of-factly.

Bobby straightened slowly and gave Steve a once over, making sure he was still out and brought his eyes to the brothers. "What's goin' on Sam." He said in a soft demand as he looked to the younger of the two Winchesters.

Sam didn't like their sudden interest and decided to change directions. "You guys come home with Steve unconscious, how am I supposed to look?" He explained in his own calm defense, "and what's with the scratches? You look like you were attacked by a rabid Squirrel."

Dean gave him a look and quipped, "ha ha, very funny." And then proceeded to smack him playfully on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" Sam spat with smile on his lips while rubbing his arm.

"It's for being a smart ass, that's what." Dean said with a smirk.

"If you two are finished I'd like to get Dean and Bobby cleaned up." Cat interrupted and immediately noticed the dead silence that followed. She looked over to Dean and Bobby and watched as they averted their eyes.

Sam noticed this too and felt the smile melt away from his face. "What's up guys…?" He asked with a quiet suspicion, not liking the way they were ignoring Cat.

"It's complicated." Bobby said with a sigh and then met Cat's hurt gaze. "Want us to sit at the table?"

She felt a small sting of relief when he finally acknowledged her existence. "Yea, that'd be great." Cat replied with a small smile and started to walk away when she noticed Dean still just…standing there. "You comin'?" She waited and noticed how he STILL would not look at her. "_Winchester_." She hissed his name between her teeth and he wouldn't look at her.

Bobby went to stop her but instead was suddenly holding the med kit as Cat stormed up to Dean and got right in his face. Sure she was shorter, but it didn't mean she would take his shit. "Look at me." She said each word carefully, making sure he got the sheer force of her voice.

"Cat don't…" Bobby said, trying to intercede but she put up a hand, stopping him.

"No Bobby, and don't even think about cutting in Sam." She shot back calmly, put her hand down and tried to stop herself from clenching her hands into fists. "Dean's gotta problem and I think we need to have a conversation." She finally got his angry eyes and gave Dean a nasty smile that was anything but sweet, "don't we?"

Dean clenched his jaw in an angry line, lifted his chin in defiance and just…stared down at her.

She searched his eyes, noticing how hard he was shielding against her and felt a spark of anger building in her chest. "What is it Dean?" She whispered loud enough for only him to hear and let some of that pain she felt show in her eyes. "Don't shut me out…"

Hearing and seeing the pain he caused in Cat cut him real deep. But he couldn't soften now. He wasn't ready for them to find out… Sam and Cat. It wasn't the right time. Hell, it may never be. But not now. "Later." He finally whispered and gave a very quick shift of his eyes toward Sam.

Cat understood and gave a nod. "Alright." She replied under her breath and gave him a dead pan look and said in a normal voice, "you gonna sit down at the table or do I have to carry your stubborn ass?"

He smirked while knowing she was putting on show for his benefit. So he played along and chimed, "Yea, right."

"What? You think I can't pick you up?" Cat announced with challenge dancing in her eyes.

He licked his lips and gave her an unimpressed look. "No, I'm sure you can pick me up. But I doubt you'd be able to carry me." Dean replied with an even tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed, "with all that hot air in that thick head of yours, I'm sure it'd be nothing."

Bobby actually snorted back a laugh.

Dean felt his ego get hit. "Fine!" He barked.

Her brows lifted, "fine?" Cat asked, knowing he just took the bait.

Dean dropped his hands to his sides and exclaimed, "fine! Go ahead. Try to carry me!"

A full fledged grin rippled across her face. "You got it princess." She shot back and before he could make a snotty retort, she took his right arm, bent down and literally hoisted him over her shoulder. He hung there motionless; green eyes blinking in disbelief, as she turned, slightly hunched over and carried him through the living room, past the stairs and finally into the dining room, right next to the table. With a soft grunt, she bent her knees as though kneeling and slipped Dean off her back and sat him down in one of the chairs.

Dean just looked at her like a deer in headlights.

Bobby and Sam shared the same expression, but also held slight smiles on their lips. They were very impressed.

Sam's smile widened, "wow Cat…" he exclaimed in a breathless voice.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Bobby chimed and with that said… Everyone busted up laughing.

* * *

The four of them sat around the table as Steve remained passed out on the couch. Bobby had given Cat and Sam the very edited version of their experience with Madame Delphine. He managed to leave out the part about Dean's involvement and focused on the part about Yellow Eyes not being able to really hurt Cat.

That's when Cat and Sam shared a look.

"Funny you should mention that." Sam said in a quiet voice and grew a thoughtful look on his face.

Bobby put his eyes on Sam and asked the obvious question. "He try and pay a visit?"

Cat spoke up, "he did." And watched Bobby's eyes widen just the slightest when he gave her his attention. "I thought I was awake but it was a dream."

"Go ahead." Bobby said, very interested in what she had to say.

She took a deep breath and sighed. This was going to suck. "He told me I was his one mistake. I was his oops, as he called it. He also went on to say that I had potential…" She had to stop because just saying it again, made her taste bile on the back of her tongue. Cat cleared her throat and tried again. "He said that he was going to use me as his tool…"

"For what?" Dean chimed, not liking this at all.

Sam swallowed and added, "to get to me."

"He was trying to convince me that I'd either work with him or he'd kill you." Cat said and met Dean's wide eyes.

"Well?" Bobby asked with a slight hint of tension in his voice.

"Something went wrong…" She murmured, looked down when she said it and found herself gazing at the flesh of her palms. "I got angry and suddenly I was in my head, just watching." Cat brought her eyes back up but didn't look at anyone. She was looking off into the distance as she recalled the events of her dream. "He backed up, almost afraid of something when I felt my mouth open and heard this horrible sonic screams come out of me. Next thing I know, he was dissolving out of my dream, cowering I think…and I woke up."

"I thought she was having a seizure because she fell off the bed and started convulsing." Sam added and wouldn't look at anyone. For some weird reason, he was embarrassed to mention that he'd been sleeping next to her when it never bothered him before. Strange…

Bobby thought about it and said, "sounds like we just found an advantage."

Everyone looked at him with confused eyes.

"How so?" Cat chimed softly and knew where the conversation was going.

Bobby gave her his eyes and continued, "Look, I'm not sayin' it's legit, but I think we just found a weakness."

"You don't mean…" Dean chimed and lost the smirk when he saw the sheer seriousness in Bobby's face. "You're serious?"

"Serious about what?" Cat asked not wanting to believe what Bobby was suggesting.

"Wait Bobby, we don't know if she really forced him out of her dream." Sam started to say in Cat's defense but Bobby wouldn't have it.

"Now hold on and let me finish." He said it in a calm voice and gave his eyes to Cat. "We know that you've got two powerful water spirits fightin' each other over you. Say they didn't like Yellow Eyes tryin' to weasel his way in when they were busy fightin' with their backs turned."

She felt the blood rush out of her face; her voice shook when she asked, "That was them?"

Bobby shrugged, "maybe. We don't know. But it seems real likely that they actually joined and forced him out together." He explained, his timber thoughtful.

"They felt threatened and actually protected her." Sam stated and shook his head in disbelief.

"So what, we're talkin' about using them to take down that yellow eyed sonuvabitch?" Dean muttered and saw the wheels turning on everyone's face.

"It's possible that they'll be forced to work together if they feel she's being threatened." Sam replied and looked to Cat, who was obviously taking this better then he thought.

"It's worth a shot. Two opposites made of the same energy, might make one helluva powerful weapon." Bobby added and gave Dean his eyes, with a hidden meaning only Dean could read. "Probably something that demonic bastard wasn't betting on."

Cat sighed, "and after that dream…we could use all the help we can get." She said and grew a very dark look. "Because let me just say, he is one scary sonuvabitch."

Bobby looked to Dean and saw the struggle in his eyes. "Looks like we've got some work to do." The old Hunter exclaimed…

**-End Chapter Twenty Five-**


	27. Ch 26:: Emotionally Exposed

[ PRAISE BE TO THE ALMIGHTY TACO! I finally got through a horrible writer's block and Finished this chapter! I am SOOO Incredibly sorry for my absence and inability to update Nightmares sooner. We all know that life can truly make things just that much more interesting when we least expect it. Emotional whirlwinds are ever soo much fun when we're just tryin' to get through the day. -_sighs_- So again, to All my Wonderful Readers (Including you Lurkers) I am so very sorry for taking so long in gettin' this finished. This is one helluva chapter. I'm not kiddin' when I say my head spun after re-reading this. So don't be surprised if you find yourself, Emotionally, on the edge of your seat. -_Smiles_- Again and again, thank you for staying with me on this insane journey I've put the boys on -_Hugs_- Now, sit back, relax and as always…Enjoy!]

* * *

Face as unreadable as possible, Dean couldn't help averting his gaze every time Cat looked his way. He couldn't help it…because ever since he'd heard Delphine's words…the truth he'd been fighting so hard Not to believe… His heart hurt to look at those beautiful amber eyes. Knowing that every time he'd been close enough to touch her, that odd weight in his gut was actually a reaction to her. That when he'd been able to touch her, no matter how innocent or brief the contact…he'd ached for more. Then there was a deeper level of his subconscious that growled in a jealous rage at the thought that Sam was able to lay next to her while she slept…was able to touch her in ways he'd never imagined…and god…to kiss those lips…

Fighting the urge to clench his jaws, he forced himself to appear as aloof as possible…especially when he looked up briefly as Bobby went over research possibilities and caught the odd look his little brother was giving him… As if he knew Dean was holding in some terrible secret.

If he only knew…

"Alright," Bobby suddenly announced while getting to his feet and looked to Sam, "mind helpin' this old man?"

Sam blinked, "uh, sure Bobby." He replied and followed Bobby's lead. "What do you need help with?"

Bobby motioned for Sam to follow him as he went toward the front doors of house, "Got some paperwork I need lookin' through and you've got a better eye for detail than that brother a yours." He mused with a hint of sarcasm which caused Sam to chuckle.

Dean scoffed, "I resent that remark!" He quipped in his defense and noted the evil grin on Cat's face, "Yes?"

"Don't you mean You Resemble that remark?" She retorted in a sly tone and received not only a frown from Dean, but a chorus of chuckles that cut off when Sam and Bobby exited the house.

Green eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared across his handsome features, "Ha, Ha." He drawled out and grumbled when she merely rolled her eyes, stood and headed into the kitchen.

Going through the motions of making a fresh pot of strong coffee, Cat decided to initiate some small talk…in hopes that it would somehow drown out the horrible sensation of negative energy that seemed to swell into an invisible typhoon as soon as Bobby and Sam left the house…

Ignoring that bad energy spilling from Dean, she focused on her words…hoping she could get him to finally spill the beans. "How come you never like a little milk'n'sugar?" Cat questioned softly and turned just slightly to give Dean a curious look and noticed a strange emotion in his eyes as he appeared to be staring off into space. She let out a soft sigh, knowing that he didn't really hear her, "Dean."

"Huh?" He muttered, as though being snapped out of a different world and realized she'd spoken to him. "Sorry, what was that darlin'?"

A small flutter danced through her chest at the tone he'd just used; like a fine whiskey sliding heat into every inch of her body…and how he called her darlin'… Cat took a steadying breath and hoped to the gods her voice came out normal, "Just wonderin' why it is that you never like any milk or sugar with your coffee." She mused softly and thankfully…sounded completely calm. Even though just beneath the surface, she swore she felt a tingle along her chest plate…

Dean thought about it for a moment and shrugged, "I've always drank it black." He explained in a thoughtful tone and watched as Cat leaned back against the counter near the coffeepot as it started brewing.

_John drank it black too_…a voice spoke faintly in the back of her thoughts, but instead of saying this truth aloud, she merely nodded and murmured, "Easier just to drink it as is then waste time addin' things to it when you've got somewhere to be."

His features softened as a half smile clung at the edge of his full lips, "Exactly." Dean replied in a low rumble and found himself trapped within her gaze… And for those few seconds…he felt his heart break. He cleared his throat and the moment was gone, "think Steve'll wake up soon?" He asked, completely changing the subject.

Cat had felt the electricity shoot through her when Dean had looked into her eyes…and felt a strange kind of pain when he looked away. Instinctively, she knew there was something going on behind those soulful green eyes…but she wouldn't press it. Not yet anyway… "Honestly," Cat began to reply and brought her arms across her chest, "I don't know what's got its claws in him."

Dean nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. He couldn't get himself to say the things that needed to be said and Cat wasn't about to push him. A part of him was relieved while another part of him was angry that she was suddenly giving him time to get his thoughts sorted out when at any other time, they'd be practically yelling at each other.

She stole a quick glance in his direction, heaved an inaudible sigh and turned away to retrieve two mugs…not knowing that as she turned…his eyes were on her, pain evident in his features as he watched her move.

How could he tell her? How in the hell was he going to explain to her that the only way to save her…was to do the one thing, he as a Brother, swore he'd Never do. She'd hate him…think he was just makin' all this shit up just to get laid. Even if she knew him better then that…didn't she? Wait…Cat did know him better then that…the girl was a Reader for Christ's sake! Which could only mean…no, she couldn't know…could she? Was it possible that she was biding her time, letting the moments stretch into eternity just to torture Dean as he sat stewing in his self pity…and she'd known…all along?

"Dean?"

Her worried voice caught him off guard causing him to jump in his seat. He blinked and realized she was setting a full mug of black coffee down on the table in front of him as she took a seat across from him…her coffee just as dark as his.

"No milk'n'sugar?" He found himself asking as she mirrored him; taking a sip from her cup.

Cat shook her head and swallowed the small mouthful of bitter heat, "felt like havin' it black this time." She replied softly and noted the slight crease forming between his brow. "What?"

A gradual curve pulled at the edge of his lips, "Nuthin'." Dean mused and felt a grin forming as Cat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh-huh." She bit back with a playful lilt to her voice, obviously not buying what he was selling. "Fess up Winchester."

Dean gave her an innocent look. "What? Can't a man enjoy his coffee?" He chimed and couldn't help licking his lips; dimples showing as he fought back the smile that wanted to appear on his face.

"You are soo full of shit." Cat spat at him and chuckled as he feigned a hurt expression. "And don't you dare look at me like that!"

His resolve broke and was suddenly glaring at her; his grin mischievous. "You wanna know the truth, huh?" Dean purred in a husky timber… Slightly huskier than he'd meant to…

She appeared unmoved by his words, though inwardly…it was completely different story. "Yes, Dean, that would be ever so thoughtful of you." Cat mused with the same edge to her voice and kept the amusement from forming on her face at the very slight reaction Dean gave her…which meant he wasn't the only one who could use his voice as a weapon.

It took him a second to get his brain back on track; which if you knew Dean as well as Cat, Sam or Bobby… Let's just say that was incredibly impressive, especially for Dean.

For a moment…they just stared at each other. Well, glaring being the better term as they sat across from each other at the old table, fingers idly tapping against the edge of their coffee mugs as small vapors of steam twisted up and away, only to vanish into the air that suddenly seemed filled with unspoken secrets only the dead could hear.

Again that strange energy swelled between them, but this time…a sharp jab of pain pulsed against Cat's chest…as if the Mark of the Siren wasn't too keen on this game of cat and mouse and just decided to give Cat a little warning that it would only get worse until he pulled his head out of his ass and finally told her the truth.

She sucked in a hiss at the pain that seemed to dig just beneath her skin and stood up, as if being this close to Dean was actually hurting her.

"Whoa, you alright?" Dean's worried voice was closer than before, and when Cat finally looked up she noticed that he was damn near right in front of her, ready to catch her if she suddenly collapsed. "The hell bit you on the ass?" He mused in a playful sarcasm, masking the fact that he'd felt a chill run the length of his spine when a soft blue glow emitted from beneath her shirt at the exact moment she'd jerked back.

"Shuttup." Cat retorted through clenched teeth, while her eyes showed warmth which meant she was just irritated.

Dean picked up on it and gave a half smile, his voice softer as he spoke, "Well what was I s'posed to think with you jumping back like that?"

She took a deep breath and realized that his eyes…the way he was looking at her…just like how Sammy looked at her… "I need a smoke." Cat announced in a rough voice, grabbed her cup and made her way outside toward the patio…

Dean stood there…at a loss…wondering if he should follow…when he noticed her pause and give him a look that said, 'You comin'?'. He smirked, grabbed his coffee and followed her as she just shook her head at him.

As they sat in their usual spots, Cat lit a fresh cigarette and exhaled slowly; eyes closed as the first rays of a warm sun began to spill lightly over her face.

The sun was starting to come up. Which meant no one had really slept the night before. Dean, Bobby and Steve driving out and back from Joshua Tree should've done them in. But obviously, it didn't. And after that nasty little dream with Yellow Eyes, Cat refused to go to sleep and poor Sam decided to stay up with her. The only one getting any kind of sleep was Steve.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore." Cat announced with a sigh and kept her eyes closed, "What's wrong?"

Dean sat there for a moment wondering what the hell he was going to say… Should he let out the truth that was eating him alive? Or should he just buck it up and hold it in? He felt his heart flutter for a moment when he finally found his voice, "Nothin's wrong." Dean finally replied and felt a little shitty that he'd once again…avoided another opportunity to open up.

Cat sensed that he was now avoiding her questions and had enough. She'd given him more than enough time to get his head together. He wasn't gettin' outta this without a fight. "Really?" She bit out in soft, unconvinced tone and Felt him tense; readying himself for a possible verbal smack down. So she decided to throw him a curveball, "You've never been this quiet around me, Dean… What are you afraid of?" Cat asked softly as a swirl of purple tinted smoke danced away from her lips.

He sipped his black coffee and felt his emotions tug at his gut as if his intestines had twisted themselves into one helluva knot. "Just been thinkin'." He muttered, continuing his internal struggle over his emotions, not knowing that Cat's intuition was starting to pick up on it.

She turned her eyes to him, flicked the ash of her cigarette into the ashtray to her right on the table between them and then softly inquired, "About?"

He sighed, set his coffee on the table and looked off into the glowing horizon. "Like Bobby said, it's complicated." Dean said, unable to let her in to the catacombs of his thoughts.

"Then un-complicate it and just tell me." Cat replied, a hint of frustration coating her gentle words and leaned forward enough to lean her elbows on her thighs. "I can't read your mind, Winchester."

"Ya well, you could've fooled me." He muttered under his breath and met her gaze. "Somethin' Delphine said…"

She waited patiently as he trailed off and struggled to get the words out.

"Look, I don't know any other way of sayin' this…so I'm just gunna say it." Dean exclaimed; emotional strain evident in his deep timber. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he reopened them…he looked away, unable to meet her curious gaze, "She said…" His words trailed off again as a horrible knot tangled itself in the back of his throat. Dean had to force it down with a mouthful of coffee, coughed and got his voice back. "She said we had to…ya know…or you'd die."

Cat had literally strained to hear him because Dean had decided to whisper…but when her brain registered what he'd said… "I'm sorry, run that by me again?" She asked in an unsteady octave of disbelief, her eyes growing wide.

"Damn it," he growled under his breath, ran his hand through his hair and looked down, "We've gotta be intimate or that Mark you've got…will kill you."

Nothing was said for almost seven minutes…

Cat sat back in her chair in dumbfounded silence as shocked confusion etched across her features at what she'd heard. She couldn't wrap her brain around it…even if a part of her knew there was truth in what he'd said… But that didn't mean it was going to happen. It didn't make it right. How could she…with Dean…when she knew he'd Never move in on his little brother's woman, didn't matter if she knew he'd felt something for her. Sam would never do that…Hell, she'd never do that! This was all wrong…and beyond fucked up. She'd rather DIE than do anything to hurt the bond between the two most important Men in her life. There was no way in hell she would get between them. Family comes first, period.

"Let me get this straight…" Her voice was faint at first as she tried to get her thoughts in order, "this woman, tells You that if we don't do the nasty…I'll die."

Dean could only nod in response, in fear of the wrath she was probably about to reign down on him.

Cat blinked, face hard, eyes cold and spat, "I'll die before I hurt you or Sammy."

Brow creased, he couldn't help but finally bring his gaze to her face and saw an expression he'd never witnessed before. For a brief moment…she reminded him of his father…

"Don't You say that." Dean said suddenly, his voice sharper than he'd meant it to sound, "don't you dare say that, do you understand me?"

Burning amber met shocked green as Cat brought her eyes to his, "Are you deaf, Winchester?" She threatened in a clear voice and watched his anger flare behind his eyes causing them to shimmer emerald in the early morning light.

"After everything we've gone through, after how close…" Dean's timber deepened as his chest tightened at the thought of how easily she'd sacrifice herself for them…just like Their Father…

And at that moment…something snapped, and Dean was suddenly on his feet and standing a foot in front of her, "You're gonna shut the hell up and listen to what I'm gonna say or so help me Aiden…" He growled, his words suddenly knives that would've caused her to flinch if she wasn't just as pigheaded as he was. Instead she clenched her jaws in defiance and just stared at him, waiting for him to just get on with it.

So he continued; his rough timber clearer due to the anger swelling in his chest, "I didn't want to believe anything she said. But she knew things, things she couldn't have possibly known… I swear to you this woman heard my thoughts… I knew she wasn't lying," he paused and swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat when his voice wavered; his emotions breaking through to the surface, "and it scared the hell outta me."

Cat's expression softened just slightly when she literally felt his emotions curl off of his body like smoke and became helpless in their wake as she was forced to breathe them in. So much pain…so much more then she ever thought a person could carry…it almost choked her.

She took a slow intake of air and exhaled silently before whispering, "go ahead…" she couldn't continue being a hard ass when Dean was showing her a side to him she'd only seen in very brief glimpses.

He fought it…fought to keep them back, to stop them from spilling forth…Dean only succeeded in keeping his emotions at bay when a veil of tears threatened to freefall down his face as he spoke, "I would never hurt muh little brother, understand me? He's the only family I got left…" he paused, licked his dry lips and clenched his eyes shut to regain some of his composure when a single tear…fled his right eye and trailed down his face. He choked back a sob and gave her the full force of his gaze; ignoring the liquid emotion that dripped down his chin, "…but I couldn't live with myself if somethin' happened to you. Do you understand what I'm sayin' to you?" he watched her give a meek nod, her gaze reflecting the pain that danced openly across his face, "I couldn't live with myself if somethin' happened…you got any idea what that'd do to Sam?" he paused again when his voice broke; another tear escaping from his shimmering gaze, "…what that'd do to me?"

"I don't wanna die…" Cat finally whimpered, voice no more than a whisper as she too fought the tears that threatened to dash trails of emotion down her cheeks. "But…I can't come between you. I won't."

Dean searched her gaze, bent his head down, let out a strangled sigh and wiped the offensive things from his face before he knelt down before her, took her hands in his and looked up into fearful eyes. "I know baby," he murmured in a rough octave when his lips trembled into a half smile, "I don't want this anymore then you do. I mean…just 'cuz I'm in love with the same woman that my little brother's got his heart set on don't make…"

Cat cut him off, "what?" her voice was gentle as she whispered and searched Dean's expression, which suddenly looked completely and utterly terrified at what he'd just blurted out. Eyes wide, heart in her throat, she could barely breathe as she looked down for a moment and then glanced back up into his gaze beneath her lashes, "you…" her voice cracked and she had to take a steadying breath, "really?"

He could see the shock on her face at his words…but it wasn't the kind he was expecting. It was the kind of shock where a person realizes they're not the only one feelin' a certain way…which didn't make a damned bit of sense. Cat didn't love him. There was no way. Convincing himself that he was right, instead of back peddling like he would have at any other time, he actually went ahead and told the truth, "I admit it…can't believe that I'm actually saying this to tell you the truth… But ya… I love you." Dean paused as a dark chuckle left his lips; it was an unpleasant sound filled with the echoes of a broken heart, "but that's okay," he gently squeezed her hands and clenched his jaws for a moment before giving a sad smile, "not your fault."

Her lips trembled as well as her voice when she choked out, "that's where you're wrong."

The smile left his face, replaced by confusion. "You think this is your fault?" he asked and sighed, slightly frustrated, "C'mon Cat, just 'cuz I'm feelin' a certain way doesn't mean you gotta take the blame for it. I'm responsible for my own emotions, remember?"

But she wasn't lettin' up. Cat shook her head, sat up and leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart and looked deep into those green depths. "This Mark in my flesh, this god damned curse…" her body trembled but her voice stayed surprisingly calm, "it is the reason you feel the way you do. It's the reason why both of you think you're in love with me…and I don't wanna live a lie." She explained and tried to keep herself together…but her walls crumbled and the tears flowed like rain down her face…

"You're sayin' that what Sammy feels, what I feel…none of it's real?" Dean said slowly, eyes partially narrowed as Cat gave a weak nod…as if she'd just given up on everything. He wasn't convinced, "so this whole time…you've lied to my little brother, led him on to believe you loved him?"

She didn't realize he was provoking her into revealing the truth. Her reaction told him everything he needed to know.

Cat jerked upright as if she were about to clock him right across his face but somehow managed to stop herself; rage boiling rivers of blood in her eyes, "I've never lied to him about how I feel!" her voice had dropped to a deadly octave; filled with unspoken promises of pain if he even so much as thought she would do something so incredibly low. "I didn't want this… I didn't want to hurt anyone! Why do you think I tried to get you to leave? Ya ever think about that? I tried so hard to drive you away, and it almost fucking worked! But no…the fates have a fucked up sense of humor! And decided, that me and Sam, were gonna have a linked dream and I'd remember everything! And you two, would be forced to come back!" The words all flew out in rush and just as she was trying to catch her breath; heart hammering, blood boiling…

A pair of strong hands gently took her by the face and suddenly everything stopped…

…at the feeling of those full lips…pressed ever so softly against hers.

Dean waited until her body went from being completely rigid…to nearly melting into her chair before he pulled back and looked in her eyes. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, "See?" He rumbled softly and used his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes.

Cat began shaking and couldn't hold back the confusion from her voice, "see what?"

The green of his eyes shimmered for a moment as more warmth bled into his smile, "that Mark, has nothin' to do with how we're all feeling." Dean explained while searching her hazel depths and let out a quiet sigh, "in fact…correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember someone tellin' us that it only Amplifies our emotions…so in conclusion, we're all just really screwed in the head."

Cat couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which sounded like heaven to his ears… Relieved that he'd finally gotten her to lighten the hell up.

"You're a bastard." She quipped in a strained voice and shook her head, smiling as he merely grinned that stupid Winchester grin and winked at her, "you're going to a very Special Hell, you know that right?"

Dean thought about it for a moment; brow knitted together, smirked, shrugged and chimed, "Ya…and I'm pretty sure you're comin' with me."

"Well, fine…long as I'm driving." Cat retorted with an even brighter smile when Dean frowned.

"The hell you are!" Dean spat and chuckled when she smacked him playfully on the chest and rolled her eyes. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the calm energy that seemed to pulse through her when he suddenly realized…they never really did finish the conversation…just, danced around it. Which he was fine with, really…except that it wasn't somethin' they could just push aside and not acknowledge.

If they didn't do, what needed to be done… She was going to die. It wasn't a maybe, and there wasn't any other way around it. Dean suddenly felt a great deal of sympathy for Sam…somehow being reminded of Madison…and how there wasn't a way to save her. But Cat could be saved. My god…if Dean didn't do this…and with what happened with Madison… There really wasn't a choice.

Sometimes…you gotta make some damned hard decisions in life… And if you can't do somethin' smart, do somethin' Right…

And just like any typical Winchester, Dean was about to do the dumbest thing imaginable…

**-End Chapter Twenty Six-**


End file.
